The Crux of the Matter
by mjc
Summary: A PostHBP tale of Harry's efforts to prepare to face Voldemort for the final time. His quest spans the globe as he acquires the skills and objects he needs to finish off Voldemort for good. He learns that he is not alone and true friends are worth their w
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry slowly clawed his way to wakefulness. It had been three days since since he had last slept, so the six hours he had slept were not enough. He reached out a hand and fumbled for his glasses. _'Bloody hell! I need to do something about these stupid things.' _He slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to the loo. Stumbling back into the room he kicked the edge of Ron's cot and swore loudly, waking Ron in the process.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Ron, glaring at his watch. "It's only half five in the bloody morning. Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Shut up, we're burning daylight. Roll out of that bed before I dump you on the floor."

"What? Are you channeling Wood now?" asked Ron, sitting up. "By the way, mate, you should be wearing more than pants and glasses when you head to the loo, there are girls here too, and one of them is my sister."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Harry grabbing a pair of dirty jeans off the pile on the floor and stepping into them, before picking up a shirt and sniffing it. "Damn, need to do laundry, all this stuff smells like hippogriff."

Ron picking up one of his own shirts, smelled it and grimmaced, "Yeah, you're right these all stink."

"I'll go fix breakfast, you wake the girls?" asked Harry.

"Fine, I'll just direct Ginny your way when she wants to hex me for waking her up so bloody early."

"Coffee will be ready in five minutes...that should keep her from hexing you."

Harry made his way into the kitchen and set the coffee pot to percolate. Grabbing a skillet, a slab of bacon, basket of eggs and a loaf of bread he began to cook.

"Coffee smells good, need a hand with any of that?" asked a red-head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I got it covered, you pull out the plates and silverware, we can eat outside."

"Sounds great," as she was pulling plates, mugs and silverware from their various drawers and shelves. Harry placed the scrambled eggs in a bowl, the bacon and toast on platters, grabbed a pot of marmalade and placed it all on a tray before following Ginny out. He called for Ron and Hermione to come on out when they were ready.

A few minutes later, they stumbled out of the tent. "Getting this tent was a grand idea, Harry," said a bleary eyed Hermione, grabbing a mug and pouring herself some coffee.

Harry reflected on all that had happened this past week.

_The week began with his arrival in London aboard the Hogwarts Express. He was surprised to find a welcoming committee waiting for him. Remus, Tonks, Bill Weasley, complete with his newly acquired scars and Mad-eye Moody greeted him as he left the portal. They accompanied him to greet his relatives. It was very similar to what happened the previous year, except for a different Weasley making up the party. His relatives took it about as well as last year, too. The drive to Surrey was filled with grunts from his uncle and silence from everyone else. When they had arrived at Privet Drive, Vernon asked, quite gruffly, why Harry just didn't move into whatever hovel it was that he had inherited and leave them the hell alone._

_Harry had planned on spending only a few days, a week at the most, with the Dursleys, but his plans changed the morning after returning there. Buckbeak, now called Whitherwings, showed up in the back garden that morning. He was carrying a bloody, torn cloak in his beak. Harry suspected that it was Snape's but had no way of knowing for sure. Of course the Dursleys all nearly had apoplexy when seeing the hippogriff among the petunias and roses, pawing at the cloak. Harry was able to call Hermione on the phone and she was able to get in touch with some members of the Order. Tonks showed up and Disillusioned Harry and Witherwings. Harry flew the hippogriff to the Burrow. Tonks had brought Harry's trunk there. At the Burrow Harry had a rather large row with Ginny. She told him that he could take his noble streak, fold it into a triangular shape and shove it some place where the sun never shined; and if he didn't she would provide him with such a case of bat-bogies that he would most likely need a new nose. Of course, there was a little bit more to their conversation than that, but Harry knew his chances of getting out of Ginny's reach, unscathed, were non existant at that point, so he relented and at least allowed her to state her case. She had been rather convincing in her argument and Harry realized that, while he was Voldemort's main target, nobody was truly safe until Riddle was relegated to the pages of history. Most especially those involved in the Order or those who didn't have the decency to to curl up and die in the Voldemort's presence._

_The next day, Hagrid arrived at the Burrow to tell Harry that it wasn't exactly safe to return Witherwings to Hogwarts. So Harry came up with a plan. It involved camping out in a remote location until he could find somewhere to keep the hippogriff. He found an owl order catalogue of wizarding camping gear and ordered a new wizarding tent. He ordered a two bedroom model. It was larger and nicer than the one that he and the Weasleys used at the World Cup. He had many convenience features added to it, including a fully stocked kitchen and bathroom that resembled the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. After ordering it he contacted the twins and asked for a supply of their "special" items. Fred brought them over and spent several hours explaining how to use them. Harry was especially pleased with the Disillusionment Drops, a new addition to the line and only being provided to the Order. They were a kind of lemon candy, similar to the lemon sherbets so favored by Dumbledore, without the fizzy center. To activate them, one sucked on a drop for at least five minutes and then was Disillusioned for three hours, or one could chew on it and be Disillusioned for thirty minutes._

_Fleur was able to exchange two hundred Galleons for Pounds, so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made a quick trip into the village of Ottery St. Catchpole to buy clothing and some Muggle camping supplies. Ron and his father were amazed by some of the simplest things, like the electric torch. Arthur Weasley also provided them with all the Wizarding camping gear they had used on the trip to the World Cup._

_Harry had also bought a bag of meat flavored dog treats and had Fred turn them into Disillusionment Drops. After that was done, Hermione on Witherwings--she had found an old American style riding saddle in a pawn shop in the village that she thought would make riding the hippogriff easier--Harry, Ron and Ginny on their brooms set off to fly the hippogriff to a wild area in Wales, being closer to the Burrow than Scotland. They set up camp, after a day and a half of flying (having to stop every half hour or so to feed Witherwings another charmed treat slowed them down immensely), in a heavily forested, rarely used area in the rugged hills of Wales._

As Harry was finishing his breakfast a large wolf, comprised entirely of silver light, bounded out of the trees and hit him in the chest. It sort of dissolved into him and he her Tonk's voice in his head telling him to call for Kreacher and to await further instructions, being carried by the elf.

"Was that a Patronus?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, the Order uses them to communicate,"said Hermione, picking up the last piece of toast and refilling her coffee mug. "What did Tonks have to say?"

"Errr...she said to call Kreacher, that he would have a letter with further instructions for us."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"A bath, some clean clothes, that don't smell like hippogriff and to finish breakfast, not necessarily in that order."

"Oh," she said, sitting back down.

"How do you know what Tonk's Patronus is, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She sent me a message after you called me the other morning."

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she showed me how when we got together that morning. I'll show the rest of you later, but first we need to find somewhere where we can do magic."

"Last summer Dumbledore told me that the Ministry doesn't really pay attention to magic done in wizarding households. So I guess you can do it when we get back to the Burrow."

"So that is why the twins never got any letters!" exclaimed Ron.

"Since I cooked, will the rest of you clean up. I'm a little too ripe to sit around here much longer, I'm getting a shower," said Harry, standing and re-entering the tent.

"Fine, after we are finished, Ron and I will start transfiguring the dining room furniture in to library tables and shelves."

After Harry stepped out of the shower and found some clean clothes he called for Kreacher. Two soft pops announced the arrival of the elf and his 'shadow', Dobby.

"Master called for Kreacher. Kreacher comes, even at this hour of the morning. No rest for Kreacher."

"Stop grumbling, I know you are always up at the crack of dawn. You have a letter for me?"

"Yes, the traitor's daughter gave it to me," grumbled the elf, producing the parchment with an exaggerated flourish.

Harry grabbed the parchment before the old elf could do anything with it. He frowned as he read the letter.

"Harry Potter, sir, if Dobby may be so foreward, this place needs an elf, sir. It is a filthy mess and stinks like a stable."

"Kreacher thinks it smells better than mud..."

"KREACHER!" yelled Harry. "I told you never to use that word around me. Did I not make myself very clear on that?"

"Master was as clear as crystal. Kreacher will not say that word. But Kreacher wasn't saying that word. Kreacher was saying..."

"I don't care what you were going to say. Shut up!" The elf's mouth snapped shut and he shot Harry a glare that would have curdled milk.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but Dobby can clean and do your laundry. Dobby can even stay and cook for you."

"You don't have to," said Harry, looking like he didn't really want to be thinking or talking about this.

"Dobby knows, but Dobby wants to."

Harry let out a sigh, "Fine, but you get to explain it to Hermione."

"Dobby will, sir. Miss Hermie needs to be told she made the other elves mad. She needs to learn about elves, Dobby will teach her," said Dobby with a sly smile on his face.

Harry sat at the desk in the bedroom and wrote out a reply to Tonk's letter. He then went to talk to the other three teens. He found them in the former dining room, putting the finishing touches on transforming it into a library.

"Looks nice, Hermione," Harry said, entering the room.

"What did Tonks want? I take it you called Kreacher, because I heard you bellowing at him?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I did call him and Dobby showed up too. They will both be moving in with us. Evidently there are elf quarters off the kitchen."

"You should read the instruction book that came with this tent. It tells you all of that, plus how to change the rooms around and everything else you need to know," said Hermione. "This tent is considered a Wizarding house by the Ministry, so you should be safe doing magic."

"When have I had time to read it?" Harry snapped. "You've either had it or we've been flying. I can't read on my broom, you know."

"I would have given it back..."

Rubbing his face, Harry said, "Sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have snapped. But Tonks said that one of the Order will be by as soon as we send an elf for them. I want to send Dobby in about an hour. After that, we need to make some plans and then raid my house, there are things there we need to get."

"Plans for what?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you all later. But for now let's finish this room," said Harry, drawing his wand.

Shortly after eight, Harry sent Dobby to find Tonks. Not long after, he returned with both Tonks and Remus in tow.

"Nice place you have here, Harry," said Tonks, picking herself off the floor after tripping over the rug in front of the fireplace in the lounge.

"I guess. It cost enough. But I take it you didn't come to talk about us 'roughing it' out here with Witherwings."

"No, Albus's will was executed yesterday. We are bringing what he left for you," said Remus, pulling two matchboxes from his pockets. He set them on the floor and tapped them with his wand. When Harry eyed them skeptically, he added, "Self shrinking trunks. Covered in moke skin."

"This first one is a portable library. There are nearly two thousand books in there. It is divided into ten sections," he handed Harry a piece of parchment, with each section labeled. "You tap the top with your wand, saying the section you want as you are doing it, then open the lid. The shelves of books under that section will then pop out. To close it, just tap it again and say 'Close'."

"What is in the second trunk?" asked Harry, still looking in awe at the first trunk.

"Open it up," said Remus.

Harry opened the lid. A set of shelves holding over three hundred vials of a silvery liquid and a table holding a Rune encrusted stone bowl appeared. Harry whistled, "His Pensieve."

"Yes, and there is a second set of shelves holding about a thousand more memories. Each one is labeled and there is a master list, in that book with the Pensieve. Also, I think that how to use the Pensieve is in there."

The other three teens entered the lounge at that moment.

"Hermione, see if you can make any sense of this," said Harry, handing her the list for the first trunk, before dropping down on to the couch.

Remus sat down beside him. "Harry, there is a memory in the Penseive that you need to see first."

"Bring it over here. I can't stand up any longer."

"I can join you if you'd like," said Remus, placing the bowl on a table in front of the couch.

"Yes, I think I'd like that."

Harry, bent over and entered the Penseive. Remus followed. They appeared in the Headmaster's office, as it was, just a few days ago. Dumbledore was seated at his desk.

_"Harry, if you are watching this, then things did not go as well as I had hoped. I am making this before we leave. I am expecting you in my office shortly, so I don't have much time to explain everything. I regret never having told you the full story of how my hand became cursed. You will find that memory, along with many others, in this collection. I made this collection of memories to help and guide you should the worst happen to me. Remember, if I did die that I am looking foreward to embarking on that next great adventure. Do not be overly sad and do not mourn too much, for I am still with you, at least in some small way. Remember to temper your thoughts with your heart. Do not push away your friends, for though you are likely to face Tom on your own in the end, you will need them to allow to get to that point. Remus and Alastor will now be in charge of the Order. I have left them specific instructions, so do not be afraid to seek either of them out for help and guidance._

_I am sure that Remus has told you of the books. There are also a few other things that I have left for you. Please contact my brother, as I have given them to him to hold for you. I regret that I will not be able to be there with you to celebrate your final victory, but when you do, raise a pint to my memory."_

As the memory ended Harry found himself back on the couch, a tear silently rolling down his cheek.

"Remus, can you Side-along with me to the Hog's Head?" whispered Harry.

"Sure," said Remus, then he turned toward Tonks. "Harry and I are going to meet Abe. we shouldn't be long."

Harry stood and grabbed hold of Remus's arm. The next thing he knew they were standing in front of the pub. Remus opened the door and they walked in. Aberforth was standing behind the bar running a dirty, threadbare rag listlessly over the top of it.

"We're closed. Death in the family, you know."

"Abe."

"Remus, I didn't know it was you, sorry. And you too, Harry," he said, looking up for the first time.

"I've been told that you are holding somethings for me?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll go fetch them," he said, disappearing into a room behind the bar. A few minutes later he came out carrying five more shrunken trunks.

"Here, there are two more, but I couldn't carry them. I'll be right back," he said disappearing again. Harry found a small sack and started putting them into it when Abe came back, carrying one shrunken trunk and a small chest. "There is also this," he said handing Harry a key. "He set it up not more than two days before it happened. Did you really see it happen? Was it reallySeverus?"

Harry shook his head. "Yes I saw and heard it all. It really was Snape."

"I should have killed that greasy bastard when I caught him snooping around that night. I knew he was never any good, but Albus would never listen to me. No, ev'ryone deserves a chance he said," Abe sniffed and grabbed a dusty bottle from under the bar. He produced three glasses and poured three fingers into each glass. Placing the bottle back on the bar he raised one of the glasses, indicating that Remus and Harry should do the same, "To the best damn brother and teacher anyone could ever have," he said, with a 'here, here' from the other two before downing the contents of the glass. Harry gasped as the fiery liquid hit the back of his throat, but he swallowed it before slamming his glass on the bar, following what Remus was doing.

Abe refilled the glasses.

"To Albus, the best of us all," said Remus.

Slamming the glasses again on the bar, Abe refilled them a third time. Harry, not quite sure what to say, paused for a minute. Remus poked him in the ribs, "Say something then, throw the glass into the fireplace, or we'll be here all day," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"To the man who was more than a teacher, he was more like my grandfather, to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age!" yelled out Harry, downing the liquid and throwing the glass into the fireplace with such force it shattered and spit sparks and ashes all over the room. The other two followed suit.

After they left the bar, Remus pulled a vial of liquid from his pocket. Taking a swig he passed it to Harry, "Drink a sip of this, or you will be in no condition to do anything else today. I do hope you ate before we came here."

"Yesh, shir," slurred Harry, who was getting rather unsteady and turning a lovely shade of green. He dribbled the first sip down his chin, but on the second try got enough into his mouth for the potion to have an effect. "This stuff is great. Where can I get some?"

"You can't, but I can show you how to brew it. It's about the only potion I can brew well. I guess I had a lot of practice doing it to keep your father and Sirius out of detention. It is a recipe we stole off of Snape when we were in school. It works against the Cruciatus Curse too."

"Then I really need you to show me how to make it."

"Let's get back, first. Was Hermione setting up a Potions lab in there?"

"I think she was," replied Harry, before Remus Apparated them back to the tent.

Once there, Harry walked into the new library. Ginny was the only one present.

"Tonks, Ron, Hermione and the elves went to raid your house. They should be back in about an hour," said Ginny when Harry and Remus sat down.

"Why didn't you go?" asked Harry.

"Can't Apparate, remember?"

"Side-along with Tonks?"

"She said they'd be carrying too much on the way back to be able to do it. So what did he have for you?"

"Six more trunks, a chest and a Gringott's key," said Harry, dumping the sack on the table. He opened the chest first, as it was the smallest and didn't have to be expanded. Inside the chest, which was charmed to be nearly weightless was a large amount of gold and a letter.

_"Harry,_

_It is now summer and the school year has ended. This chest contains fifty thousand Galleons. This is money to spend on your task. I do not want to see you spending your own money on it, as you will need it when you have finished and have a family of your own. There is also a key to Vault 713. I have placed an additional hundred thousand Galleons in it, should you need it._

_Each of the trunks contain items that I believe would be of aid to you. The first three are books. There is a library's worth of books in these trunks. The books cover all areas of knowledge. Many of these would be in the Restricted Section were they in the library. Also in the first trunk you will find a text book, that I believe you left behind._

_The fourth trunk contains a well stocked wardrobe. I know that you have had to make do with cast-offs over the years. This is my birthday gift to you, hopefully to make up for that. You can never have too many sock, or robes for that matter._

_The fifth trunk contains all the equipment and supplies needed to furnish a working Potions laboratory. I believe that the afore mentioned textbook will aid you in setting it up._

_The sixth and final trunk contains all the other items your parents left in my care, including a key to the Potter family vault. I'm afraid it has been damaged and you will need to have a new one made. If you did not know, the vault you are currently using was set up as a trust vault for your use during your schooling. There are written copies of your parent's and Sirius's wills._

_Peace_

_Albus Dumbledore" _

Harry set the sixth trunk on the floor and tapped it with his wand. It opened into a large room, about the size of the Vernon Dursley's garage. In one corner was a filing cabinet. Harry opened a drawer and read the labled folders. One contained the wills and the rest various other papers, including official copies of his birth certificate, both the wizarding certificate and a Muggle one, his baptismal certificate and his parent's marriage certificate. There were also several crates of books, mostly Muggle literature and two complete sets of school texts. There were also several handwritten journals, in both his father's and his mother's handwriting. There were two crates of toys, both magical and Muggle, all were obviously for a baby or toddler. Several more crates contained household items, like dishes and silverware. A stack of furniture, shrunken, was in another crate. There was a small note, explaining how to brew the enlarging potion needed to restore the items to full size and that most of the items had been repaired, but may need some attention as all the repairs had not been professionally done. Finally, in one corner of the room was a large motorbike, with a note attached to it.

_"Harry,_

_Perfesser Dumbledore said he was getting yer parents things together, sos I thought I should give this back to yer. Theres a book on how to use it in the saddlebag.'_

_Hagrid"_

Harry carried the crate of baby things out of the room. Remus picked up a bundle that looked like another wizarding tent.

"We had fun with this. It wasn't as nice as this one. Just one big room, but four guys had no problems with it. I think you can attach it to this one, and use it like a garage. It has a loo in it and you can divide it into two rooms."

"Brilliant, I can store stuff in one and keep the bike and Buckbe...Witherwings in the other."

"That is what I was thinking."

Harry and Ginny started on the crate of toys, when the others arrived back with a series of pops.

"I wish you would have waited, because there is an item there I need to find."

"Don't worry. Dung hasn't cleaned out everything, just the silver. Everything else is just like we left it," said Tonks "even the Harpy. She wasn't too happy about me being there, though. I was able to get rid of that umbrella stand. I sent it off to Aunt Cissy."

"Brilliant!" said Harry, smiling at the thought of it chasing Draco around the house, that is if Draco hadn't already become hippogriff dung.

Hermione blew out a breath and pushed her hair back from her face, "We grabbed all the books from the library. Nearly a thousand more."

"Well, in the stuff Dumbledore left for me with Aberforth there were three more trunks of books."

Hermione beamed at Harry's revelation. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Mate, we snagged Sirius's broom. It is the mate to yours!" said Ron.

"Cool, but I have something to show you, later. There was a trunk of my parent's stuff and Hagrid added a little surprise for me."

"Not a dragon, I hope," said Hermione.

"No, Sirius's enchanted motorbike. And Remus found another tent. We can use it to store all this stuff. There is more furniture in the trunk from my parents and Dumbledore found my book, so he also included a portable potions lab."

"Harry, are you going to tell us what this is all about?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, but lets go to the lounge. I think you will all want to sit down for this. Dobby will you bring us some tea?"

""Yes, Dobby can do."

"Thank you."

When everyone was seated, Harry stood next to the fireplace, leaning against it.

"You remember all that crap in the Prophet about me being the Chosen One?"

When everyone nodded, he continued, "Well, it's true. I am the one who has to put an end to Tom."

"Tom, who is Tom?" asked Tonks.

"Tom Riddle, Voldemort," answered Ginny.

"Why you?" asked Remus. "It is the prophecy, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "It doesn't matter if I believe it or not. He believes it, so he came after me when I was little and keeps on, kind of like those stupid battery commercials."

"What do batteries have to do with this?" asked Ron.

Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear. At first he looked confused and then he began to laugh.

"But where this idiot is concerned nothing is ever simple or easy. In order to make himself immortal or just damn hard to kill, he made some Horcruxes."

"Some Horcruxes?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, Dumbledore thought that Tom was trying to split his soul into seven parts. He made his first one after he murdered his father and grandparents. That one has already been destroyed."

"It was the diary," whispered a pale Ginny. "He told me what he did. He even showed me how he did it."

"What!"

"He showed it all to me. How he made it, what he had to do, everything," she said, almost crying. "It was horrible."

Harry went over to her, and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I guess I really do need you with me, more now than ever. If he finds out you know this, you would probably be higher on his list of people to get than me, at least for a while."

"What about the others?" asked Tonks.

"Dumbledore destroyed one last summer. It was that ring. The third one is a locket, that I think is at Grimmauld Place. It was supposed to be in this cave. That is where we went that night, but the one there was a fake, it had been replaced."

"That locket from the drawing room?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, that one." Harry took out the note that had been in the replacement locket and handed it to her.

When she finished reading, she looked up and said, "Regulus."

"My thoughts too."

"Call Kreacher and have him bring you that locket. We need to destroy it," she said.

"Not so fast, Hermione, Dumbledore was severely cursed when he went after the ring. I still don't know if the curse was from getting it or trying to destroy it. We need to find out that and what Ginny knows first. But I would still prefer it in my hands than elsewhere."

She nodded.

"You said he was trying for seven parts, so that would mean six Horcruxes. You've told us about three of them, what about the other three? Do you know what and where they are?" asked Remus.

"Sort of. The fourth one is a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. The fifth is where the problem is. It is an unknown artifact that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw or something other than the sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor."

"The hat. The Sorting Hat. That was Gryffindor's too," said Ron.

Everyone looked at him.

"What, after listening to Hermione going on about Hogwarts: A History for all this time I couldn't help but pick up some of it."

Hermione hugged him, "You've actually been listening?"

Ron blushed, "Yeah, I guess."

Ginny snickered, Harry noticed that she had stopped crying but wasn't make any move away from his embrace. So he continued.

"The sixth one is also a bit of a problem. Dumbledore believed that the sixth one is Nagini, Riddle's snake."

"So we have three of them. The other three are either very hard to get at or unknown. This is madness. I have never heard of a wizard making more than one," said Remus.

"Well madman seems to be Riddle's middle name. His grandfather Marvolo Gaunt and his uncle Morfin were all a bit nutters, so it seems to be a family trait. But you are right, the last three are going to be difficult to find. I think that some of those memories that Dumbledore left me have clues."

"First before you do anything, though, you need to be trained up a bit," said a serious Tonks.

"I know. I was thinking about having you," he said nodding to Tonks and Remus, "Bill and maybe McGonagall tutor me--us."

"That is a good idea, but I think Kingsley or Mad-eye would be better than me."

"No, Kingsley is too busy. He was on that protection detail, last I heard. And I would rather just consult with Mad-eye than have him for a teacher," said Harry.

"I guess you're right. So when do we start?"

"Well, anytime. We can stay out here and work or I guess we can put Grimmauld place back under the Fidelius and move in there."

"Save that as a later option. For the time being you should stay out here. Use your father's tent in addition to this one," said Remus.

"I need to go to Gringott's and at least Flourish and Blott's. Do you think we can cast the Fidelius over the tents?"

"Yes, but first you need to learn Runes. It would be best if all of you learned them."

"Hermione and I know enough, I suppose," said Ginny.

"Have you worked that far ahead?"

"Almost all of sixth year, it seems easy for me. Almost too easy," she said.

"There is a way to learn non-skill intensive subjects. It requires a special Pensieve and memory extracts. It is used for learning languages and such. Runes is one of the common items learned like this," said Tonks. "Most Aurors don't study them in school, so they pick them up this way."

"What are the disadvantages?" asked Hermione.

"Other than a ripping headache the first few times you use it, I can't think of any."

"So how much do they cost?"

"About 500 Galleons for each Pensieve and 50 Galleons or so for each extract."

"Do they have to be personalized or can anyone use the same Pensieve?"

"Anyone can use the Pensieve, but the extracts are single use. After you view them you absorb them."

"Alright, can you get four of them and four sets of the Runes extracts. Hermione do you think we should get any languages?"

"At least Latin, Greek and French," she said.

"And four each of those. Anything else, Remus?"

"I would say Arithmancy basics and basic spell theory. But not everyone needs those."

Harry looked around at the other three teens. They nodded. "Get four of those too." He stood and retrieved the chest from the other room. Opening it he began to count out the money.

"Bloody hell! Where did all that come from?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore. He set it aside for me to buy this kind of stuff. He said it was to use for this task, so this is the first thing I'm going to do with it," he grabbed the small sack he carried the trunks in. "4000 should cover it?"

Tonks nodded. "I should go get them and you lot can start on them tonight."

Turning back to the group, "Ginny why don't you and Ron start setting up the Potions lab. The fifth marked trunk has everything you need. Hermione, you and Remus will tackle the books?"

"Sure," she said getting up.

"I'm going to have Kreacher find that locket," said Harry, heading off towards the bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a long talk with the elf, Harry convinced him to turn over the locket that had been found among the Black family relics. Holding the heavy item in his palm he stared at it.

"What are your secrets?" he silently said to the locket. "How do I get you open? You once belonged to the Gaunt family, so you are a Slytherin relic, like the ring."

Harry noticed that the edge of the locket seemed to be worked in a snake motif. The snake was around the entire edge of the locket, grasping its tail in its mouth to form the loop to hang it on a chain. When the locket opened it would split down the middle of the snake's back. He stared at the snake and hissed _'Open'. _There was a soft click. It popped open in his hand.

"I thought so. Now how to destroy the piece of Riddle in you." he said snapping it closed. Harry knew that until he actually started doing something with it, like until the diary was written in, the locket would remain dormant. As he had no desire to activate the locket and evoke whatever protection was on it, he placed it back into the small lockbox he had Remus get for him. He stood and walked into the workroom. Hermione and Ron were huddled over a cauldron.

Harry was impressed by how Hermione had set up the work table. She transfigured some items into a large metal hood that hovered a few feet above the table. sort of like the hood over a kitchen stove. She had also found a variant of the Impeturbable charm that acted as barrier to liquid and gas, so the potions work was isolated from the rest of the room and any fumes were vented outside. Hermione was now in favor of using Harry's potion's text, especially now that she knew all the marginalia were written by Snape, for all his faults and evil ways, was a recognized master of the craft. On more than one occasion, over the last two days, she had commented that using this book was akin to actually learning as his apprentice. Harry lamented that Snape could have shared the contents of the book in every class and made everyone's life much easier, in addition to turning out innumerable skilled potions brewers.

Harry settled down on an open chair at the table. Ginny was across from him engrossed in a book about enchanting items by using Runes.

"So, find out anything about that locket?" she asked.

"Yeah, it opens by saying the command in Parseltongue. I'm not going to try anything else until we find out a little more about it. I don't want to repeat what happened to you with the diary."

"Good idea. I don't fancy doing all that again, either."

"I had a thought, do you think you can still speak in Parseltongue?"

"What makes you think I could speak it in the first place?"

"You opened the Chamber, so he had to give that to you, I guess."

"I don't know. I never really tried."

"We can work on it this summer, if you want."

"I'll think about it."

"What was that, Harry? You got it open?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

"I think that we should have Bill look at it." said Ron. "Hermione, what should I do next?"

"Bottle it up, single dose vials."

"That the headache potion?"

She nodded.

"Good, then we can start those Rune extracts. I don't fancy a whomping headache without having some on hand." said Ginny.

"Have you found out any more about Horcruxes?" asked Harry.

"No. I'm waiting for Professor Lu...Moony to show those library charms he mentioned yesterday."

"How about the Fidelius Charm? I really should read over it again."

"I have that marked in those two books over on the table by the wingback chair. You need to finish the Runes extracts before you can attempt it. I still think someone else should actually cast it, though."

"We've been over that. I'm going to do it, if for no other reason I can afford to be laid up for two days. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not the one still on potions. Ginny can't cast it, so who does that leave, Remus? He's not around all that much. And I don't want anyone else to know that I'm going to be the Secret Keeper."

"Remind me again why I can't?" asked Ginny, putting down her book.

"Well, if we wanted to wait until next week, then you could. But right now your 'condition' precludes you." said Hermione.

"I'm going to finish the third extract tonight. And cast it tomorrow. Do you think a hundred yard circle around the tent is enough?"

"It should be. Just remember, after you complete the last Rune you need to seal it with three drops of blood, as you are both the caster and the keeper. No more than three, though. That is why we can't...the blood needs to be free from most potions or other taint and you can't have a bleeding condition, for a witch that means she can't be having her period. I guess the chance of too much blood is why." said Hermione, frowning.

Ginny frowned too, "There isn't much to do about that."

"Right, the final wand movement is to cast the last Rune, once over my heart, once over my lips and finally once over my forehead...or if someone else is keeper over them. Then I touch each location with a drop of blood picked up on the tip of my wand." said Harry looking at the marked passage. "Not too difficult."

"No, it's not, but it is very draining. It has been known to knock fully trained Aurors out for two days."

They spent the rest of the day working on either potions or researching Horcruxes. The most they had found on them was in a heavily annotated book from the Black library. It seemed that this was the book that Regulus used in his research. Reading the hand written notes in the book Harry began to see a picture of Regulus that Sirius never knew. It seemed that rather than be totally taken in by a lust for power and prestige, Regulus approached joining the Death Eaters as true Slytherin, with his eyes fully open. It didn't take too long for him to realize that instead of heading toward a dream of Pureblood supremacy he was pledging his very life to the whims of a madman, and a half-blood to boot. Regulus had found out, quite by accident that Voldemort had made a Horcrux. A short note, on a yellowed piece of parchment explained it.

One night, Regulus and several other new recruits had been sent to the cave with a load of recently killed Muggles. Being steeped in Dark lore Regulus had been assigned the task of transforming these bodies into guardians for the cave. While brewing the needed potions he had time to explore the cave and he saw what was being guarded. He recognized that the item had to be a Horcrux, especially with all the precautions being taken. So he had arranged that the next time, about three months later, he would also be the one to animate the corpses. He was also becoming very disillusioned with his service to Voldemort. By the time the third group of corpses was collected, Regulus had his preparations finished and made the switch. It was easy using one of the dead to snatch the original locket from its resting place. But after that he could do nothing to destroy it. Within weeks we was killed, his research unfinished.

The most important part of his notes, both on the parchment detailing his research and in the book, were lists of other texts that he had either consulted or planned to consult. Fortunately twelve of the fourteen listed works were in the books Harry received already. The other two were in languages other than English, French or Latin, besides being nearly impossible to find. Only four of the fourteen were works banned by the Ministry, so Harry was free to pursue the missing works.

But so far, they hadn't turned up anything that Regulus hadn't covered in his notes. Harry was hoping to get a bit more information from Ginny's memories of what the avatar of Tom had showed her in the diary, but neither or Ginny were ready to extract those memories.

That night he settled down with the learning pensieve for the last installment of the Rune extracts. In the morning he was going to cast the Fidelius. He was wanting to try a variant he had been thinking about, but Hermione and Remus were set against it, both stating that it was too important to be experimenting with. Harry's variant consited of using stakes inscribed with the proper Runes and tying them to the tent with a cord. According to his thinking, the tent could then be packed up and the stakes pulled up with it. When it was set up again, and the stakes fully extended the tent would be protected. Bill and Fleur both thought Harry's reasoning was sound and wanted to try it. Remus settled for a compromise, of waiting until Harry had recovered from the casting on the main tent and then attempting the variant on the other tent.

After a full breakfast, Harry began the task of marking the plot of land to be included in the charm. The inscribing of Runes and brewing of potions were two areas of magic that always fell beneath the Ministry's monitors, so even though Harry was 'outside' of a Wizarding home, the Ministry would not be able to say he was preforming magic. About two hours after he had begun, Harry completed the last rune. When he re-entered the tent, he cast the runes on himself and sealed them with his blood. His last act, before collapsing on the couch was to reveal the 'secret' to the occupants of the tent. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fleur all accepted the 'secret' and breathed a sigh of relief when they realized that once again, they knew where they were.

"I'm knackered, I think I'll kip here." mumbled Harry when Ron asked him if he wanted help back to his bed.

Undaunted, Ginny made Harry sit up and sat on the end of the couch. She then pushed his head down on to her lap and started to rub his forehad and temples.

"That feels good." mumbled Harry.

"Shush. Mum used to do it for me whenever I wasn't feeling well. Just relax and try to get some sleep, you'll feel better if you do."

"But I feel better already," he noticed her glare at what she new not to be the truth, so he added, "well with you doing that, I do."

Harry awoke several hours later, feeling rather refreshed. Ginny had obviously moved after he had fallen asleep, because his head was now resting on a pillow. He stumbled his way to the kitchen, where the others were just sitting down to dinner.

"So what did you do while I slept the day away?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"I've been researching your idea about making a moveable Fidelius for the tent. I really think it would work. Since you can define an area around the dwelling when casting it, using the rune stakes should work." said Bill.

"I still say we need to check it out, first." said Remus.

"I agree." said Harry, loading a plate. "The more I thought about it, the more I realized you and Hermione were right. We needed to get a secure place as quickly as possible, now we have some time to play around."

Over the next several days, Harry spent his time crafting a set of rune encrusted stakes to use for the Fidelius on the other tent. On the morning of the fourth day since casting the original spell he to the tent and walked a short distance into the woods. He cast the spell, again using himself as the keeper. Not quite as exhausted as when he cast the original, he made hi way back to the others, who were gathered outside the first tent.

"It is that way." he said pointing back the way he had just come. "If you get to the lightning struck oak tree you've gone too far."

He made his way back into the tent and collapsed onto the couch. About an hour later the group arrived back, waking him.

"Oi, can't you see someone is trying sleep in here?

"Sorry." said several voices.

"No you're not. You want to know where it is. Well, Potter's tent is fifty yards in front of the lightning struck oak."

Ron ran out and a few minutes later, returned with the tent.

"It was there, plain as day. I was able to pull the stakes, but after I packed it up and moved away it disappeared. But I still feel like I'm carrying something."

"Ron Weasley is carrying Potter's tent." said Harry.

Ron gasped, along with everyone else in the room. "I'll be..."

"Well, I guessed that worked, not exactly like planned but still it worked." said Remus.

"I'll cancel the charm and we can get moving."

"No, don't cancel it. You can see the tent no matter what, so just pack it up and we can use it when we need it." said Hermione. "Like when we go back to the Burrow."

"Good idea. We can keep Witherwings in it. Remus, you said that things can be kept in the tents when moving them, but not people or creatures, right?"

"Yes. Someone is going to have to cast a Disillusionment charm on Witherwings and fly him back. The rest of us, who aren't flying can Apparate."

"Why can't we use some other form of travel?" asked Harry.

"Like what?"

"Well, carpets, but then again those are outlawed in Britain. Portkeys are regulated to death. What about portals?"

"They need to be made to fixed locations from a fixed location. In addition to being incredibly difficult to cast, they require precise location information." said Remus.

"The information is the same as for a portkey, right?"

"Yes, but the fixed location is the problem. There aren't too many people willing to..." he stopped abruptly. "Just what are you thinking?"

"Well, why not make a few to key Order locations and then put them under the Fidelius. I'm sure Moody would think there is a major risk, but we need to be able to get from point A to point B without interference, especially now that Dumbledore isn't around to make portkeys."

"Also," said Bill, "we can use blood based wards on them. Only those people who are recognized by the wards can use the portal."

"But isn't Blood magic considered a Dark Art?" asked Hermione.

"Yes and no," answered Remus. "Wards and contracts that are sealed with blood are allowed. Anything that requires forcibly removing blood from someone is disallowed. Bonding ceremonies, as long as all parties involved agree to it are also allowed, but they are a sort of gray area, except for marriage ceremonies."

"So we would be safe there. There aren't any regulations on portals like there are on portkeys?"

"No. Mainly because they fell out of favor when portkeys were invented."

"So that 'vanishing' cabinet that Malfoy used to bring in those Death Eaters is most likely a portal?" asked Ron.

"Yes." answered Remus.

"So it was a mated pair of objects, that could be carried around and set up anywhere. That gives us a few more options." said Harry. "Does the portal have to be three dimensional?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could it be a piece of parchment?"

"Yes, but it has to be at least as large as the biggest thing you want to go through it."

"I was thinking of using paper. With a blood ward on it, any one else trying to get through would just tear it. And couldn't we put a self-immolation charm on it, like a Howler?"

"Set to go off when torn." said Remus, grinning. "Harry, you are thinking just like your father."

"Beell, we should be going, your muzzer is going to be angry with us." said Fleur. "We should have been back hours ago."

"Right. Sorry, Harry." said Bill, looking at his watch.

"That's okay. We will be there soon. I guess, they will be. I'll fly Witherwings. It shouldn't take me two and a half days to fly back, not having to stop every half hour. I'll take the tent with me, in case I do need to stop for the night."

"You'll do no such thing. We all flew here, we will all fly back." said Ginny. "Besides, I can't Apparate."

"You could Side-along it, you know."

"Haven't you figured out that is the worst way to travel that there is?"

"Um...no, I haven't soloed yet. I thought it felt the same either way. But then again, unless I'm on a broom I have problems."

"No, mate, it doesn't. Solo is the only way to go."

"Okay, so getting back isn't going to be all that easy. Bill, you and Fleur just go back, the rest of us will follow as best we can. Remus, don't you have to meet Tonks tonight?"

"Yes, we are planning to hunt down Greyback."

"Two weeks to plan?"

"Yes."

"How are you going to kill him? Silver?"

"Silver hurts us but it isn't really fatal. And no, before you ask we won't be using any firearms. First off, none of us are good enough with them and we don't want to alert the Muggle authorities by using illegal weapons."

"What about using traps and crossbows?" asked Hermione.

"Fenrir is good at sniffing out traps and most of the time he would just dodge a crossbow bolt."

"He goes after children? Where will he most likely strike?" asked Ginny.

"That's the thing, we have no idea. There are several possible targets, but with him you never know. One of the things that was discussed before the Hogwarts attack was going after Muggle children at a camp, but that was never agreed to...or it was put off until later."

"I think he might be wanting to go after Bill." said Ron. "Bill is a failure for him. He didn't kill Bill or turn him, so I think he is going to try again."

"Plus wouldn't the wedding make an inviting target?" asked Hermione.

Remus sat down, thinking. "You lot are good. The four of you together are better than most of the rest of us on thinking this out. But this isn't getting us back to the Burrow. We'll continue this later. Hermione, your new project is how to trap and kill a werewolf."

She looked a bit upset as she agreed. "I don't really like the killing idea, but I guess it must be done. When we get back to the Burrow will you show us those library charms, you told us about?"

"We need to get back to the Burrow, soon. I'll Apparate there and talk to Bill, if they haven't left yet. If I can't find him, I'll set it up with Arthur." mumbled Remus.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just setting up a portal. I think that is going to be the best way to get everyone there quickly. I'll come back here and set up this end."

"That is going to take a while." said Harry. "Let's just fly."

"With Witherwings it will take forever."

They continued in the sa me vein for several more minutes, until Hermione spoke up. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Honestly, you two are acting like children. Harry, I think Remus has the best idea. Let's just do that and get it over with. Until he gets back, I'll be in the library, reading up on werewolves."

Harry agreed, "She's right, Remus. Let's just do it your way. I really just wanted to fly."

"Harry, you are more like your father than you know. James and I used to argue that way all the time." said Remus, with a large grin on his face. He then turned and walked outside, before Apparating.

Several hours later, Remus returned, along with Tonks.

"Well, it is all set at the Burrow. I'll set up here, then every one can go through and then I'll collapse the portal and Apparate."

"Sounds great, let's get started." said Harry.

A short while later, everyone was standing in the orchard at the Burrow. A soft pop announced the arrival of Remus.

"Ron, give me a hand, we'll set up the small tent here for Witherwings." said Harry.

"Why don't we set up both tents?" asked Ron.

"Why?"

"That will give us a place to work without mum going spare." said Ron, shrugging. "Besides, we can always use it for other things, just remember I don't want see or here about any of them, okay?"

They quickly set up both tents, the smaller one complete with the Fidelius. After finishing, Harry and Ron made it to the house just in time to catch the end of one of Mrs. Weasley's famous tirades.

"That is final, young lady." was the last thing they heard before being nearly run down by the young lady in question.

"Ginny, what's mum going spare about now?" asked Ron.

"Me...the wedding...school...everything, I don't know just leave me be, Ron. I don't want to talk about it."

Harry whispered something in Ron's ear before approaching Ginny. "Ginny, come on, let's go feed Witherwings."

She nodded and went with Harry. As they were leaving Hermione walked up to Ron.

"That didn't go too well, I think I'm going to look up something in the library, join me?"

Ron turned to follow Hermione, until his name was called out loud enough to wake the dead. "Umm...sorry, I think I'd better see what mum wants."

Hermione nodded and headed back to the orchard.

Harry and Ginny were quietly tossing rats to the hippogriff when Hermione found them.

"Ginny, I think that after the wedding your mother will be a bit calmer and easier to talk to."

The other girl shrugged, "I guess so. I think that I'm going to go lie down. I have a bit of a headache."

"Your room or the tent?" asked Harry. "The potions are in the chest on the work table."

"Tent, I guess. Hermione, get me up in about an hour. I'll need to help mum with dinner."

"Sure thing."

After she left, Hermione turned to Harry. "I don't know how much you heard or what she told you, but Mrs. Weasley really laid into Ginny when we went in the house. Kind of like that Howler after you and Ron flew the car back to Hogwarts."

"I know, she told me all about, while flinging rats."

"You need to tell Mrs. Weasley what is up. Why you are doing this."

"I don't know if I can. It just..."

"Harry, she's worried about you...and Ginny...all of us, really. Honestly, sometimes I swear you should be a Hufflepuff. Maybe not, most of them I know are less timid about talking about things than you are."

"Yeah, well, that's me. I guess we can blame that on my upbringing. You know, being taught not to ask questions and to not talk about things, from an early age does kind of make it hard to do what you want."

"You're not serious! They couldn't have been that bad."

Harry grimly nodded. "I made a mistake of asking about my parents once. I ended up grounded for that and being told they died in a car crash, that was caused by my father being drunk while driving. I'm not all that smart Hermione, I bought that for years."

"Harry, that doesn't make you stupid, at least you are doing better now. I know that wasn't the best way to grow up."

"Yeah, but at least I'm alive. Enough of this. I don't think that is really what you wanted to talk to me about."

"True. We will talk about it more, sometime. But, as much as I like Mrs. Weasley we really have to do something about her. I mean Ron is now of age, so am I and you will be in a couple of weeks. You know what we need to do, and I agree with you. I will help you no matter what and so will Ron and Ginny."

"But we need to make her understand. Hermione, I know this and I've been thinking about it, since before the end of term and everything that happened. Dumbledore and I had some long talks. He was preparing me for not only finding the Horcruxes, but leading the Order, I think. I know what to do, but I dread doing it. It just might make things worse, at least around here and I can't really afford to lose the Weasleys."

"You won't lose us, mate." said Ron, sitting down next to Hermione. "Maybe mum will be upset, but the rest of us are all right with what you have to do and we will be with you."

"Ron, you don't have to be, you know."

"I know that, you prat, I WANT to be. Heck, I've been your 'sidekick' for the past six years, if you think I'm quitting now, forget it."

"Fine, now here is what we are going to do. For the next couple of weeks we will take it easy, do nothing to get your mum upset, she has enough problems with the wedding and everything. We will quietly study and plan. After the wedding, though, I want to start some serious training and then about the end of September or so, we start the hunt. Remus and Moody are nominally in charge of the Order so we shouldn't have any problems there."

"Where is Ginny?" asked Ron. "Shouldn't she be here for this?"

"She's having a lie down, headache. She doesn't need to hear this, she's the one who came up with that plan." said Harry. "Anyway, Ron why aren't you a little more worked up over her joining us."

Ron turned a little pink, "Umm...well, it may have something to do with a certain girl cornering her older brother and threatening to hex his balls off if he didn't wise up and grow up."

"I guess that would do it. So, you really don't have a problem with her joining us?" asked Harry, over Hermione's laughter.

"I guess not. Especially after what she said to you the other night. She's right you know, she is a target all by herself."

"It is getting close to the time to go wake her up." said Hermione. "You know Harry, you should get a new watch already. I saw some nice ones in one of those catalogues from Diagon Alley."

"That and new glasses. I think we need to take a shopping trip soon. For more than potions ingredients and books." he said, looking pointedly at Hermione. "Also I think we need brooms all around. Something like Ron's Cleansweep, solid and steady."

"Yeah, that is why I picked it. It is a great Keeper's broom and a good all around flier, not as flashy as your Firebolt and easier to control."

"I'll have you know, my Firebolt is very easy to control."

"Yeah, at about ninety miles an hour, not at slow speeds and you are constantly making adjustments everytime you try to hover."

"Come on." said Hermione, dragging the two of them out of the tent. They entered the other tent, still going at it. Hermione just walked over to the room she shared with Ginny and gently woke the other girl. When the girls rejoined Harry and Ron, they were still arguing over the advantages of each broom. Ginny looked at Hermione and started laughing.

"Let's go, Ginny and I need to help with dinner. Mrs. Weasley said she'll show me some of her recipes tonight."

Harry stopped arguing, "I think I'll volunteer too. I've always wanted to learn some of them."

Ron's jaw dropped, "You cook? That's such..."

"Yes, Ron, I can and do cook. With the way you eat, I think you should learn how too. I'm not going to be doing all the cooking when we go off chasing after those damn Horcruxes." said Harry, a little testily. He turned and strode towards the house, Ginny and Hermione following. Ron stood there, mouth agape for a short while before running after them.

Molly seemed to be much calmer after the offer to help from Harry. Dinner was still a slightly strained affair, with Bill and Fleur arriving a little later than expected. Fleur explained why they were late by introducing Gabrielle to everyone. Gabrielle spent most of dinner staring dreamily at Harry and sighing. Every so often she would mutter something in French that would start Fleur and Hermione laughing. After dinner Fleur and Hermione disappeared, leaving Harry, Ginny and Ron to deal with the eleven year old. Bill caught up to them a short while later.

"Harry can I drag you away for a few minutes?" asked Bill.

Seeing the glare that Ron was shooting him, he answered, "Sure, but make it quick. I think Ron wants to continue our discussion about brooms."

Bill nodded at Ron, smirking. "Sure thing, little brother."

"Hey, I'm almost as tall as you." said Ron.

Gabrielle just giggled.

Out of earshot, Harry turned to Bill, "So what did you want?"

"Well, it has to do with Gabrielle."

"What about her?"

"Well, since--oh I don't know how to do this!" he said, throwing up his hands.

"What she has a crush on me and you don't want me to encourage it or something?"

"Yeah, that's it, exactly. I know how Gin used to act around you and well..."

"I know. Look, I'm not trying to do anything. I did a pretty dumb thing pulling her out of the lake."

"Not dumb, Harry. Maybe not the best thought out thing, but never dumb."

A week later, everyone seemed to be much calmer. There were no attacks since the end of school and everyone was slowly getting back to normal. It had only take two days for Gabrielle to stop following Harry and giggling (and several death glares from Ginny). Gabrielle turned out to be more of a tom-boy than Fleur ever was. She was not a bad Quidditch player so the pick up games were a bit more exciting, especially now that Hermione was willing to take a turn.

The Friday after they returned to the Burrow, Harry called his three friends, Remus, Tonks and Bill to a quick meeting in the tent.

"Hermione has come up with a couple of things that should help with going after Greyback."

"The first thing I thought of was something to knock him out quickly. I know that most spells aren't going to work, unless several wizards cast them together, so why not use a Muggle drug. Something will knock out a raging bear."

"That might work, but how will we deliver it?" asked Bill.

"Well, when Muggles want to study wild animals they use dart guns to administer the knock out drug. I don't think we can get one, so bolts dipped in it."

"That would work, but I don't know anyone other than Hagrid that is any good with a crossbow." said Remus.

"I'm not, but I have been practicing banishing darts to a specific target. I can hit the bull's eye about eight out of ten times." she said, smugly.

"We can all try that, but I don't think any of you should be anywhere near him, if you can help it." said Tonks.

"I know, but I have a suspicion that he will be trying to attack the Burrow." said Hermione. "I culled all the old Prophet articles that I could find about him and it seems that he doesn't like failure and tries to do something about it, usually trying to kill those he missed the first time around."

"Don't tell mum that." said Ginny. "She doesn't need to worry about it, too."

"Right, Ginny, she doesn't need to know." said Ron.

"What if that doesn't work?" asked Harry.

"Then we pull out all the stops, and start using aconite powder. In high enough quantities it will even poison a normal person. What it does to a werewolf, I don't even want to think about."

"Where are we going to get enough?" asked Tonks. "It is a controlled potion ingredient, most apothecaries don't carry it in quantity."

"You've been to the garden store in the village?" asked Bill.

"Yes. Oh, there was a large amount of it there...Muggles grow it as an ornamental."

He nodded.

"How are we going to deliver it?" asked Harry.

"Water balloons." said Hermione, with a smirk.

Ginny started laughing, "Those ones that Fred and George made. The ones that are charmed to follow the target until they connect?"

"Exactly. We don't have to be too accurate with them, just lob them toward the intended target and the balloon does the rest. We will go with them right off if more than Greyback shows up."

"What about me? Aconite and I don't exactly get along." said Remus.

"Go to the Shrieking Shack and take Bill with you."

"But if Bill doesn't transform then I don't want to hurt him."

"Don't worry about that. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, wards that should be able to stop a raging manticore. I'll be safe."

"Maybe I should be worried about how safe I'll be?" laughed Remus.

"Look when I was in school you were still a legend around the tower, you think I'd harm one of my idols? Nope, I'll just trap you in a box and let you sleep the night."

"Why can't you put those up around here?" asked Harry.

"Because they are indiscriminate. They'll trap friend or foe alike, so they work better in small enclosed spaces."

"I'll buy that. Good to know." said Harry. "What were they used for?"

"Guarding treasure and tombs. The only problem was once they were triggered they had to be reset, so many times the first attempt on the grave set them off and later attempts succeeded in robbing the place."

"We need this stuff ready to go by next Sunday, the twentieth." said Tonks.

"I know. I can have enough aconite extract by Tuesday for a couple of hundred balloons. My father is getting the tranquilizer, I should have it Wednesday. I need a gross of darts and that will be ready."

"Okay, I guess we plan on going shopping tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, the four teens, Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fleur Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they spread out in Diagon Alley. Harry headed straight to the shop that sold the watch he wanted. Five minutes later he rejoined the others. Hermione, for once was eager to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was interested in some of the customizing features for the broom Harry had ordered a days few ago. After picking up an enhanced stability package and a set of charmed saddlebags they moved out to the next stop on their list. The luggage shop was closed when they got to it. The sign said "Owl orders only, until further notice." Disappointed they headed towards the twin's shop. A quick visit to the backroom supplied them with a number of very useful items. They were about to leave when Ginny reminded Harry of the water balloons. After hearing what was being planned for the balloons Fred did a few quick waves of his wand over the box.

"I just removed most of the safeties. Now they will follow the target nearly forever or until they hit it, which ever comes first. Also now they will hold at least twice as much liquid as before."

"Thanks Gred." said Harry taking the box back off of him.

The final stop of the morning was Flourish and Blotts. Hermione quickly pointing out which books she thought were needed. After stowing all the latest purchases in an enchanted backpack, the group headed out to Muggle London. The effects of the Dementors were evident everywhere as the whole of London seemed to be depressed. Everyone they passed was either surly or gloomy, some were both. A quick ride on the Underground and a short walk later they arrived at a large mall. Hermione quickly led the group to a large sporting goods store. Harry was surprised to find some of the items that were for sale. He noticed a rather interesting looking bow and asked the salesman about it.

"That is a match grade compound bow. It is a sixty-five pound draw and has the latest allowed sites. It is a carbon fiber composite limbs with milled titanium riser. The string is both stretch free and waterproof. It has a twenty nine inch draw."

"That is some bow," said Bill, walking over to Harry.

"Yeah, I like it. Too bad I can't learn how to use it in about a week," said Harry.

"Well, that depends on how well you want to be able to use it. It is a fairly easy bow to shoot, with the amount of let off and all. You should be able to shoot well enough for most things by the end of the week, if you practice every day with it."

"Really?"

"Also we offer instructions with all the bows well sell."

"I'm only in London for the day," said Harry. "But I'm living out in the country, throw in a few of those targets and a couple of dozen arrows. I will probably go through them learning how to shoot. I haven't used a bow since we had a few weeks worth in primary school and those were those lightweight 'youth bows'."

"Yes, that is the experience of most of our customers. We are having a lesson in about an hour. If you want you can stay for that lesson, and then decide on the bow after it. I mean, you really shouldn't be making a nearly 700 Pound purchase without trying it out, should you?"

Harry laughed, "No, I guess you're right. We'll be back in an hour."

The group spent most of the hour in the sporting goods store. Harry found a very comfortable pair of hiking boots that Bill agreed to charm. Hermione was also interested in them, so Harry decided that each of them should get a pair. Ron, being himself, found it rather difficult to quietly accept the boots, until Harry pointed out that they fell under the heading of things needed to get the job done. At one point Bill was ready to take Ron out to the nearest secluded spot and hex his mouth off or at least apply a long lasting variant of the Silencing charm. Ron was able to finally swallow his pride and be quiet about it when Harry explained the deal in terms of Quidditch, wondering loudly if Ron would complain about the Cannons buying all his gear if he made the team.

As the time for the lesson drew near, Harry ran into an elderly gentleman who looked at the bow he was handling, "Lad you may be able to shoot with that fancy contraption, but you really should get yourself a real bow."

"What do you mean?"

The man picked up a traditional wooden bow. "Something like this. Fine English yew. Nearly six feet in length. This bow has more than prooven itself."

"The longbow, yes, I remember studying about it, but I'm not quite sure I'd want to use it. I wouldn't be comfortable with it."

"Wood always is more comfortable than plastic and metal, my boy. Always. You should give it a try. Especially after trying that thing."

Harry nodded and followed a few other customers to the indoor range. The man followed along. Harry was rather surprised when the old man stepped to the front of the room.

"I'm Robert Locksley and no, I am not, to the best of my knowledge, related to that other Locksley."

Harry frowned, not knowing who the old man was talking about, especially when there were a couple of other snickers from around the room.

"You are all here because you are interested in buying a bow. For some the bow you are looking at is a bit more than you really need, for others it is completely wrong. Most of you, inside a year will either give up or switch to a different bow. That is normal. Just don't come crying to me that you wasted your hard earned quid on a piece of trash. Over the next hour I hope to fix that problem before it occurs."

Harry and Bill spent the next hour learning the basics of archery, from safe bow handling to the fundamentals of shooting. When the time came to actually shoot, Harry was surprised at how well the bow handled. He also surprised himself by consistently hitting the target. While not hitting the center on any of his shots, he did get close a couple of times, all his shots were well grouped near the bull's eye. He also found the act of shooting the bow strangely relaxing.

"You did well, young man. All you need is a bit of practice and you'll be a pretty fair shot in no time at all. I still think you should give that modern contraption up and go with a real bow. You've got a bit of Welsh in your ancestry? They aren't known as Welsh longbows fer nuthin'."

"I really like this one, but I'll be willing to it a go. Anything different I need to do?" asked Harry, taking the bow the old man offered.

"Jes' stand there, like you're gonna shoot and I'll make the adjustments to yer stance."

When Harry grasped the bow he felt a strangle tingle as he drew it. He couldn't quite describe the feeling, but it was almost akin to picking up a wand. The old man pointed out several thins Harry needed to change in his stance and then told him to loose the arrow. Harry was shocked that the arrow hit dead center. Not quite willing to believe that the first shot wasn't a fluke, he quickly fired four more shots. All five arrows were bunched together in the center of the target, with not an inch spanning the distance between the outer edges of any of them.

Bill let out a low whistle. "That is some fine shooting. I kind of agree with Robert, you should switch to the longbow."

"Yeah, I think I'll take it. How much?"

"That there bow is one of my own, not one of the store's stock. We can haggle out a price over some tea after you take care of yer other business."

"Sounds fair. I think I'm still going to purchase the first one though, it shoots a bit faster and I think it is kind of fun."

"I thought you might, so just go up to Greg and he'll take care of you. I'll meet you out front in about fifteen minutes."

They met Robert in front of the store about fifteen minutes later, "So, Mr. Potter, whatcha gonna be huntin' with that thing?"

"Huh? How did you know my name?" said Harry, his hand inching toward his wand.

"No need to be grabbin' for that," said Robert, using the bowcase to point to Harry's hand. "I recognized yer scar. Plus I looked at the sales ticket. I'm a Squib and spent my life makin' and shootin' bows, mostly the old fashioned way."

"Okay," said Harry relaxing. "As to what I'm hunting, nothing right now. Let's go get some tea."

They rejoined the others and Robert agreed to meet with them at the Leaky Cauldron. The tube ride back to the Charring Cross platform was rather subdued and it gave Harry time to think.

"I figgered that you wouldn't really tell me, out among the Muggles," said Robert, once they were in a private dining room at the Cauldron. "But I'm guessing you are hopin' to stick an arrow in old Mouldie or one of his minions."

"Werewolf, actually."

"Ah, I see. Heard ol' Greyback is stirrin' up trouble again," he said, sipping a cup of tea. "Tell ya what, iffin' yer doin' that, I'll sell you that bow and two dozen arrows fer a 100 Galleons. Throw in a quiver too,"

Bill nodded.

"Sounds fair."

"Good, now I'll tell ya a little about that bow."

The story the old man wove about the finding of the particular tree and the history of the bow was fascinating. Harry wasn't surprised to find out that the wood came from a lightning struck yew tree in a cemetery in Little Hangleton. He even vaguely remembered seeing the tree, standing near a particular grave.

"After readin' about his return, I knew that I'd try to get my hands on some wood from that tree," said Robert, with a smug grin adorning his face. "I figgered that if nuthin' else a yew that old would make one helluva good bow. I think there is a little bit more to it than that, though. While I can't use a wand worth a damn, I can smell an enchantment a mile away and that there bow just reeks of 'em. And all good ones. I think in the right hands, that bow will never miss."

They spent another hour or so talking about various things before Flooing back to the Burrow. Harry stowed his bows in the tent. They were using it mostly for training purposes. Harry had set up a portal between the tent and Fred and George's old bedroom.

They spent the entirety of the next week finalizing their preparations. Tonks had informed them that the Ministry had put a priority on hunting down Greyback. The four teens were determined to finish their preparations early so they could have at least one day to relax before the full moon. Most of the week Harry and Bill spent at least two hours a day practicing with their bows. By Thursday, Harry was hitting about a six inch circle at forty yards with the compound and a one inch circle at seventy five yards with the longbow. Bill was firmly convinced that the longbow was charmed for accuracy, but couldn't find any overt charms on it. He was doing about a three inch circle at fifty yards, so was satisfied with their progress.

Harry spent the rest of the day on Thursday pouring over lunar charts. Bill, Hermione and Ron spent the day laying detection wards. Bill was rather irritable, but otherwise seemed fine. Ginny and Fleur were loading the balloons. When it was time for dinner, everyone collapsed in an exhausted heap at the table.

"You know, tomorrow is the perfect time for an attack. The moonrise is about forty five minutes before sunset," said Harry, rather glumly.

"I know," said Remus. "That is the same conditions as on the day I was attacked."

"Greyback needs to be put down," added Hermione. "I know that he is human and all that, but he is a monster, in every sense of the word. It is people like him that makes what Umbridge did so easy to do."

"Yeah, if he wasn't inciting so many werewolves to attack then it would be harder to find anything wrong with them," said Ron, around another helping of mashed potatoes.

"Also, what she did makes it easier for people like him to keep on doing what they do," said Hermione, slapping her hand on the table, surprising everyone. "She makes me so mad. The toad thinks that she is so damn superior and she is still at the Ministry. Bootlicker."

Molly put a stop to that line of talk by starting up on the wedding plans. The wedding was to be held the following Saturday, in a small chapel near the Delacour's home in France. Molly was upset that it wasn't being held in the clearing in the woods near the Burrow or the chapel in the village, but, at the same time, was happy to be able to visit France.

Friday dawned the hottest day of the summer, in fact is was the hottest day in over a year. The heat was mad more oppressive by the increased humidity brought about by the unnatural mist that had been hanging over the country for the same time. The threat of storms hung heavily in the air. By mid-afternoon, the second and most violent of the days storms blew through the area around the Burrow. Harry was wondering if there would be an attack this evening, because the storms looked to be keeping the choice targets indoors. During dinner the final storm of the made its presence felt. The evening hours, after the storm, before nightfall were cooler and much more comfortable than the rest of the day had been. A few minutes past eight, Bill Apparated away. Harry and the others grabbed their supplies and brooms before making their way to the paddock.

Checking his new watch, a pocket watch that also incorporated a Foe Glass in the cover, Harry announced fifteen minutes to moonrise. The teens, acting as bait, started a high volume game of Quodpot. They didn't normally play Quodpot, but Hermione had thought it would be better than a pick up game of Quidditch because they could disguise the water balloons as the exploding ball used in Quodpot.

Shortly after moonrise there were screams heard in the distance, from the direction of the play park in the village. Sending Gabielle and Fleur back to the Burrow to prepare the defenses, Harry and the others, after being Disillusioned by Hermione, took off toward the source of the screams. Harry drew his bow from his enchanted pack and nocked and arrow while he flew.

A short flight brought them to the scene. There were several children huddled at the top of the slide or having clambered to the top of the swings. The lone adult in the park was lying on the ground, bleeding severely from a deep shoulder wound. There were three silver-gray forms slinking around the base of the slide and another two near the swings. A larger, more imposing form stood in the middle of the park. Swooping in, Hermione and Ginny banished several darts at the group around the slide. Two of the darts impacted the side of one of the wolves. A short while later, it collapsed. The other two immediately turned on it and began tearing it apart. One grabbed the incapcitated werewolf by the throat and bit down hard, a spray of blood spurting from between its teeth. The other proceeded to hamstring the dying wolf. Hermione felt her gorge rising and threw a balloon at each of the remaining wolves. Ron banished four darts at the two near the swings, and connected with both of them. Painful howls and whimpers erupted from the remaining two near the slide as the aconite laced liquid began affecting them.

Harry shot three arrows in quick succession at the lone form in the center of the park. Only the first arrow did any damage, and it was only a minor wound. He tried launch a balloon at it, but as the balloon was about to impact the creature it ducked under the slide and the balloon hit it instead. Before Harry could launch another, the wolf ran off into the neighboring woods.

With four of the wolves down and a fifth obviously dead, the teens landed. After cancelling the charm, they approached the half dozen children. The adult that was injured began moaning.

"Hermione, stun her. I don't know if she'll transform but I'd rather not have her awake right now," said Harry.

As they approached the slide several soft pops were heard.

"Wotcher! Harry."

"Tonks, over here." Tonks, Fred, George and Kingsley Shacklebolt all came running to the slide. Tonks sent George and Kingsley to assist Ron with the children at the swings.

"We have one wounded adult. I think Greyback got her," said Harry, indicating the elderly woman lying on the ground. She had a massive wound on her left shoulder and several claw marks on her face. "We also have four knocked-out werewolves over there. I don't know how long two of them are going to last, they were hit with a strong infusion of aconite. The other two were dosed with enough of a Muggle tranquilizer to knock out a raging elephant."

Tonks nodded and proceeded to bind all four of the downed werewolves. "Ewww, you didn't tell me about number five. What happened to him?"

"He was the first one to get hit with the tranquilizer, the other two tore him to shreds," said Ginny.

Harry hung his head, rubbing his forehead. "Greyback got away. I nearly had him, but I only grazed him."

Several more soft pops startled everyone, as a couple of Obliviators approached the scene.

"Auror Tonks, what is the situation?" asked one of them.

"Six Muggle children and one elderly Muggle woman were attacked by Greyback and part of his pack. None of the children were injured. The woman was severely injured and is now most likely infected. The children will need their memories altered."

"Mad dog attack?" asked the other.

"Yes. That is close enough to the truth not to arouse too much suspicion," said Kingsley, joining the group.

"We also have a couple of banishing charms to account for."

"We were Disillusioned when they were cast on these darts, so I don't think anyone saw much of where they came from," said Hermione.

The Obliviator nodded and began modifying the children's memories.

"I'm impressed," said Kingsley. "You lot did much better than any squad from the Ministry has done in the past twenty years or so."

"Well, could it be because the man who was running that department just happened to be a Death Eater?" spat Harry.

"I suppose. I always thought McNair was bad. Turns out I was right," said Shacklebolt.

Tonks had started wandering around the area where the fight had occurred while Harry and Kingsley were talking. "Over here!"

They all ran to where she was standing. She had crouched down and was examining a dark spot on the ground. "Blood spoor. Harry, you've marked him and he is leaving a trail. Kingsley, get Hagrid and that damn dog of his. We have a trail to follow."

"Fang?" asked Harry.

"No, not that one. He's worthless, I want Fluffy," said Tonks, in a very serious tone.

A soft popped announced his departure. Not more than two minutes later, Hagrid, Kingsley and Fluffy appeared. Fluffy was being held in Hagrid's left hand by a very stout looking chain; in his right he held his crossbow.

"Right. 'Ello there, Harry. What have we got?"

"Harry nicked Greyback with an arrow, we need Fluffy there to track him," said Tonks, pointing to the small puddle of blood on the ground.

Several soft pops announced the arrival of another squad of Aurors. The Obliviators had finished with the children and were ushering them back to their homes. The elderly woman was being tended to by a Healer from St. Mungo's.

One of the Aurors bent of the two were wolves by the slide. "This one's dead. The other doesn't look too long for this world." he pointed his wand at the dead one and muttered a spell. With a crack, two teeth fell out of the beast's mouth. He repeated the procedure on the other one, this time only taking one tooth. He picked up the teeth, placing one in a small vial and turning to the group, "Who do these belong to?"

Hermione turned and violently threw up.

"I guess they are hers," chuckled the Auror, to the rest of his squad. He also pulled two teeth from the werewolf that had been killed by his pack mates. Both of those went into another vial. After doing that he turned back to Harry. "If I were you, I'd cut some tail hair, for potions ingredients."

Harry nodded and collected some of the hair off the two tails. The Auror nodded and then levitated both bodies into a pile. He then muttered another spell and both vanished in a very bright flame. The other Aurors began banishing the pools of blood.

Hagrid and Fluffy had set off on the trail of Greyback, Tonks following on a broom. Ron was comforting Hermione, so Harry took the teeth from the Auror.

"That is a bit gross," said Ginny, pointing at the teeth in Harry's hand.

"I know, but still."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you lot head back home?" said Kingsley. "Moody is probably there and he'll be foaming at the mouth if he doesn't hear from you all soon."

Harry nodded, "Let's walk. I don't think Hermione is up to flying and it isn't that far."

They stuffed everything into Harry's enchanted pack and headed off to the south. About half an hour later they walked through the door to the Burrow. Moody was taking a long pull from his hip flask as they walked in. Harry noticed a slightly fuming Bill pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen fireplace.

"So lad, I hear you bagged and tagged a couple?"

"I suppose so," answered Harry, dropping the two teeth onto the table.

"I take it these belong to Granger? She does look a little green," whispered Moody.

"Yeah."

"So what else happened?"

"We drugged two more, they are now in custody. One got torn up by the pack and Greyback got away. I winged him, though."

"Winged Greyback?" asked Bill.

"Yeah. Hagrid and Fluffy are on his trail. Tonks is flying backup."

Moody chuckled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I pity ol' Fen if that dog gets ahold of 'im."

Bill turned over the teeth several times, "Do you think she'll want earrings or a necklace?" he asked.

"The way she is right now, neither, but I suppose a necklace would be better."

"You seem to be handling this pretty well, lad."

"They weren't people to me. Tonight they were just monsters. Monsters that needed to be put down like a mad dog."

"You're right. Not all werewolves are like Remus. Most of those that run with Greyback are monsters, whether it is the full moon or not. You know over in America if a child molestor gets put in prison with the rest of the prisoners he will most often be beaten or worse. Greyback's pack would end up like that. That is what they are. Murderers and child molestors and worse," said Moody, taking another pull from his flask, before passing it to Harry. Harry took a small sip and spluttered.

"Damn, that isn't Firewhiskey. What is it?"

"Single malt Scotch," said a grinning Moody, passing the flask to Bill.

Bill took a pull from the flask and passed it back. He then drew out a small length of silver chain, from a box on the table. He also took out two luminescent stones. He transfigured a couple of bails for the teeth and affixed a stone to each tooth. Then he threaded the teeth onto the chain; muttered a couple of incantations and then transfigured the ends of the chain into a clasp.

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"Made an amulet. I could have made two of them, but since this is Greyback's pack I thought Hermione would appreciate the added protection. It protects against werewolf attacks," said Bill.

Harry nodded. "Moody, would you talk to her. I think she is all worked up about killing that werewolf and probably mortally wounding the other one. With all of her reading, I don't think that it has really sunk in that at this time there isn't really a person in there, unless they are on the potion. All she did was put down a mad dog and I don't think Ron is getting through to her."

"Yeah, lad. I'll give him a few more minutes and go give her my rookie's pep talk."

_**Werewolves on the Loose**_

_Unnamed Ministry sources have confirmed, this morning, that there were several werewolf attacks last night, throughout Britain. The worst of these attacks was centered on the small Muggle village of Ottery St. Catchpole, in Eastdevon. There are unconfirmed reports that this attack was lead by none other than the infamous, Fenrir Greyback, himself. Fortunately, this attack was thwarted by, The Chosen One, Harry Potter and an unnamed group of assistants. The attack resulted in only one Muggle being wounded and most likely infected. Three werewolves were killed in the attack and two others captured by Aurors. _

_Also unconfirmed reports state that Potter injured Greyback and tracking dogs were brought in to give chase. At this time no further information is available. (related story: Pg 7 col 2)_

Harry threw down the paper in disgust. A very dirty and tired looking Tonks stumbled into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" asked Molly from the stove.

"Coffee, please."

Fleur, Ginny and Hermione were all huddled at one end of the table. Harry, Ron and Bill at the other, Bill having picked up the paper that Harry had tossed down.

"Wotcher! Tonks," said Harry. "How did it go?"

"We tracked him to the top of Stoatshead Hill. Then he disappeared. Probably a Portkey. I didn't think there were any Death Eaters brave enough to hang around a transformed werewolf."

"Wormtail," breathed Harry. "That damn rat."

"Pettigrew?"

Harry nodded. "Ask Remus about it. He can fill you in. Pettigrew is an Animagus, so being around Greyback wouldn't phase him, he used to do it all the time."

Tonks gave Harry a puzzled look.

"Just ask Remus," said Harry taking a large sip of his coffee.

"Well, Hagrid didn't want to stop. Fluffy has the scent of Greyback now and Hagrid wants to try a sweep of the area, to see if he can find him again. Kingsley finally had to drag Hagrid home. I'm just done in. Molly, do you mind if I kip on the couch?"

"Not at all, dear, not at all. I invited Remus to lunch," answered Molly. "I'll just make sure that when thetwins get here they keep it outside."

Arthur Weasley came down the stairs just as Tonks was heading toward the couch. "I understand that all of you are being touted as heroes this morning."

"Whatever," said Harry. "I don't feel very heroic. I feel like I could sleep a week." The were several "Here, here's" from around the table.

"In any case, the Minister wants to meet with you on Monday. He is very impressed that four students have a better record in one night than the whole department charged with doing what you did, does in twenty years."

"Like I told Kingsley last night. It would have been different if it hadn't been run by a Death Eater for most of that time. I told Fudge a couple of years ago, McNair was a Death Eater. Did he replace him? No, he gave the man a promotion," said Harry, bitterly.

"And doubly impressed that it was done with only four Disillusionment and two banishment charms, all legally done."

"Well, we have Fred and George to thank for that. Without their balloons there would have been a lot more spells cast. Also it took two bloody long weeks of research to do what we did, only because we suspected that Greyback would not want to let Bill alone. Now we have to put up with this every month until one of us gets bitten or turns Greyback into a rug."

Arthur swallowed his tea hard when Harry said this, causing him to splutter before answering, "I won't say that you haven't made a real enemy here, but I don't think the picture is as bleak as you are painting it. Just talk to the Minister on Monday. And if anyone deserves a rug, it would be Remus."

Harry chuckled, "You're right. Okay, I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to me instead using this to recruit me."

"Now we have to celebrate today. Bill didn't turn and I have a house full of werewolf hunters," Arthur said, picking up the paper.

Harry Side-along Apparated with Arthur to the Ministry on Monday morning. He had an appointment to speak with the Minister at nine. They arrived a few minutes before eight. This time, as they passed the Auror offices, several of the Aurors greeted Harry. One of them, the man who took the teeth stopped Harry and handed him another vial, containing a single tooth. Harry looked at it, sadly.

"He didn't make it. Whatever you lot did to them worked well. We'd...the whole department...would like it if you could tell us about it."

"What do you do with the other tooth?" asked Harry.

"We keep them on file. They are used for identification. At least those werewolves who have gone through the registry process."

"I thought as much. I need to be going. I have a meeting with the Minister at nine."

"If you ever need an Auror, call for me, Thadeus Hawkins."

Harry nodded and left the room to catch up with Arthur. His new office was on the same floor as the old one, but was much larger and there was an actual staff. At least two secretaries handed Arthur memos as he walked through the door.

Grabbing the parchments, Arthur led Harry into a comfortably appointed room. It looked like almost any office Harry had ever been in, except it was more comfortable; more homey.

"Have a seat. I know that you and the Minister have a disagreement, please try not to let that get to you during your meeting. He is trying and the death of Dumbledore has been a severe blow to all of us."

Harry sat in the office, reading from a book on the twentieth century achievements in the Muggle world. Harry was laughing at some of the conclusions in that book when Percy walked in the door.

"Potter, I am here to show you to your meeting. Follow me."

Harry rose and followed Percy, dying to ask him several questions, but put off by Percy's obvious lack of desire to speak. He showed Harry into a rather posh room. Sitting at the large mahogany desk in the center of the room sat the Minister. He rose to greet Harry.

"How are you today, Mr. Potter?"

"Fine," answered Harry, a little curtly.

"I want to know what happened the other night."

"Before I tell you, I want to say I haven't changed my mind. I am not going to be your poster boy."

"Fine, fine. I'll respect that. I know that we haven't really gotten along in the past, maybe we can start over?"

"Whatever."

Percy bristled at Harry's less than courteous answers, but still remained silent.

"Before we begin, I want to say that I agree with you. When you first warned my predecessor about the return of He-Who-Must...Volde..Him."

"If you can't say Voldemort, at least call him by his given name, Tom."

"Fine, Tom's return I had McNair under close observation. There were many questionable practices in that department."

"Then you realize that all I did was some basic research into Greyback's habits and planned accordingly. I figured that an aerial assult would be the best idea. With a little help from my friends we came up with a way to attack a werewolf without much danger to us. The first part of our plan was to try to drug them into submission. That didn't work too well, because we didn't take into account that the rest of the pack would turn on their downed comrade. When they did that, we hit those two with enchanted water balloons filled with and aconite infusion. Those two were out of it pretty quickly. Another one of my friends attacked a second group of werewolves at the same time. He was able drug both of them at the same time."

The former Auror, now Minister nodded. "I assume you were attacking Greyback yourself?"

"Yes, I fired three arrows at him, in quick succession. He was only grazed by one."

"There are some who say that Greyback was never bitten by a werewolf, but rather endured many ancient and Dark rituals to become one. I don't know, but he is very powerful."

"I don't either, our research wasn't that thorough."

"Everything you have told me speaks of a well planned operation. If I were still head of the Aurors, I would be putting you in for a commendation. Now if you will tell me where you acquired those charmed balloons, I think that will be all."

"My brothers," muttered Percy.

Harry nodded and stood to leave.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you?"

"Positive," said Harry turning and walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two days before the wedding everyone made the journey to France. In an effort to keep a low profile and stay unnoticed, Harry convinced Ron, Remus and Ginny to take the train to Paris; Hermione needed no extra convincing. Ron was rather excited, at first to be taking a Muggle train, but the excitement soon paled, when he found out that the train ride was much like the Express, just a bit faster. The ride through the Chunnel was a bit exciting, but Hermione refrained from making too many comments about it, after a look from Ginny, which took some of the excitement out of it for her.

From Paris, it was a short Apparation hop to the town the Delacours lived in. Remus offered Ginny his arm for a Side-along. Harry was worried about doing it without his license, but Hermione reminded him that France had slightly different rules than Britain and he still had his 'learner's permit'. Harry pondered what exactly she meant, but put it out of his mind as he concentrated on getting to where he was going.

The next morning, after a breakfast of pastries and fresh fruit, the Weasleys all had to go to the chapel for a rehearsal. Harry, having nothing better to do, tagged along. The practice seemed to drag on forever, at least to Harry. After the rehearsal the group returned to the Delacours and then took the Floo to Paris. They arrived in a tavern that looked as old and nondescript as the Leaky Cauldron, from there they made their way to a small restaurant in the French version of Diagon Alley. Near the end of lunch Fleur announced that the plan for the afternoon was a shopping trip. Ron, Bill and Remus each looked about as excited to make the trip as a three year old being told it was nap time; each for differing reasons. The women all thought it was an absolutely brilliant idea. Mr. Weasley was excited, but for an entirely different reason; Fleur's father had mentioned that they might get a chance to slip out to Muggle Paris for an afternoon stroll along the river.

Harry, Remus and Bill split off from the group early on. Ron was stuck with having to go with the women, because Mrs. Weasley insisted that he had grown another inch in the past three weeks and now needed new dress robes for the wedding. The three of them soon got lost in a book store that sold many old and rare volumes. Remus had pulled out a list of all the books that Harry now owned.

"How did you make up that list so quick?" asked Harry.

"I told you I was an assistant librarian in my Seventh year. Madam Pince taught me all the obscure charms that librarians use."

"Hermione wants to learn them," said Harry, with a grin.

"I suppose she would, but I bet she already knows most of them," replied Bill, pulling two dusty books from a stack nearby. After blowing the dust off them and grunting happily, he tossed them into the carry basket. "These aren't on your list, but are two of the best ones I know of on detecting what enchantments are on an item. We curse breakers swear by these two, and they are very hard to come by."

Remus nodded, adding three more books to the basket.

Harry, not really knowing what to look for just watched the two of them rustle through the stacks. _'Hermione would love this place'_

After about an hour and fifty books later they finally left the bookstore just to enter another one. This one was even more specialized than the previous store. It carried only books that were written in French and of those only those that were published before 1875. In the half hour of browsing they had only found two books that looked interesting, when Harry stumbled across an old book that showed several family trees, including the Malfoy and Lestrange families. He dropped that one into the carry basket and they paid for them.

The next store was a bit more exciting as it sold a bit of everything. There were several items for sale, like flying carpets that were on the British Ministry's list of prohibited items. Harry was glad that he had packed one of the self-shrinking trunks and that he had made arrangements to travel as a Muggle. Remus only raised his eyebrows slightly when Harry added a six seat rug to the pile of items they were amassing.

"It has a built in Invisibility Booster," whispered Harry. A couple of the other items Harry added were more practical, like an ever full picnic hamper, complete with a years worth of meals, a refilling wine bottle, that gave a choice of three different wines. Even more practical were the full sized Sneakoscope and Foe Glass that Bill found. He also showed Harry a small leather case that looked like some sort of chemistry set; it had several vials of various powders, some glass tubes, a couple of beakers, forceps and several other items that Harry had no idea what they did.

"Curse Breaker's tool kit. I'll show you how to use all this stuff," whispered Bill, pulling a small book out of the bag. "This is possibly the most valuable part of the kit."

Harry took the book and started looking through it. "It's all Runes. There must be about twenty different kinds in here."

Bill nodded. "Four years worth of study in a pocket sized volume."

When they met up with the others, Harry told them about the picnic hamper. Hermione wanted to see the menu. "Honestly, Harry, do you know what half this stuff is?"

"Yes, several years of doing almost all the cooking at the Dursley's under the ever watchful eye of Aunt Petunia has given me a bit more than basic cooking skills. Especially when about the only thing she ever approved of me reading were cookbooks."

"Ess-car-got?" said Ron.

"Es-car-go," replied Ginny, "They are snails, in a garlic-butter sauce. Taste a bit better than raw slugs."

Ron turned a little green before blushing furiously. Fleur shot Hermione a questioning look, which Hermione answered in French, "I'll tell you later."

The next morning, the day of the wedding, everyone was up early. Ginny was ushered off to a separate room to get her hair done. Hermione was taken to a different room, where Fleur's mother and Mrs. Weasley were getting dressed. They men were left to their own devices for the next two hours. The twins showed up during this time and stopped Ron's grumbling by threatening to test their latest products on him.

The ceremony was loosely based on an edition of the Common Book of Prayer from the mid-1600s, with a bit of earlier French thrown in. The only hitch to the wedding was at the point where the priest asked if anyone had cause why the couple should not be wed. A man, in his early twenties, stood and blurted out that he had been promised to Fleur. The matter was quickly resolved when Fleur's father escorted the hapless would-be suitor from the chapel, by the ear. There was a small celebration following the ceremony, mostly family, with a few friends in attendance. Bill had invited several of his co-workers and a few goblins, while Fleur had invited several of her classmates from Beauxbatons. These all stayed for the reception.

One of the goblins approached Harry and handed him a letter. Harry pocketed it without reading it, he didn't want it to interfere with the day's events. The celebration continued until well past midnight and nearly everyone had a little too much to drink. Harry, Ginny and Gabrielle being almost the only exceptions. Harry remembered what that night with Slughorn was like, a few months ago. He didn't want to end up in the same condition. Ginny and Gabrielle, being the youngest two in attendance were restricted. Gabrielle, even though she was just turning twelve, was more upset with the restrictions than Ginny was. Ginny did get Harry out on the dance floor a few times. The worst part of the dancing, for Harry, was that almost all the females present expected him to dance with them. It was easiest to dance with Ginny after the first few numbers, but he never did relax with the any of the others, except Hermione. Gabrielle made a pest of herself once she found that Harry, at least, understood spoken French.

The morning after the wedding, nobody wanted to do very much. Ron was feeling like a herd of cattle had spent the night landing on his head, after jumping over the moon and let everyone know about it. Hermione, on the other hand, was quiet and sullen. The twins, were far from their usual jovial selves and Remus and Tonks were not to be found before lunch time. Bill and Fleur had disappeared sometime during the night. The group that had travelled by train were due to leave at half five, catching the last commuter run of the day, so those who Apparated planned on staying until at least seven. When the train arrived at the London terminus, the five of them quickly made their way to the Apparation point near platform 93/4 . Apparating from there to the Burrow was a bit of anti-climax to the weekend, but when they arrived at the Burrow, they all woke up. Instead of the slightly whimsical structure they had left a few days before there was a scene of devastation in front of them. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through the area, except that they were in England where it was nearly impossible for a tornado to have occurred. The house, while still standing, had taken heavy damage. Large sections of the roof were bereft of covering, with the bare wooden slats showing. Most of the windows were shattered and several of the many chimneys were broken off, flush with the roof. The only structure not damaged, was the shed, where Mr. Weasley housed his collection of Muggle artifacts. The broomshed was completely flattened. Harry ran to the location of the tents and was relieved to find both of them and Witherwings unharmed. Ron just sat amid the remains of the broomshed holding the flinders that his broom had been reduced to, moaning about his loss. Remus tentatively approached the house when a soft crack split the air.

Charley swore loudly when he saw the scene in front of him.

Remus turned and said, "I was just going to go in and start checking the damage on the inside. Why don't you go get everyone else and come back before I do that?"

Charley just nodded before disappearing in a much louder crack.

A few minutes later, several pops and a loud shriek split the silence of the evening. The rest of the Weasleys had returned. Molly was in tears and Ginny ran to her side. Harry quickly ran to the tents, again and dumped his pack on his bed, picking up the flying carpet. Once outside the tent, he tapped it with his wand. As it floated about three feet off the ground he hopped on and activated the Invisibility Booster. Quickly climbing, he leveled out at about five hundred feet; high enough to see a trail of devastation leading all the way back to the village and beyond. He noticed that it seemed to have started in the woods near the Burrow and headed out in two straight lines from there. One headed straight through the center of the village and the other veering off to the side. He followed the one straight through town and noticed that while damaged the village itself was mostly unscathed. The same could not be said about a small house on the far side of the village. A small sign noted that it was also the office of the _Quibbler_. This cottage was totally flattened. A little further on, in the same path, was another house. Harry after a quick look around, figured it must be the Diggory home, as Mrs. Diggory was sitting on the only intact lawn chair crying, furiously. He baked and flew until he intercepted the other trail of destruction. A third house lay in ruins, this one he assumed belonged to the Fawcets. He also noticed what appeared to be a rising cloud of smoke several miles distant.

Pouring on the speed, he quickly came to the source of the smoke. A fourth house, seemingly being attacked by strong gusts of wind. Harry flew in for a closer look and realized that what he took for heavy wnd gusts were really hammer blows from a large unseen source. Harry quickly turned around and flew back to the Burrow.

"It was giants and there is still at least one at large. It is attacking a house on the far side of town," he yelled, jumping from the carpet before it came to a complete stop. Remus, Charlie and Mr. Weasley quickly sprang into action. Harry made a mad dash back to the tent and grabbed his bow. Mr. Weasley was eye the carpet, skeptically when Harry returned.

"Fine me later, just get on," he said.

The four men mounted the carpet and Harry engaged the Invisibility Booster before they were fifteen feet off the ground. While flying back to the last house house, Harry uncorked a vial and began dipping the tips of several arrows in the contents of it.

"A concentrated sleeping potion Hermione found," he commented to no-one in particular.

"What is the plan?" asked Charlie.

"The giant is Disillusioned or something," said Harry. "I was thinking I shoot him with several of these and then you all Stun him."

Remus and Charlie nodded.

The house was now being attacked by what looked like two storms. Harry nocked an arrow and let it fly. It struck one of the giants and a bellow of annoyance rent the air. He quickly fired of five more shots, each followed by another grunt or bellow. The dust in the air gave shape to the attackers, but not enough for them to really be seen. After the sixth arrow, the other three men cast powerful stunners and were re warded by a very loud thump as one of the attacking giants collapsed. Harry switched targets to the other giant and quickly shot off six more arrows, which had been prepared by Mr. Weasley. Another rounder of stunners and this giant also fell to the ground, rattling windows in the immediate vicinity. Once on the ground, Remus cast a spell that swathed both giants in bandages, so the now resembled very large mummies. Charlie cast may spells to encase them in rope and Mr. Weasley did the same, except his spell bound them in chains. Harry noticed, for the first time, that both giants had set off from the Burrow in very straight lines.

"Ley lines," said Remus.

"There used to be an ancient stone circle where the clearing is," said Arthur. "I always suspected that it was at the intersection of two leys."

"But what does that have to do with giants?"

"Nothing, really. It just seems that most Wizarding houses are built along the leys," answered Remus. "And to most magical creatures they are like Muggle roads."

"I think I understand," said Harry.

"Since you captured them, Harry you should probably..." Arthur never finished his thought, because there were many cracks, as a group of Aurors and several others Aparated to the scene.

The Auror in charge walked up to Harry, "Not you again," he said, smiling. "You are getting better than the whole department. How did you do it this time?"

"Arrows dipped in a heavily concentrated sleeping potion," said Harry.

"That would work. We need to get these two out of here, before the Muggles show up. I believe that you have two gallons of giant's blood owed to you."

"What for?"

"That is the typical reward for capturing one, or in most cases providing the information leading to a capture. You'll have to wait until they come around before you get it, the potion might interfer with its usefulness."

"Oh, right, it might contaminate any potion made with it."

Just then Ron, Ginny and Hermione came over to Harry. "I've got two gallons of giant's blood coming to me from those two," mumbled Harry.

""That sells for about 30 Galleons a gill, that is over 2000 Galleons worth!" said Hermione. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I'll split with your family, Ron. We use, what a couple of minums per potion? Two gallons would last a couple of hundred years."

Ron didn't know what to say, but was rescued by Mr. Weasley. "I heard what you just told Ron, you don't have to do that Harry. We don't need the money."

"It's not for the money, you all helped capture them, so you should share the reward."

One of the giants made a loud grunting noise, indicating that he was now awake. He started to say something, but one of the Aurors conjured a few blankets and banished them into his mouth. The giant just glared at them.

Harry looked over at the now glaring giant. "Take the gag out. He wants to say something."

The Auror in charge was about to deny Harry's request when Moody showed up. "Do as the lad says, I want to hear this too."

The giant spit at the Auror after he banished gag. He turned his head slightly to glare at Harry. "Potter," he whispered, loud enough to be heard several hundred yards away.

"Yeah, I'm Potter. What about it."

"Message, from da gurg."

"What is it?"

"He kill you." said the giant, before spitting at Harry.

Moody clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, "When you make enemies, lad, you don't make small ones." Moody clomped off, chuckling at his own joke.

Eight Aurors walked up and drew their wands and simultaneously cast a stunner at the prone giant. The lead Auror came over to Harry, carrying a glass container. "You can bleed him now."

Harry paled at the thought of sticking the giant, "I've never done this before..."

"No problem, I'll show you how," the Auror said, taking back the container. Ginny and Hermione watched in a sort of shocked fascination. Hermione commented that it was just like drawing a blood sample, but only larger. That settled Harry a little, as he had no problems with the sight of blood, just the idea of him having to draw it.

Hermione also commented that now they would be able to try some of the more advanced potions, especially the heavy duty stregthening and healing ones. Harry nodded as he accepted the container.

"I've put an unbreakable and a preservation charm on the container. It will keep for several years. What should I do when the other one wakes up?"

"Umm...give it to Mr. Weasley. I'm staying with him for the time being."

"No problem. I'll leave it on his desk."

"I've been meaning to ask someone, but haven't had the time. This is the second time now that I am getting a 'trophy' from some creature I've captured. What is that all about?"

"You're right. These are trophies. When you are victorious in battle you can claim a prize, up to and including the body, if it is a creature or all your opponents possesions that he had on him during the fight. And yes, that could even mean his vault key."

"Right of conquest?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. In a way it tends to keep duels from becoming lethal. If you go into a duel knowing that you can lose everything, especially if you are killed, you will tend to be a bit more careful not to die."

Harry looked a bit perplexed. "You mean I can claim the entire basilisk carcass?"

"Yes, Harry, it is yours. I can't believe you've never learned about this. It was on our History O.W.L., question twelve...oh."

"Right, Hermione, oh. I never got that far. Plus I can never remember anything from that class. Maybe we should get Binns out here to lecture these giants, they'd sleep for a month." The Aurors all laughed.

Charlie came over to Harry and the others, "We should probably get back to the house. Mum will be worried. Walk or Apparate?"

"Walk," said Harry stuffing the sealed flagon into his pack, that he now carried everywhere.

When they were out of earshot, Charlie said, "Harry, I already Banished the carpet back to the Burrow. It is behind Dad's shed."

They also tried to figure out what the message to Harry meant. One of the most puzzling parts of it was how the Gurg knew who Harry was, unless it was absolute proof that all the giants were now sided with Voldemort. That was the theory that Ron and Ginny thought most likely.

Arthur made it home before the rest of them did, because he Apparated instead of walking. "The other giant woke up right after you left," he said, handing Harry a second flagon. "Now we need to get started on repairs. Ron, I think the tents are still in the shed, been meaning to get them back to Perkins, but oh well..."

Ron ran off and grabbed the two tents they had used at the World Cup three years ago. He set them up near Harry's tent. Harry dropped the giant's blood off in the workroom and changed, before meeting everyone in the garden.

"Looks like the vegetables are pretty much gone," said Ron.

"Well, I wish that was the least of the problems," said Arthur. "Fred and George will be here shortly, so we have a large enough crew that we should get started. Everyone know how to do the basic repair charm?''

Remus spent most his time showing the teens variants on the repair charm to improve its efficiency or how to target it for a specific item. The had made more progress than Mr. Weasley expected, but the still weren't finished. He called off the repair work as soon as it got full-dark. "We'll finish in the morning."

After a hurried meal, everyone headed to the various tents. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all entered Harry's tent. Tonks, Remus and Mr. Weasley followed them in.

"Harry, when Bill gets back at the end of the week, can I have a bout a gill of that giant's blood?"

"Sure, what are you going to use it for, it I'm not being too nosy?"

"No, that is a fair question. We are going to use it to set up some blood wards to keep out giants."

Hermione, even though she was extremely tired, perked up at that explanation. "I'd like to learn how to do that."

"I would too," added both Harry and Ginny. Ron finally agreed, that he too would like to learn the procedure.

Harry collapsed to the ground and lay still for about five minutes, before attacking his plate. They had spent the morning finishing up the repairs to Burrow and he was exhausted. Arthur handed him a piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As being the party instrumental in the capture of two rampaging giants, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour has nominated your name for a special award. This award is rarely bestowed on a wizard not of age, and while not quite as prestigious as the Order of Merlin, it is quite an honor. The ceremony for the presentation of this award will take place on the afternoon of 30, July, 1997 at one-thirty in the afternoon. You do not have to be present for the award, but it is highly suggested that you attend._

_Percy I. Weasley,_

_Junior Undersecretary to the Minster._

_"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Harry._

"What?" asked Ginny, dropping tiredly to the ground next to him. In answer he passed the letter Mr. Weasley handed him to her.

"I don't need this, I need to start looking for the rest of those damn Horcruxes," he swore.

"It will be all right, you don't even have to show up for the award ceremony."

"I know, but it will be in the papers and all the attention will just make everyone more interested in me. How can I go sneaking around when everyone will be looking for me?"

"Good point, mate," said Ron as he and Hermione joined the two of them. "What about becoming an Animagus?"

"That takes years to learn," said Hermione.

"Sort of," said Harry, brightening at the idea. "As best I can figure the Ministry approved method is designed to achieve the least number of practicing Animagi. Sirius and my dad took three years, but how much of that time was spent doing the research on their own without any help?"

"I suppose so. If that is the case then if there was someone to show us how it shouldn't take all that long."

"Remus," they all said together.

Before they could do anything else Charlie came up to Harry.

"I'm going back to Romania, tomorrow. If you need anything, send me an owl."

"Like what?" asked Ginny.

"Anything, sis. Potions ingredients, wine, dragon scales and fangs. I'll be back in about a week, that is when Bill is supposed to be back and I don't want to miss it," he finished with a large grin. "Just let me know before I leave and I'll bring it then."

Hermione sat, thoughtful, "A couple of gills of dragon's blood, two large scales and a claw would be useful."

Charlie pulled out a small notepad and what looked like a fountain pen. Harry looked at him. "Working around dragons you need to be able to write down things quickly, a roll of parchment and a quill don't make that very easy," he said, not looking up from what he was writing. "Anything else?"

After a few moments of nobody saying anything, Charlie said, "Right then. That isn't a problem. I'll have you birthday presents too. Later, Dad wants me to get a few things in London." He turned and left them.

"Right, my birthday is on Thursday. After that I guess I want to start this quest I seem to be on."

The next morning, during breakfast, a large eagle owl landed in the kitchen of the Burrow. Everyone looked at the bird, wondering who it was for. Harry reached over and removed the letter, noting the Gringott's seal on it. It was addressed to him.

Breaking the seal he opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter._

_As the 31st of this month is your seventeenth birthday, there are several matters of import that must be decided. One of which is the disposition of your vault and your family vault. As you probably know, your current vault was only for your use until you came of age and as such the fees are only paid until then. If you would like to continue to use this vault you need to come in by the close of business on the 31st and settle the account, otherwise all funds in said vault will be transferred to your ancestral vault._

_Another matter is the disposition of the property that has been held in trust for you from your parent's estate. As per instructions in their wills, this property is being turned over to you when you come of age. _

_The final matter is the final resolution of the estate of Sirius Black. As you have been informed you were his sole heir, as designated by his will. Most of his personal funds and a property located in London have already been disbursed to you. There are still several other properties and an amount of gold to disburse._

_Grodfork_

_Trust Department, Gringott's Wizarding Bank_

"I guess we are going to Gringott's, Thursday morning," said Harry, placing the letter on the table. Ginny reached for it. He nodded and she picked it up and began to read it, then passed it to Ron and Hermione. Remus and Tonks entered the kitchen as Hermione handed the letter back to Harry.

"Why all the long faces?" asked a very cheerful Tonks.

Harry handed them the letter.

"I was wondering if this would come. I never really knew the details of their wills, so I didn't know what happened to any of the properties. Any time I asked anyone I was told it was being taken care," said Remus.

"That's fine, Remus. I just...well this is a bit of surprise. I just never really though about all this before. I guess I just figured that my vault, what I got from Sirius and maybe the piece of land that the house in Godric's Hollow was on, along with a couple of other things was all I had."

"Reading that letter, I'd say it was a bit more than that, Harry, quite a bit more," said Remus.

"Yeah, speaking of all this, I've been meaning to ask you to show me how to get to Godric's Hollow."

"No problem, we can go on Thursday after you are finished at the bank."

"Maybe we should wait until Friday?" asked Hermione.

"No, Thursday will be fine. I really want to go then."

Remus nodded. "Let's have some fun this afternoon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry was both excited and dreading Thursday. After a rather restless night, he didn't really want to get out of bed, but realized that putting off his tasks for the morning wouldn't make anything easier. He read the now crumpled note, from the goblin at Bill's wedding, for the tenth time that morning. So he dragged himself out of bed at half past seven, as he usually did, and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Remus was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee in one hand and the Prophet in the other.

"'Morning, Harry. Arthur just stepped out, he said he'll be back in half an hour or so. We want to get to Gringott's by nine."

Harry nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a pastry off the plate on the counter. He ate in silence, grabbing a section of the paper as Remus finished it.

Ginny and Hermione, both rubbing the sleep from their eyes soon entered the room. Hermione made her way to the coffee pot and poured out two cups, while Ginny grabbed a skillet and started making a more substantial breakfast. Molly soon entered from the yard carrying a basket of eggs, which Ginny promptly started to scramble. At eight, Arthur returned, along with Tonks and Moody. Ron stumbled into the room shortly after.

"Do you want any of us to be with you, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I don't know. Maybe you and Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur, Harry. You are of age today, so you can call me Arthur."

Harry nodded, and filled a plate with the food that was set on the table.

"I don't know what to expect today. Do you have any ideas, Remus?"

"I expect that you will be given a new key to the family vault and the deeds to any properties you now own. If there is anything else, we'll find out when we get there."

"You will also have some paperwork to fill out. The goblins aren't quite as bad as the Ministry with that, but still there will be some," added Arthur, handing Harry a small, rectangular box. "Happy birthday."

Harry unwrapped the package. Inside was a pen, very similar to Charlie's.

"It has a never out feature, you'll only have to fill it after writing about five thousand pages. It also doubles as a wax seal, no heating charm needed."

Harry looked carefully at the end of the cap, it had a vaguely familiar looking symbol on it along with a highly stylized "P".

"The Potter crest," said Remus.

Harry nodded, remembering where he had seen the design before. "That makes sense. Thank-you."

"It was either the pen or a watch, I know you have a nice watch now. This is a bit of a family tradition, too."

"So Ron, what did you get?" asked Ginny. "You never showed me."

Ron blushed a little and mumbled around his eggs, "Watch."

"Why aren't you using it?" asked Molly.

"Umm..." Ron said, swallowing, "It's too fancy, Mum. I kind of feel like I'm showing off when I use it."

After breakfast, Remus, Harry and Arthur Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"You need to get your license today, also," said Arthur as the entered the bank.

A goblin led them to a small office, where another goblin was waiting for Harry.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I didn't expect you this early. I'm Grodfork. I have some papers you need to sign and then we can discuss your vaults."

He handed over the deed to a five acre parcel of land in a small village not too far from Cardiff, Wales.

"This was were your parent's house was located. You need to sign it to show the transfer of ownership. This is to satisfy the Muggle authorities, as the land was originally purchased from a Muggle farmer in the area."

Harry drew out his pen and signed the papers.

"The rest of these are purely Wizarding transactions, so you will acknowledge them with a drop of blood. The first is to a rather large country estate near Carmarthen. It is listed as a country estate and a producer of produce. There is also a piece of property else where in England, that was the ancestral Potter home, but as the house there was destroyed it too is just land. There is a partial ownership of a property in Hogsmeade. Additionally there is a small estate in Wales that comes to you through your mother. Her family, unknown to most is not as Muggle as has been believed, but she was the first witch in about three generations to an old family that had been reduced to a pair of Squib brothers. As the first Wizard in that line in four generations you inherit the entire remaining Jevons estate."

Harry was dumbfounded, he just mechanically added his signature and a drop of blood to the indicated documents. Grodfork continued.

"There is also the matter of the Pettigrew estate."

Harry turned to Remus.

"Harry, all four of us made complimentary wills. We left everything to each other and their descendants. Since James was the only one to have a child that means you."

"So when the Ministry declared him dead, I inherited Wormtail's possessions?"

"Yes, basically."

"Of course that was before the Ministry declared him alive and Mr. Black innocent, last year. His being a wanted criminal has also muddied the waters. His will was executed in trust, but now a hold has been placed on the final resolution of it. At this time there is nothing to be done, but that situation may change in the future. I will keep in contact with you over this matter. Which brings us to Mr. Black."

Harry stiffened slightly.

"As you know, you were his sole heir. Most of the estate was turned over to your control last summer. What you probably don't know, is that all that was transferred to you then was his personal assets. The family estate, which includes two more properties and a vault could not be disbursed until you came of age."

"So where are the other two properties?"

"The first is a small keep near Blackpool. The other is a two hundred acre vineyard in the Bordeaux region of France."

Harry nodded then asked, "Is it possible to receive a full accounting of my assets."

Arthur looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, you currently have among your three vaults 8,230,584 Galleons, 204,087 sickles and 120,912 Knuts. Your properties are valued at a little over 4,000,000 Galleons and there is another million Galleons in artwork, gemstones and jewelry in your vaults. This does not include the value of any furnishings or other items, including antiquities, many of which would be of rather limited value due to the nature of them being family heirlooms and only allowed to be utilized by a member of the family. This is a complete listing, as of Friday, past. Of course, this does not include any such items contained or stored on or at the properties in question." Grodfork slid a slim, black leather portfolio across the desk to Harry.

"Now on to the disposition of the vaults."

"Would it be possible to combine the Black and Potter vaults and convert my vault to a current account?"

"Yes, that is entirely possible, if that is you wish."

"One thing, I noticed that there is an account listed at the Bank of England. Do you know anything about that?"

"Ahh...yes, I had almost forgotten that. It was your mother's share of her parents estate, which became yours upon her death. I believe that all the documentation is provided."

Harry continued to look through the portfolio. "I see there is ownership in several businesses listed. How does that work?"

"Much like the Muggle stockmarket. But for most Wizarding enterprises, the investment is for the long term and the prestige, not monetary gain, sadly."

Harry had the impression that Grodfork was finished with him, so he stood to leave.

"Mr. Potter, before you go, you should visit your family vault. You may pick up your new key at the desk."

Harry nodded and headed back to the main part of the bank. Remus and Arthur both decided to accompany Harry to the vault. On entering the vault Harry was not interested in the piles of gems, money or anything else. He went straight to the stacks of books and filled a couple of trunks. The trunks were much like the ones Dumbledore had saved for him. Harry tapped them and they shrank to about the size of a deck of cards. Remus took out some parchment and cast a quick spell, all the books glowed blue for a few seconds.

"We'll look through these back at the Burrow," said Harry.

After leaving the bank the three of them, with Remus providing directions, Apparated to a small copse of trees on a quiet country lane.

"We are at the property line. There was a fence here at one time, but it seems to be down," said Remus pointing through the trees toward the lane.

There were a few fence posts still standing, so Harry could make out where the fence had been. They walked along the lane until they came to where the gate had been. Harry noticed that the east end of the property was bounded by a hedgerow, grown wild. The north side, behind where the house had stood was wooded. The south side, the side that bordered the lane, was open and the west side, besides the copse they had Apparated to, was also mostly open, with a few scattered trees defining the border.

"There is about one hundred and forty-five yards along the road. The property goes back from the road about one hundred and sixty-seven yards, about half of that being in the woods. The house sat back from the road about fifty yards, roughly in the center of the property. It was a nice little cottage, thatch roof and everything. It had been part of the farm for a long time. Your parents bought it shortly after they were married. Your mother liked this area, said her family was originally from around here. There is a small village a few miles east of here by the name of Evanstown or Evanston...I bet the Jevons property is somewhere near there."

Harry looked through the portfolio until he found the deed for that property. "You're right, it is listed as being near there. A fifty acre parcel, with a small house."

"Is there anything you wanted to see here?"

"No, not really. I want to come back and look around, sometime, but today I just wanted to know where it was. There doesn't seem to be much left."

"No, the Muggle authorities demanded that the site be cleaned up rather quickly. Anything salvageable was in those trunks, I'd wager. Do you want to know where your parents are buried?"

"That is one of the things I wanted to find out, yes."

"They are buried at Applegate, that is the property near Carmarthen."

"Why?"

"That is one of the ancestral Potter estates and there is a family crypt there, heavily warded by ancient blood wards. I imagine that was one of the reasons Dumbledore waited one day to take you to the Dursleys."

"I was at their funeral?"

"Yes. You were crying the entire time."

"Where is the other property?"

"The old manor?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded.

"In North Yorkshire. Near Goathland, to be exact. It is now nothing but a thousand acres of moorland. In fact, anything that survived the destruction of the manor house was moved to Applegate. That is where Godric Gryffindor was from. Your family is one of many related to him."

"Why so many. It seems that most of the other founders have only a few descendants still living."

"None of them had twelve children, with seven of them having children. Godric had seven daughters and five sons. Four of his daughters and three of his sons married and had children. Two of his daughters entered a nunnery and the other daughter and two sons died childless," said Arthur.

"So I'm not the 'Heir of Gryffindor' or anything like that?"

"No, just a descendant, like Minerva and Dumbledore, yes, but heir no."

"They are or were related to me?"

"Yes, distantly. Something like fifth cousins, a couple times removed," said Arthur, "Just like we are. I think I am your sixth cousin, once removed."

"That's almost like not being related."

Arthur laughed, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"That is a relief," said Harry.

Puzzled, Arthur asked, "Why?"

"Umm...well, I think I'm in love with Ginny. I would really hate to have to break it off because we are related."

"No worries there, my boy. In the Wizarding world, there is no prohibition against even first cousins marrying."

"That sounds a little gross, but I guess that is how they keep the lines pure. It also tends to explain Crabbe and Goyle."

Remus laughed, "It does, doesn't it. But not any worse than the Muggle nobility, though. Little do they know, that if it weren't for the Muggleborns and Halfbloods they would have bred themselves into oblivion a few generations ago."

"What is my father's connection to Wales?"

"This is where the Potters are from. The rumor is that the Potter family is somehow descended from Merlin," said Arthur.

"So let me guess, a male Potter married one of Gryffindor's daughters."

"Right in one, or that is what your dad always said. Also the Jevons were from here and reputed to be connected to Merlin," said Remus.

"Did you know my mum was a Jevons?"

Remus shook his head.

"No, but Molly and I suspected. That line was officially declared defunct in 1880, when the last member that was officially a wizard died. After that it was just a couple of Squibs. One moved to Surrey and Anglicized the name to Evans. Your great-grandfather was ten years old when his grandfather, the last Jevons wizard died. His father was one of the Squib brothers," answered Arthur.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"I'm not only interested in Muggles, Harry, but share a passion for genealogy, especially trying to find those lost wizarding families, that had been reduced to only a few Squibs."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"Because all the pieces never fit together, until today," said Arthur, uncomfortably. " It is getting on near noon, we should go back to the Burrow. I know Molly has something planned for lunch and then you can come with me this afternoon for your test."

The small 'affair' turned out to be a veritable feast. Harry had a stack of presents to open. Arthur, patiently waited for him to finish eating and open the presents before walking out the door. Harry excused himself, saying that he still needed to take his Apparation test and followed Arthur out the door.

At the Ministry, Harry was asked several questions before he was given a location to Apparate to. Once there is was sent to another place and then on to a third location before being told to Apparate back to the Ministry.

"Have you ever Apparated long distance?" asked the examiner, upon his return.

"Yes."

"Was it solo or Side-along?"

"Side-along."

"Did you initiate the Apparation or did your partner?"

"I initiated it."

"How far and who with?"

"From near Dover to Hogsmeade and it was with and under the direction of Albus Dumbledore."

"That is about four hundred and fifty miles. Did you feel tired or exhausted after doing it?"

"A little, but not very, kind of like I just ran a hundred yard dash."

"Was this your first time going that far initiating the Apparation?"

"Yes, it was."

"Then, that was normal. In fact, if you were going solo I would guess you could do another hundred miles without tiring. You have passed and are licensed to Apparate up to five hundred miles. That should cover most of England and Scotland in one hop. Also, since a British license is recognized by most Continental Ministries you can Apparate to parts of Europe, including most of France, Belgium, the Netherlands, Norway, Germany, northern Italy and anywhere in between. Come in sometime after your next birthday and you can test again for distance. I am willing to bet that after you have more experience at it you can become one of the privileged few that will be allowed to Apparate for one thousand miles. That would be from London to Gibraltar."

Harry looked stunned, "I didn't think I was that good. I'm usually rubbish at all this, except for flying."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I don't think you are really rubbish at anything you do. This is just a case of practicing. I would say that if you tried hard enough you could beat the record of 3500 miles in a single hop. Apparation is a skill that improves with age and practice."

Upon returning to the Burrow, Harry was immediately accosted by Hermione.

"How did you do?" she asked.

"I'm approved for five hundred miles, with an invitation to retest for greater distance in a year."

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"That's great, mate. I'm approved for five hundred also."

"Hermione?"

"Six fifty, but no invite for a retest."

"Just because you weren't invited doesn't mean you can't, you know," said Harry.

"I know. I was going to do it anyway."

Harry also told them about the rest of his inheritance, including the estate of Applegate.

"Remus said that it has some very powerful wards on it, so I think I will be moving there. You all are welcome. He also said the house was huge, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"When?" asked Ginny.

"This weekend. Hermione, he said there was a huge library there and there are a few thousand more books in my vault."

"Oi, Potter, what are you trying to do to me? I hardly get to spend any time with her now." Hermione swatted Ron on the back of the head. "What did I say?"

The rest of the day was spent swimming and flying. Molly planned another large meal for dinner.

Saturday morning Harry, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and the Weasleys Apparated to the lane leading to the gate of Applegate. After a small ritual, where everyone that Harry wanted to allow permanent access to the property provided a drop of blood, they all walked up the long lane to the house. There was a low, dry-stacked stone wall around the property. The lane leading from the gate wandered through the woods for about two hundred yards before opening into meadows. There was a large stone house, with a thatched roof off to the side. A large barnyard was on the opposite side of the lane and several other buildings could be seen behind the house. The house was a three story building with a tower on the one end, attached by an ell.

"The ell is where the library is located," said Remus as the entered the walled garden at the front of the house.

Harry recognized the garden from several photos he had found in the various trunks. A number of them had been from his first birthday party, which had been held in this garden. There were several house elves on the property. Moppy, who was in charge of the kitchens gave them a tour of the house and grounds. Harry was pleased to notice that the tower was already set up as work space. There was a room to practice dueling and spell casting, a full potions room, including a pair very large storage cupboards, one for ingredients and the other for finished potions. The library was extensive, it held nearly ten thousand books and could easily hold another ten thousand if not fifteen. The ground floor held the kitchens, formal dining room, ballroom, conservatory, a study, set up as an office and several parlors. The first floor six had en suite bedrooms. They each had their own bathroom, a sitting room and the sleeping chamber. The second floor held nine more bedrooms, set up in groups of three sharing a bathroom and a sitting room. There was also a study on each floor and a small room that was set up for breakfast or afternoon tea. The attic was set aside for storage, while the cellars were divided into food storage areas, an extensive wine cellar, loaded with cider, wine, mead and all sorts of other beverages and finally a large room that resembled a tropic beach, complete with an enchanted ceiling that reflected the actual tropical sky and a pool that mimicked a lagoon.

The outbuildings, not including the barn, were several storage buildings for the grain grown on the property, sheds and coops for poultry and other small animals, like sheep, ducks, geese, pheasants and other birds. There was an extensive orchard, devoted mostly to apples. A workshop devoted to woodworking, including wand making. A large vegetable garden took up most of an acre, the herb garden for potions ingredients was nearly as large. There were also several smaller specialized gardens scattered around. A couple of small ponds and a stream were located near the house.

Looking over the grounds, Harry said, "I like it here. It is peaceful. I think Witherwings would enjoy it here. He'd be able to roam free."

"After you set up wards to prevent him from flying off," said Remus.

"Charlie can help with that," added Ginny.

"Well, why don't we go back inside and choose rooms. I will end up in the master suite, I'm sure. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, why don't you three take the other rooms on that floor?"

They nodded. Remus said that he'd take his old room, on the second floor. Tonks took the other one, that had been Peter's. Sirius's room had been the third room in that block. After choosing the rooms, everyone Apparated back to the Burrow. Harry and the others packed up their belongings, including the tent. Everyone Apparated back to Applegate and spent the afternoon unpacking. Remus spent several hours in the library organizing it, including having the house elves bring most of the books from the Potter vault. Harry had also moved most of the books from the tent to the library. In all there were nearly twenty thousand books. Remus showed the four of them the library specific spells he knew, which made the task almost child's play.

The trunks of his parent's papers and journals, Harry moved to the office on the ground floor. The furniture and other belongings were moved to the attic. As they were unpacking, with the help of the elves, Moppy was telling Harry all about the house. He found that a room he took to be a closet off the entrance hall was, in fact, an arrival room. It contained the only fireplace in the house that could be connected to the Floo network. It was also set up to be a location that anyone who was allowed past the wards could Apparate to. There was a door, with a dial covered with Runes in each corner, that was actually a Portal that could be set to many different locations.

After dinner, Remus took Harry to the family crypt. It was located in a clearing in the woods, about a hundred yards from the house. It was a white marble building that in many ways resembled Dumbledore's tomb, only larger. Inside the building was a bench and a small fountain.

"The fountain is a very special object. By touching the surface of it, you can call up an image of any of the deceased who are entombed here. The image will behave as a magical painting and you can speak to it and it will speak to you. Remember, these are just images, not the real person." Harry looked around, with tears in his eyes.

After leaving the building Harry and Remus wandered the grounds for a while.

"I need to start searching for other Horcruxes. I just don't know where to begin. and Greyback and Wormtail are still at large. There are giants running around the country and the damn Dementors are still everywhere! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"First, everything isn't up to you and you don't have to do it all by yourself. The Order is here to help you."

"I understand that. I should have said we."

"Yes, maybe you should have, but I understand you. How about we call a meeting and decide what to do?"

"Who has been handling meetings since...well, since it happened?"

"Mad-eye and myself. I'm not going back to Greyback and Slughorn is now brewing the potion for me, so I have no reason to go back."

"I know I haven't been paying much attention lately but is there any idea what Tom is up to?"

"Not really, other than doing things like the other night, there hasn't been much activity on that front. Although, Snape has been sighted once and he was limping, so we know that Witherwings didn't eat him."

"Probably would have upset his digestion if he did. Hermione and I were working on the Wolvesbane Potion. We should be able to brew it soon. Hermione wrote to Belby for advice on how to brew it."

"You don't have to. Horace is quite happy to do it. I think he has Belby showing him how."

"What about Belby, I'd think Greyback would be out to kill him or turn him or something."

"There is that, but Greyback hasn't been able to find him. He lives under the Fidelius, so no one can find him and he doesn't make public appearances."

"At least someone has some sense."

"Back to your question. Secondly, since you don't have any leads on where to look you should probably spend some time on intensive training. We still have no word whether Hogwarts will be open this year or not, so you should probably work through your N.E.W.T. materials. You could always schedule independent tests. There are a number of Wizarding families that either entirely homeschool their children or hire private tutors. I have done some of that before I was forced from teaching. With the four of you, I think we can have you all ready for the tests in about four months. You should also work with Bill and Tonks on more advanced studies."

"I was planning on that. I was also thinking, well it was Hermione's idea, that maybe we should follow my dad's footsteps."

"Yes, I can see where that might come in useful. There are other things that we did that you would find useful too. If you find a small, dark blue, leather journal, with a wolf, a stag, a dog and a rat on the cover it would make that task quite a bit easier."

"I think I saw it in one of the trunks I took from the vault."

"Good. We can make a copy of it for each of you."

"Fred and George would probably want one too," mused Harry. "What did my dad do after school?"

"He tried out for the English team. He made the team, but got injured in practice and had to sit out the qualifier for the Cup. After that he worked for a year at Zonko's while trying to manage this place. He turned it over to a caretaker, a Squib named Joe Pringle and his wife. They live in the cottage at the end of the lane. And then, for the year before you were born he was in Auror training."

"Did my mum do anything?"

"She did some private Potions brewing, along with your grandmother. I think she also did spell research. She was always fascinated with finding old, lost spells."

"What position did he play? I saw a plaque at school that said he was a Seeker, but everyone else seems to think he was a Chaser. "

"Well, his first year on the team, our third year, he was the Seeker. Our Seeker had graduated the year before we were Third years. James had tried out for the position in his second year, but didn't make it, so that Seeker took him under his wing and groomed him as his replacement. We won the House cup that year, but James was bored senseless. He flew like a maniac, but being Seeker wasn't exciting enough for him, not enough action. In our fourth year, he moved over to Chaser and played that position until we graduated. He made starting Chaser for the English team and Reserve Seeker."

"I saw him playing with a Snitch in Snape's memory."

"That Snitch was from the match that he won the Cup for Gryffindor in his Third year."

"Did Sirius play?"

"He was a Beater from Fourth year on. He was disappointed that he and you dad didn't play together in our Third year, but we had two seasoned Beaters that year. He did make it as a reserve. We played a full reserve team then, all four Houses did."

"How, there aren't that many who try out for the team now."

"There were more students then. While there were only the four of us boys there were about twelve girls in our year in Gryffindor. Fifteen to twenty students per house per year was the norm."

"About twice of what was in my class. I have noticed that the numbers are going up a little in the classes after Ginny's."

"A hundred years ago there were as many as thirty students per year. But after Grindlewald and Voldemort you can see why the numbers are down."

"But Grindlewald was mostly on the Continent, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but he worked with the Nazis and often provided the targets for the German air raids. He had them bomb a number of his opponents. It is pretty hard to protect against a bomb when you don't know it is coming. That is how your Manor was destroyed. There was a Muggle base in the area and it was said that the Germans had just missed it and hit the manor by mistake, but the manor was the actual target. Most of the Continental Ministries were in shambles and it was up to the British to lead the attack against Grindlewald. Your family was prominent in the opposition."

"So my family has always stood against Dark Wizards?"

"More or less, yes. There should be numerous spells to help combat Dark wizards in your family Grimoires. Which is something else you should study. I know Lily added many of the things she found to them."

"You know where they are, the Grimoires?"

"Yes, they were in one of the trunks you dropped off in the library. I think the elves have already shelved them. You have one of the best libraries I've ever seen. The books from the Jevons estate and what Dumbledore left for you are the gems of your collection. And that text book of Snape's is right up there with them. If we had known what he had done, Sirius would have tried to swipe it from him years ago. Does he know you still have it?"

"I don't know. He probably suspects I do."

"Then we should make a copy of it and get rid of the original. It is probably charmed against magical methods of copying. I can probably get one of the elves to write it out."

"What about a Muggle photocopy machine?"

"That might work. I don't know. At least we don't have to worry about him ever getting in here. James set the wards to drop him off, naked, in the middle of Trafalgar Square."

"Can we do the same for Wormtail?"

"I think so. I'll have Bill help me with them on Monday."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

August moved by in a flurry of study and practice. It began on the first Monday of the month with the arrival of Fleur, Bill and Charlie. Charlie, true to his word brought Harry's birthday present, a mated pair of wyverns, then showed the four teens how to construct the wards to keep them and any other flying creatures, larger than an eagle, contained. The group spent two solid days creating the new wards. Also during that time, Remus and Bill showed them how to add to, alter and remove almost any kind of ward known to wizard-kind. While they would not be experts in the field anytime soon, they now knew the basics and could set personal wards and with help, ward larger spaces. At the end of the week, Tonks informed the teens they had learned in a week what an Auror trainee took six months to learn. The teens had received several more language extracts, courtesy of Bill. He also provided them with two advanced Rune extracts made from his own memories. Fleur had also made an extract of basic spell theory and Arithmancy.

Charlie had also brought the promised potions ingredients, but in larger quantities than requested. He explained the amount of blood was due to the fact two males had gotten into a breeding fight the day before he was leaving. The most injured one, a young Welsh green had to be put down. He had also given them a brief lesson on wyverns, which had been absent in Britain for several hundred years. Harry found that he could speak to them, as they understood Parseltongue. From them Harry found out that most reptiles understood it, but most could not reply in it.

Bill also brought a couple of very rare ingredients, namely the blood and feathers of a Stymphalian bird and mummy dust. The second week of August added the basics of the Marauders's method of Animagus training. Also, Remus and Tonks added dueling spells in other languages, such as Welsh. Bill continued with detection and curse breaking spells and tactics.

The third week of August brought the full moon. Remus sealed himself in the 'pool room' after taking his required doses of potion. The rest of Harry's team, with magic carpet and brooms settled in at the Burrow the afternoon of the full moon. Fluffy was also on hand. Harry had the idea to cast a glamor on him so he would appear to be a large wolfhound, not something out of a Greek myth. As the night dragged on, Greyback and his pack did not arrive at the Burrow. Harry called off the stakeout at moonset. As they made their way back to Applegate, they heard the news on the wireless. Greyback had attacked a group of Muggle campers in North Yorkshire.

Hermione wanted to find a source of Muggle news because she was convinced that not all the attacks on Muggles were being reported on the Wizarding news. Tonks agreed to find a battery operated radio and some newspapers. Hermione was correct, as there was a general upswing in the murder rate, many of the victims actually disappearing. Grave robbing and mad dog attacks had also increased. The Muggle press was reporting a new, vaccine resistant strain of rabies was running rampant. There were no reports of any major disasters but the general mood of the country was being tested by the alarming increase in smaller ones.

The rest of the week was spent much like the previous two weeks, concentrating on learning new material and honing dueling skills. Harry also set aside some time to practice his archery with Bill every day.

The fourth week of August brought the news that Hogwarts would be open, to a degree. Classes would be conducted, on a regular schedule, except there would be no boarding. All students who would like to attend would be day students and need to find their own transportation. Several Floo points were being set up in Hogsmeade, and for those students old enough to Apparate or had someone who could Side-along Apparate them, a special Apparation point was being set up near the gates. Special classes, located in several cities, were being set up to handle any Muggleborns who had no other way of attending, especially those who would have been first year students.

On Tuesday, a special Order meeting was called. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were asked to attend. Molly was not too thrilled with the idea, but had come to accept the fact that not only were her children going to be involved in the fight, but were in it deeper than most other wizards, even the Aurors.

Minerva looked at Harry and the other three teens, "Mr. Potter, I know that you are instrumental in this conflict, it is not my place to tell you what to do. You are of age and are capable of making your own decisions. I would like it if you would attend Hogwarts this year."

"Professor, I would like to. I would like nothing more than to worry about the House Cup and my exams, but I can't. Voldemort is not going away unless someone does something about it, and that someone has to be me."

The shocked gasps around the room were followed by silence.

"Harry, not you. The Ministry...it is their job. They will stop him," said Molly, nervously.

"No, me. There was a prophecy that basically says it is me. The important thing about the prophecy is that Voldemort believes it. So no matter what I want or what I do, because he believes it, I am the one who has to stop him. Some of you already knew this. Now everyone does. What I am going to say next only eight of us know, a couple of others may know a little about, but no one knows more than a little."

Harry went on to explain how Voldemort survived. He explained some of the background about the Horcruxes and he told them what Dumbledore knew and what he, and originally Dumbledore, suspected. When he finished, the questions began.

Kingsley, on a rare night off from guarding the Prime Minister, asked, "You are saying that Tom Riddle, Voldemort, was in a Muggle orphanage until he graduated Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it was somewhere in London."

"I can find out which one. There weren't that many that stayed open during the war. Most of the children were sent out into the country, away from the bombings."

"Riddle was a classmate of mine," said Minerva, "he graduated in 1943. He was also Head Boy. Dippet would be amazed at how he turned out. I shall be telling him when I get back to Hogwarts."

"What about the ones you don't where they are?" asked Diggle. "Do you have any leads on what they might be, even?"

"I know one of them is a gold cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. I suspect that the sixth one is Nagini, his snake. That is the snake that attacked you, Arthur. The diary and ring were already destroyed. I have the locket hidden. So that leaves one item that I have no idea what it is let alone where it may be. For that matter, I haven't a clue where the cup may be. I, err...Albus...we, suspected that the final one was either something that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw or to Godric Gryffindor."

"That should be fairly easy to figure out. There are only two know objects that still exist that belonged to Godric, the Sorting Hat and the Sword. The Sword had been lost until you recovered it, Harry," said Minerva. "Filius should have a list of all known artifacts of Rowena."

"Sorry, but I already know that his list isn't going to be helpful. A number of them disappeared sometime between 1945 and 1970," said Moody. "There were a number of thefts in that time that were never solved. A number of house elves were ultimately blamed and freed over the matter."

"Could you describe the cup?" asked someone, Harry didn't catch who.

"I can do better. I have a Pensieve memory that shows it. I'll go get it." Harry went off to the office, where he kept Dumbledore's Pensieve. He carried it back to the dining room where the meeting was being held. "There are too many for all of us to go in."

"Don't worry, lad, just find the memory and I'll show you how to project it," said Moody.

Harry found the memory and Moody showed him the procedure to project it. The method that Moody showed projected the memory about a third of life size and in full color, unlike the previous projections Harry had seen. When the memory came to the point where Hephzibah was showing the cup, Moody tapped the Penseive and the memory paused. A couple of more taps and the cup was now displayed by itself. Then Moody enlarged the cup and started it slowly rotating.

As the cup was spinning, Hermione let out a gasp and ran from the room. She returned a few minutes later with a glossy book. She flipped through a few pages and slapped it down on the table. "There!" she pointed, triumphantly.

Everyone tore their gaze from the displayed cup and focused on the picture Hermione had found. It was the same cup, there was no doubt. The only problem was that the cup was the property of the British Museum, currently on loan to the Smithsonian. The description of the cup listed it as fine early example of a christening cup from circa 1000 AD.

"Shit!"

Moody started laughing, "At least we know where it is."

"Yeah, sitting on public display in one of the most protected museums in the world," said Bill.

"What is the likelyhood of Riddle finding out where it is?" asked Harry.

"Slim to none. He probably doesn't even know it is gone from where he hid it," said Remus.

"Now, how do we get it so we can destroy it."

"Not sure, those Americans can be down right nasty. I don't think we can just waltz in there and swipe the damn thing, even with magic," mumbled Moody.

"I can get in touch with some goblins I know over there maybe..." Harry interupted Bill.

"You know we can't let this out. Don't go to them yet, okay?"

"Sure, but I can just let them know that I suspect it to be a cursed item."

"No, not even that., please?"

"'Arry is right, Bill. We should leave it be, fer now," said Hagrid.

"To change the subject, slightly. Ginny, you told me a few weeks ago that you have a memory of how Riddle made the diary, can you show it to us?"

She nodded, "I was afraid I'd have to. I've already extracted it," she said, pulling a small vial of a silvery substance from her pocket.

Moody leaned over and whispered to Harry, "This would be easier if you put all those other memories into something else."

Harry nodded and called for Moppy. He sent her off and she returned a short time later, carrying a large crystal decanter. Moody showed Harry how to move the liquid from the Penseive into the decanter and seal it. When the Penseive was empty, Harry poured the vial from Ginny into it.

Moody once again set up the memory for display.

_The room was dimly lit, with two sputtering candles providing the only illumination. On the floor, lying in what looked to be a pool of blood was a small black book. A bloody hand reached out and picked up the book. A small silver knife was dropped to the floor where the book had been. _

_A muffled voice was heard to say, "Next time make a smaller cut." along with the unmistakable scratching of a Quick Quotes Quill. A flash of light and the blood was now hovering, formed into a ball._

_The scene sifted as the person walked to another section of the room. On the floor here was a circle, described by a white grainy substance. Around the circle, in several other powders, were inscribed Runes. The book was placed in the center of the circle and a chant was begun. The book rose off the floor and began to glow, a pale sickly green glow. After a minute or so, the blood that had been spilled was levitated into the circle and the book was opened. Seven drops of it were let to fall onto the open book, which flashed a brilliant green. The circle and the Runes also flared. After the flash dissipated the book fell to the floor where the circle had been. _

_Riddle bent down and picked up the book, there was a smile on his face._

"Mad-eye, can you isolate that Runic circle? I need to copy them down. I also kind of recognized that chant, I think it is Akkadian...could be some other Semitic language, though, my Egyptian is better than my Semetic," said Bill.

"There is one more order of business we need to do tonight," said Minerva. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, as of this moment foreward, if you so desire you will be considered as member of the Order of the Phoenix. Normally we do not allow anyone who is still attending school to join, but as the school is all but closed, we do not see a problem with this."

The four teens nodded and then voiced their acceptance of the invititation.

"Now," continued Minerva, "you will not have any particular assignments, other than to carry on your current project. Harry, you will be in charge of the Horcrux mission."

Harry nodded.

"Our primary objective, at this time, is to contain Voldemort and to assist you," said Moody.

"I have a couple of questions. First, who is leading the Order now? And second, where is headquarters?"

Remus answered, "No one. The four senior members, that is Mad-eye, Minerva, Abe and myself, have been making all the decisions. The answer to the second one is pretty much the same, no where. We have been meeting, sporadically, at Hogwarts, but we do need a more secure location. We were hoping that you would be able to help us out with that."

"Oh, you want to use the old place?"

"Not really, it has been compromised. If I were you I would have the contents of the house moved to storage," said Moody. "Get your elves to do it and store it in a vault at Gringott's, then after this is over, go through everything, very carefully."

"I'll do that. But if not there, then where?"

"Here, Harry," said Remus.

"Why?"

"It is secure, with excellent wards and so far, only a few members know exactly where and what it is. We can use one of the out buildings so the rest don't even have to know about the house."

"I have a little place up in Blackpool, what about that?"

Remus thought for a moment, "Yes, that might do. It isn't much of a place, just a tower house. The ground floor is one big room, then the other three floors have two bedrooms and a bath each. The view from the top is fantastic, looks out over the ocean. Kind of isolated, not too many Muggles around."

"That might work. Can you show me or does Harry have to?" asked Moody.

"I don't know, I would say Harry, but I used to be allowed in. Sirius sort of took it over after we graduated. It use to be his uncle's place."

"Uncle Alphard's?" asked Tonks.

Remus nodded.

"Then we'll check it out, in the morning."

The next morning, Harry, Remus and Moody Apparated to the tower near Blackpool. Moody spent an hour walking the grounds. It sat on just over an acre, including a small strip of the beach. The area was protected with wards similar to Applegate, which meSemiticant that all the Muggles saw was an open lot, fronting the beach. The tower was just like Remus had described it, except it had fifteen years worth of dirt. Unlike Grimmauld Place, though, there were no creatures lurking in the corners. It seemed that this is where Sirius had been living when Voldemort had attacked the Potters. He left in haste and even the dirty dishes were still on the table, covered in layers of spider webs and dust.

"Other than a really good cleaning, there's not too much this place needs," said Remus. "An elf or two can probably get it cleaned in a day."

"Yeah, I'll send some up here. Are the wards okay?"

"Seem to be. Bill and Tonks both told me you seem to be a pretty good hand at them, so why don't you look for yourself and tel me what you see."

Harry started with the detection spells that Bill had taught them. He described the various layers of wards he detected. They were more or less the standard set for a Wizarding house, except some, like the ward against Apparation was currently inactive. There was one, that after Harry described it, Moody said was a standard monitoring ward. The Aurors usually placed it when they were keeping a location under surveillance.

"That one, has to go, lad. I think you should be the one to get rid of it."

Moody watched carefully as Harry sought out the locations of the Runes for the monitoring ward and nodded when Harry wiped out the Rune.

"Now, what would you add to make this place more secure?"

"A perimeter monitor, the ones we added to Applegate to prevent creatures from flying, but tune it to keep things out, maybe including owls, and, finally, put at least the tower itself under the Fidelius."

"All of those sound almost right, except I would add some specific warning wards to give an alarm when certain events occur. We can get started on them now. Remus you want to start with the perimeter ward, I'll do the alarms and Potter, you do the flight. Just remember on the stake that you are using as the keystone for the flight redefine the size, I'd go with blocking everything over six inches long. That will still allow insects and small birds in."

"How many stakes? We used one every ten feet at home."

"One for each corner and one for each side, in between the corners...eight, plus the master."

"Harry, remember what Charlie said, you can also name specific creatures on the list."

It took no time for Harry to set up the anti-flight ward and tune it to block smaller creatures. He then set the stakes around the property and activated the ward in time to watch a seagull bounce off, look very confused and fly in the other direction. Laughing to himself he walked back to the house. Remus and Moody were still working on there respective projects. Harry decided to start on the Fidelius.

"Go on, lad, it is your house, you might as well do the charm," said Moody when he finished his wards. Harry finished the charm and was about to activate the final Rune when Moody stopped him. "Leave off there. I have an idea I've wanted to test out. If it doesn't work then nothing will be lost you can activate it the way you know how."

then he drew two large crystals out of a pouch at his belt. "Both of these are fully charged. Use one of them to draw the Rune, like you would use your wand, but draw it on the other one."

Harry did as Moody told him. As he drew the Rune the crystals glowed with a bright golden light. The charm activated as usual but Harry did not feel any exhaustion. He quickly told Remus and Moody where they were. "Welcome to the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, located in Padfoot's Tower, Blackpool, England."

"Remus, there was one other thing I wanted to do, before we leave. I wanted to make a map of the place."

Remus grinned, "Do you have the stuff?"

Harry returned the grin and pulled a vial from his own pouch. "I brewed a batch of the ink last week and charmed a supply of parchment too."

"We can do this the easy way then, do you have a copy of the deed?"

Harry nodded and pulled the portfolio from his pack.

"Copy the property description from the deed, then do the charm. You shouldn't have to draw anything."

Harry did as he was told and the map was finished in about fifteen minutes. He grinned broadly when he activated it. "I solemnly swear I am up to to no good." An out line of the property appeared and three names were on it.

"I guess I did it right. I didn't get too fancy with it, I just kept to the basics."

"That should be all we need. That way you won't have to turn off features later." Harry used a Sticking Charm to apply it to the wall, near the table.

"Let's head home and then come back with the others and get this place cleaned up," said Harry.

Even with the elves on the other three teens, Bill, Fleur and Tonks helping it took the rest of the day to clean the tower. Ginny was happy that Harry said she could use magic, as she didn't want to go if she would have been the onlyone cleaning by hand. Harry spent a couple of hours going through the furniture that was in storage to find enough to adequately furnish the tower. In the end, though, it required transfiguring several of the old items into chairs to get enough to seat everyone at the large, round table. Harry impressed Moody by creating a portal between the tower and Applegate. On one of the trips Harry had already created the Applegate terminus, by add the location of the tower to the dials for the portal door in the Arrival room. Moody also created a single source Floo connection to the fireplace in the Headmaster's office.

"Everyone else will need to Apparate to the garden," said Moody, finally satisfied with both the appearance of the tower and the wards. "Best go wait outside, Potter, a fair few people will be showing up soon and will need to 'see' where to go." the old man added, as he cast what looked to be a large eagle Patronus.

True to the warning, fifteen minutes later, there was a small crowd of people, about twenty in all, standing about fifty feet from the door.

"Minerva, what are we doing here?" asked Daedalus Diggle.

"I'm not sure, Alastor just said to show up here as soon as possible."

Harry, wearing his cloak, sidled up to McGonagall. He whispered something to her, and through many years of practice she had schooled her features to not show the surprise she felt at hearing the disembodied voice next to her. Harry then slipped a piece of parchment into her hand, that he had asked her to place behind her back.

"Where is the old reprobate, any way?" asked Kingsley. "I don't have all night, you know the PM is making a speech in an hour I need to be there."

Just then, Moody appeared in front of Kingsley. "Well, iffin' you want to make that speech, you'd best be paying better attention, laddie."

Harry took that to be his cue to remove his cloak. Remus dissolved the Disillusionment charm he was under.

"As I call your name, you will step foreward and read this parchment, given to me by the new Secret Keeper. Then you will enter the new Headquarters."

"Arthur Weasley," she continued, going through the rest of the Weasleys first and working backwards, much to Diggle's dismay.

When she reached Mundungus Fletcher's name, the man timidly tried to approach, but Harry cut him off.

"Well, Dung, before you enter here, you and I have a little matter of some property to discuss."

"But...Sirius...he didn't want it..."

"True, but guess what...it's all mine now. I don't care for most if very much, either, but you had no right to just take it."

"But, a bloke's gotta live and it was just..," he shut up as a gnarled hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Listen to the lad, Dung, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, without a spell, mind you, but for some reason the lad is willing to not take it out of your worthless hide. As it is, you aren't going to know Headquarters. If you want in here you have to earn your way back in. For now, you'll be escorted in, under a blindfold charm. And I've been thinking about Obliviating even that."

"One more question, before we let you go in," said Harry, grinning. "How did you get in?"

"Umm...I walked in up to the door, as I could still see the place and the elf let me in."

Harry nodded.

Moody cast the spell on Dung and dragged him through the door. Inside the door, he lifted the charm. Dung slunk off to the nearest empty chair.

"I thought that damn elf had to have helped him. Nobody should have been able to get in without my say so, right?"

"That was my understanding," agreed Moody.

"Many of you were present at a special meeting last night. Through the generosity of Mr. Potter, we now have a new headquarters. Here's the set up. There are six bedrooms on the upper floors, each has been set up with a double bunk, so there are enough beds to sleep twenty four. There will always be at least two people on duty here at all times. The Floo is a single connection, and no, the location it connects to is is 'need to know' only, so you lot won't be finding out where it goes, until you..."

"Need to know," came the response of several voices, most noticeably the twins.

"Right. There is a kitchen and a house elf will be stocking the larder over the next day or so. Molly, since no one will be permanently living here you won't be stuck on kitchen duty. But you are welcome to contribute to any cooking you want."

"Thank you, you know how I love to cook."

"Also, since this is not going to be a permanent place of abode for any member, we ask that you clean up after yourselves." said Minerva.

"Along those lines, the basic cleaning will be carried out by one of my elves,"

All the eyes in the room looked to Harry. "Elves?" was the whispered question running around the room.

"Yeah, elves. It seems that I inherited the lifetime contracts on over two dozen freed elves, plus one bound elf. So, remember, any elf you see is likely to be a free elf, employed by me and should be treated as such. Any one caught treating any of them like I've seen so many bound elves treated will have to answer to me."

"Also, we will be placing maps and such on the walls. They can stay as everyone allowed in will be members. The same goes for other items that we had to keep away from prying eye over the last two years. There is a silencing charm on the stairs and the first floor, not to prevent eavesdropping but to ensure that those who are sleeping are not disturbed by the goings on in here. The official Apparation point is that clump of shrubs right outside the charm. The property is a bit over an acre in size, but it does include a bit of beach, so don't be spending all your time here. This is not a holiday cottage in Brighton."

The meeting continued for another two hours. A watch schedule was worked out, which included Harry and the other three teens. Harry had also called for Moppy and explained the what he wanted the elves to do. Moppy decided that two of her kitchen staff would be the elves to work the tower. The two who were chosen were not intimidated by wizards, which both Harry and Hermione thought would be a plus for the Order members. It was also decided that regular meetings would resume, the following Friday. The rest of the meeting was filled with the reports of those who hadn't been at the meeting the night before.

The rest of the week settled into the routine of heading to the tower and spending all day there. The rest of the Order didn't know about the portal, so it was easy to study in the tower and slip back to Applegate for something else to study. Also with access to the entire Order, the teens were able to study more advanced subjects without raising suspicions, as most of the Order members were very willing to assist in those studies.

On the morning of September first, Hermione looked up from her book, "At this rate we should be able to do our N.E.W.T.s by the middle of November."

"Hermione, I'm not too worried bout them right now. I still need to find a way to get that cup from the museum."

Hermione gave Harry a look that spoke volumes, "Sorry. I forgot."

"That's all right. I just wish I could forget," said Harry, glumly as he picked up another book and started reading again. "I miss the train ride too. It should almost be time for the annual Weasley dash to the platform instead of us sitting here reading these books. I'm going down to the beach."

Ginny stood and followed him from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron, before throwing his book across the room. "Any more of this and I'll be taking up the bed next to Lockhart. Hermione, how can you stand to read this stuff?"

"Ron, calm down," hissed Harry. "Look, I know you're frustrated, five solid days of rain and nothing but obscure books will drive anyone spare, but you don't have to take it out on us."

"Merlin's beard! I know Dad is a nutter and reading this shite is what did it to him. One more of these _electronics_ books and I'll be just like him," mumbled Ron, picking up the book. "Remind me, why we are doing this?"

Harry looked up at Ron, slightly befuddled, "I'm not sure. I don't want to break into the Smithsonian, but Hermione over there thinks it is going to be the only way we can get the stupid cup."

Hermione broke in, sounding more than a little annoyed, "You know why, Harry. We can't risk anyone finding out what exactly that cup is. We can't tell anyone else about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm going along with your plan, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Besides, it isn't like we are really stealing it. We are going to summon the original, then replace it with a transfigured duplicate and then repair anything that breaks, like the display case. But we have to do it after hours and disable the alarms."

Harry, starting to sound irritated, said, "But Slughorn said a simple freezing charm will do it."

"Maybe, but what about video cameras and lasers and all the other stuff?" she retorted.

"I suppose you are right. But how are we going to get to Washington?"

"Fly, and no Ron, before you even ask we are not going on a trans-Atlantic broom flight, especially in November. We are flying British Airways, thank you very much!" finished Hermione, crossing her arms and glaring at the two of them, as if daring them to continue.

Ginny stood in the doorway to the library, shaking her head.

"They at it again?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, bunch of bloody nutters if you ask me."

Bill chuckled. "You've got to admit, it is a pretty daring plan."

"True, but what do expect from Hermione?" asked Remus, approaching the two observers. "Bill, your wife needs you at HQ. Something about needing to get a package?"

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Bill, before turning and running down the hallway.

Ginny turned to Remus and asked "Are we the only two sane people left around here?"

"Only until tomorrow, then you will be the only one, while I go bark at the moon and think about eating rat kabobs, very rare."

"Think Greyback will pull anything tomorrow?"

"I don't know. My contacts in that pack have suddenly dried up. Don't tell Harry that, he has enough to go on with right now, he doesn't need to worry about that."

"Well, Fluffy will be at the Burrow and they still don't know where we are. But it tears Harry up every time somebody else is killed."

"I know, he is hard on himself. On some level I think he still blames himself for it. He 'knows' it isn't his fault but still."

"Hey, if those three don't shut up, how about we slip the potion that Fred and George use to make Canary Cremes into their tea?"

"That's the best thing I've heard all month."

Two days later, the rain had finally let off, and everyone spent the late September afternoon in the air, even Hermione. She had improved enough on her broom to be a passable flyer, not Quidditch player material, but better than average. Returning to the house in time for an hour or so of study before dinner, Harry started looking over several of the old books that came from his vault. This particular group of books came from the Jevons collection. Since the family had all but did out in the latter half of the last century they were all published in the 1860s or earlier. The one that caught his attention was discussing a class of spells that he had never heard of, the cantrip. Unlike charms, hexes, jinxes and curses, these were little spells requiring very little power to do common everday tasks. the most intriguing thing about them is that, according to what was written in the book, they were done without a wand. A simple word and hand gesture were all that were needed to perform them. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice when everyone else went off to eat. He sat in the chair closest to the fireplace reading.

There were little gems, like waving one's hand as if striking flint to steel to start a fire. Cute little hand motions to do everything from perk up a wilting flower to freshen your breath. There was even a section on how to perform all these spells not only without a wand, but, also, without vocalizing them. The other surprsing fact that Harry discovered while reading the book, almost all these spells were not based on Latin, but rather Gaelic, and more spefically Scots Gaelic. There were several that Harry though should be taught as first year spells. He found that sharpening a quill with a penknife was actually easier than using his wand to do it until he tried the cantrip for it. The same with lighting a candle. There was a reverse to that one, that extinguished a candle. Hermione found him while he was practicing the candle spells.

"Harry! Where is your wand?"

"Umm...over on the table, why?"

"What...How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" he said, waving his hand again, causing the candle to burst into flame.

"Magic without your wand!"

Ron and Ginny walked in as Hermione said that, both looking thunderstruck.

"There is nothing special about it. I can only do one, maybe, two, if they are close together, candles at a time."

"But doing magic without a wand is extremely rare, nearly unheard of," said Ginny.

Ron continued, "Only the most powerful wizards can do it."

"Really? So none of you ever did anything before you got your wands? Nothing as a little kid?"

"That's different..." stammered Ron.

"Is it? How?"

Ron replied, "It just is."

"No, not according to this author. Most of what we do with a wand requires more focus than what we can do without one. There is a whole class of spells that seem to be ignored by us 'modern' wizards. This author was writing," Harry paused to flip the book to the title page, "in 1857 and he was describing the apparent disregard for this class of magic then."

Hermione, eyes twinkling, asked, "Knock off the dramatics, will you tell us what it is already?"

"Sure thing, all you had to do was ask," grinned Harry. "The class of spells is called cantrips. They are minor things, most of them seem to be everyday sort of things like lighting a candle or oil lamp, there is even one in here to start a fire, not like Incendio, but a fire that you laid out, with tinder and kindling. Just like putting a match to it."

"Give me that book!"

"Calm down. I'm not quite finished with it yet, but it took me the past two hours to master about two thirds of these...there are," he flipped through the book, "284 of them in here. So that should take you about thirty minutes, I think you can let me finish it and still go through it tonight and leave time for Ginny to read it. Sorry, mate, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to have a go at it. Beauty before brawn."

"Harry, I'll have you know I wasn't planning on asking for it. I figured those two would want it, I'm not really that thick."

"Or, of course, you can all sit around the table over there and look at the second copy of it that I have..."

"Oooo...Potter..."

Ron burst into laughter.

Harry slipped into "teacher mode" as if he were conducting a DA session, while letting the other three use both copies. Remus and Tonks entered the library. When they saw what was going on, they too joined the impromtou session.

After the session ended, Hermione sat at the table frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking. Something as simple as cantrips have been relegated to obscurity. What else have we lost?" she asked.

"Blood magic. Ritual Magic. Both of those are reduced to almost nonexistance. Most blood magic is now considered a Dark Art, because other than some very old wards and contracts the only surviving samples use blood forcibly taken from an unwilling victim. The same goes for ritual magic. Other than formal oaths about the only ritual I can think of is that one we saw in Ginny's memory."

"How do you know all this? I haven't read anything about it."

"Hermione, over 1500 of these books belonged to a part of my family that went Squib in the late 1800s, there were no new books added to that collection since then. I've been reading through all of them and those books we've found that were in Reg's notes. All of them are old, more than a few are older than 1692. It is a right pain in the arse reading all the Elizabethan text but I've learned more from them than if I'd spent fifty years in Binns's class. Do you know the real reason there are all the tunnels to Hogsmeade?"

"No, it isn't in Hogwarts: A History."

"At one time Hogwarts took in day students, too. Most of them lived in the village. Also the teachers didn't all live in the castle."

"Since you can't Apparate on the grounds, there needed to be some other way to get there," she said smiling.

"By the way, do you want to see a couple of pictures of snorkacks?"

"What? They can't be real! Can they?"

"They are...maybe were, as nobody has seen one in about a hundred years." Harry went over to a shelf and pulled out a thick book. "This Beastiary is from 1787, take a look at some of the things in it."

He set it down in front of her, open to the Snorkack entry.

"They look like caribou. No wonder nobody has seen them."

"Right, they are a magical version of caribou. They look just like the nonmagical but unless you are lucky to spot them doing something odd, you'd never know. Flip to the 'N' section."

"Nargles?"

"Yep, real too. They are just the outdoor version of doxies. Their bite has slightly different effects, but still. The author of the beastiary seems to think the difference is because of eating misletoe berries..."

"Now I'm really depressed."

"What about?" asked Ginny, coming up behind Hermione and rubbing her friend's shoulders.

"I've spent so much time learning everything and again I feel like I'm getting nowhare. I did the same thing I did back in our first year, when we were looking for information about Flamel."

"Here is something very interesting that I found." Harry picked up another book, very old and well worn. "Have you ever noticed that in many of the Pureblood families, the guys, or at least the father and oldest son all have long hair?"

Both girls nodded.

"That is because it was a right, only Pureblood wizards, above a certain age and either the head of a family or the heir apparent were allowed to grow their hair past a certain length. At age eleven the heir could let his hair grow out, signaling that he need not become an apprentice, at seventeen all other male Pureblood or at least second generation wizards could do the same, signaling that they had completed an apprenticeship. At age eleven, a witch had to cover her head in public, and if unmarried by age seventeen she had to keep it covered. We never get this stuff in Binn's class. Plus I think that is the real reason your mum gets so upset about Bill's hair...it is too "Pureblood" for her taste."

"You're right. I grew it out when I completed my apprenticeship as a Curse Breaker. Mum thinks the goblins don't like it, but she is wrong. They are very traditional and I think that it is what got me the better assingments," said Bill, taking up a seat next to Ginny. "Harry, according to tradition and several old laws, that are still on the books, but not enforced, you should grow out your hair and get your ear pierced. Probably a tattoo, at least one of the protection ones."

"The hair, yes. The ear, maybe. Tattoo...I don't think so."

"Hear me out on the tattoo. I'm not talking about something to show off and not these so called 'protection' tattoos you get in Knockturn Alley. I'm talking the real deal, complete with the ritual. Some of them are very worhtwhile. In fact, I think that is what saved me from Greyback." Bill peeled off his shirt. Across his chest was a series of Runes. Harry noticed that the scars on Bill's face stopped just short of his jugular as the ran down to his neck. "I felt a tingle and hunched my shoulder at the last second before her struck me. I think if I hadn't then I'd be dead right now."

Hermione traced the green and blue symbols on Bill and started translating them. "Yes, I see. Bill, can you...I mean where can I...I think I want one."

"I can do some of them. It isn't like a Muggle tattoo with needles...well it can be, depending on what you go with. Be glad I don't know how to do them the Maori way...smoldering slivers of bamboo..." everyone cringed at the thought. "They are done mostly with a wand, some are done with things like hippogriff quills."

Ginny looked at Harry, "I'm with Hermione, I'm getting it done and I think you should reconsider."

"Mum will go spare if she finds out I talked you into this. She'll skin me alive and use my hide as a doormat then reduce what's left to potions ingredients."

"Then I won't tell her, I don't want my favorite brother damaged, any more than he already is," she said, sitcking out her tongue at Bill.

"Okay, I see your point. I'll think about it. Just what kind of things can they do, other than simple protections?"

"Well, they can't make you immortal or invulnerable...there is a series for that, but then you have to give up your left nut and then have a vasectomy on the right one." Harry involuntarily hunched over and winced at that. Ginny and Hermione giggled at Harry's actions. "I didn't think so. Any of the ones that grant total immunity are similar, you have to make a pretty strong sacrifice to get the desired protection. But general things, like resist possession, shrug off minor curses and hexes, improve how you think, against biting and clawing...stuff like that."

"Do they have to be the bare Runes? Can they be included into a design?" asked Ginny.

"No, they don't have to be bare Runes. Actually most of the guys who do this incoporate them into designs to begin with. A lot of the designs are old Celtic designs."

"That sounds great. I've seen a couple of Celtic designs that I like, a lot."

"I never would have thought that Gin, you just used to doodle them everywhere."

"How about this, I'll give you lot a few days to think about what you want. I'll draw up a few designs, you can come up with a few. Then, I'll talk to Ron and see if he wants to do it too and then we will do it on Saturday."

"In for a pence, in for a Pound, right?" asked Hermione.

"Right," agreed Bill.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "You got that?"

Chuckling, Bill replied, "Yes, I took Muggle Studies, too you know. Besides the Wizarding version is, 'In for a Knut, in for a Galleon. Any way, it is getting late and Fleur will have my hide if I don't get up there soon. I was supposed to be getting her some hot cocoa."

Harry started laughing. Fleur walked into the room. "I thought I would find you ici..." Harry noticed that she tended to slip into French when she was upset. Bill looked properly abashed and kissed her, before leading her toward the kitchen.

"Anyway, were is Ron?"

"Down in the pool. Tonks and Remus are working on some sort of project with him," said Ginny.

Saturday, Bill called the four teens into the library right after breakfast.

"Have you decided?"

Ginny spoke first, "I want a basic protection triskelon on my chest, right below my left shoulder."

"I want the same as Ginny. I was also thinking about an aegishjalmur, a small one on my forehead, at the hair line."

"The same as Hermione," said Ron.

"Harry, what do you want?"

"The same as Ron and Hermione, but I also want a dog on my right shoulder, in the back." He slid a piece of parchment across to Bill. "And I found a design that is supposed to prevent or protect against bad dreams and possession, but I'm not sure I want something that big." He pushed a second piece of parchment across to Bill.

"This one can be reworked into a band tattoo. You can put it around your arm or your neck." Bill indicated the protection tattoo. "It is also one of the few of this kind I know of that doesn't require a sacrifice of some sort."

"Really? Which arm would it have to go on?"

"Right, around your bicep."

"And I have one final one."

"A Druid's spiral? I can do it, but you may not want to put it on you face. There aren't any Druids left here, I don't think, but there are some in the States and they may take exception to you wearing it in the traditional location. How about on your left arm?"

"Okay."

"I want the band tattoo, too," said Ginny. "I wanted it but didn't like the idea of it being so large."

"Mum's going to kill me," mumbled Bill. "Okay, don't eat anything the rest of the day, drink only water and tonight I'll be ready, about six. Harry didn't you say that one of the spare bedrooms was set up as an infirmry?" Harry nodded. "We'll meet there."

Ron turned to Harry after Bill left the room, "Why so many?"

"If I'm getting one, why not go all out? Beside's when I talked to Remus about it he showed me the one that he had done, with my dad and Sirius. It was a brotherhood knot, right over the heart. They did it right after Sirius left home. I'm getting the dog because of him. I might add a stag and wolf on my back, later. Possibly a lily and a bumblebee."

"That is a great idea, Harry. I like the bee," said Hermione. "To remember Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded.

Ginny drew a quick sketch, "Like this?"

"Yeah, let's all get the bee tonight," said Ron. The other three nodded.

They met outside the room a few minutes before six. When they entered, Bill had them remove their shirts. At first Harry and Ron were shocked to be in the same room with the girls, but they noticed that the girls were wearing their swimming outfits under their shirts.

"Hermione showed me the bee. I can do it in a silvery-white. It will look like this." Bill took off his shirt and showed his right arm. On the bicep, near his shoulder was a shining white bee. "The purely decorative ones I can do first. They will not be painful and they can be removed. There will be a slight tingle when I do it. So all of you get over here and find a seat."

Remus entered the room before Bill finished. "I'll take one of those too."

Bill smiled. "I did Charlie, Tonks and the twins at the tower this afternoon. I think by tomorrow even Minerva will want one."

"I also want the dog that Harry's having done."

Bill nodded.

When he finished with Remus, Bill turned to the teens. "Now comes the hard part. For the protection triskelon, there will be a little pain, kind of like a nettle sting. It will last about five minutes. After that it will be a little raw for a day or so. I'll be drawing that one with some special inks and quill from Witherwings. Who is first?"

Bill completed all four protection triskelons and then tapped each of them with his wand. They glowed a pale blue for a few seconds.

"Next, I'll do aegishjalmur. Before I do that though I want to know if you think this will be too large." He held out a small object, about a half inch in diameter. It was dull grey and heavy. Harry thought it looked like a wax seal. They agreed that it was a perfect size.

He placed three small dishes on the table. Each containd a greasy black liquid. "Prick your finger and place three drops of blood into that ink. When I place this on your forehead you will feel a quick burn. It should feel like you touched a pot that was hot. Lift up your hair." Bill placed a lead seal in each of the plates and then placed one on each of the teens. When he tapped it with his wand Ron and Hermione cried out in shock. Harry ignored the brief flash of pain, as it was considerably less painful than most of the times his scar acted up.

"The band tattoo is going to be a bit painful. Just because it is going to take me about twenty to thirty minutes to do it."

He was right, it hurt, only a little bit for each part of it he did, but the cumulative effect was as if something, like a cat had been using his arm as a scratching post. When Bill finished with Ginny she came to the same conclusion. When Bill did the final tattoo on Harry he handed out a packet of bath salts to each of the teens.

"Fleur came up with these to ease any soreness. You can all go eat now, Moppy has a light meal for you and a special spiced mead. After that, go soak for about an hour. Especially Harry and Ginny, you'll thank me for it in the morning."

"Why don't more wizards do this?" Harry asked Bill the Wednesday after the tattoos.

"Think about it. Who did things like this?"

"The Celts, the Vikings, other older peoples."

"Right. Remember, after the Anglo-Saxon era we had the Normans...basically French snobs and it wasn't just the Muggles, their wizards came too. Fleur's people were persecuted under them too. Not only were the Veela looked down upon, but her father's family was an old Gaulish family, a line of wizards long before Rome. The Malfoys and that ilk are basically Roman snobs."

"I guess I can't really see a Malfoy getting a tattoo. It might ruin that pretty-boy face of his."

"Right in one. Most of the Purebloods that think they run things around here look down on this."

"Kind of like cantirps. They are just too easy to do, and don't require much in the way of training, especially wand work. Can't go bragging about how great you are when everyone can learn how to do what you can so easily."

"Right."

"So e can use their snobbery against them. Find the old ways and use them. I know that Riddle is doing that, at least with some of the things. He seems to lean heavily on Ritual magic for doing things."

"Yes, it does seem that way. That will be a weakness. For every ritual there is a way of stopping it or countering it. I should know, most of the curses I've had to deal with are ritualistic in nature."

"Speaking of that, have you come up with anything on how he made the Horcrux?"

"Sort of. The chant he used is definitely Akkadian. The Runes were some other Semetic language that I can't place. They could be variations of a known set, but I need a bit more time with them. But I have a general idea of the process now, I can begin on constructing a way of undoing it."

"If we undo the process would the piece of his soul go back to him or would it be destroyed? Or could it become a ghost?"

"I don't know. We could always find ourselves a Dementor and see if it wants a snack."

Harr started to laugh, but stopped, "What did you say?"

"I was joking, you know."

"Yeah, but could it work. I mean, it is a soul, or at least a piece of it., right?"

Before they could get any further, a large silver eagle burst through the wall. Bill paled.

"We've got to go. There is a major attack. It seems the Dementors have quit breeding and are now attacking."

Harry called for an elf. Everyone met at the Arrival Room and went to the portal.

The scene in the tower was one of total chaos. Order members were every where. The maps showed attacks in nearly every major town and city in England. The largest number were in London, near the palace.

"Merlin's Balls! They are going after the royal family!" shouted someone.

Harry turned to the teens. "Let's go!"

"Where do you think you are going?" growled Moody, just coming through the door.

"To Buckingham Palace, there is a major group of Dementors converging on it."

"You heard the lad! Let's roll. If they get the Queen there is no telling what the Muggles would do."

"We are spread too thin."

"The four of us will go to London. Hermione?"

"Portus." she said, holding out a length of rope.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to do a Cheering Charm on us before we leave."

"Do it now, we go in five...four..." Harry cast the charm and then felt the familiar tug. The scene in front of the gates could only be described as chaotic, if one was prone to understatements. There was a double-deck bus crashed into one of the guard shacks. About two hundred Dementors were gathered around it. Harry nodded.

Four voices exlcaimed, in unison, "Expecto Patronum!" Four bright silver shapes shot from four wands. The Dementors paused their advance and huddled together, turning around as a group. The four teens spread slightly apart and tried to drive the Dementors to the wall.

"Pin them against the wall!" shouted Harry. "I have an idea. They like dark and dank. How about we give them some sun?"

"Accio cloaks!"

Two hundred cloaks flew towards Harry. He ducked and let them fall behind him. What was under the cloak could only be described as ghastly. Pale and slimy, it bore a close resemblence to decaying flesh, that had been under water. There were no eyes and a large mouth that looked more like it belonged on a fish than anything else.

"Close your eyes!"

Harry bellowed "Heulwen!" There was a breif burning sensation from his upper left arm and a bright ball of light erupted from the end of his wand. The ball of light impacted with the now cloakless Dementors. A shrill shriek rent the air. The smell of burning slime filled their nostrils. The light beat against their closed eyes. After a few seconds the light dimmed and Harry opened his eyes. Not one Dementor was seen. There were several sooty marks on the wall where they had been and the pile of cloaks behind him, but that was all there was. A silvery form impacted Harry.

"Back to the tower. Grab those cloaks!" shouted Harry.

A touch of her wand to the rope and the all them were standing in front of the tower. Dropping the rope, they ran through the door.

"By the four balls of the Founders! What the ruddy hell did you do?" shouted Moody.

"What do you mean?"

"You ruddy well know what I mean! What in Merlin's name did you do to those Dementors!"

"Umm...killed them?" asked a confused looking Harry.

"Damn right! You killed them, nobody and I repeat nobody has done that in over five hundred years! And even then it was one or two at a time."

"They are creatures of dark and dank places, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" it was Moody's turn to be confused.

"They can't stand sunlight!" shouted Remus, coming over to the teens.

"Right, so I summoned their cloaks. That got them to pause and then I hit them with an old sunshine spell I found. Then your Patronus told us to come back here."

"When you hit them with that spell, all of the Dementors, everywhere just stopped. They let out this ungodly shriek and fled. It was uncanny. It was like they all were connected or something."

"So the Dementors are now on the run?"

"It seems so. What was the situation at the palace?"

"There was a bus overturned at one of the guard shacks, most of the people were injured. It didn't seem like any Dementors had gotten through the gates, yet, but they were trying. It don't know if anyone had been Kissed or not."

Slowly the Order members filtered back.

"So what is the body count?" asked Moody when Arthur Weasley walked through the door.

"Upwards of two hundred Muggles were Kissed. As far as I know, no wizards or Squibs were Kissed and fifteen Muggles were killed due to either being trampled or other health problems."

"I killed two hundred Dementors, what happened to the souls they sucked out of people?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Arthur.

"As far as I know, no one has ever studied that," said Remus. "Everything I've ever read on the matter could be summed up that way. "

"So the souls could be wandering around, like ghosts? How long does someone live after they've been Kissed?"

"Harry, we just don't know. I suppose they could just wander around, looking for their bodies. As to how long, that is different for everyone. We've had wizards die in minutes and Muggles live for years. It just doesn't make sense."

"Could we find a way to rejoin the souls to the bodies?"

Moody hissed, "If we could it would be akin to the Darkest of magics, Necromancy. I doubt the Ministry would ever go for that."

"If we found a way and did it, who would know?"

"The Ministry," said Moody.

Spinning to face Moody, Harry shouted, "Bullshit! Riddle created a damn Horcrux as a Seventh year student, and never was found out. You can't tell me they know every Dark spell done in this country! Hell, they can't even tell the difference between and elf and a school kid." Harry's voice kept getting louder and drawing all attention in the room to himself. "Is it because most of those Kissed are Muggles and criminals? Is that the bloody real reason? Tell me you one-eyed, gimpy bastard! Tell me!"

"Calm down, Harry," said Arthur.

"No, I won't calm down. Over two hundred people are as good as dead right now because of me! How would you like that on your conscience?"

"No, Harry not because of you."

"Yes, you bloody idiot! Me! It is my job to kill that snake-faced whoreson and what am I doing? Dicking around trying to learn enough so he doesn't take me down in the process? Trying to put up with bureaucrats who can't wipe their own arses without filling out some damned form in triplicate! Trying to find a way to destroy the pieces of soul the bastard left all over the place, so this time he will actually stay dead! Me! I have to do it!"

Ginny ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him, as collapsed to the floor, in tears. Molly started over to him. Ginny shot her mother and everyone else in the room a glare that threatened more than severe bodily harm if they came any closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Three days after the Dementor attacks, Harry was still holed up in his room. The only one who could get in was Ginny, he wouldn't even let the elves in. The rest of the Order continued with damage control. The teens poured all their efforts into a new line of research. What Harry had said cut a lot of people to the quick. He was right, in a way, everyone was not putting the effort into finding out if the released souls, because that is indeed what happened when the Dementors where destroyed, could be reunited with their still living bodies, not because the bulk of them were Muggles, but rather, because no one saw any way of doing it. For so long a Kiss from a Dementor was considered so close to an execution that the difference didn't matter. The consensus was that it couldn't be done, so it wasn't worth making an effort to try to do anything, so sorry to those innocents that suffered.

"Come on Harry, at least take a shower. You are a little beyond ripe. I'm giving you ten minutes to get out of that bed and then I start on the cleaning charms!" said a very frustrated Ginny.

The first smile in three days crossed Harry's face, "I was wondering what that smell was. I thought Witherwings moved in with me because I've been such charming company. I've been a real berk, haven't I? I'm sorry for that."

She stood, unmoved by his words and pointed to the bathroom.

Harry started to remove the blankets covering himself, but stopped, "Umm...Gin...can you..."

Still pointing to the bathroom, she looked him straight in the eye,"Look, I've got six brothers, I think I've seen enough drawers to last a lifetime."

"Umm...just turn around. Please?"asked a red faced Harry.

"Fine!" she spat.

Ginny gave up waiting for him after hearing the water running for half an hour. Three days of putting up with this mood of Harry's was enough. She stormed to the door and began banging on it. "Potter! Get your bony arse out of there. NOW!"

She turned and stormed out the door of the bedroom, then crumpled against the wall in laughter.

Harry, his shower interupted by the stormy red-head did the only thing he could think of, obey. When he entered his room she was nowhere to be found. He shrugged and dressed. He found the others in the library.

"Well, well, look who has decided to rejoin the land of the living," said Ron. "What finally made you come out of that sty you call a room, mate?"

Harry smiled at Ron,"Not what, who. And that who was your sister."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly when he saw the look in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry, we need to talk," said Remus.

"Umm...sure, the office?"

When they got into the office Remus motioned for Harry to sit, "About the other night. Now everyone is expecting some sort of explanation, before then not everyone that you were indeed 'The Chosen One'. Moody and I have been putting it off because we think it would be better coming from you. I know you hate this kind of attention, but you've brought it on yourself this time. Plus I think you owe Arthur an apology, he knows you were not at your best and doesn't really blame you for saying what you did, but a formal apology would be nice."

Harry scratched his head, "Yeah, I did say a few things..."

"You could say that, you ran roughshod over a lot of people the other night. I think I know what you are going through right now, but understand we are here to help you. I know you haven't always had someone you could rely on."

"Yeah, that is a bit of an understatement. I see now that even if I did trust Snape to do the right thing before we ran off to the Ministry it may not have made a difference. I've always ended up doing it myself. It is hard to rely on people after fifteen years of being on your own. I don't even rely on Ron and Hermione as much as I should. I never had anyone before, I'm not sure I really know how to do it."

"I understand that. Until your father and Sirius, I was the same way. I also want to talk to you about the Dementor issue, not really to change the subject."

Harry stiffened, then nodded.

"It isn't because the victims are mostly Muggles, at least for us...the Order, it is because it was always looked upon as a hopeless cause. Nobody wanted to devote resources to doing something that they all knew was doomed to failure, before they even began. Look, it has been over five hundred years since a single Dementor has been destroyed and in one night you take out a couple of hundred of them. It was a bit of a shock all around."

Giving Remus half of a smile, Harry said, "I kind of figured that, about yesterday afternoon."

"You are right, though, the Ministry doesn't monitor everyone as closely as they had monitored you. Most of that was inadvertent. The extra close monitoring was supposed to be for your protection, but I guess there were those who thought watching you was what was going to keep them in power."

"Fudge and his cronies?"

Remus nodded.

"That kind of backfired on him, but then again the man couldn't find his arse by sitting on his hands."

"Here is where we stand. Several of us are looking into the issue of reuniting the souls and bodies. Bill thinks that maybe the answer is in the Horcrux ritual. But, the problem is that using it would run afoul of about two dozen different laws. Right now we have collected fifty disembodied spirits from the Dementors you destroyed. Thirty five of them are passangers from the bus. Ten of them are other Muggles from other attacks over the past year. Four of them are Wizards who have been attacked. The final one is..."

"Crouch?"

Remus nodded, stiffly.

Harry swallowed hard and rubbed his face. "Yeah, I kind of expected something like this would crop up."

"Right now we have them all contained. But we have to do something soon. Several of the Muggles are not doing too well and we think that they wouldn't survive being reunited."

"I don't know what to do. It just seems right to make the effort to undo the damage. We have all this power but what do we do with it? Dammit! I am seventeen years old, I shouldn't have to make these kinds of decisions. I should be worried about my next date and whether or not I really need to shave, this morning. Not people who are less than half of what they should be, not werewolves out to make a snack of me and my friends or some nutter, who on the strength of the word of a confirmed flake, decided that I am his friggin' nemesis and he needs to see me pushing up daisies."

"I know."

"We need to go to Washington. I need that damn cup. This has to end."

"Hermione is still working on that. We, meaning Tonks, Moody and myself, have set up for you to take your tests in three weeks. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions and Runes. If you want we can add Herbology and Creatures. We will spend most of the time between now and then getting ready for that. After that, the time will be spent getting ready for the trip to the States. Everything is set to happen over a holiday weekend at the end of November. The museum will still be open, but the increased number of visitors should make our job a bit easier."

"This is supposed to make sense?" asked a very confused Harry.

"With more tour groups, four students from an exclusive British school won't be too out of place. The one thing we won't have to worry about is doing magic. The Americans don't track it the way we do. In fact, after the first year of formal education you are allowed to use it any time."

"And that matters, how?"

"We don't need to worry about you getting in trouble with the American Department of Magic."

"Oh. I still don't like this, but it is the best idea we've come up with, so far."

"That's true. Go on, get out of here, Hermione will be going spare by now."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I bet she will. Oh, Remus, I still need new glasses before we go."

"I think we can arrange that before the exams."

The next couple of days were spent finalizing the preparations for the exams. Harry decided, after looking over Hermione's texts, that he should be able to at least pull an A on the Arithmancy exam So the list of exams now included Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He knew that, given the excitement his Patronus caused on the O.W.L.s, he should be able to get similar results for some of the N.E.W.T. exams. Hermione was also confident that she would be able to do the same. Ron, on the other hand was the one fretting over the exams and demanding extra study time. So, study they did.

All four of them spent almost every waking moment following Hermione's study guides to the letter. The Saturday before the exams, Remus told Harry that he had an eye appointment that afternoon. When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Harry was surprised to find most of the shops closed, their signs proclaiming verified owl orders only. Pullling their cloaks tight, they hustled through the street, to one of the few open shops. Remus entered first.

"Alex, long time, no see."

"If a week is long then I'm James."

"Damn, I miss the next line."

"James would say, be serious, you can't be James. Then Sirius would start on that whole Sirius/serious bit. So, where is my patient?"

Harry removed his cloak.

"Harry, Alex, here was the Ravenclaw Prefect the year behind us. He has the record of most points ever taken by a prefect."

"Darn right, at least twenty a week for nearly three years. But then again, I also have the record for most point decisions being overturned."

Harry broke into a grin. "I don't really want to know. You wouldn't happen to be related to Cho Chang?"

"She is my niece. But I don't think you came here to discuss old girlfriends."

"Not really. I need to do something about my eyes. Glasses just aren't right anymore. I can't afford to have them come off at the wrong time."

"With everything you seem to get into, I can understand that. Though you don't have many options. If you were a couple of years older, well, it would be a different story."

"I'm guessing another pair of glasses or some kind of contact lense." said Harry.

"You guessed correctly. Though we don't call them contacts, but you have the general idea. Let me examine your eyes and then we will discuss what you need and what you may want."

"You said there are other options if I were older, why not now?"

"It is a matter of physical maturity. The spells and potions and even surgery that I have available have to wait until you are completely done growing. If I were to use them before then and you were to continue to grow, we will have, most likely, traded one eye problem for another."

Harry nodded, "I think I understand, now."

A few diagnostic spells later, "Done. I see you have myopia with moderate astigmatism. Pretty common and easily correctable. Those glasses you are wearing are not quite the right correction you need. I would imagine you get headaches often."

"Yeah, but I never thought some of them could be from my glasses."

"They are. Like I said before, you have a choice of new glasses or lenses. I would choose the lenses with everything you seem to get into."

"Would I be able to leave them in for an extended period?"

"Actually you will never have to take them out, until it is time to replace them, and by then you should be old enough to consider one of the other options."

"That sounds great. But the one thing I don't want to do is make it look like I got my eyes fixed."

"I can take care of that too. It would be a simple matter to put blank lenses into a pair of frames and charm them to darken in sunlight or other bright light."

"I know a couple of kids I went to school with, when I was little, who wore glasses like that. I was also wondering if there were any special enchantments you could put on them, like seeing through walls."

Alex sighed, "Yes, but that isn't one of them. That can only be done on a full replacement eye." Then he mumbled something to himself that sounded like 'that damn eye'.

"What can be done?"

"I can add charms that will protect your eyes from things like dust and very bright light. I can also set them up to see better in very low light or to see a person's body heat. Not quite as good as seeing through an invisibility cloak, but better than most people can do. There are a host of vanity charms that can be added, but I don't really think you would be interested in them."

"I think the low light and the heat ones."

"Very good. There is one drawback to those two charms. At night everthing has a sort of greenish tinge to it. Kind of like looking through a pale green glass."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Good, try these on." Ales said, handing Harry a pair of lenses. He helped Harry to insert them.

"They seem to be fine. I can see much better."

"Good. Now go into the back, it is dark in there and let me know how well you can see."

Harry walked through the door, into a dimly lit corridor and then walked into a darkened room. After looking around, Harry found a piece of parchment. Picking it up, he noticed a faint greenish glow against the stark whiteness of the parchment. He laked back to the front part of the shop, chuckling.

"I guess you could read that?" Alex asked as Harry handed him seventy five galleons. "I have the frames ready."

Harry picked up what looked like a pair of ordinary glasses, very similar to his last pair. He put them on, and walked to the window. They started to darken as the light got brighter.

"Thank you."

"That was brutal." said Ron collapsing into a chair.

"Yeah, it was." agreed Harry.

Ginny and Hermione, walking in together fell onto the sofa. The leaned against each other not mustering enough energy to speak.

"At least we'll have the results tonight." muttered Ron, throwing back his head to rest it on the back of the chair, his long legs thrust out in front of him. It didn't take long before he started to snore.

Harry stood and made his was to the sofa and sat next to Ginny. She shifted and leaned into him, Hermione following Ginny's movement, leaning on her. Remus found them, two hours later, asleep. Ron and Hermione huddled on one end of the sofa, Ginny and Harry on the other end.

"Get up!" said a voice that rattled the windows. Instantly four wands pointed at the hapless Marauder. One body bind, one tripping and two silencing spells later, Remus was staring at the ceiling, with four wands pointing at him.

After removing the spells and giving him a hand, Harry asked, "What were you thinking?"

"I did the same thing to your dad and Sirius after our DADA N.E.W.T., about the same results...maybe I should give it up?"

Harry just nodded, an almost held back grin escaping, "Yeah, you're lucky we were too tired to really do much of anything else. I don't suppose wolf bogies would be any less painful than the regular kind. Huh, Gin?"

"If he tries THAT again, he'll find out and then he can tell you."

"Fine, fine, see if what happens when I try to be nice. Moody would have hexed all while you slept and then awakened you." They glared at him. "But, the real reason I woke you up is that your results are here. Minerva is waiting for you in the library."

The excited teens ran from the room, Hermione leading the way.

Harry was pleased with his results, O's in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense; E's in Creatures, Potions and Runes; and an A in Arithmancy. Hermione had all O's, to her surprise, but no one elses. Ron received nearly the same grades as Harry, except he did not take the Arithmancy exam and only received an E in Transfiguration. Ginny, who had taken them more on a whim than anything else pulled E's in everything except Runes and Defense, where she earned O's.

"Now, there are just a few more items that I must take care of before I let you slip off. The first, you are all now fully qualified witches and wizards. For what it is worth, I thought you were more than that four months ago, but now it is official. You are subject to the full penalty of law and the full responsibility of your actions. I shall not go into the rest of my speech that I give all my students, not because I am having pity on you but, rather, because I don't think you need it. I think you understand what I would have to tell you much better than I can ever express it. It does my heart proud to see what the four of you have accomplished in such sort a time. I know that we can expect great things from the lot of you."

She paused and took a drink from a goblet sitting next to her.

"The next item that I must discuss is about your status, Ginevra. While being a fully qualified witch, you are still subject to the age restrictions, unfortunately. There are two ways around this. The first is marrage, which I don't think you are quite ready for, correct Mr. Potter."

"Not even betrothal." muttered Harry, suddenly wondering where that thought came from, not that it was an unpleasant thought to have, he decided.

"I thought not. The second is to become employed in a position that would require your being able to fully utilize magic. Under the circumstances, there are not many who are hiring, let alone a slightly underage witch. As Headmistress and a member of the Order, who knows what you must do, I am, hereby, offering you a position at Hogwarts."

"There is a third way..."

"Yes, Miss Granger, but as only a Master can take on an Apprentice and there is a decided lack of them who are capable of doing so in this room, I thought it best not to bring up the subject."

"What kind of job is it?" asked Ginny.

"Why, Miss Weasley, Muggleborn Enrollment Co-ordinator. Your job is to contact and visit all new Muggleborn enrolled, since I no longer have time to devote to that duty, myself. Also, since letters and visits are not being sent out again until next May, you have several months to learn the intricacies of your new job."

"What exactly would I have to do?"

"In a normal year, you would in addition to making the initial contact with the Muggleborn students and their parents you would also help any Muggleborn student keep in touch with his family."

"I am also offering positions to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. These offers will be for the next year that the school is completely open."

"Do we have time to think about this?"

"Until the close of May."

"Now, officially you have completed your formal education, so here are your diplomas." She said, handing out four scrolls, one to each teen. She also handed out a stack of certificates, one for each N.E.W.T earned.

"Mr. Potter, there is one other item that Albus had set aside for you, but I did not find it until yesterday." McGonagall handed Harry a large brass key. "It has been many years since someone other than the Headmaster or the Keeper of Keys has carried one of these. This is the key to the castle. As you probably notice, it doesn't look like it would actually fit into any lock. That is true, it won't. Just tap the lock with the key and it will open. It will also work on those door protected by a password."

"Thank you."

"There is one more item." She passed Harry a Muggle newpaper.

Harry read the circled article and swore loudly.

"What?" three voices asked, in unison.

"It seems someone tried to steal the cup," Harry paused, checking the date, "three days ago."

"I don't know if we have time to finish our preparations. We need to go now. The one that is in Washington may not even be the real cup any longer." said Hermione.

"I know. It will take us at least a few days to get ready. I guess we need to get started."

Fleur rushed into the room. "You are needed at Headquarters."

"Let's go."

The four of them arrived at the Tower to see all the members of the Order waiting for them.

McGonagall spoke first. "After leaving that article with you, Harry, I came here and found this waiting for me."

Harry grabbed the piece of parchment. He passed it to the others.

"Damn him!" shouted Remus. "I have never regretted not biting someone, until now." He threw the parchment to the floor and strode from the room, cursing under his breath.

"But it doesn't say if he was successful." said Ginny as she scooped up the parchment.

"I know, but that damn greasy bastard. We still have to go, at least to check it out. We also have to think that it may now be cursed or tracking spells placed on it or just about any number of other things I can think of."

"Bill," Harry called out, spotting him across the room, "we need to concentrate on detection and breaking." He handed him the parchment.

"I think I can swing about two hours a day, in the evenings. I'm supposed to be working now, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Is there anything else you can help us with...books and stuff?"

"You've already done most of that. I can list a few devices to get but now what you mostly need is practice. And you're right, even if the one still there is the real cup, who knows what Snape did to it."

"Is there anything else you can help us with? Some of your stories you've told us seem to have things left out, to keep Mum quiet, I suppose."

"I can't pull one on you, can I Gin? You're right. I've had to 'retrieve' an artifact or two from Muggle Museums. I think I can help you with that, but I've never had to try against something like the Smithsonian. Those Yanks are pretty damn scary when it comes to stuff like this."

Smiling, Ginny said, "Don't worry, I won't tell Mum, unless we end up in a Yank prison."

"Great." Ron and Hermione joined them. Bill continued, "I just thought of something...if you lot were a couple of years older we could try a ploy I once used in Egypt. I posed as an appraiser hired by the British Museum to inventory and appraise a find before transporting it."

Ron looked at Harry, grinning "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you are thinking of Gred and Forge in long white beards, then yeah."

Bill looked confused, but Hermione and Ginny were now grinning. "Bill are you a wizard?" asked Hermione.

"Umm...yeah."

"You ever hear about aging potions?" asked Ron. "Remember that for the Triwizard Tournament the names had to be entered before Fred and George."

"Did we hear our names taken in vain?"

"No, we were just telling our dear older brother, who solemnly swears he is up to no good, about your botched attempt to fool the Goblet."

"Ah...just what we want to hear. More family mischief. It does our hearts good to see the mirth and cheer spread so."

Hermione entered the conversation, "I have an uncle who works for Lloyd's. It is possible they are involved in this exhibit. It may be possible that we can investigate this attempt. We would have to leave soon, like tomorrow or the next day."

"That might work. Go check it out."

Hermione nodded and left quickly.

"Okay, Bill. We need a crash course on this."

Hermione returned a few minutes later, beaming, "I was right. And as luck would have Uncle Jonathon is the investigator assigned to the case. We leave the day after tomorrow, on the Concorde."

"The Concorde?" asked Ron "What's that, a ship?"

"No, it is a very fast Muggle airplane. He thinks we are flying out of Gatwick tonight and are going to meet him there in two days. I got us the flight on the Concorde so we have an extra day to prepare. He also thinks that I and a a few school friends are just going because he is there and we've always wanted to see Washington. He said he is going to arrange for us to spend a coupled of days sight seeing. We have four days in Washington, total."

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Harry.

"We stun my Uncle and take his place as the investigators. Honestly, Harry, even you should be able to figure that much out." she teased.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, saying in a whisper loud enough to be heard, "Scary, that one is. Scary, but brilliant."

Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into laughter. Harry saying, "I should have expected that after all, you did pull the same thing on Neville, once."

"Ron, Ginny. Hermione and I will do all the talking. You two are trainees, that way your normal thunderstruck looks won't be so out of place. We will each be taking a bit of the aging potion. I'm not sure I really trust it, but Remus said Fred did a perfect job with it."

"You're right there, mate, I wouldn't trust those three, either if this weren't so bloody serious."

"I guess so, those two do kind of fancy themselves as suppliers for secret agents or something."

"Yes, regular Q branch employees." said Hermione.

"Muggle movie reference." said Harry, answering Ron's lost look.

"Right, Fred, George and Remus are Q. You must be Moneypenny."

"No, Ginny is Moneypenny."

"Right. If your not Moneypenny then who are you?"

"M, of course. You're James and Ron is that Yank that is always helping James out."

"A little too feminine for that roll. You don't look like an old man."

"Not that M, you idiot, the new one...Judy Dench's M."

"What new one? There is a new movie?"

"It's two years old now, Harry. Oh, right...sorry."

"That's all right. If it wasn't on the television I wouldn't have had a chance to see it anyway."

"Merlin's balls, mate, what ARE you two going on about?"

"Just some Muggle movies about a British secret agent. We will have to watch them sometime. They're kind of fun." said Harry.

"Secret agent...you mean spy?" aked Ginny.

"Yeah."

"But if he is a spy, why are they letting everyone know about him?" asked Ron, confused again.

"It's not real. It is just fiction." said Ginny, rolling her eyes at Ron. "You know what fiction is?"

"Yeah." came Ron's grumpy reply. "I get it now, OK. It is just sometimes when you two go on about this stuff I get all confused. Things sound kind of the same, but after years of Dad's stories it is a bit hard to tell.""Plus you didn't take Muggle Studies, so you have even less of a clue than I do."

"Anyway," Ron said, "back to what we are going to do once we get to Washington."

"Yeah, where were we?"

"Ginny and I are trainees."

"Right. Hermione and I will be interacting with the American investigator. What was that you are going to disguise the curse detector Bill got for us as?"

"An ultraviolet fingerprint machine."

"Whatever that is. As long as the Muggles won't think it strange." said Ron.

"Not at all. I can even disguise our wands to look like investigative tools. Bill gave me a list of items that he has used as disguises. The only thing I won't have to disguise is the camera. It looks enough like an old Muggle camera to work. Besides, it is really the film and developing technique that make the pictures different. Colin's camera is just an old fashioned purely mechanical Muggle one, like the one we'll be using. Ron, you will take the pictures."

"The one thing that I like about this, is that we won't have to break in." said Ginny. "Bill said that when he used this caper, the museum was extremely helpful. They provided him a room to work and everything."

"Good. We can just transfigure the cup and get the hell out of there." said Harry.

"We could, but that would leave Uncle Jonathon in a bind, and I couldn't do that to him. I am his favorite niece. We will have to conduct a real investigation, of sorts."

"How do you know what to do?"

"We'll just use Uncle Jonathon's notes and I'll write the answers in his book. He always writes his questions down before, he can be a little absent minded when he gets involved in these things."

They spent the remainder of the day before their flight shopping. Hermione insisted that hey all get Muggle business suits. She said that even trainees would dress well. None of them were going to be senior investigators, so off the rack clothing was fine. They also bought enough casual clothing to look the part of teens doing tourist activities. Hermione, who travelled enough with her parents to know how to look did all the selecting of the clothing. Tonks, who also had some experience in shopping in the Muggle world agreed to shop with them. She also supplied Ron, Ginny and Harry with the needed travel documents.

"Just remember. The photos on here, while not moving are still magical. They will reflect your current appearance. So when you take the aging potion the picture will still look fine." she said, handing them their various ID cards.

Harry had one other task. He was going to be using Polyjuice potion to pass for Hermione's uncle.

"Good thing we brewed up a batch. " said Ron.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get this stuff through customs?" aked Harry.

"Simple." said Tonks, who was helping them pack. She cast a charm on Harry's luggage. "Open it up."

Harry opened is suitcase. He stared at it for a minute. "Looks just like a bunch of Muggle stuff in here. But I can still see what it really looks like under that."

"Right, that is because it is yours. If anyone or anything else looks at it, then they just see the glamour. Aurors have to do a bit of travel, sometimes, and we often end up in Muggle areas, so we learn some pretty handy disguise spells. Remember, I was tops in my class in this, and that wasn't just for my 'special' ability, either. I could always go full Muggle better than anyone else."

She then did the luggage for the other three.

They were taking the last flight of the day, so they had plenty of time to make it to Heathrow.

They arrived in New York on schedule and made their connecting flight to Washington. Ron, who had been excited about this means of travel, quickly became a jaded flier. The novelty had worn off about an hour into the flight, with the first bout of mild turbulence. Ron had spent the next couple of hours paying homage to chrome and plastic deity or his paper avatar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione greeted her uncle, who was waiting for them at the airport. After introducing her friends and gathering all the luggage, they went out to the curb to wait for the hotel shuttle.

"Tomorrow, while I'm at the museum--it should only take me about four hours or so--you lot go bathe in the pool or watch the television. Then we will go out to eat when I get back. The next day, I have a day of touring planned. It's not every day you get a trip like this. Finally, before we all fly back to England I have a day of relaxation planned."

That night, during dinner, Hermione managed to slip her uncle the first potion she had made for the occasion. It was a mild sleeping potion. Harry thought that using it might be a little bit of overkill, but he was out voted.

Jonathon Granger started yawning, before he finished the last of his pudding, "I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought. I'm turning in early, don't get into too much trouble."

The next morning, while her uncle was still sleeping, Hermione entered his room and stunned him. Then she clipped a couple of his hairs, added them to the potion and grabbed one of his suits. Harry was waiting for her to return, he took the hairs, added them to the potion and drank it before changing into the suit. The other three took a dose of aging potion. Then, Harry returned to Jonathon's room and grabbed his briefcase and shoes.

The four teens took a cab to the museum. When they arrived a guard met them at the door and led them to a small workroom. A few minutes later someone entered, carrying a display case. Setting down the case, he said "The DC police are expecting your report, by noon."

"We should be done by then," said Harry.

"Fine, if you need anything, just give a yell," said the curator, as he walked out the door.

The four of them unpacked the equipment they brought, including their wands. Hermione quickly cast a locking spell on the door. Harry did a sweep to see if there were any monitoring devices in the room. Then they began going through the checklist that Bill had provided for them.

"At least the case isn't cursed." said Harry.

Ron nodded and unlocked the case with the provided key. Harry started scanning the cup.

"Damn!" Harry sore.

"What?" asked three voices.

Sitting up straight, Harry said, "It is the Horcrux, but it is now cursed six ways to Sunday. There is no way we are getting it out of this case without causing serious damage."

"Serious damage to what?" asked Ginny.

Harry's frown deepened, "Us."

The other three looked at him, but before he said anything, Hermione handed him another dose of Polyjuice. Harry looked at Hermione, "Thanks. Remember that burning curse Bill told us about?"

When she nodded, Harry continued. "That is the mildest one on this thing. Anyone who touches it is in for a long slow deathh."

"I think I can transfigure that coffee cup into a case just like this one." said Hermione, biting her lip. "But the lock won't be the same and I have no way of making the key fit."

"How about we take this lock off of here?" asked Ron.

Harry thought for a few seconds before answering, "That should work. You work on that. Hermione, you work on the case. Ginny and I will work on the cup."

Taking a small piece of gold from his pocket, Harry sat down and started working on transfiguring it into a replica of the cup. When he finished, Ginny took over and made sure that all the decoration, marks and even the blemishes were exactly duplicated. Ron had finished with the lock and was waiting for Hermione to finish the case. When she finished, Ron quickly installed the lock. Placing the transfigured cup into the new case, they locked it and and set it aside.

Harry pulled out the report. He and Hermione started to fill out the information that Jonathon was looking for. Harry took a third dose of Polyjuice before they finished the report.

Harry set down his pen, pointing at the real cup, "Now we have to do something with this."

"Did you bring you pack?" asked Hermione.

"No."

"We will have to transfigure it into something," mused Hermione.

Ron asked, "How about a coffee cup?"

"That should work," agreed Harry.

Hermione tried to transfigure the case, but for some reason it wouldn't work.

Harry thumped his head on the table, "Damn! We didn't check for anything like that."

"But the case shows no magic at all," said a very confused looking Ron.

"I don't expect it to." she said. "I bet those thin wires running through the glass and that little metal strip around the base are platinum."

"Platinum...that is the metal that prevents transfiguration and most other magic, right?" asked Ron.

"Very good." said Hermione, half distracted and half irritated.

Harry thumped his head on the table, again, "Can we banish the whole thing back to England?"

"I doubt it. But to the hotel, should work," said Hermione, readying her wand.

Harry nodded, "Do it."

Hermione was successful in her attempt to banish the case. She Apparated back to the room and made sure the case was secure. Upon her return they called the assistant to take the case back. They dropped the report to the museum at the curator's office. There was an inspector from the police department waiting for them.

"Mr. Granger, if you have a few minutes, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

Harry swallowed and said, "Yes."

After a few minutes Harry relaxed. The inspector was solely concerned about the break in. Harry decided to weave a story about it. "There is a thief that my firm has been interested in. He has targeted several museums in Europe. He is trying to amass a collection of artifacts, from around the time period of this cup. So far we know of two other artifacts that he has successfully stolen. One has been recovered, partially destroyed. The other intact."

"So why didn't you send out a warning on Interpol or something?"

"Because, two reasons, really. The first is that he just started his collection activities in the past couple of weeks and this artifact was already over here. So we thought we had a little more time. The second, goes right along with that, well, my superiors figured that this bloke wouldn't know to look for it here. Security by obscurity. It never really works, but did they listen to me?"

"I hear that. Try telling your boss he's about to royally screw the pooch and you might as well kiss your job good-bye or expect to pull the shit assignments for the next few months."

Harry nodded. They walked out of the museum, laughing over stupid boss jokes.

Back at the hotel, Harry was wracking his brain to figure a way to get the cup back to England. Hermione was dealing with her uncle. It was decided that instead of trying memory modification she would use a mild suggestion spell.

"He'll be up shortly. He is sorry about coming back instead and kipping in his room instead of taking us out," said Hermione, sitting on the corner of Ron's bed.

The room held two double beds, Ron was sitting on his, reading a copy of USA Today. Hermione rolled her eyes watching him pour over the Sports section. "Ron, do you understand any of that?"

Smiling he said, "This American football stuff looks interesting."

Ginny was on her stomach on Harry's bed reading a paperback. Harry was at the small table in the room, staring at the Horcrux in its case. Suddenly there was a loud pop a four men, dressed in long, flowing coats appeared in the room. The startled teens reacted in such a way that Moody would have been proud. Ginny rolled off the bed and came up with her wand pointed at the face of one of the men. Ron dropped the paper and held his wand at the throat of a second. Hermione, stayed seated and covered a third. Harry dove to the floor, rolled to the corner and came up,covering the fourth.

"Drop your wands and get on the floor!" shouted one of the men. Harry noticed a symbol on their jackets, on the left side, near the heart.

"Shit!" he muttered. "MLE."

"That's right, you scum. Now drop the wands."

Nobody moved. They stared into each others eyes, neither side wanting to make the first move.

One of the agents, an older man, with flecks of gray showing at his temples said, "Look, kid, drop the wand and no one will get hurt."

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"After you drop the wand!"

Just then the door to the room started to open. The MLE agents took advantage of the distraction. Each fired a stunner at their targets. Much to their surprise, even at the close range all four teens were able to erect shields. The person entering the door wasn't so lucky. Jonathon Granger stepped into the room and was hit by two of the reflected spells and dropped like he had been hit with a blow to the head.

"Drop your wands!" repeated the man who appeared to be the group leader. He was about six foot three and powerfully built. His graying hair and hard, flinty eyes spoke of years of experience. "Kid, you don't want to do this, so drop it."

Hermione looked at the unmoving form of her uncle and decided. She lowered her wand. Ginny and Ron did the same. The officer covering each of them moved and threw each of them to the floor, or in Hermione's case, the bed and put his knee in the middle of each teen's back, with his wand to the back of the head. Harry, stood watching the scene unfold and decided to lower his wand. He tossed it on the bed.

The officer in charge closed on him, "I don't know who you are kid. But trying to pull this stunt looking like Potter ain't gonna work."

"I am Potter." Harry muttered.

"Right and I'm Merlin," the man said, with a sneer.

"So what are you arresting us for?"

"Stealing an artifact from the Muggles."

"So what if we did. That thing happens to be extremely important. Usually you don't care about that, if it is a recovery of a magical artifact."

"Yeah, that is why we were watching it. After the first attempt by your Death Muncher buddies, we figured that someone was interested in it. Now we've got you."

Despite the situation, Harry laughed, "Death Muncher? Merlin's balls, you are a bit dense. If we were Death Eaters, instead of shields we would have shot the killing curse at the lot of you and not stayed around to ask or answer any questions."

The other three agents collected the teens' wands and bound them in magical ropes. One of them stood and approached the case holding the Horcrux. It had been knocked to the floor, with the door open. The cup was now lying partially on the door. He reached down to pick up the cup.

"No!" shouted Harry. He was too late the man's finger brushed the handle. Two things happened at once. Harry threw out his right hand and the man went flying into the wall. The second, Harry extended his left hand and shouted "Amddiffyn!"

A brilliant blue light enveloped those closest to the cup. A flash of bright yellow light flared from the cup, followed by a loud cracking sound, almost like thunder. A force impacted the shield and Harry was thrown into the wall. After the light dimmed, there was the smell of burning carpet.

The officer in charge was the first person to recover, after Harry. "Kid, I don't know what the hell just happened, but thanks." He holstered his wand. "Let's get everyone else up and then sit down and talk about this, like reasonable people. After what you just did there is no way you are a Death Eater."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Now you notice."

After helping everyone to their feet and removing the magical ropes. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on Ron's bed. Jonathon was placed on Harry's bed. Two of the agents were standing near the door. The one Harry had pushed into the wall was nursing a large bump on his head, holding ice wrapped in a towel on it.

Looking at Harry, closely for the first time, the man in charge said, "Well, I guess you really are Potter. I'm Bob Forrester, Washington district, Magical Law Enforcement."

"I really am Potter and can't say I'm glad to meet you."

"Understandable, but we were just doing our jobs. So what the hell was all this about." Bob pointed at the now partially melted and deformed cup. "And why, if that thing is so damned important, didn't you go through channels?" 

Harry sighed, "I'll answer the second one first. We didn't go through channels because we have every reason to believe that our end is heavily compromised."

"I can believe that. After Fudge, I would be surprised if your Ministry wasn't . So what about the first part and why a bunch of kids?"

Harry decided to take a chance, "What do you know about what happened sixteen years ago?"

"Other than I was a freelance agent helping out Dumbledore? Well, Moldyshorts tried to off you and got his ass handed back to him on a platter. By rights he should have been toast, but Dumbledore was pretty sure that he was just dissociated from his body and would someday come back."

"Well, that is about all of it, except how he was able to do that. Snake-face made use of a rather old, very Dark ritual and created a few Horcruxes to keep his hold on life."

"Umm...a few? Morgana's nipples! I've never heard of anyone successfully making one, let alone more than one. Hell, the last attempt I saw was in 1945, some jackass decided that the Third Reich was going to survive at all costs and he tried to make one and got his whole soul sucked into the object. I was just a trainee at the time, so I don't know much more than that."

Harry looked at the man, "So that makes you around what, seventy?"

Bob pulled back his shoulders, "Sixty seven, I had just graduated and was in my first month of training."

Harry asked, "So you know about Dumbledore taking out Grindlewald?"

Bob nodded.

"You know he had to do it. That there was more to it than him being in the right place at the right time?" continued Harry.

"We figured as much but were never sure."

"Well, I have it a bit worse. I have to gather up and destroy six of these damned things before I can face Riddle and hopefully come out on top."

Bob looked at the other three officers. "You are dismissed. What happened here is an 'eyes only' event. There will be no written reports and I want your memories on my desk in an hour." They nodded and tapped the badges on their chests.

Harry watched as they disappeared. "Portkeys?"

"Yep. Now that I've cleared the room. You can talk more freely. I assume these other three are up to speed and cleared on everything?"

"They are. Ron Weasley is my best mate and I guess I'd call him my wingman." Harry pointed at Ron. "Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, my other best friend, the sister I never had and she would be my intelligence officer. The cute red head is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, my girlfriend and the person who keeps my foot from getting to far into my mouth and my head from getting to far up my arse."

Bob chuckled. "Pretty good team, even if you all are a bit young. I don't think any of you can be out of school yet."

Hermione spoke for the first time since Bob arrived, "Actually we are. Hogwarts isn't really open this year because of what happened this past spring."

"I read about that, the official reports, not the crap in the papers. My condolences."

She nodded and then continued, "We did independent study all summer and most of the fall. We just took our N.E.W.T.s and 'officially' graduated, as you Americans would call it."

"Impressive. Covering a full year in what, four months?"

"Yeah. We had great tutors," said Ron, with a big grin.

"I'd say. Would one of them be that old reprobate Alastor Moody?"

Harry said. "Right in one, though he was more of a drill instructor than a tutor."

"Well, let's get down to the serious questioning. We've got about forty five minutes. I'll be back here in about two hours, there are few more things we need to discuss."

Bob conducted the questioning only like a very experienced investigator could. He had all the the questions answered in about fifteen minutes. It was decided that Jonathon should sleep off the stunners. Then they waited around for Bob to return. He returned around four in the afternoon.

"I would have been back a bit sooner, but we had a bit of a situation back at the office. It seems that idiot who touched the cup got a little more than he barginned for. You were lucky, Potter."

"Why?"

"It seems that the cup was set to push the soul fragment into whoever touched it. Nothing a quick exorcism couldn't take care of, though. He'll be back on the job in two weeks, after his suspension is over."

"Why was he suspended?"

"Because he violated protocol and went to grab an unknown artifact. I stopped by the museum before coming back here. I read your report and checked out the transfigured cup. Good job on both. Next time you try to do something like this, please go through channels. I can understand why you don't want to trust your Ministry. I pulled your file, Potter. They really put you on trial for fighting off a couple of Dementors?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah and the toad who succeed them on me is still at the Ministry, still in her old job. Heck, she even tried to poison me with enough Veritaserum to have an army of giants telling the truth for a month."

"How much did she try to give you?"

"About a gill's worth. I can't be sure if the vial was full or not, but that would be the most. Her potted fern was telling the truth for six months after I dumped my tea into it."

Bob laughed, "She sure sounds like a piece of work. Over here she would be swinging from the nearest tree about ten minutes after she tried something like that. I know you still have formal duels and such over there and still subscribe to the right of conquest, but over here even kids can kill in self defense. There are more ways to do that then the Killing Curse, a Reducto to the head does a pretty damn fine job of it."

"Well, when all that was going on I was on everyone's shit list," said Harry, "If I sneezed too loudly I probably would have been shipped off to Azkaban for spreading a deadly plague."

"What is that on the back of your right hand?" asked Bob, looking at the hand Harry had just pushed his hair up with.

"Oh, that. Another little reminder of Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Headmistress and all around toad. The bi..umm..toad, made me do lines with a Blood Quill."

"You do know, that you can call her out and challenge her to a duel?" asked Bob.

Sighing, Harry said, "Yeah, but I'm not too worried about it until after I know whether or not I can get rid of Riddle and survive."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all surprised at Harry's talking to Bob. This was the most he had opened up to someone that wasn't a member of their group and even then it took quite some time to pull out from him all the information he was telling Bob. Hermione's uncle groaned, rolled over and started snoring.

Bob walked over an cast a quick charm. "He'll be out another six hours or so. I also got in touch with an old friend of mine, to verify part of your story. Said friend just started laughing when I told him you got the drop on us. So, when you get back, tell that one-eyed, gimpy old codger that I'd like to see him do better with the idiots I get stuck with these days. And then give him this." Bob handed Harry a small package. "He'll get a kick out if it. Oh, by the way, it is shielded so his eye won't work on it."

Harry looked at the package. "Okay, I'll do it, as long as he doesn't hex me into the middle of next week."

"He shouldn't. Is there anything you all want to do today? Go to our version of the Alley? Since I am in charge, well mostly in charge, I am assigning myself protection detail, so if you say yes, I'll be your escort."

The teens held a quick conference. They agreed to an afternoon of shopping.

Hermione asked, timidly, "Can we put my uncle back in his room? I want to leave him a note."

Bob nodded.

The teens were amazed at the number of shops and activity in the Alley. It was located in one of the oldest neighborhoods in Washington. Just like Diagon Alley, it was hidden from the Muggles by a pub.

"There are several locations like this. There are a couple of all wizard settlements up in Maine and New Hampshire, there are districts like this in Boston, Philadelphia, Jamestown, Charleston a larger one in New York, there are rather old smaller enclaves in St. Augustine, New Orleans, San Antonio, another settlement in Montana, one in San Diego and that doesn't count the several other small towns that are mostly wizard scattered all over the country. Nor the ones in Canada."

Hermione asked, "How many wizards are there?"

"Somewhere between two to three million. There are probably a couple of hundred thousand descendants of the Celtic peoples who fled Europe throughout the years. Fifty to a hundred thousand Native practitioners, some of which refuse to acknowledge or join with the rest of us."

"How many schools are there?" asked Hermione.

"Not counting the Druidic and the Native, which we haven't had an accurate number for in about a hundred years, seven. One in Maine, one in Louisiana, one in Massachusetts, one in Montana, one in California, one in South Dakota and one Pennsylvania."

They began exploring the numerous shops. Much like the time they went shopping in Paris there were items that would never be allowed in Britain. A number of items that Harry and Hermione were very familiar with, because they were basically enchanted Muggle items, things like disc players and radios. There were also flying carpets and other 'banned' items.

"I just don't get it. With all this secrecy crap, the Ministry still won't allow a carpet with built in invisibility. They make us take brooms or do it ourselves," muttered Ron.

"Over here, even cars are allowed to be charmed. The mix of Muggle and wizard is different. Most Americans aren't going to go to crazy if their neighbor seems to be a bit 'odd' and most wizards don't have the 'Pureblood' hangup. Must be the mix of so many different traditions. Yes we do have our own little group of boot-lickers that want to join, what was it you called him, Snakeface?" asked Bob.

"Yeah, but I liked your Moldyshorts," said Harry, nearly laughing.

"They are probably related to the same families causing problems over in Britain," commented Hermione.

They had paused in front of a wand shop. "I noticed that you all only have a single wand. You should get at least one back up. Potter, you might even want to try a staff. There are also other things you can use, like crystals and gemstones. Some of the Natives use what some call a Medicine Pouch. Moody told me that I should take you all here if I had a chance."

Harry nodded. Then he looked at the sign, "Rhydderch, Wandmakers, Since Stonehenge was new."

"Cadoc, get off your lazy ass! I brought you some customers," Bob shouted as they entered the shop.

A tall man, with dark, unruly hair and bright blue eyes came from the backroom, dusting off his apron.

"So you have, Bob, so you have. What can I do for you?" he asked turning to the teens.

"We've been told that it would be a good idea to pay you a visit," said Harry.

"I can tell by your accent that you, at least, are British. About seventeen, I should say...Merlin's beard! You're Harry Potter!"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know about what it is like over in England, but at least in this shop you are family," said Cadfael, with a grin. "In fact, you are really family, distantly, but you and I are related. If you will excuse me, I need to call someone."

Cadfael waved his hand and the door locked, the sign in the window flipped over to 'Closed' and the shade was drawn. "Make youselves at home, I'll only be a few minutes. Oh, and you two look like you must be Weasleys."

Ginny and Ron nodded. "Even better, even better."

Cadoc returned a few minutes later, with a very old man trailing him. "Mr. Potter, I would like to introduce my grandfather, Rhys Rhydderch. He would like to speak with you, privately."

Harry nodded and stood. The old man led the way. They entered what looked like the office of the wand shop.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter," said the man, his voice sounding as old as he looked. "Yes, I was born many years before your Headmaster. Athro Dumbledore was about your age when we first met. I was well into my forties by then."

Harry was amazed. "Then you must be nearly two hundred years old."

"Yes. And in all those years I have never met with a member of your family. I have several items that are yours by right of inheritance. They once belonged to ancestor of ours, but since then have come into the care of my line, who has held them in trust for you. When many of us who espouse the old ways left Europe, families who did not totally agree with what was happening but had too many ties to leave often entrusted some of their belongings or heirlooms to those relatives who were leaving, in hope that someday they would be returned."

He withdrew a small box from a pouch on his belt. "This trunk contains such items. Inside are thirty scrolls penned by our common ancestor. Your line is through his eldest grandson, so by rights these are yours. My line, is through that man's sister. There are also other items, beside the scrolls. Other than the scrolls, I do not know what is in this trunk as the other items are in a separate box that I, nor any of my line have been able to open."

"Umm...who was this ancestor?" asked Harry.

Rhys responded, nonchalantly, "MyddrinEmrys, whom you would call Merlin."

"I already knew that he was reputed tobe an ancestor, but no one could tell me for sure," Harry whistled.

"It is true. My family has records both oral and written dating to before the founding of the stone circle you refer to as Stonehenge. Through your veins flows the blood of many of the greatest wizards throughout Europe. Your family has been, without almost any deviation, been stalwart defenders against tyranny and evil for a very long time."

"But what does this mean? All this descendant of Merlin and Gryffindor, of Druids and great wizards throughout Europe. What does it mean?"

"Absolutely nothing. Unless you want it to. It means you have a box of parchments and nothing more. It means you have a burden, if you want it, to live up to your heritage. Or not. There are very few people, here and probably none in England who know what I have told you today. What ever you do, you will not fail. I believe that your Headmaster is fond of the saying, it is our choices not our blood or parents."

"He was. He'd often change it to the situation."

"Was?" Rhys asked.

"He was murdered this past summer."

"I am sorry to hear that. He was a good lad and a fine man. But as he would also say, he is off to that next great adventure."

"Yes, I suppose he is, but I would have liked him around here a little longer," said Harry, sadly.

"That is often the case, young man."

"It is, isn't it."

"Back to you, then maybe we can raise a cup to Albus."

"I'd like that."

"Well then, as I was saying. All of this, your heritage just gives you a few more options and maybe, a little help along the way. I can tell you were not raised to privilege. That you were mostly unaware of your heritage. Maybe, just maybe, you can now see it not as something that entitles you to any honor or position. Nor is it some burden to be endured, rather it is a resource to be used as you see fit. "

"I think I understand. At least it gives me a small sense of the family I never had. Thank you."

"Let us rejoin my grandson and drink some mead to toast Albus. Then, I will let him bore you to death talking about wands."

They moved back to the front of the shop, where Ginny had several wands laid out before her. Ron was brandishing a wand, it was much shorter than usual, about six inches long. Hermione had three in her hand, two that were about the same length as her current wand and the third was the size of the one Ron was currently trying.

"Ah, welcome back. I hope my grandfather did not bore you."

"No, I found him to be quite entertaining and helpful."

"Now before my grandson goes any further, it was brought to my attention that a small memorial service is in order." He waved his hand and a tray with seven mugs and two, very dusty bottles appeared. Uncorking the bottles, he poured the mugs and passed once to each person present. "To Albus Dumbledore, a true friend and a great wizard."

They all drank, and each person made a toast. When they finished, Rhys, waved his hand again and the tray and mugs vanished. Two more bottles appeared. "Take these Athro Potter, use them to toast Albus again at sometime. I made these when I wasn't much older than yourself, from honey from my own hives. Now go play with my grandson, he is a bit impatient."

Harry chuckled while watching the scowl that Cadoc gave his grandfather. After the old man left, he said, "If he lives to see me to my seventy fifth birthday, he will still look at me as the child I was, and if anyone, his age, has a chance to see twenty more years, he is the one. But what he said is true, it is your turn. I have a selection for you, based on both what your friends have said and what I have deduced about you. This first wand..."

Harry spent the next twenty minutes trying several wands. In the end, he found a griffin and oak that suited him, another holly and tri-core (griffin feather, unicorn mane hair and phoenix feather) and a six inch wand, that Bob called a holdout wand, made from dragon bone and phoenix feather. He tried every staff Cadoc had and none seemed appropriate.

Bob also had the teens buy holsters for their wands.

"Carry your primary wand in a holster at your waist. Then use a wrist holster for the holdout. I like one that holds the wand up my sleeve, instead of over it. I also use the drop draw. A press on the holster and dropping your hand to your side allows it to slide into your hand. Then if you have more wands, carry one in a boot holster. You girls, can carry one in your bra or whatever undergarment you wear, though neither of you look like the corsett type. I would make that one a short wand too. Some people like to carry one strapped to their backs, but I find it uncomfortable when sitting for any length of time."

Ginny asked, "I noticed that your grandfather seemed to be quite skilled in casting spells without the use of a wand. Is he?"

"Yes and no. It is true that he is more skilled than most in that area, but in reality he likes showing off and his ring takes the place of his wand."

"Ring?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the ring on his right hand is constructed much as a wand is. The stone and core are fused before mounting them and it will take the place of a wand for many spells. It is also a matter of trial and error to find the correct movement, as, obviously, you can't match a wand movement with a hand movement, exactly."

Hermione asked, "Where can we get such rings?"

"I have a few, but based on your selections for the wands, I'm not sure any of them are really appropriate for any of you. You are welcome to try them, but don't be disappointed if none suit you."

Ginny and Hermione decided to try a few of the rings, but as Cadoc said there wasn't one that worked well.

"My brother, who is also a skilled wandsmith has more rings. His shop is in Philadelphia, so if you will be here a few days, then I can arrange an appointment."

"I'd like that," said Harry.

"Now to the damage report...four hundred and seventy five Galleons...with family discount that is...umm...let's see...carry the one and divide by two...or is that divide by three and carry the two...well, that will be," said Cadoc scratching a number of figures on a scrap of parchment with a pencil, "nothing."

Harry looked at the man, "We have to pay you something. At least for the holsters, because you didn't make those."

"True, but my wife, daughter and daughter-in-law did. So like I said, the price is nothing."

"Face it Harry," said Ginny, "this isn't because of some scar, this is how family acts. I bet if Ron wasn't being a prat last summer he could have walked out of the twins' shop without paying a Knut, I did. They tried to get you also, but you went all noble on them and they just couldn't say no to you. So suck it up, Potter."

Bob chuckled, "The girl is right. You did say she keeps your foot out of your mouth and keeps you from sticking your head to far up your ass. So listen to her."

Looking at Hermione, who was working up a reply of her own, Harry said, "All right, all right I get the point. Thank you. I'll be shutting up right now, so I don't chew through to my socks."

Since they were scheduled to spend time with Hermione's uncle the next day and then leave the following day, although not until evening and then on a different flight from Jonathon, Harry decided that it would be best to visit Tudor's shop before they left, especially since they could take the Floo to the shop and then to New York. They spent a little more time shopping, Harry and Hermione each finding a couple interesting books, Ron finding some games and Quidditch gear that wasn't available in England and Ginny finding a few semi-practical items, like an enchanted tea service. "Gift for Mum," she whispered to Harry as she handed him the wrapped package, to place in his pack.

The next day, the teens enjoyed visiting the Mall and monuments. Harry was particularly touched by the inscription in the Lincoln Memorial.

"This could apply to Dumbledore." he said.

Everyone agreed, though Hermione had to explain to her uncle, that Dumbledore was her headmaster and that he had been murdered because of his beliefs and his opposition to tyranny. After the day of site seeing Jonathon took them to the famed Cafe Milano for dinner. During the meal he apologized again for being such a wet blanket, saying that he guessed he had a touch of the flu. He also explained that he was really an art historian who worked, on a contract basis, for both Lloyd's and the British Museum as an investigator into thefts and attempted thefts.

Around noon, about an hour before Jonathon's flight they said good-bye to him and headed back to Cadoc's shop. From there they took the Floo to Tudor's shop in Philadelphia. Tudor was able to match all four teens to rings. Harry found a blue star sapphire, fused with the ash, tear and feather of a phoenix, set in a white gold setting. Ginny was matched to a carbuncle from a Welsh green dragon, set in red gold. Ron's was chrysoberyl, fused with hair from a sphinx, set in yellow gold. Hermione ended up with a sapphire and wyvern tongue in white gold.

"Now, I don't know what you've been told, but there is more to these rings than just being able to cast spells with them. Each of them has a unique ability, much like a talisman. For instance, Miss Granger, your ring enhances your ability to understand a problem and work on a solution. Mister Weasley, yours protects against possession and other mental attacks. Miss Weasley yours provides you with the ability to understand and speak with all reptiles, and before you say anything, a Parselmouth is not considered automatically evil here. Mister Potter, yours may be the most special of all, as it provides a high degree of protection against magic. Now, unlike my brother, I can't afford to give these to you for nothing, because the raw materials do have a high cost, but I will charge you just for that. So, with your family discount it comes to five hundred galleons, six Sickles and two Knuts."

Harry paid for them and asked, "How do we keep from casting with them until we are proficient with the rings?"

"Wear them on the hand that is not your wand hand."

"Is there any easy way of figuring out what movements to use?"

Tudor rummaged around under the counter and brought out a thick dusty book. "This is the basic book of spells. It covers everything up to the O.W.L. year for use with something other than a wand. There are adaptations in here for a staff, those rings and several other substitutes. There is also a section that covers cantrips and other forms of wandless magic. It has been out of print since 1834, and then the last edition was only printed here and not in Europe."

Harry looked at the book, "This was the textbook?"

Tudor nodded.

Ginny looked at the book and opened it to the first spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_, "Five pages to cover that one spell? No wonder that all of this was dropped and the book broken in to separate volumes."

"Especially since most students only worked with a wand," added Ron. "I know I wouldn't want to carry this thing around all the time."

Hermione muttered, "Neither would I."

Ron looked at her.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't enjoy reading it, but I wouldn't want to carry it to class everyday. It looks like it belongs on its own reading table. Kind of like the unabridged OED that most libraries have."

"OED?" muttered Ron. "Only you would think of a dictionary at a time like this."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "You actually know what the OED is? I'm amazed," she added in mock seriousness.

Ginny cut Ron off before he could reply. Bob stood in the corner, laughing. Tudor looked confused.

Harry smiled, "They do that all the time, I think it is that they like each other, but are too scared to admit it."

Ginny put her arms around Harry, "Come on, let's get them out of here before they really go to it."

"Don't forget the book."

Harry picked up the book and dropped it into his pack. "Come on, we have a plane to catch."

Bob removed his badge before they took the Floo to New York. They arrived in another pub. Once on the street, Bob hailed a cab for them. The flight back to England on the Concorde deposited them at Heathrow in time for dinner. From the airport they Apparated to Applegate.

"So you met Bob Forrester. I wish you hadn't," said Moody, "Or least not while he was on duty. He called me again, after you lot were on your way back. Seems like you found a few long lost relatives, Harry."

"If you can call them that. But, yeah, I guess so. Gave me a lot to think about."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was the middle of November and Harry had made no progress in finding a safe way to destroy the one Horcrux he had in his possession or in finding the other two. He was fairly certain that the sixth and final Horcrux was Nagini, but he had to find some way of confirming Dumbledore's theory. He tried to set aside at least an hour a day for using the Pensieve, often Ginny would accompany him when he examined Dumbledore's memories. After viewing a particularly disturbing memory of an attack from the first time Voldemort sought power, Ginny started rubbing Harry's shoulders.

"What's that for?" asked Harry, moaning slightly, as Ginny's fingers hit a rather sore spot.

"You seem particularly tense. This should help you relax," she replied.

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her, lightly on the lips. "I was pretty stupid for trying to push you away."

"Yes, you were."

"I just wish we could be doing normal things, rather than being stuck in here all the time," sighed Harry. "Granted, having a house this large and this much land to go with it makes it somewhat better than being trapped at the Dursleys. I still feel trapped at times, you know. And then, seeing stuff like that," he pointed to the Pensieve, "knowing that something like that can happen again and not being able to do anything...it's so frustrating."

Ginny leaned into him and kissed him again, deeper. Breaking off the kiss, she asked, "Was what you said in Washington the truth. That I keep you grounded?"

"Yeah, it was. Hermione tried for years to get me to pause and think things through or to listen to another idea or opinion, but she always seemed too bossy or nagged. You...you just get me to do it."

"Harry, I want to grow old together," said Ginny, wistfully.

"Me too. Let's go do something else. We'll grab a bottle of last year's cider and go visit Witherwings?"

"Sounds brill to me."

A couple of days later, Hermione had made a discovery on one of the scrolls that Harry had received.

"This potion is supposed to stop a werewolf bite from becoming infected. I want to start working on it," she said, pointing excitedly to the parchment.

"Hermione. We need to find a way to destroy these things," said Harry, tapping his own piece of parchment. "The longer I put it off the more people get hurt."

Hermione looked a little hurt and about to say something but Harry continued, "There was another attack last night. This time it went against the attackers, but Diggle still got hurt. I just don't know how much more of this I can take. Yes, Greyback is one of the reasons people are getting hurt, but I just don't have the energy to deal with him too. And if you want to work on the bloody potion, fine! Just don't drag me into it, ok?"

Ginny started rubbing his shoulders again. Hermione's lip trembled.

"Fine! Be that way!" she screamed before turning and stomping from the room.

"What has gotten into her?" asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged, "I'll talk to her, later. You need a break."

She reached up and removed his glasses and looked deep into his eyes, then she hit him on the shoulder. "Were you ever going to tell me you got magical lenses?"

"Umm...no. The only other person, besides Cho's uncle that knew was Remus."

"Cho's uncle?"

"Alex Chang, he runs the shop in Diagon Alley and is a good friend of Remus," replied Harry.

"But why didn't you tell me?" she looked at him, sweetly.

Harry swallowed hard, "Uh-oh, I know that look, I'm in trouble now."

"Right in one, Potter."

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know...sort of thought that no one would be able to wheedle it out of you if you didn't know."

"Why are you keeping it...oh, I think I get it. You've worn glasses for so long that everyone expects it, so if you have something else to correct your vision that they don't know about then they will underestimate you."

"You've got it. It was actually Remus' idea. I thought it sounded pretty good so I agreed in a heartbeat. You mad at me?" asked Harry.

"No, not really. I suppose your glasses are now just plain glass charmed to darken in bright light?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione isn't the only smart witch around here. I think I'd better be a bit more careful."

"Darn right, Potter. Now let's go down to the pool," she said, smiling and grabbing his hand.

When they arrived at the pool they found Ron and Hermione involved in one of their trademarked rows.

"Somewere else?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded.

Retreating to one of the small sitting rooms, Harry had an elf start a fire and bring out a light snack and hot cocoa.

After sitting quietly for a few minutes, Harry asked, "I've talked to Cadoc a couple of times the past few weeks. You want to take a trip to Washington again?"

Ginny frowned, "Maybe. I've got some more Christmas shopping, but McGonagall wants me to work on some school business. I am suppose to be on staff there, you know."

"He has arranged a portal location in his shop. All I have to do is set this end."

Her face brightened, "Well, in that case sure."

"Good. Now about Christmas. I know your parents spend more time here than they do at home, these days, so what do you think about everyone coming here?"

"Why are you asking me? I'd rather we stayed here and sent everyone else to the Burrow," she said with a smirk.

The four teens had spent a considerable amount of time, over the weeks after their return from Washington trying to master the use of the rings. All of them had made progress and were now able to use the rings to cast most spells. Harry found that he still preferred to use his wand in dueling, but the ring made casting shields easier. He learned that as long as he thought about which spell to cast with which one that he could effectively duel with both hands. His ability to cast spells silently also improved at a very rapid pace. Cadoc had given him a few pointers on how to adjust the wand movement to match the effect of the spell, so now for many ordinary everyday spells he was hardly moving his wand at all. The old textbook from Tudor increased the number of cantrips that they could cast dramatically, and all four of them could actually cast some common everyday spells without a wand.

The third week of November saw another increase in Dementor activity. Harry and Ginny were assigned to work with the team of Remus and Tonks. While Ron and Hermione were working with Bill and Fleur. Harry and Remus were tasked with teaching the technique that Harry had came up with for destroying the creatures. It was discovered that the robes worn by Dementors were what made them so hard to kill, in that even a mild amount of sunlight started a disrobed Dementor smoking and dissolving. Summoning the robes was the hardest part of the task, most of the Order members were able to learn the sunlight spell easily, but often groups of two or more were needed to summon the Dementors' robes.

"There was about five hundred Dementors before they defected. Out best guess is that their number doubled," said Tonks, reading a report from the Ministry. "We have destroyed nearly three hundred of them and recovered one hundred and sixteen souls."

"Any progress on reuniting them?" asked Harry.

"None. But several Healers from St. Mungos' are fairly confident that a way will be found. There is a bit of bad news, Harry. Crouch is one of the souls recovered. He wants to become a ghost and he specifically wants to haunt you. He blames you for his being caught."

"I've found several spells to control ghosts, so I think I can banish him if he is successful. I can just bind him to an object and drop it in the ocean, or maybe even bind him to Peeves."

Ginny shot Harry a look, "On second thought, banish."

"Control ghosts?" asked the incredulous Auror.

"Yes, when we went to America, I ran into a very distant relative. He gave me a set of scrolls, penned by another distant relative. In those scrolls are all sorts of odd things, like major construction spells, you know, to do things like raise a stone circle or build a castle. Potions that even Hermione is having trouble deciphering and things like how to banish a ghost."

"Merlin! Most of that has been lost for a long time. Some of that sounds old enough to have come from the Druids, I didn't think they wrote anything down."

"They don't. This wasn't from a strictly Druidic source. I suppose some of the stuff is the same, but, well it isn't from them," he answered, shrugging.

"About the only thing we can do is exorcise a spirit. But that is an all or nothing operation. We can't banish it from a specific place or bind them to something...I gather that is what you are talking about, right?"

Frowning, Harry said, "Right. I know how to limit where a ghost can go and I can even dissolve it, I think. I learned the spells and I can cast them, but I don't exactly have any willing test subjects."

"Umm...what about trying it on someone who has been freed from a Dementor?" asked Tonks.

Confused, Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

"Banish them back to their body!" said Ginny. "Is that what you meant?"

Tonks nodded, "Not, quite, but the general idea."

Harry thought for a few seconds, "OK, but find someone who is willing and has a general idea of what is going on. In other words, not a Muggle. If this works, though I am turning over the project to someone else. I don't have time for all this. I need to find that missing Horcrux and then kill that damned snake."

"I think the snake should be easy. Just turn it into a pincushion," said Tonks. "I've seen you shooting, you are good with that thing. I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it."

"That is part of the problem, now isn't it. I can't exactly go out to the top of the hill and shoot an arrow up into the air and have it hit the snake, can I?" asked Harry, a bit sarcastically.

"Not exactly, but what about sending your Patronus out to find it?" replied Tonks.

"What do you mean?"

Tonks fired back, "You know how we use them to communicate, right?"

"Yeah, instead of using using a happy memory you think of the person you want to contact and the message you want to send and then send out the Patronus to find that person."

"Right, so you think of the snake and then send out your Patronus to find it."

"But how does that help?"

"Have your Patronus report back to you instead of delivering a message. Then you will know where it is."

"I'll try it some time," said Harry, sighing, "That may solve that particular problem, but I still don't have any idea what or where the missing one is. I've gone over the list of Ravenclaw items that Moody came up with, nothing on it has shown up in any of Dumbledore's memories. My best guess is that it is a book, but I don't know."

As November moved into December, Harry began to wonder if he would ever find anything about a possible relic of either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The one bright spot, the teens had decided to spend more time with the notes that James and Sirius had made. The four of them had been working with the notes since Harry found the book, in July. They were able to quickly work through the Animagus transformation and were ready to try it for themselves. Harry had made arrangements with McGonagall to over see the process the first Saturday of December.

Minerva looked at Harry, disbelief written on her face, "You have all studied this since July? And you believe you are ready? Normally it will take a minimum of three years to do this, not a few months."

"Yes, we know, but we have access to a resource that most people don't," said Harry, grinning at Remus.

"I understand that you had their notes. Well, I trust that you have also cross referenced their work?" she asked.

Hermione looked affronted, "Of course."

McGonagall looked at her, showing a rare smile, "No less than I expected. If you are ready, then begin. One at a time, in case there is a problem."

Harry went first. He entered the meditative state, the final step before making the change, for the first time. While in the trance he sought out the animal that was to be his protector and guide. Once he found it, he willed his body to make the change. The change, at first was painful, but the pain quickly subsided. Harry noticed that he was close to the floor, and standing was awkward. He also noticed that he was covered in feathers and that he had wonderful vision, but it took some effort to switch focus. He stretched and noticed that he now had wings. With a screech he took to the air. Flying was both tiring and strange, the animal's natural abilities were present, but if Harry thought too much about it then they seemed to elude his grasp. After a minute or so, he glided back to the floor and changed back.

"I know I'm some sort of falcon, but what kind?" he asked, sitting on the floor, exhausted.

"A merlin," said Ginny.

Harry laughed. "You might as well be next, Ginny."

She nodded and began the trance. A short while later, a reddish spotted cat stood in her place. It was about three feet long, from nose to tip of tail and stood about sixteen inches at the shoulder. She pranced around the room for a minute or so before changing back and joining Harry, who was now lying on the floor.

"A leopard cat. Highly unusual for someone from Britain," said McGonagall making notes in a small book.

Ron went next, changing into a large reddish dog standing nearly three feet high, at the shoulder. After running around for a minute, he changed back.

"Irish wolfhound," said Hermione, smiling.

An elated Ron flopped to the floor, "I like it!"

Hermione went last, becoming an otter, much to her pleasure. After gamboling around the room she joined the other three.

McGonagall turned to them, "Now, you have two and a half years to register."

"What? I thought we had thirty days," said Hermione, incredulously.

"Yes, thirty days from the completion of your training. The usual Ministry approved course take three years to complete, who am I to argue with the Ministry's rules?" she said with an uncharacteristic grin and twinkle to her eye. "And you began your studies six months ago, did you not?"

"Umm...I suppose," said Hermione, not quite sure what to do.

Harry started laughing. "Now for the real surprise."

He entered the trance again, in his place stood a magnificent stag. He changed back.

McGonagall started spluttering, "H..h...how? What? How did you do that?"

"The scrolls. The secret is that any reasonably powerful wizard can actually transform into almost any animal, as long as he feels some sort of connection to it. The way my father and Sirius went about it is closer to what I found in the scrolls than what the Ministry teaches."

"So what you are saying is that the Ministry method limits how many and what forms an Animagus can have?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Now for the final surprise, because I don't think I can pull off more than this, at least today and this is the last animal I can really identify with."

Harry entered the trance for a third time. This time, a large dark gray wolf stood in his place. Transforming back, grinning, he said, "Well, Remus?"

"I don't know what to say. This is unimaginable."

Grinning, Harry said, "Yeah, but some of the stuff in those scrolls is simply amazing. There are a couple of more animals that I want to try but since I don't really know much about them it is going to take a while."

"Like what?" asked McGonagall.

"An Egyptian Mongoose," replied Harry.

"Why...oh!" said Hermione, her eyes growing large as saucers.

Harry smirked, "Yeah."

"What good would that do?" asked Ron.

"A mongoose is a natural snake killer. It lives off of poisonous snakes," said Remus.

"You think you will be able to do it?" asked McGonagall.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry said, "I think so. It would be nice to have a live one to study, but I don't know where, except a zoo and I can't really afford to spend the time."

Nodding, McGonagall said, "You do have to file paperwork with the Ministry declaring your intentions to study and hopefully complete the required course of study. As both a registered Animagus and a Master of Transfiguration, I am able to instruct you. When you fill out the required forms be sure to list me as your instructor."

The Dementor attacks diminished, as several dozen more were burned into ash. The latest estimates were that the numbers were back down to around five hundred. Everyone was rather pleased to be making progress against them.

Harry discovered some interesting things about the scrolls. There seemed to be some spelle that keyed them to himself. Anyone he handed them to could read them, but if another person picked up a scroll that person was not able to read it. Harry was the only one able to copy them, by magical or other means. If someone was trying to write down what the scroll contained it would, while being written make sense, but reading it, at a later time the copy would appear to be garbled. Although, Harry was able to make copies, he still had to be the one to hand the scroll over to the person. Unless he made the copy from memory, it would behave just like the original.. So after spending one very frustrating afternoon, he was finally able to copy out the section pertaining to the banishment and control of ghosts.

Sir Nicholas volunteered to be the test subject for the spells to control spirits or ghosts. He agreed to allow himself to be banished from the all the broom cupboards on the third floor. McGonagall reported that the spell was a success and that she had caused Peeves to actually listen to her, when he found out that the spells would even work on poltergeists.

Tonks, who was one of the Aurors working with the disembodied Dementor victims reported that she had found a volunteer to attempt the restoration. The only problem was this particular person was a Muggle. Harry would not allow the attempt to be made until the he talked to the person. Jane Olsen proved to be a very extraordinary Muggle. She was the grand-daughter of a Squib and believed herself to be a psychic. She was somewhat of a cross between Luna and Madame Trelawney. Harry agreed to the attempt, just to shut her up.

When the spells were tried, all indications were that the attempt was successful, but she still slipped into a coma. Tonks, Harry and a Healer from St. Mungo's agreed that until she woke up that further attempts would not be made. Harry was relieved that three Healers and one trainee were able to observe and learn the spells. He did not explain the origin of the spells any more than stating that they came from his personal collection and his family library.

After that attempt, Harry spent two days in the library, reading all the family Grimoires. From the Potter line he had four very thick books. The first contained a number of very specific charms that related to the running of a full working estate, such as Applegate. There were a couple of items that he knew would interest Neville to no end, such as the charm to ensure a fruit tree was pollinated. It worked by making the tree simply irresistible to bees while it was flowering. There were several others along that line, so he copied them out and sent them to Neville.

The second book contained all the 'secret' family recipes, whether for meals or beverages, which, by far was the larger section. Harry never knew that there so many varieties of beer, let alone all the other alcohols that his family had produced at one time or another. There were also some very early spells in there for the glazing and firing of stoneware items. Ginny reminded him that it made sense, considering his last name.

The third and fourth book contained a large number of dueling or combat spells. Most of which were duplicated in commonly published books. There was also a mix of variations on a number of everyday spells, like the variants on the cleaning spell, scourgify.

The three Jevons' Grimoires were even more varied. He found the source for most of the library charms that Remus had taught him. It seemed that the first person in charge of the Ministry's archives, in 1695, invented them and he was a Jevons. There were several others of that nature in the Grimoire, that Remus didn't know about, including several excellent copying spells and more than one bookbinding charm.

The most interesting find, was in the sixth book of the nine Black Grimoires. There were a couple variants of the spell that allowed 'astral travel'. These variants would force the person to return, either at the end of the spell or at a preset time. In researching exactly what that meant, Harry discovered that it was likely that at least some of his 'visions' were a form of astral travel. Two of the spells that forced the end of a session were used when the traveler was in danger of becoming 'lost' or not able to return on his own. The third, could be used by the traveler himself, when he was either pulled out by an attack of some sort, or when he was in danger. When he copied them out and gave them to the Healer, the old man hugged him.

With only ten days until Christmas, Harry decided that he had had enough and the four teens went shopping. Diagon Alley was practically a wasteland, as most of the shops had been boarded up and were only accepting owl orders. Those few that had remained open were doing a booming business. Other than stocking up on a number of new items that the twins had developed, Harry had very little to do in the Alley. Looking at his watch, which had the ability to show the time in various time zones, he decided there was enough time to make a trip to Cadoc's shop. Arriving in Cadoc's shop, by way of the portal, they set out. Four hours of shopping later, Harry was finished. The others were almost finished, so Harry stayed with Cadoc.

In the two hours that Harry spent with Cadoc he learned more about magical history than in all the time spent in Binns's class. He learned that under the Romans the Druids were persecuted, but when Rome left England, the first king, Vortigern tried, at first, to enlist their aid. They refused. He then turned to the Saxons,who had little love for the Druids and a series of battles began. The Pendragons, namely Uther's older brother, Vortigern's chief opponent, welcomed both wizard and Muggle of any creed. Arthur, raised and tutored by Merlin had an even broader view.

Merlin had his own disagreements with the Druids, even though many considered him one of their number. He had travelled widely in his youth and learned many different systems of magic and saw no problem in mixing them. His ideas shaped the magical world of England for centuries. But by the time of the Founders, there were three major splits in the magical people of England, those who believed as Merlin did that everyone should be taught the best that all the known magical systems had to offer, those who believed that the old ways of the like it comesDruids should be exclusively taught and not polluted by foreign influence and those who believed that the Roman way should be exclusively taught. Godric Gryffindor, like his ancestors believed that all should be taught. Salazar Slytherin was a firm believer in privilege and thought that only those of Roman descent should be allowed to practice magic. Rowena Ravenclaw was one of the last who espoused the old Celtic ways, but she was more willing than most to accept others. Helga Hufflepuff, like Gryffindor believed that anyone should have a chance to learn.

Before the time of the Founders, the remaining Druids and persecuted Celtic peoples began to isolate themselves from the rest of Britain, especially the magical community. Within a couple of hundred years most of them had fled England and had settled in either Ireland or France, but even there they did not find peace. So, they sought refuge in the lands that lay across the ocean. Settling in hidden communities long before other Europeans settled the Americas.

Harry wanted to stay and listen to more of the history, but the others wanted to return to Applgate. Cadoc gave Harry a list of books that dealt with the history in a much clearer and less biased way than the texts used by Binn's. The teens agreed to go to a nearby bookshop before returning. While in the bookshop, Harry had a growing sense of unease, as if something were about to happen.

As they left the shop and returned to a very crowded street, three figures, clothed in black cloaks and wearing masks over their faces Apparated a few yards in front of Harry and his friends. They began to cast spells indiscriminately. One of them held his wand straight up and shouted "Mordesmorde". Instantly the dreaded Dark Mark appeared in the sky. He then spotted Harry and the others, under his prompting, the other two turned and began to fire on Harry and his group.

"Split up!" Harry shouted.

Without saying anything in acknowledgment the four teens scattered, but not too far. Harry ducked to avoid a bright red light heading to him. Without thinking about it he waved his left hand, and bright blue shield appeared. The spell impacted on the shield and was deflected, hitting the corner of a nearby building and sending a shower of debris over the scattering crowd.

Ron yelled, "I know that voice! Goyle what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

In answer a jet of light sped in Ron's direction. Ron side stepped the spell and shot a binding spell at the large masked figure. Goyle, never fast on his feet or fast with thinking, crumpled to the ground, bound in ropes. Ginny deftly handled the other large Death Eater. He screamed and tore off his mask, his hands flying to his face. Crabbe dropped his wand trying to fight off the slimy bat-like figures now attacking him. The third figure, made a slashing motion with his wand and a beam of purple light sped towards Hermione. With a soft pop she was gone. She reappeared behind the figure as the beam impacted the ground where she had been standing. With two quick flicks of her wand, a bound white ferret was on the ground.

The fight was over in a matter of seconds, the only damage being the buildings that had taken the brunt of the original curses.

Just then the American MLE arrived, led by Bob Forrester.

"I should have known you were involved," he chuckled. "So what happened?"

Harry looked at Bob, "We were here doing some Christmas shopping and as we came out of a store these three..."

"Three? I only see two, unless that ferret is one of them," interrupted one of the agents.

Harry nodded. "He is. Probably the leader of this little group. At least he was in school."

Bob said, "Go on."

"They sent up the Dark Mark...at least that is what we call in Britain, I don't know what you call it here."

"Stupid," said Bob, wryly.

"Yeah, it is that. Then they started blasting away at the buildings. I don't think they were really meant to do anything other than cause a bit of terror. But when they saw us they turned on us and started in on us. We subdued them and..." Harry continued.

"And somebody did a mighty fine job of transfiguring this one," said Bob, holding up the bound ferret. "What I want to know is what they were doing here. You'd think that after the last couple of times people tried this and then got sent back to whoever sent them in a matchbox, that the idiots would get a clue...but no, the Dark Lords never seem to run out of a red-shirt minions"

"Red-shirt?" asked Harry, vaguely recalling that term from somewhere.

One of the other agents said, "Muggle TV show, the crew members that always died wore red shirts. We need to take official statements, so don't go running off anywhere."

"What is going to happen to them?" asked Hermione.

"Since there were no deaths or injuries, probably fines for the property damage and then deported," said Bob.

'Umm...the ferret..he is Draco Malfoy and is wanted in connection with Albus Dumbledore's murder." said Harry.

A rather pensive look crossed Bob's face. "Well, in that case he gets special treatment."

Just then a short, thin woman walked up to Bob and whispered something.

"Well, that's interesting." he said, in reply.

Bob turned to Harry and motioned for the other three to circle around. Huddled together Bob said, "It seems that this was not an isolated event. There were similar attacks in New York, Boston, Philadelphia, New Orleans and San Francisco. All but one of the other groups were also captured. All the attackers were young, out of school for a couple of years at the most. They are being brought to a central location for questioning."

"I don't think they'll say anything," muttered Ron.

"Don't worry about that. We have ways of convincing them. Plus since this is a bit more than an isolated event, the penalties will be much stiffer. I am willing to guess that this group will be out your hair for at least a year, most likely three and if any of them have taken the Mark then five to ten. The only one likely to be shipped back is that ferret."

Harry smiled. "Sounds good to me. I didn't fancy having to face a crop of young recruits, no matter how incompetent they are."

Bob looked puzzled, "You face them? Isn't it your Ministry's job to be going after them?"

Harry snorted, "Our Ministry can barely respond AFTER an attack, with enough force to mount a decent clean up. Fudge practically gutted the Aurors and MLE. There just hasn't been enough time to get enough recruits to make a difference, though Scrimgeour is trying."

"That begs the question, did anyone know that you were coming here?" asked Bob.

"No one that isn't in a very tight knit little group. I think this is just something that one of the Death Eaters cooked up to spread a little fear. It seems that most shops in Britain are closed and there is nobody around to scare with this kind of tactic. So send all the new recruits across the pond to stir up a little mayhem and if they get caught, no big loss, they'll most likely be deported."

"True, but we will have to see what will happen," said Bob. "I don't think that they will get off too easily, but then I'm not the one who is going to be deciding that."

One of the agents muttered, "I can't believe you're still just a kid."

"Yeah, me too, there are days that I feel about a hundred and seventeen."

Bob chuckled, "I guess old Mad-eye has been working with you."

"Not too much. But the days he does, I feel about two hundred and seventeen."

"Well, enough of this. You can head back home or where ever it is you are going."

Harry nodded and the four of them went back to Cadoc's shop. Remus was sitting in the shop drinking tea. "Well?"

Harry looked a little disgusted, "Tell you when we get home."

The next few days were a flurry of activity. Moody--deciding that while their performance was good, it should have been better--had the four teens doing drills twice day. The two hour morning sessions concentrated on individual effort and frequently had Harry pitted against two or more of the others and any volunteers. The two hour afternoon sessions worked on team skills. Harry would spend half an hour with each of the other three and then all four of them would wokout against Remus, Tonks and Moody. In addition to the drills, they would spend several hours a day studying various spells found in Harry's library or something that Harry found in the scrolls. Harry would also spend an hour a day searching through either various histories or Dumbledore's Pensieve for clues about the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor artifact.

Three days before Christmas, Moppy informed Harry that he was in charge of decorating. Yes, The elves would do the bulk of the work, but Harry had to make all the decisions. The argument among Harry, Hermione and the old elf had everyone else nearly rolling on the floor in laughter. In the end, Ginny solved the problem by informing Harry that, she, being one of the few people present with any sort of design sense would tell Harry what to do and then Harry would inform Moppy. Remus nearly choked on his tea when she did that, and later told Harry that was exactly what Lily did their first Christmas together. He was so sure, that at that moment, Ginny was Lilly he didn't know what to do. Moppy ended the argument by saying that was how things should be, giving Ginny a wide grin and left the room. The rest of that evening was spent sorting through boxes and trunks of decorations the elves had pulled from storage.

Remus pulled Harry aside the morning after 'The Great Decoration Debate'.

"Harry, there is something I need to show you about the wards. Your dad and Padfoot came up with a way to guarantee that there would be a white Christmas."

"How?"

"Well, you know the basic structure of the wards forms a dome over the property?" continued Remus.

"Yes, what did they do infuse a freezing charm into them?"

"Something like that, but a bit more complicated. If you've really studied them you'd see several things are not active."

Looking confused, Harry said, "Yeah, but I didn't know what they were, so I've never messed with them. Bill helped me to weave the flying one into the rest of them, there were a couple inactive ones that even he didn't understand."

"I bet the snow charm was one of them," said Remus. "There is more rain than snow around here, so that is what started them...us, working on it. You also know that changing the weather, especially on a large scale is nearly impossible, besides being illegal."

Harry nodded, "So if it doesn't change the weather, what does it do?"

"Changes the raindrops. As they fall through it, they get transfigured into snow, not just frozen. They'll slowly 'melt', and this snow holds up under warm temperatures. They did it once over the summer, right before you were born to be exact."

"You're telling me this now, why?"

"Because it is raining and will be for the next two days and Christmas is just a couple of days away."

"Oh..." comprehension dawning on Harry.

Harry activated the snow charm. The two days of rain covered Applegate in a nice thick blanket of perfect snow.

Christmas morning, Ron as usual made sure everyone was up early. It seemed that Christmas was the only day of the year that Ron would voluntarily wake up early and not be grumpy about it. After a large breakfast, everyone gathered around the tree, which had been set up in the largest parlor on the ground floor.

Harry went all out with the presents. He gave everyone, including all the Order members who had been invited, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Diggle several small gifts like charmed fountain pens and notebooks containing five thousand sheets but were only as thick as the pen. He gave the Molly a set of China that he had found in storage, service for twenty. It was a close match to the charmed tea service that Ginny had gotten her. To Arthur he gave a charmed attache case, that when opened was virtually an office. To Hermione he gave one of the self shrinking library trunks filled with the duplicate books from his collection. The twins received several books on the art of candy making along with high quality copper kettles and other equipment. Bill and Fleur were given a deed to ten acres of ground, split from the old Potter estate in Yorkshire. It was a wooded part of the estate that was in a small dale and not on the moor. To Ginny, he gave several pieces of charmed jewelry and a case that turned into a portable art studio, containing mostly sketching supplies, but having room to carry painting supplies as well.

Harry, in return, received many presents, including the now traditional jumper knitted by Mrs. Weasley. The one thing, that he had been hoping for, some sort of clue as to where to find or even what was the missing Horcrux, was not among the gifts he received. After two more wonderful meals and a day spent in the snow, everyone was ready for a peaceful, relaxing evening around the fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Christmas evening started out with everyone gathered around, sitting or lounging near the fireplace, roasting chestnuts, drinking egg nog and just relaxing. Shortly before nine, a loud sound reverberated throughout the house. It sounded like a large gong, not just being struck, but being struck with enough force to knock it crashing to the floor. Remus and Harry jumped up and ran into the office, where, like the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, there were several unusual devices located. Harry took one look at a swirling device and ran from the room.

Bursting into the room where everyone was gathered, he shouted, "We are under attack! Get to your brooms. Now!"

"What is it?" shouted several voices.

Remus, who had just walked in, replied, "I think it is a couple of giants and maybe some trolls."

Everyone sprang into action. Harry summoned his bow, and much to his consternation, the longbow appeared.

"The wards should hold!" shouted Remus as he ran off to summon the Order.

"That's not what I'm worried about !" shouted Harry, to his retreating mentor.

Turning to the others, he said, grabbing his broom, "Let's go."

Ron, looking at Harry carrying the bow in one hand and the broom in the other, said, "Umm...Harry, maybe you should grab that carpet. It would make a better shooting platform."

Harry paused in mid stride, dropping his broom, "Accio flying carpet."

The carpet came whistling through the hallway. He jumped on it and wandlessly threw open the front doors. Those on brooms mounted them and were airborn before they left the house. Harry quickly gained altitude and started dipping arrows into the sleeping potion. The group converged on the main gate to the property. From a fair distance, Harry noticed at least three giants, one much larger than the other, and one was a female, not totally unattractive. There were also a half dozen or so trolls milling about bashing the gate with their clubs whenever the thought to do so struck them, which, surprisingly, was rather often. Harry, took aim and fired the first arrow, striking the largest giant. He maneuvered the carpet to stay well out the giant's range, but still give himself a clear shot. The twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny converged on him. There were several more brooms approaching from the direction of the house.

Also, at the first bend in the lane several people appeared, along with one large three headed dog. The largest of these people was carrying a crossbow. Bill, approached on his broom, bow in hand.

"Bill, hop on here with me. I already have about two dozen arrows ready. Ginny, go get more of the potion for Hagrid. Ron, get everyone else set to use stunners when we get enough arrows into them."

Soon the arrows were flying thick and heavy, neither Bill nor Harry bothering to carefully aim. Hagrid was shooting as fast as Ginny was preparing bolts for him.

"Now!" shouted Harry, noticing the largest giant starting to act sleepy.

The concerted attack byf the Order members, with at least six stunners being cast per giant, brought all three of them to the ground quickly. Ron, remembering the ease with which he had dispatched the troll in his first year began levitating large boulders, from the dry stacked wall.

Harry and the other teens noticed and copied Ron's actions. Ron gave a three count and they each dropped a rock on a troll's head. All six of them hit the ground, knocked out. The order members began to restrain the giants and trolls.

Several minutes later, Tonks and Thadeus arrived.

"Tonks, where did you go? I thought you were here with the rest of us?" asked Harry.

Grinning, she replied, "I was, but when I saw that you all had them well in hand, I went off to roust up this lay-about. We do need someone to write this all up."

"Can't say it's a pleasure to see you tonight, Potter." said the Auror. "But six trolls? And three more giants, though that one isn't too bad of a looker." He nodded at the female giant, who was not only less loathsome but much smaller than the other two. "Bet she cleans up well."

"She wasn't doing any of the attacking," said Hermione.

"Well now," replied Tad. (Tonks had finally started calling him that, and when he didn't say anything Harry and the others started to also.)

Moody stomped over them, "I wonder, that one is sure large enough to be Gurg. And that female, she's probably not much older than Ginny. Hmmm..."

Moody stood thinking for a few minutes, before Harry ran out of patience. "What are you getting at?"

"Remember, right of conquest? I bet that one is the Gurg's daughter. This fight was staged. Not enough of a force to do any real damage. I wonder if he didn't set you up to win. And in a giant's way of thinking the trophy you'd take would be her."

Hermione let out a gasp.

Hagrid approached, scratching his beard, "Yeah, he's the Gurg. Dinna ken he had a daughter, tho."

"But losing his daughter in battle, that's..."

"For a giant, it is a great honor," said Remus, cutting off Hermione's tirade.

Tad, shaking his head, said, "Damn paperwork, I know I don't have a form for this, but Moody is probably right. We should probably wake one of them up and find out for sure. As to the rest, Potter, I think you can corner the market on giant's blood. That is at least another three gallons of it. As for the trolls...who gets the extra ears?"

"Ears?" asked the teens, disgusted.

"Well it is either ears or teeth. Although there are some people who take other parts...like noses. There aren't really any magically valuable parts on a troll, so pretty much anything goes. There is also the clan badge, but most of the time all that does is just make you an enemy of the clan." Then he looked at Hermione, who was looking a bit green. "Besides, trolls have about a dozen sets of teeth and their ears grow back, smaller than the originals, but they do grow back. The size of the ear is how you know whether you've defeated a champion or not. Big ears mean he hasn't lost a battle."

"I wish I knew that six years ago." muttered Harry. "That one had pretty tiny ears."

"Yeah, but a really big nose," laughed Ron.

Hermione looked at both of them and shook her head.

"I guess we get one each and Ron gets the extras for figuring out an easy way to dispatch them."

"Fine, and since two of them are dead, I don't suppose you want the bodies buried here?"

"No."

Remus, Hagrid and McGonagall were all working on reviving the Gurg. Once he was awake, it took a great deal of effort not to put him right back under. He had nothing nice to say to any of them and he refused to speak in English or any other human language, even though everone knew he knew at least three of them. After an extensive session of interrogation, it was decided that the wasn't going to tell them anything. They then switched tactics and woke the young giantess. She was much more willing to speak. She told them that it was really her plan to stage this fight, mainly in order to escape her father and Voldemort's influence. She spoke a little English and rather crude but passable French. So she was moved off to one side while Fleur, Tonks and Moody continued to interrogate her. The other two giants were prepared by Bill, Arthur and Tad to be taken by a Ministry team. The trolls were all portkeyed to an undisclosed location.

A short while later, Moody approached Harry, "She seems to be telling the truth. We'd better let her inside before the rest of the evacuation team shows up. Tad is going to cover for us."

"Inside where, not the house?" asked Harry.

Moody replied, "No, just inside the gate. Then we'll figure out the resat later, lad."

"Yeah, fine, do I need to do the blood ritual with her?"

Remus replied, "She is willing to do it, as a pledge of her truthfulness."

"How does that work?"

Moody took over, asking,"Has anyone told you that those who go through the ritual can't actually harm you while on your property?"

"No, that wasn't ever explained to me."

"It wouldn't actually prevent someone that is from your family from doing you harm, but any outsider it would. Basically the way it works is what ever they do to you they do to themselves."

"So if someone who has gone through the ritual kills me, they die too."

Moody grinned. "Right, so that tends to keep things a bit more civil."

"So, that is something like what my mother did?"

Remus replied, "Probably, but we'll never know for sure. And with those damn Horcruxes he came back."

With the female giant inside the wards and the others in Ministry custody, almost everyone returned to the house. Harry, Hagrid and Moody stayed behind. Harry had been practicing his French with Fleur over the last couple of months, so he felt capable of holding a conversation with the giantess. He found out that she was just nineteen and had a bit of a crush on Grawp. This somewhat surprised Hagrid, who just mumbled about his little brother getting a sweetheart. She also told them a number of Voldemort's plans for the giants. She was very worried about her race and the fact that she had been the only female born in over fifty years. The group of giants that her father was the Gurg of was possibly the last remnants of the eight western European clans, and maybe even more. She had heard rumors of a couple of clans that made the wastes of northern Europe home and that there were maybe a hundred or so giants, that lived mostly isolated lives in the Himalayas. Her father had thrown his lot in with Voldemort because of a promise of spoils and plunder, namely large human women.

"The fool," said Moody, "that would never work. Yeah, he'd breed a race of partial giants..."

"So you decided to break away?" asked Harry.

"Oui, but I just couldn't leave. I found out, from a small rat like man, that you would likely be here, and I decided to persuade my father to attack. I even talked him into letting me be in on the raiding party."

"How did you know I would listen to you?"

"From that rat man."

"Pettigrew said I would listen?"

She nodded, "He also said that if this worked that you are even."

Grinning, Harry said, "I don't think it works quite that way, but that is his problem, not yours."

Remus rejoined them, after making sure everyone was settled back in.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"No, I don't deserve anything else. I can make do with what I have."

Harry, a little unsettled by her response, said, "I know the 'I'm not worthy' bit just a little too well. I can't really invite you into the house, not quite a large enough door, but I can offer you the barn. It is warm and dry. What do you like to eat?"

"Merci, you are too kind. I am used to sleeping in a cave and eating venison, so anything to eat really, but I don't really like salad...grass is not to eat, it is meant to feed food."

Moody laughed, "I like her, already. Never could understand why it seemed that the bigger they were, the the less brains they had. To me it always seemed the womenfolk were the smart ones."

After showing her the barn, Hagrid excused himself saying he needed to call Maxime. Remus, Moody and Harry made their way back to the house. Walking through the door the trio was inundated with a large number of questions, which they spent the next half hour trying to answer.

The next morning, Hermione, with the help of several elves found four fur cloaks, that when combined, were sufficient to make a warm cloak for their newest guest. She also found out that the giantess's name was close enough to Katarina that she agreed to be called that or Kat. Kat was also grateful for the heating charm that Hermione cast upon the watering trough. Hermione had the elves combine several towels so that Kat was able to dry off. Harry found enough clothing that the elves were able to provide her with at least one change of clothes, after working some of their magic on it.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime showed up after breakfast. Maxime and Kat walked off through the woods and spent several hours talking. When they returned it was decided that it was too dangerous for Kat to go anywhere, but that Maxime would spend a few days with her to help her adjust to the area.

Hermione was unusually quiet that day. In the evening, Ron, Harry and Ginny were enjoying a soak in the pool when Hermione finally started to tell them about what she had spent the day pondering. She started off by stating that unless something were done, that giants would probably be gone in the next fifty to one hundred years. She knew that, for the most part, the problem lay not with the giants themselves but with the various Ministries and Dark Lords that forced them into the least hospitable areas while either bad policy or active participation forced them to breed themselves into stupidity.

Harry exploded. "Hermione! I don't need another cause! You are not turning the giants into another spew. I don't have time for this, and frankly, neither do you. You signed up for this, I tried to get you not to. This is the third time I am saying this in the past few weeks. I just don't have time for this!"

Hermione turned and fled from the room, crying. Ron turned on Harry. "Where the bloody hell do you get off yelling at her like that. This whole damn thing is not about you!"

"Yes it is, or haven't you noticed that Riddle believes that stupid prophecy. He made it him and me. So, yes, it is about me. And I can't take much more! Every time there is an attack, every time something like last night happens I feel as a part of me is dying."

With a loud crack, a flash of flame and a puff of smoke, Harry vanished. Ginny rounded on Ron, before disappearing on her own. She appeared in Harry's room. He had dressed in warm clothing and was now throwing more clothes into his enchanted pack. A few books and other items followed the clothes.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Leaving, Gin. I need to get out of here. I need to find that damn Horcrux."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because...dammit, I can't think of a reason why not! How about not tonight? Meet me in London tomorrow, at ten?"

"I'll be there. Just take care."

Harry gave her a quick kiss and wiped an errant tear from her cheek, before Apparating again. A few seconds later, she heard the roar of an engine as Harry took the motorbike down the lane. Ron and and tearful Hermione walked in a few seconds after that.

"I hope you both are satisfied with yourselves. Harry's gone. He is hunting the next Horcrux on his own." she then slapped Ron across the face, before storming past him on the way to her own room. Stunned, Ron watched as his sister slammed the door. A faint blue glow let him know that she had magically locked and warded the door.

A few minutes before ten, Ginny entered the Arrival room and set the portal door to Grimmauld Place. She entered the door and found herself in the small closet in the hall near the first floor drawing room. She stepped from the closet, drew her wand and made her way down to the front door. There were tracks from the motorbike. The motorbike was sitting at the end of the hall. She entered the kitchen to find Harry seated at the table with his head down on his crossed arms. She quietly filled a teakettle and set to boil. Pulling out a skillet, she gave a flick to her wand and set the now clean pan on to heat. She reached into her bag and drew out a couple of boxes. The first she set on the counter and opened it. Taking some bacon, eggs, a couple of potatoes and a loaf of bread out of it, she began to cook. The teakettle began to whistle.

Harry stirred, "How long have you been here?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "You said meet you at ten, I got in about two minutes before."

Yawning, Harry said, "Sorry about falling asleep."

"I also brought a few things you forgot about..."

"The picnic hamper and the tent?"

"Very good, Mr. Potter, the cold hasn't totally frozen your brain," she said, plating the now finished eggs. Soon the toast joined the rest of the meal on the plate.

"Looks good. What is everyone saying?" he asked, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some coffee.

"I wouldn't know, after I clubbed Ron, I didn't stick around to find out. I put an imperturbable charm on my door and set the anti-Apparation wards on my room. Then this morning I didn't come out until it was time to leave."

"I see," said Harry, digging in to his breakfast.

After a couple of minutes, Ginny asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Harry paused, his fork halfway to his mouth, before he replied, "I don't have one...yet."

"Yet?"

"I was kind of waiting to see if you'd show up. If you hadn't, I think I would have stayed here a couple of days and then returned."

"Hmmm."

Grinning widely, he said, "Or I could have just gone off larking around."

"And then I could be serving up your vitals on a bed of lettuce instead of breakfast."

"Right, you are scary at times, you know that?"

She laughed, before kissing him.

"Umm, you know, maybe that should wait until after you brush your teeth." she said.

"Sorry."

"Yes, you are sorry." she winked. "As a certain someone used to say, you've got a bad case of the 'zacklies'."

"Zacklies? Now you're starting to sound like Luna."

"Not quite. The zacklies are when you wake up in the morning and your breath smells exactly like a dog's arse."

"Let me guess, Sirius and it would be 'smells exactly like my arse'."

She nodded.

Harry gulped down the last of his coffee and made a brushing motion with his wand. Then he leaned over and kissed her again.

"Much better. Now let's figure out what we are doing."

"First, I think we need to leave here, before someone comes looking for us."

"I agree," Ginny replied.

They left, Ginny riding pillion. After leaving London, somewhere in the small towns of Surrey, about an hour later, Harry found a small inn.

"This place is supposed be one of the best places to eat around here. And their room rates are pretty cheap, too. I think we can spend a couple of nights here before we head out. Did you bring your passport?"

"Remember, after the wedding when you told us to keep all that stuff handy? I guess you didn't notice I started carrying a bag then?"

"Yeah, I noticed. I just never asked what all you had in it. It's not polite."

"True, but I am prepared for just about anything."

"Good."

They decided on a single room, checked in and settled down to lunch before continuing any more discussion of their plans.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"Germany."

"Why?"

"That is where Grindlewald was from and I need to find a wizard named Otto Brecht."

"Why Germany? And why Brecht?"

"Remember what Bob said, about Horcruxes?"

"Yeah, something about a Third Reich."

"When Grindlewald was active the Muggles in Germany were also at war. The Nazis are sometimes known as the Third Reich. Grindlewald was helping them, if not secretly in charge."

"This Brecht knows something?"

"All I have are a couple of Dumbledore's memories, but I think he does. More than he was willing to tell Albus, even though he was Dumbledore's right hand man in Germany at the time."

Ginny frowned. "How does this fit?"

"What do we have so far?"

Looking confused, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Okay, the diary was something personal to Riddle, right? He never owned much so it was valuable to him."

She nodded.

"The next two were jewelry. His family's signet ring and a locket belonging to Salazar."

"Okay, so two of them were...were what?"

"That brings us to the cup. I think they had it right when they called it a christening cup. I don't why, but I do. In a way that is jewelry too, or at least decorative."

"Okay, so you think this next one will be decorative too?"

"Yes, but that isn't the only reason I think there is something in Germany. The ceremony we witnessed, from your memory, was only useful to make a clean split in half. I think Riddle learned how to make more than a single split under Grindlewald and Brecht knows something about that."

"Makes sense. Now why don't we go back to our room?"

"Good idea, but we have a couple of things we need to do."

Once back in the room Harry took out his passport and charmed it to read Harcourt Jason Evans. He charmed Ginny's to read Virginia Marie Evans.

"We have to pretend we are newlyweds on our honeymoon."

Ginny looked at him with a gleam in her eye, "That won't be too hard."

Harry gulped, "Right. I said pretend. Your brother will be mad enough at me as it is. We don't need to give him another reason."

"Fine, we can just snog. But you are sleeping in this bed with me." she said twirling her wand.

They spent the rest of the afternoon reviewing the notes that Harry had made while he was viewing Dumbledore's memories.

"Harry? If we are going to Germany why are we traveling away from London?"

"If I were looking for us were is the first place I'd look?"

"Oh, right. So how are we getting there?"

In answer Harry pulled out a rail timetable and pointed to a section he had circled.

"When did you come up with all this?"

"Last night, on the drive to London. I just clicked. I couldn't stay around anymore. They were driving me round the bend."

"You're right, something is going on. If I didn't know any better I'd think Hermione was pregnant, she's been too moody lately."

Harry snorted tea through his nose. "What!"

"She isn't. Her and Ron haven't done anything. But I do think that she is near to cracking up. She needs a holiday, probably a long one at a sunny beach."

"I agree with you there."

"Let's pack and catch that train."

Arriving at the rail station, Harry tapped the motorbike in a complex pattern and it shrank to the size of a toy. He put it in his bag. A couple of hours later they were in London, again, waiting to catch the train to France. Once in France they had an overnight stay to catch a train to Germany and then another long delay to catch the train to Berlin.

Four days after they had left, Harry was sitting in a small pub, at least that is what he thought of it, waiting to meet the man that Dumbledore had been sure knew something about how Riddle made the Horcruxes. Ginny was sitting at another table, hidden in shadows.

A few minutes before noon, a rather shabbily dressed old man walked through the door. He was slightly stooped and was sporting a long flowing beard. He spotted Harry and nervously approached his table.

"Herr Potter, I presume?"

"Herr Brecht?"

The old man nodded. "Please sit down."

The man sat. Harry continued, "What were you doing in 1945?"

"I was a spy for the British Muggles and I was working with Albus Dumbledore."

"More specifically."

"I had infiltrated Grindlewald's ranks and was supplying information to Dumbledore."

Satisfied that this was at least the man he sought, Harry started to ask more specific questions, gleaned from the Pensieve memories that Dumbledore had given him. At the end of an hour, Harry had much more information about Grindlewald than ever wanted to know.

"That is all well and good, but I need to know what you know about Tom Riddle."

Otto laughed, nervously, "Other than he is thoroughly evil, I don't know much."

"But I think you do. Or at least Albus did. Would you be willing to give me all you memories of him?"

"Yes, yes, but copies only. Meet me back here, tomorrow at the same time?"

Harry nodded.

The next day, Harry was seated at the same table. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was a couple of minutes past noon. He was about to get up from the table when he heard the screech of tires outside the door. It was followed by a horrible crash. Knocking over the chair he ran out the door. A delivery van was crashed into a lampost and lying in the street, in a pool of blood was Otto. Ginny came out the door and Harry buried her head to his chest.

"Go back inside, Gin."

He walked her to the door. "Stay safe."

Harry nodded. He walked back to the scene of the accident. The police and other emergency workers were arriving. Harry spotted a small glass bottle, lying away from Otto's body. He walked over and picked it up. Inside was a swirling silver, gray mass. Glancing about, he slipped it into his pocket. One of the police officers approached him.

"You know thins man?"

"He was a friend of my grandfather's. I am in Berlin on my honeymoon and he was going to show us the sites."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. May I go back to my room?"

"Yes, but we may have a few more questions to ask, later."

Harry nodded and entered the taproom. Ginny was waiting for him.

"I think he did it on purpose," Harry whispered to Ginny. He showed her the vial of memories.

"That is horrible, why would he do that?"

"Probably afraid that Riddle would find out he knew something. They said he died instantly. Better than the Cruciatus. They will probably explain it as he was old and never saw the van."

Harry and Ginny returned to the hotel they were staying at. A few minutes after they arrived an officer knocked on their door.

"Herr Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I told you that we may have a few more questions."

Half an hour later, the officer was satisfied and Harry was free to go. The first thing he did, though, was pull a Pensieve from his bag and dump the contents of the vial into it. He entered the swirling mass and two hours later rejoined Ginny on the bed.

"We are off to Albania."

Several hours later, Harry and Ginny were on a train bound for Albania. It was night and they were huddled together in a private compartment.

"Why are we going to Albania?" she asked, wondering, not for the first time.

"Otto knew of an old wizard there. This wizard was deep into many 'lost' arts. He was sure that is where Riddle disappeared to after Grindlewald had been defeated. Between the time he graduated Hogwarts and the time he showed up, looking for the Defense job, Albus lost track of him. We do know that he worked as a procurer for Borgin and Burke. He had already made four Horcruxes by then, so I think that the next one was made either while in Albania or right after that."

"Isn't Albania where he went into hiding after being disembodied?"

"Yes, that too."

"Any ideas as to what the item we are looking for is?"

"No, but I am beginning to think I know where it might be."

"Where?"

"You don't really want to know."

"But I do...oh! It's in the Chamber!"

Harry nodded. "He could have put it there when he was at the school for that interview. That could be why the diary compelled you to open it."

"But he never had me look for it."

"I think he didn't want you to. He was saving it for after he regained his power."

"So what would it be?"

"I think it is another piece of jewelry. A ring or a pendant. One of Otto's memories shows Riddle wearing a ring on each hand. I recognized the one on his left hand. It was the one Dumbledore destroyed, the Gaunt ring. The other one had an eagle on it."

"The house symbol for Ravenclaw is an eagle."

"I know."

They left the train in Italy to catch a ferry to Albania. Once in Albania, a long bus ride led them to Tirana. Spending a few days in a hotel, Harry studied the memories in detail. On a gray morning, in the middle of January, they set out for the small town of Skavica.

They had little news of what was happening in Britain, so Harry decided that they would spend no more than two weeks exploring the area around Skavica. The first day in the area, they found that this was where Voldemort had been hiding during the time he was disembodied. The forests in the area were full of magical creatures. The local population, for the most part kept out of the deep forest.

After two days of exploring they found an abandoned cottage deep in the woods. Harry knew, from both Otto's memories and from Dumbledore's that this was likely the place that Voldemort had used. It was confirmed when he found a shallow grave behind the cottage. A silvery form was sitting at the grave.

"Who are you?" he asked, approaching the crying ghost. "You are related to Bertha Jorkins?"

The ghost nodded and began wailing. She made to leave.

"Don't go. We're here to help you," said Ginny.

"It was Peter. He is alive. I knew him too," wailed the ghost.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny.

"I am Bertha's sister. I always went everywhere with her," replied the ghost.

Harry and Ginny tried to talk to the ghost, but she would not talk about anything that happened to her or Bertha after Bertha had found Pettigrew.

Exploring the cottage yielded nothing, except a few shed snakeskins that Harry knew belonged to Nagini. Two days later, Harry decided that it was time to return to Applegate. The return trip, by Muggle means, took over a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After arriving in London, Harry expanded the motorbike and they drove to Bristol. Under cover of night, they took flight and flew the rest of the way to Applegate. Harry landed at the gate.

"Ginny, you know they are all going to be rather angry with us?"

"So. What do I care?"

At that, Harry opened the gate and drove to the house. Most of the lights were off, except those in the library. Harry and Ginny quietly entered the house and walked to the library. From the door, they could see Ron, Hermione and Remus huddled over a book.

"Ahem, ahem." said Ginny in a perfect imitation of Umbridge. Ron and Hermione jumped.

"Harry you bloody prat! What the hell were you thinking!" bellowed Ron, as he quickly closed the distance between them.

A flash of light prevented Ron from hitting Harry. Hermione stepped over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed into his chest.

Remus released Ron, who had calmed slightly. "Well, if I can't beat you to a bloody pulp, tell me at least you found something."

"Yes, Ron," said Ginny, "we found several somethings. Namely the ghost of Bertha's sister. And that the missing Horcrux is a signet ring that belonged to Rowena."

Hermione released Harry and wiped her eyes. "Well, I suppose you should tell us all about it?"

"Not tonight. We just want to get clean and get some sleep. Get everyone together in the morning, Remus."

Remus nodded.

Ginny followed Harry into his room. Without thinking she went straight into the bathroom. Harry dropped his bag on a chair and started to undress before he realized that the shower was already occupied.

Knocking on the door, "Umm...Ginny, you do realize that this is my bathroom?"

He heard a muffled "Eeep." and the water stop. Holding back a laugh, he said, "Go ahead and finish."

Just then there was a knock on his door.

Ron and Hermione stood in the hallway. Harry, shirtless held the open door, trying not to say anything. Ron's face was a mixture of relief and rage, with rage winning out when Ginny stepped from the bathroom, clad in a towel.

"Umm...come in and we'll try to explain. But first, Ron, calm down, this isn't what it looks like."

"Right! You two have been gone a month doing Merlin knows what and it isn't what I think?"

Ginny walking back out of the bathroom, now clad in a dressing gown and slippers, slapped Ron across the face, "You bloody hippocrate."

Hermione, trying not to laugh, failed and just glared at Ron.

"OK, everyone sit down!" bellowed Harry. "First, Ginny and I have not done anything we are ashamed of, in fact we've done a hell of a lot less than we wanted to. Mainly because we were too bloody tired to do anything other than sleep when we could!"

"Secondly," chimed in Ginny, "even if we did, it would not be any of your bloody business."

"Third, after a month of sharing hotel rooms it kind of became a habit," they both said together.

Ron started to calm down. Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back in five minutes, after I'm properly dressed."

Harry just watched Ron and Hermione for those five minutes. When Ginny rejoined them she sat on Harry's lap.

"What can we do for you?" she asked.

"We wanted..."

"I said in the morning. Please?"

Hermione nodded, "We won't ask anything, but would you at least join us for some cocoa and..."

"Yes, but let's give Harry a chance to shower? He is smelling a little like a troll."

Grinning, Harry stood. "I get the hint, I don't need any more prompting."

Several minutes later, the four teens were sitting in front of a roaring fire, drinking cocoa. They were, now, obviously, two couples.

"Sorry mate, I just don't know how to act right now," said Ron, quietly.

"I'd be pretty darn angry, too, if our places were reversed. But remember what I told Bob? I don't think I could have made it this past month if it wasn't for Ginny."

"Yeah, and Hermione finally calmed down when I got my head dislodged from my arse and asked her out. That happened while we spent the three days combing London looking for you two."

"Good for you, mate."

They spent the next couple of hours chatting about what happened in Britain over the past month. There was one more giant attack, but with Kat's help the threat from the giant's had been eliminated. Ten of the remaining giants who were working for Voldemort wandered off when they found out that the Gurg had been captured. The other five were captured on that raid. In a stroke of genius, the Ministry shipped the captured giants off to an undisclosed island somewhere in the North Sea. The others, Kat included, were given a choice of remaining in Britain, in the Forbidden Forest or offered help in finding a group of giants in the Himalayas. All of them, except Kat took the Himalaya option. Kat was still living in Harry's barn. There were several Dementor attacks, but they were quickly thwarted, with another dozen of the creatures being destroyed. There were two confirmed Death Eater attacks. One, on New Year's Eve, happened at a party hosted by the MacMillans. The Death Eaters that attacked got much more than they bargained for. Ernie and several other former DA members were in attendance and they captured the three Death Eaters conducting the attack. The second attack destroyed Zonko's, in Hogsmeade. It was suspected that particular attack was led by Snape.

"Wouldn't surprise me." said Ginny. "Probably a personal thing for him."

The Order gathered in the main room in the Tower. Harry and Ginny were the last to arrive. Harry received many glares from the Weasleys and other Order members.

Turning to the group. "I will explain what I did and why. If you want to hear it then you will hold all questions until I'm finished."

Silent nods were all the assurances he needed. "As you know Christmas night, there was a giant raid on my home. This raid was a set up to break the hold that Voldemort had over the giants. It was the brainchild of the daughter of the Gurg. After that raid, someone tried to convince me that I needed to spend time on solving all the problems that the giants face. I could not at that time devote any energy to that effort. So I left. I had formed a plan over the weeks before Christmas to leave after the first of the year to start seeking one of the missing Horcruxes. I just moved up the timetable a few days."

"Ginny Weasley volunteered to accompany me. The original plan included her and at least Ron and Hermione, also. I was, at the time, thinking of asking one or more others to join us. Because of what happened I changed my mind."

After a brief pause, he continued, "From sources that I will not name, I found that there was a possible contact in Berlin that may have known a little of Riddle's history. I found him and he gave me his memories of that time. One of those memories showed Tom Riddle, at about twenty years old, wearing two signet rings. One, on his left hand, was the ring that Albus found and destroyed over a year ago. The other, had a device similar to the eagle on the Hogwarts crest. That eagle is the symbol of Ravenclaw. I believe, now, that this is the missing Horcrux. I also believe that I know where it is located."

He paused and the murmur in the room grew until it was a loud rumbling. Harry tried to quiet everyone, but could not.

Finally, the room grew quiet and McGonagall spoke, "So, Mr. Potter, are you going to tell us where that is?"

"No. While I trust everyone in this room, I don't think that it is safe to spread that information to far."

Several people, Moody included, agreed with what he said.

"But I will say, this. It is somewhere at Hogwarts. I will be there in a couple of days to retrieve it."

Minerva nodded, "I will arrange that."

Then the questions began. Harry and Ginny spent the next hour answering all the questions posed by the various members. When they were answered Arthur and Molly took the both of them aside for a private conversation.

Molly was about to start yelling at Harry, but Ginny stared at her and she held her tongue.

"Harry, I am glad to see you are safe," began Arthur. "But as a father, I am very angry with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Since you are not my son, I cannot find it in me to actually punish you, other than to make you aware of my disappointment and anger."

"I understand. But you have known for some time that I may have to do something like this."

Arthur nodded.

"So, while I do regret not telling anyone where we went, I don't regret doing it. I will also tell you that Ginny and I did nothing inappropriate while together. Yes, we did pose as a married couple, for purposes of registering at hotels, but that is all. If we even kissed a dozen times..."

"I am glad to hear that, Harry."

"I'm not saying that we didn't...well, we did, want to. But we knew that we couldn't."

"I understand. And what exactly are your intentions?"

Harry looked at Ginny, "Well, I'm not really sure right now. I am pretty sure that we both love each other and one night we did talk a bit about it and decided that we want to grow old together."

"I see."

"But until this is all over, I can't really do anything about it. I suppose that, maybe...umm..."

Ginny elbowed Harry in the ribs and whispered, "Go ahead, you chicken, ask him."

"Umm...when this is over, I would like to ask...umm...what I am asking, I guess, is for your permission to ask Ginny to...umm...marry me."

"Yes, you have my permission to ask," he answered with, a smile.

Ginny swatted Harry on the back of the head.

"Oww...what was that for?"

"You. Why didn't you ask him for my hand? Just permission to ask? Maybe I'll just say no, when you do ask?"

Harry had a stunned look on his face.

Ginny burst into laughter. Arthur and Molly joining her. "Do you think he knows what he is getting into?" Arthur whispered to his wife.

"Maybe."

Harry spent the next several hours getting alternately yelled at and then congratulated. When everything settled down, Moppy called the group to the table for a late lunch. After lunch, Harry asked for everyone to stay around for a planning session. It was decided that the best day for Harry to try to recover the missing Horcrux would be the second of February, a week away.

The rest of the week was spent trying to find a way to destroy the one Horcrux that Harry currently had. Bill had finally finished translating the ritual used and discovered that a simple exorcism should remove the portion of Riddle's soul from the item. The hard part would be containing and then banishing that portion, without alerting him that it had been removed. Hermione's current theory was that when a Horcrux was violently destroyed the portion of soul that it contained was dispersed and there was no way for Voldemort to know that it had happened, but if the portion of soul was removed nonviolently from the item there was a chance that he would know about it.

"We just destroy them all, as violently as we can," said Harry, looking up from Hermione's notes.

"We cant' do that." said Hermione.

"Why not?"

"Because we have no idea if that is how Dumbledore ended up cursed. It could have been a trap on the ring's hiding place, or it could have been the ring itself. Remember, the cup was cursed."

"Can't we dissolve them in acid or something?"

"I suppose, but I don't have any aqua regia handy," she said, slightly exasperated.

"Aqua regia?" asked Remus. "Trying your hand at a little alchemy?"

"No, Harry wants to try to dissolve, I'm guessing, the locket in it."

"But that is solid gold. Nothing can dissolve gold," said Ron.

"Arrgh, aqua regia can. It is a mixture of acids that dissolves just about anything made of metal, even gold and platinum," said Hermione.

"It may be worth trying, since we haven't come up with a safe way of destroying these things," said Remus. "An alchemical solution may be a good idea."

"And here I thought it was a Muggle solution," said Harry. "Just plain old fashioned chemistry."

Remus laughed, "Actually, it's both. Alchemy is the basis for Muggle chemistry."

"So can we get aqua regia?" asked Harry.

"Any apothecary should have some. Or at least its components," said Ginny. "Talk to the twins, they have access to suppliers that most people don't."

"So now we have at least part of a plan. I know how to do those containment spells I dug up while trying to do something about the Dementors. Most of them can also be runically inscribed. The scrolls have the runes and symbols spelled out, so I can use one to contain the fragment if the acid doesn't disspell it."

"Good idea," said Hermione. "Now we need to find a place to set this up."

"Well, we can't use the barn, Kat is living there," said Ginny. "How about using that cave?"

"No, I don't think that is a good idea," said Remus. "James never took me there, but some of the things he said about if they are true, I don't think it would be a good idea to destroy the place."

"Right, I guess maybe one of the other outbuildings?"

"Possibly. Let me think about it for a couple of days?"

Over the next couple of days, Harry found a source for aqua regia and acquired several gallons of it. Hermione was thrilled with being able to use magic on the volatile acid to safely handle it, without having to worry about spilling or splashing it on herself. They had also cleared out one of the smaller outbuildings, one that was used to store hay. Remus, Ginny and Tonks spent a day magically reinforcing it to handle just about any sort of explosion. Bill and Fleur set up specific areas to use for each Horcrux's destruction. A charmed container was set inside a protective circle. Runes were inscribed on the floor to trap any spirit or portion of soul that mayescape. Bill also set up wards to prevent or trap any unwanted curses from inflicting their damage upon the building or, hopefully, any one in it.

The weekend was used for rest and relaxation. Harry and the others stayed the whole time in the pool room, camping on the 'beach'.

Monday morning, the eight that were staying at Applegate arrived at Hogwarts. Minerva met them in the entrance hall.

"Where do we need to go?" she asked.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Harry.

The group entered the room and Myrtle floated from her toilet to find out why such a large group was invading her private space.

"Oh, it's you. You never come to visit me anymore."

"Well, that could be because he isn't a student anymore," said Ginny, coldly.

"No need to get snippy," said the ghost, before plunging back into her toilet with an exaggerated splash.

Harry shrugged and walked over to the sink. Looking at the snake engraved on the tap he whispered, "_Open_." in Parseltongue.

The grinding of the moving basin and the wall startled nearly everyone. When it stopped and the slide was revealed, everyone except Ron stared in amazement.

"I think that sliding down there won't be the best choice," said Hermione as she peered down into the blackness.

"That is why I brought this." said Harry, pulling pulling his flying carpet out of his bag. "Remus, Ginny, Minerva, Hermione, Ron and Fleur will take the first trip. Then the rest of us will be on the second."

Everyone agreed and piled on the carpet or stood waiting. Ron, remembering the twisting nature of the slide flew the carpet slowly to avoid the worst of the dangers. When they reached the bottom, Harry summoned the carpet. He also flew slowly and carefully. When the group was all at the bottom, Harry led them to where the tunnel had partially collapsed. There was not enough space to crawl through. Harry used one of the construction spells that he learned from the scrolls to return the debris to its original position and shore it up. When he finished, the ceiling in that area looked as if it where made of brick. He then led them to entrance to the chamber.

"Bubble head charms. I don't know what it is going to smell like in there. Rotting snake never smells great and a sixty foot long one probably isn't all gone yet."

They entered the chamber and were very surprised to see that the basilisk was nearly intact.

Ginny stood, as if petrified, pale in the dim light. Her breathing became ragged andshe started to cry. "I can't...I can't."

Harry walked over to her, "What's wrong? Is it being here?"

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

Harry looked around and then led her back to the entrance to the chamber. He turned to go, "Don't leave me." she whispered.

"I need to look for that ring."

"Just hold me. I'll be alright in a few minutes, then we can look together."

Ron started to walk towards them, but Hermione stopped him. She led him off toward the statue of Salazar. Bill, Fleur and McGonagall started looking over the basilisk corpse. Harry called Tonks over to where he was standing with Ginny.

"Tonks, can you and Ginny go get some supplies? I never suspected that basilisk to be in such good shape. I think we will need to do something about it."

She nodded and then led Ginny back to the slide.

Harry walked over to Remus. "Any ideas where it might be?" asked Remus when Harry reached him.

"No. But if I were Riddle, I'd put it someplace where it would be hard to find...no, he wouldn't have? Would he?"

"Harry, I can't read minds, you'll have to be a little more clear than that."

"Oh, sorry. He wouldn't have fed it to the basilisk, would he?"

Remus thought for a few seconds, then said, "Now, that is entirely possible. It would be well hidden and unlikely to be retrieved."

"No need for additional traps there? I mean what use would it be to do any more when you have the nearly ultimate death trap already?"

"True. You may be on to something there."

Harry and Remus called Bill and Fleur over. Ron and Hermione also joined in. Harry waited a few minutes, until Ginny and Tonks returned. Harry told them his suspicions. Bill agreed that it could be a very good possibility and that dealing with the basilisk should be the first order of business.

After several hours they had removed the skin of the beast. One of the supplies that Harry had Tonks fetch, was a new product from the twins, Shrink-wrap. After carefully wrapping the skin, Hermione directed the removal of the various organs, like the spleen and gall bladder. These were extremely potent and extremely rare potions ingredients and were handled carefully. The head, including the remaining fangs was wrapped separately . The final task was to open the stomach and intestines. That was a very dirty and smelly job. In the end, the ring was found in the remains of the stomach. Vanishing the tissues and remaining offal, they were left with the skeleton, which they levitated to the side. Several cleaning spells and an air freshening charms later, they removed the bubble-head charms.

Everyone was slightly nauseous and decided to leave the chamber before doing anything else. Outside the door, Harry sealed it and then using another of the construction spells transformed the stone of the wall to cover the door.

"Why did you do that, Harry?" asked Minerva.

"In case Riddle can get into the chamber from the outside, now he can't get into the castle or if he gets into from the castle he can't get into that room. If he tries to blast through the wall, I set it to bring the ceiling down on his head."

They returned to Applegate and spent the rest of the evening soaking in scented water to remove the stench of the day. After a light meal for dinner, no one was very hungry, they met in the library.

"I wanted to try to destroy these today, but I guess we'll wait until tomorrow," said a yawning Harry.

"Good idea. We should all get plenty of rest." added an equally exhausted Bill.

Hermione, returning from the potions room in the tower, said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but for once I don't even want to think about anything other than sleep."

Ron said, "Umm...Hermione, you missed that one already. We decided that while you were putting that stuff away."

The next morning, after breakfast, everyone met at the hay barn. Harry took the locket and placed it near the first container of acid. Bill stood ready to activate the wards. Harry levitated the locket above the acid and nodded to Bill. As soon as the wards activated the locket dropped in to the acid. It instantly began to violently boil. There was a flash of sickly green light and then the boiling stopped. The room was plunged into darkness, the only light a faint blue glow from the runes surrounding the container. Suddenly the floor started to vibrate and there was a brilliant flash as the container disintergrated.

"The wards held!" shouted Harry, after everything died down.

There was no trace of the locket.

"Well, let's do the ring." he said with a grin.

Repeating the beginning procedure, the ring was dropped into the acid. It started to sizzle and boil, but not as violently as the locket. After a few minutes the reaction fizzled to a stop. The ring was mostly intact in the acid.

"Hmm, that is interesting. Was it enough?" asked someone.

Harry levitated the ring from the acid and dropped it into a cauldron full of clean water. "I don't know. I hope so, but if Tom knew he was feeding it to one of the deadliest creatures on the planet, maybe he did something to keep it from being easily destroyed."

Bill looked at Harry and then looked at the ring, still in the water, "I bet you're right. I've seen things like this before, some of the Egyptian artifacts were charmed to be nearly indestructible. The last one I dealt with even resisted dragon fire."

"What did you do to it?" asked Ginny.

"Dropped it into a volcano."

"That usually works," said Hermione, obviously hiding her laughter. "Tell me it wasn't a ring, was it?"

"Umm...well, you couldn't wear it on your finger."

"So it was a ring," she said before breaking into laughter. Harry caught on and started to laugh too. So did Tonks and Remus.

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" asked a frustrated Bill.

Hermione, stammered between bouts of laughter, "A Muggle story..."

Harry was the first of those laughing to stop, "Seriously, we really do need to come up with some way of getting rid of this. I'd be willing to drop it into a volcano, even if it is a little cliche."

"I don't think it will come to that," said Remus. "We can try an exorcism first. And there are ways of breaking any protection charms on it., I'd rather not be close by if we have to do it manually."

"When should we try it?"

Bill thought for a few seconds, "I'd say either try it right now or wait until next month at the equinox."

Puzzled, Harry asked, "Why?"

"Days like the equinox or today, Candlemas or Imbolc, by the old calendar, are particularly beneficial for ritual magic. And an exorcism is definitely a ritual."

"Are we set up to do it?"

"Mostly, Remus do you want to do it or should I?"

"Both of us? I haven't done one in a long time."

"We can both do it, if that makes you feel better. But I'll let you know, I only know a couple of the old Egyptian and the Hebrew rituals."

"I'm familiar with the Hebrew one."

"If you both know what you are doing then let's do it today. I'd rather get it over with."

Remus and Bill nodded. "Give us about an hour."

Everyone gathered outside the barn. Bill and Remus entered b themselves. Nearly an hour later, they both emerged, looking very drained and smiling.

"We did it," said Remus. "The ring is now free of any taint of Voldemort. The portion of his soul has been dispersed."

"One more to go." whispered Harry, "One more."

The group retreated to the warmth of a roaring fire and hot cocoa. Sitting around in the drawing room nearest Harry's bedroom, Harry began to plan the next move, but first there was the full moon to get through.

"Nine days until the full moon," said Remus, with a weary tone.

"I guess we need to start brewing then?" asked Hermione.

Remus nodded.

'I think we need to start the Greyback hunt again," said Harry.

"Why do you think that?"

"We know that I have to face Tom sometime, I prefer it to be sooner rather than later, and I prefer it to be with as few of his flunkies around as possible. Pretty simple really, I don't want to deal with that snake, who knows how many werewolves, Dementors, Death Eaters and other assorted vermin."

Tonks stood and started pacing, "Your idea is sound tactics, Harry. I just don't know what the department would think if you go haring off after all these...vermin. I know that some of us, like Tad and a couple of others really think you are one of us, but still...you aren't and there are those like Dawlish who would just love a chance to take you down on something like this."

"Tonks is right." interjected Remus, "that is one reason why Moody, the Longbottoms and the Prewitts did most of the captures last time. They were able to fudge the paperwork and make it look like they were working out of the department."

"Umm...so what can I do?"

"Well, there is a way, but usually it takes several years and still requires the Auror apprenticeship. Becoming a hit-wizard basically means you are a freelance Auror. You'd be a warlock and take your own assignments. You could cooperate or not with any magical government but be bound by none, you would be under the rules and regulations of the International Confederation, working as a free agent."

"But how can that help me now? You said it takes time."

"Usually, but you can petition the Minister and he can waive certain requirements and then fast track your application," said Tonks.

Harry's face fell. "That is right out. We don't exactly see eye to eye and I don't think that after last spring he would be all that willing to help me. I turned him down, flat."

"Yes, well, there is that. You'd have to mend some fences with Scrimgeour, but he isn't really unreasonable. He was a pretty good boss and a fair man. I think you stand a pretty good chance, especially if you explain some of what you've been doing this past year."

"Yeah, well, that was part of the problem. I couldn't really tell him much about what I had...have to do. I don't think the Ministry is really going to be able to help me, much and if I tell them, then there is a good chance that what I'm doing will get back to Voldemort."

"I don't think it is that bad." said Tonks.

"Merlin's beard! That toad, Umbridge, is STILL there and you don't think it is that bad?"

"Harry, I'm not saying it is all that bad..."

"Tonks, do you know I saw your sweet Uncle Lucius slipping Fudge a pouch of gold? Don't tell me that things have changed all that much. No, Rufus may not be on anyone's payroll, but Fudge and Umbridge and that lot are still there."

"Huh? What do you mean? You actually saw Malfoy...and he doesn't recognize me as his niece so I don't recognize him as my uncle...slip Fudge gold?"

"Not the actual transfer. I think he may have magicked it into Fudge's pocket, but he was standing there, jingling the sack and a few minutes later, Fudge was the one with the bulging, jingling pocket."

"When was this?" she asked, dropping into investigative mode.

"The same day as my 'trial'. Two years ago."

"Hmm. That fits. Anything else about that?"

"Oh, not much, other than Umbridge is the one who set those Dementors after me. You know the whole reason for that damn farce, in the first place, those nonexistent Dementors."

"She WHAT!" bellowed Remus.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione came over at Remus's bellow.

"We heard her admit to it.," said Ginny. Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement.

"I didn't tell you that before?" asked a confused Harry.

Remus shook his head, "No, you said about the blood quill but I don't remember you saying anything about the Dementors."

Tonks, nervously, said, "I understand, but if you don't want to end up in a world of shit, you're going to have to ignore that for right now and work with the Ministry. At least until you get what you need."

"Can't I go to someone like Bob Forrester?"

"If you bypass the Ministry, they can make it nearly impossible for you to get anywhere. And frankly, we do need you. Not because you're some symbol ..."

"Poster boy. I told Scrimgeour that I wouldn't be his poster boy."

"...or something, but because you are pretty damn good at this stuff and we need all the good ones we can get, if we want to come out on top."

"Damn! And I thought that it would be easier once I got rid of those Horcruxes."

Ron looked at Harry, "Me too, mate. Me too."

Harry sighed, "I guess you convinced me. What next? Meet with Scrimgeour?"

Tonks nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Wednesday morning, an official looking owl showed up for breakfast. It flew to Harry and wouldn't budge. Harry removed the attached letter.

As he read the letter, his temper flared. He shot Tonks a scathing look. "You set this up?"

"Set what up?"

Harry spat out, through clenched teeth, "Me. Scrimgeour. Tomorrow. Lunch."

Holding up her hands, in her own defense, she said, "Believe me, Harry, I had no idea. After we talked, I was going to set something up, but I decided to wait for you. Honestly."

Releasing his breath and relaxing slightly, Harry asked, "Well, if you didn't set it up, then what could he want? I've basically told him to sod off twice already, do I need to be any more clear than that?"

Remus interupted, "I'm sorry to say, but this time, I think you are going to need to say yes and go along with him."

"Right. And I need a hole in my head," he said before tossing the parchment on the table and stalking from the room.

A couple of hours later, Tonks found Harry sitting in the woodshop, "Harry, you don't have to like the man. You don't even have to agree with him, but you do have to at least listen to him and try to be nice to him."

"I don't know if I can. The last time I talked to him was right after Dumbledore's funeral. Even Salazar Slytherin was reputed to have more tact than that! It wasn't even five minutes after the ceremony! In many ways he is worse than Fudge." Harry was pacing.

Tonks cut in, "No argument there. He was a decent head of the Aurors, but I don't think he is really cut out to be Minister."

"He's just as much a blustering, pompous poppin-jay as Fudge ever was. Hell, Shunpike is still in prison. Anyone with half a brain could see that all the twit was doing was trying to impress some girl."

"I don't know about that, but yeah, you're right," replied Tonks. "Like that is going to stop someone like Auntie dearest from doing anything."

"Or Greyback or Snape or any of them. So far the only real arrests are still the ones that WE put in nearly two years ago." Harry stopped his pacing and pounded on the workbench, before flopping down into a nearby chair, blowing his fringe from his eyes.

"But you have to keep your eye on the big picture. You need something from him, so let your Slytherin side show a little. We all have one, so start using it."

Harry sighed and kicked a pile of wood shavings, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't worry, I won't go haring off, at least before the meeting tomorrow."

"Good, come back up to the house and get some lunch. Hermione even has a list of reading material for you. She was saying something about getting together a list of questions for Rufus and a statement for you to read. Ginny was helping."

"Great! I'm in a world of shit now."

"Full Metal Jacket?" asked Tonks, smiling.

"Yeah, Dudders liked that movie. Wore out at least one tape of it. I never actually watched it, but I heard it dozens of times."

"Well, I don't know about that, but they do have your afternoon planned out."

Thursday morning, Harry arrived at the Ministry about half an hour before his appointment. He surrendered only his original wand for weighing and testing. He stowed it very carfully and was shown, by Percy Weasley, to the Minister's office.

A few minutes after they arrived, Scrimgeour approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter...err...Harry. What should I call you?"

"Anything but boy," replied Harry, curtly.

"Right. I suppose you are wondering why I wanted this meeting?" asked Scrimgeour, his face smiling, but his eyes were hard and cold.

"Yes. But I shouldn't really. I know that you want something from me, so I'm going to put it out on the table now. There is something I want."

"Yes. I understand. After our last meeting, I suppose you think that I still need that from you. And you'd be right. It would be a boon to the Ministry. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about, today."

Puzzled, Harry asked, "Then what did you want?"

"Right to the point. I like that. Here it is. Recently you were spotted in Tirana. I know this little jaunt had something to do with what Dumbledore was up to last year, before he was killed." A little of his smile moved into his eyes.

"So. That isn't exactly news."

"True. But, here's the deal. You, whether you like it or not, are valuable asset to us. You can't just run off, willy-nilly on a lark. Next time you feel the need to go exploring the Continent or elsewhere, I would like to be notified and we, the Ministry, will provide you with an escort."

Dumbfounded, Harry stared at the Minister. It took several minutes before he found his voice. "You are saying that I have no freedom of movement?"

"No, no. Think of it more as a protection detail."

"And if I turn down your offer?"

Scrimgeour's face became cold and hard. He said in a voice to match, "Then of course we would be forced to actually restrict your movements. You see, though I personally don't believe in them, a great many wizards throughout this country believe that you are the Chosen One and in the prophecy that made you so. The one who is to defeat Voldemort. Of course, that is the Ministry's job, not a task that belongs to a seventeen year old drop out."

"You are misinformed," replied Harry, anger seeping into his voice. "I completed my N.E.W.T.s early. In fact I did very well on them, thank you very much."

Percy leaned over and whispered something to Scrimgeour. "I see."

Scrimgeour turned to Harry. "I expect your answer by noon tomorrow. Then we can discuss your question and the question of you becoming...what was it...ah yes...our 'poster boy'. Noon. Tomorrow. Good day."

Percy stood and escorted Harry from the office. Percy refused to meet Harry's stare.

Harry returned to Applegate and extracted the memory of the meeting. When he was ready, he played it back for everyone gathered there to see. The reactions from everyone else were remarkable, in that, almost everyone had the exact same reaction. Ginny was ready to go storming off to the Ministry and do bodily damage, of a rather painful nature, to her brother, Percy.

Tonks just sat there. "I can't believe this. It isn't like something he'd ever do. Let me see that letter again." She took the letter and retreated to a corner of the library.

Moody came over and started talking. "I heard what you were planning. I think you'd make a pretty damn fine Auror, but I have a couple of contacts. After this, I think you need all the help you can get. I'll call in a couple of markers. I should have an answer for you by morning."

"Thanks," said Harry, dejectedly.

The other people in the room all looked like they were wanting to say something to Harry. He just turned to them, "Look, I know that all of you want to offer some sort of encouragement to me, and I really appreciate that, but I don't need to hear it, individually, from each of you. Just know that I thank you and that it means a lot to me. Now, of course, if you have something else to say, I'm all ears."

Later that afternoon, Harry called Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny into his office.

"I just got a message from Cadoc. No, I'm not going to say how I got it. I need to pop over to his shop. There are a couple of people coming to meet me. I want all of you to come with me, but we can't let anyone else know we've gone anywhere. And I do mean anyone."

"So how are we going?"

"Portal, but we need to get into the arrival room unseen. So, time for some candy." Harry passed out some Disillusionment Drops to everyone, saying, "Chew them, we don't need them to last long. I'll go into the room and leave the door open, then I'll walk out and then join you all in about five minutes. Go."

The plan worked, flawlessly. Ten minutes after Harry arrived, two middle aged men joined the group. Both were tall and powerfully built. Cadoc introduced them as Smith and Jones.

Smith extended his hand to Harry, "Pleasure meeting you, Potter. I knew your grandfather. How may we help you?"

"I'm not sure how much you are following what is going on in Britain?" asked Harry.

"A little," replied Jones.

"Well, I have a task...a quest of sorts and our Ministry is basically giving me the shaft. Most likely because I turned down their offer to be their 'poster boy' against the current dark tosser that is making a royal pain in the arse of himself."

"To be blunt, I'm not sure that what you are implying is going to help you," said Smith.

"Why not? I'd be free to operate on my own, right?"

"That much is true. If the Warlocks would accept your membership, then you would be a free agent, so to speak. But we aren't sure you have what it takes."

"What does that mean? Why wouldn't I?"

"To be brutally honest, your reputation is a little too high profile for us."

"What? You're joking...having me on, right?"

"No, we are not."

"But Dumbledore was even more high profile than I am."

"True, but he earned that fame while already a Warlock. For the most part, we tend to stick in the background."

"So you're saying I'm screwed?"

"No, not quite. If you would be willing to forswear your fame then it may be possible."

"Forswear my fame. Now I really know you're having me on. If you really knew me, you'd damn well know that I do that just about every waking hour of every day."

A twinkle appeared in Smith's eye, "Not quite, but I was testing you. We don't really give a damn about your fame or fortune, hell, we almost let that Lockhart character join. Until we found out about his character. We do care about you and your charcater. If you had come in here throwing your supposed fame around I would have left in a heartbeat."

"So that means, what?" asked Harry, not quite sure he really wanted to be part of any organization that was connected to Lockhart.

"Stand. Stick out your right hand, palm up."

Smith drew a small knife and made a nick in Harry's palm, at the base of his thumb. He then drew a small amulet from his robes. He pressed it into the blood on Harry's hand. Whispering an incantation that Harry could not hear, he raised the amulet to Harry's forehead. Harry felt a brief, intense flash of pain. Then Smith draped the amulet around Harry's neck.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood of Warlocks. You now are bound by no one, but are bound to all. Use your power to fight evil, in all its forms and to protect those who need it."

Harry looked at his palm, the small cut had been healed.

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Weasley, do either or both of you wish to join the Brotherhood?"

"You do know that I am..."

Smith smiled. "A lycanthrope, yes. It is unfortunate that your Ministry is not, umm...well, I'll be nice and not say anything. We in the international community are a bit more open about your condition. So, yes you are allowed to join. In fact, if you do so, I believe that you will have an easier life at home."

Ron and Remus both extended their hands and were also sworn in.

Smith turned to Hermione and Ginny, "Unfortunately ours is truly a Brotherhood. Yes, it must really be frustrating to a modern Muggleborn as yourself, Miss Granger, but understand, that while we tend to be more exposed, there are a number of Sisterhoods that equal or surpass our power. We can recommend you to them and them to you. In many ways the Sisterhoods are more powerful."

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"I do have one question," asked Ginny, "why did you let them in so quickly? Everything I've ever heard about joining involves a long period of trial and initiation."

"True, but when Albus recommended these men over a year ago, we've had ample opportunity to observe and investigate them, so we can really skip a few steps," he said with a grin.

Jones stood and drew out a folder, from a concealed pocket of his duster. "Now, Mr. Potter, as to your becoming a hit wizard for the international. You can't, yet. The problem is your age. You must be at least twenty one. That assumes the average graduation age of eighteen and three years of Auror apprenticeship. Now, I do know that you have completed your requirements for graduation last November, seven months early. I also know that one of your trainers has been Alastor Moody. Even though he is retired, he is still an internationally recognized instructor. He grades your work as mostly around the ninetieth percentile. This would be all the practical courses and most theory, except for the law and investigative classes for the first year and a half. The best we can offer is to formalize that training regimen. This would allow you to do many things, since you would technically be in training you wouldn't be allowed to operate solo and you would still be under Ministerial jurisdiction. There is another option."

"What is it?"

"Just move. Give up your British citizenship and move to the States. With your training and your situation, you would be given great latitude. Besides, we allow many provisions for self defense and even have the mechanisms built in to allow for prophecies. Plus I can almost guarantee you a spot on the National Quidditch team."

"How can you do that?"

"I'm one of the coaches," he said, grinning wildly. "I've seen you play. I'd be sending you a recruiting letter if you were a citizen."

Shaking his head, Harry said, "As appealing as that sounds, I don't think so."

"Of course, you could always become a bound apprentice. I'm sure that Mad-eye would gladly take you on," said Remus.

"Yes, that would work too, but it would have to be someone like Alastor," agreed Jones.

"Or me," came a half whispered voice, as Cadoc's grandfather entered the room. "I would gladly accept your apprenticeship, young Harry."

"I don't really like the idea of surrendering control of my life, no matter how temporary that control is, to any one."

"Don't worry about that, young man, after raising six sons and four daughters and over two dozen grandchildren, I think I know what you need and what you want," he said, with a twinkle to his eyes, that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. "Ours would be a rather informal relationship, as far as master and apprentice. I promise you that I would keep my meddling to a minimum and my teaching to the maximum. Besides, I never retired, I just went inactive."

"So what are you saying, that by becoming your apprentice, I will have the same status as a trainee, but I wouldn't have to go through a Ministry program?"

"Correct. It would be the same as if you enrolled in a private academy or university in the Muggle world. I most likely would only be directly instructing you on the law and investigative techniques, the rest, I imagine, you would continue to learn as you are now."

"That still sounds like a bit more than I really want to commit to. I just want to be able to defend myself without getting into trouble, go after Voldemort and his lackeys, especially Greyback, again without fear of reprisals by the Ministry and get this whole mess over with. After it's over I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life doing this kind of work."

The four men huddled together, talking in hushed tones. After a few minutes, Cadoc approached Harry.

"How does this sound? We hire you as a procurer of core material. This will provide you with an internationally recognized license to obtain, through any means necessary, including death, materials for wand cores. Any and all beasts and creatures will be fair game. That should cover Greyback. We, mainly Smith and Jones, can get you a special dispensation, as an agent of a prophecy to confront Voldemort. This would exempt you from any possible prosecution for your actions against him while seeking to fulfill the requirements of the prophecy."

Harry smiled. "That sounds good."

"I would still like you to become my apprentice. If for no other reason than reuniting the two branches of our family. It has been a long family tradition, at least in my branch that fathers passed on to sons, by means of apprenticeship, the core of the 'family' magic or business."

"I'll consider it, but I would like some instruction on Wizarding law, not just that of Britain. Also on customs and traditions."

"I can manage that. I take it that you have not learned much in your History classes?"

Ron and Ginny snorted, Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry laughed, "You could say that. Besides being attacked, during the O.W.L. the teacher was such a boring instructor I caught up on my sleep during his class. He thinks that the best use of classroom time is to lecture, in great detail, every Goblin rebellion over the last thousand years."

"Harry, you should read the text for more than just the dates and names. Much of what you want is in there," said Hermione.

"I've read it and I've learned more in the past sixth months reading books found in my library than I ever learned from any of the texts Binns ever assigned. But what I want now, is specific instruction on both modern British and international law and customs and traditions that even Ron can't explain adequately. I...we need someone who has not only been raised to them, but is able to explain them. No offense to you Remus, but you don't quite know them well enough either. Bill was able to explain some of them over the past few months but he wasn't quite as thorough as he could be, because he doesn't adhere to many of them. No offense to your family, Ron, but you aren't exactly very traditional Wizards, at least in the sense that the purebloods recognize. I need to know all that, even if I end up disagreeing with it."

"So you want some old fossil, like me, to explain it all to you? Yes, I can to that, and more. I can explain not only those things that those misguided idiots hold valuable, but even older traditions that have all but died out in Britain."

"Thank you."

"Harry," Cadoc interupted, "I need you to sign this. Then, Mr. Smith will see about your dispensation. If all goes well, he should have it in about half an hour. If not, you will get it by noon, tomorrow, your time."

Harry nodded and signed the document. Cadoc then handed him another medalion. This one had the logo of the wand shop on it and the word AGENT in several languages.

They stayed for lunch. By the time it was over, Mr. Smith had returned bearing a third medalion and a scroll. They spent several more hours talking before returning to Applegate.

The next morning, Harry nervously picked at his breakfast, until it grew cold and he gave up on it. Ginny persuaded him to take a walk around the grounds, before going to the Ministry.

Harry arrived at the Ministry half an hour before his scheduled appointment. He quietly filed several forms in the Auror office. He knew that these were mere formalities pertaining to his new status. Once filed, his status as Warlock became official. Also, but filing them in person, he knew that they were filed and registered. With five minutes to spare, he made it to the Minister's waiting area. Percy again greeted him.

Scrimgeour waved Harry to a seat, without looking up from the papers he was reading, "So Potter, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I have. I cannot divulge everything to you, but I can confirm one piece of information. I am indeed, the Chosen One."

"So are you going to go public with your support of the Ministry?"

"No."

"So, even if you are the only one able to stop Voldemort, you don't want any help from your Ministry? How are you going to go about it? Legally?" asked Scrimgeour, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I am now a Warlock, so I don't see any problems there," replied Harry, smiling, "Plus I have been hired as a procurement agent for the American wandmakers, Rhydderchs, distant relatives of mine. So I believe I have a license to hunt and take any creatures and beasts I need."

Scrimgeour scowled at Harry. "Thought of everything? Have you? So you are turning down an accelerated Auror training? That still doesn't cover you against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"I've got that covered too. I have been declared, by the International Confederation, as an agent of prophecy."

"What?" bellowed, disbelief written all over his face.

"You heard me. Both what I just said and before when I acknowledged that I am indeed the Chosen One. Put them together. And if that still doesn't do it, remember what the battle here in the Ministry was over."

Scrimgeour leaned back and steepled his fingers, "I see. You are indeed, Dumbledore's man. Even though he is dead and gone he still is laying waste to my plans. I don't suppose that there is any use saying that I wasn't expecting you to give in. But I never expected you to get this far, this quickly. I know when I've been beat, and this is it."

"So you are giving in? I never thought you would."

Scrimgeour chuckled, "I've been told that you aren't a typical Gryffindor. I guess that rumor is correct. You're right, I'm not, but I am willing to negotiate."

"Fine, then let Shunpike go free, he's a braggart and an idiot, but in no way is he a Death Eater."

"I believe you are correct there, but I'm not sure that we can let him go."

Harry looked puzzled, "Why not?"

"Well, he isn't there any longer. We moved him into protective custody a week ago."

"What?"

"He has been supplying us with information from inside Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy finally cottoned on to him and his usefulness came to an end, so we moved him."

"So he was a plant? All along, he was a plant.?"

Scrimgeour nodded.

"He wasn't really arrested?"

"Correct. He actually came to us with a couple of good tips, being conductor on that damnable bus, he had his ear in everywhere. Just a couple of 'leaks' to the press and we had an instant spy, on the inside."

"And you couldn't tell me any of this before? Or at least Dumbledore?"

"That isn't how this game works. You weren't ready to play it before," he said, with a hungry grin. "I can assure you that, I, unlike my predecessor, am playing to win."

"So, if I agree to your demands..."

"Requests."

"Requests, then, you will fill me in on your plans?"

"Not quite, but you will fill us in on yours. Like I said, no more haring off on your own."

"Then what do I get out of it?"

"Support, when the time comes. Training. And of course, no reprisals or repercussions for your actions."

"So in other words, not much."

"You're just a kid, what more do you expect?"

"I haven't been 'just a kid' since I was fifteen months old, so don't hand me that tripe. You know that there was a prophecy, one that at least the International thinks is valid enough to grant me the agent status. And they did it without hearing it, in its entirety. I don't want fame, I don't want to take command in the field. I just want to be able to do what I need to do, without interference and on my own terms. The Ministry can take on and capture all the Death minions you want. But know this, I am the only one that can take out Lord Thingy himself. I don't even want to be an Auror, after this is over. I have enough money to live, very comfortably and not have to work, ever. I just want to be left alone. So you can have all the credit you want."

Percy sat in a corner, Harry caught him smirking several times.

"I would love to be able to tell you everything, but I can't. This place leaks like a cheap, imported cauldron, so I can't disclose everything."

Percy nearly burst into laughter, if the choking sounds coming from his corner were any indicator.

Scrimgeour dropped his hands to his desk, and sighed, "That is more information than I've ever gotten out of the old man. I believe you. Fine, I'll lay off and let you work on your own, but at the first sign of grandstanding, I'll come down on you like niffler on a dropped Galleon. All I want is some kind of statement that we are doing a good job and that you, at least, have faith in us to do our job."

Harry sat back in his chair, before saying, "That is something I think I can do. And I will, after Voldemort is in his grave, provide you with all the details. In fact, I will write up a journal of everything."

"I guess that will have to do. So, are you planning any move against Voldemort soon?"

"No, there is one little problem with doing anything like that. I don't have a clue as to where he is hiding. My most recent plan is to train some more and keep a low profile. I know that isn't going to last very long, because trouble always seems to find me. I'm guessing by April I will have had a run in with several Death Eaters and probably that werewolf, Greyback. Oh, by the way, I am officially declaring that I am hunting him. He has injured a couple of close friends and I have been told that he is responsible for the death of several of my relatives."

Percy finally spoke, "That is what I was telling you about, Minister. He won't back down, for anything. One of those that he is entering this blood feud over is my oldest brother."

"Right, well, Harry, if you want to enter a blood feud with Greyback, there isn't much more I can say. We won't interfer. In anything. You get me that statement, and I'm off your back. For good."

"I'll owl it to you in the morning."

"Maybe you could send it in by elf? We wouldn't want the press getting wind of it, would we?"

"I suppose not. I'll do that." He stood to leave, with a nod from Scrimgeour, Percy escorted him out.

Harry returned home to everyone waiting for him.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"Damn politicians. He was playing some sort of political game. He tried everything and when I wouldn't budge he asked for a simple statement, something that says that I have faith that the Ministry is capable of doing its job. I expected more than that."

"Yes, so did I," said Hermione.

Ginny frowned. "So what did you get from them? Shunpike?"

"No, the funny thing is, that Stan was a plant. He was never really arrested. He volunteered to do that. He was supplying them with info that he had overheard on the bus," said Harry shrugging. "Evidently they got some really good information."

"Is that all?" asked Remus.

"No, I am now free to operate. Scrimgeour was impressed that I got everything done yesterday. He didn't say it, but I kind of think that he actually wanted me to do all this. This way the Ministry can deny that they are helping me...what's the Muggle term, Hermione?"

"Plausible denyability."

"Yeah, that's it. I think that is what he wanted."

"That is better than nothing," said Remus.

Harry nodded. "I also have official license to hunt Greyback. Percy called it a blood feud, so I guess we have a job to do."

"Oh, Harry, you didn't!" squeaked Hermione.

"Yes, I did. And I do understand what Percy meant. I intentionally elevated it to a blood feud. Greyback is coming after us, sooner of later. I want it to be sooner. I want him put down and I want his hide as a rug. You know there is a spell for that? Strips the wolf skin off and forces the body to transform back to human. The only known cure, but it is nearly one hundred percent fatal. Only two known survivors, one was a small child who never had bitten anyone and the other was a young woman, about to give birth. The spell breaks the curse."

"Where did you find that?" she asked.

"I can't remember the title, but it is on my bedside table. If you want, you can get it."

The next morning, Harry received another message from Cadoc. This one requested that the portal connection wards be altered to allow him and his grandfather to come and go at will. He also agreed to the ritual to be allowed through the wards.

Later that afternoon, Cadoc and his grandfather showed up. Both of them not only pledged to the Potter line, but also took the oath one step further, officially reuniting both lines of Harry's very extended family. Harry and Ginny spent the remainder of the afternoon showing them the estate. They stayed for dinner and promised to return on Monday, to begin Harry's lessons.

That evening, Harry retreated to the woodshop and spent some time carving. He had discovered, early in the autumn, that he had some talent at carving and often spent time in the shop working on one small project or another. He found the activity very relaxing. He had not touched any of the wand making materials. When Cadoc saw the shop and Harry's carvings, he decided that Harry needed to learn wandcrafting. So not only would Harry be receiving his lessons on law and culture on Monday, but Cadoc was going to start the wandcrafting, too

Monday at noon the Rhydderchs returned.

The elder Rhydderch looked at Harry and said, "Son, I would like it very much if you called me Taid."

"I would like that too, Grandfather."

"I see someone has already learned a proper language. How many do you know?"

"Latin, Greek, Irish and Scottish Gaelic, Welsh, French, German, Spanish, two different dialects of Giantish, the predominant Mermish dialect of Britain...umm...Hebrew, and several others only in written form. I can actually only fluently speak Latin, French, Welsh and one dialect of Giantish."

"That is a good start. How are you learning them, pensieve?"

"Yes."

"I will bring several more extracts for you, tomorrow. They are some rather obscure ones. These extracts may be a bit different than the ones you are used to. They include everything, both written and spoken. Much more in depth than the standard ones. Has anyone taught you how to make your own extracts?"

"Yes, but I haven't tried it \on my own,yet."

"And it is not really true about the limitations on not being able to learn motor skills this way. It just requires a specially prepared extract and double the number of sessions. Plus giving you twice the headache. Since you are familiar with this method of learning, I will provide extracts of all the areas of law that we will cover. The customs and traditions...I will provide one extract that covers them in very basic form and we will discuss them in depth. Do you play any musical instruments? Sing? Dance?"

"I sort of am able to play a flute and a penny whistle. Can't sing and I just learned how to dance this past summer. I'm not great at it, but it isn't as horrible as I thought it would be."

"Cadoc said you can carve and that you are a fair hand at drawing. We need to work on both those areas. See if we can expand your range of instruments, I'd like to include the harp, pianoforte or harpsichord, violin and maybe some other wind. Also, you will need to expand your dancing skills."

"This doesn't sound very much like law. I guess this is under the customs and traditions?"

"Yes, it is rather sad, but the arts are very neglected these days, not just in Wizarding society but Muggle too. Most of what the Muggles call art these days is pure trash."

"Would it be possible for anyone else to join us for these lessons?"

"Yes, I take it you want to ask your friends to join you? Especially that very cute red-head you've fallen for?"

"Umm...yeah. How did you know?"

"I don't know if it is a curse or a blessing, but the men in this family, all the way back to before Godric seem to have an inordinate attraction to cute red-heads. I did," he said with a smile. "Too bad her hair isn't red any more," he aded, more than a bit whistfully.

Harry chuckled.

"That would make some of the lessons much easier, especially the dancing. Would you call them now? I will also make the law lessons available to them."

Harry called the other three teens. Bill also expressed an interest, but he was spending more time at Gringotts and couldn't spare the time. Fleur also joined them. She spent several minutes discussing something with both Rhydderchs before leaving the room. A few minutes later, she returned carrying a vial of a silvery mist.

"You all may call me Taid. Harry would like for you to join him in his lessons. We will learn the basic International, British and North American laws by pensieve extract. I will also provide several languages, including an advanced Latin. You will also be learning to play at least one musical instrument, although I would like to see you each try more than one. Additionally, you will spend some time dancing. Young Mrs. Weasley has given me a few memories to view, as she has volunteered to help with the dance instruction. You will also be learning to sculpt, carve, draw or paint. I do not expect DaVinci, but I don't want to see doodles."

Hermione asked, "Why the arts? I haven't seen much evidence of them."

"That is why. It is part of our heritage. Just be thankful that I am not including the bardic arts too. Or forcing you two," he indicated Hermione and Ginny, "to learn to spin, weave, knit, tat, embroider and sew. I also won't delve into the culinary arts. I will cover several of those, though, in discussions. There are some areas, like the culinary arts that have almost been entirely taken over by Muggle influences or house elves or both. Some of the isolationist elements of Wizarding society that exist in America still preserve an entirely Wizarding diet, which is not very impressive, so in at least one area, the Muggle influence has prooven superior. There are others, and hopefully we shall find them."

"You said you will provide pensieve extracts?" asked Ron

"Yes, starting tomorrow. The first is the law. It will be a three session extract. Then a single session covering traditions and customs. The language ones will each be four sessions. I will provide you each with six additional languages, not counting the advanced Latin, so before I leave today, I will need a list of all the languages you each know. I told Harry that these extracts will provide everything about the language, both written and oral. When finished you will be able to both read and speak it like a native. The Latin one is a five session extract. I will also provide two six session dance extracts."

"They must cost a fortune," said Ron.

"Not really, because when I say I will provide them, I mean I will make them. After nearly two hundred years, I think I know a thing or two and I like to share," he added with a wink.

"That is a month and a half of lessons!" said Hermione.

"Yes, and we will be meeting every day, except Sundays, for at least four hours until the middle of April and then three days a week until June or July, if you would like."

"Will we be learning any magic in these lessons?" asked Hermione.

"Some."

"And if we want to learn some of the others, like knitting or needlework?" asked Hermione.

The old man raised an eyebrow, "I will speak to my wife."

She nodded and then said, "Thank you." The others all added their thanks, also.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The lessons with Rhydderchs proved very interesting. Cadoc expanded his instruction to include all four teens and Remus. By the end of the month, all of them were capable of making a basic wand, from start to finish. Harry and Ron turned out to be the most adept at matching the core to the wood. Hermione was the best at selecting core material. Cadoc was pleased with the results of the lessons and began to show them some of the more esoteric parts of wandcrafting. This included a number of spells that were able to affect a wand at a distance. He stressed the need for them to be cast silently, unless used in a shop. He also showed them how to tune a wand to only respond to a specific person. This was very useful in a combat situation. It prevented someone else from using your wand, he explained.

The lessons in Wizarding culture were also very popular with the teens. Ron even stopped grumbling about the dancing and music lessons. To everyone's dismay Ron's best instrument turned out to be the bagpipes. After the first couple of sessions, in which Hermione thought that Crookshanks was being tortured, Ron quickly became proficient with them. Harry's favorite instrument was the harp, followed by the flute. Ginny had had some music lessons as a young girl and continued over the summers, until before her fourth year and the summer spent at Grimmauld Place. She was fairly confident on the piano and lute. Hermione also had lessons as a girl. She was quite good on the violin. Rhys started providing extracts of songs. The extracts usually held a half dozen songs and took about half an hour to absorb and another half hour to learn to play.

With the magical assistance provided by Rhys Rhydderch, the four of them were now completely fluent in four languages, only one of which was a repeat of any they already had learned. The use of the pensieves allowed for more language instruction than would have been otherwise possible. As soon as all four teens had finished the advanced Latin, most of their lessons were conducted in Latin. The same was repeated for each language that all four of them learned, with Latin being the language used most often. The month of March was going to be devoted to the learning and use of an advanced Welsh series.

Kat had settled in quite nicely and was even willing to help with the language lessons. She helped the teens correct their pronunciations of Giantish and since she knew several Eastern European languages, she helped those who learned any of them with pronunciations in those languages. She also proved to be a very good source of information about Giant culture. There were many things that were not covered in any course, Harry or any of the others had taken before, that she taught the teens.

Bill also introduced the teens to several goblins. One of them, Griphook, promised regular lessons on Goblin culture. Griphook proved to be a very understanding and competent instructor. He covered the basics in two one hour long sessions. Harry was surprised that Griphook and the other goblins were willing to divulge so much about their culture and themselves to a bunch of wizards. Bill explained it as a few of the younger goblins, which include Griphook and the other two, were less jaded than most of the older generation and had developed amicable working relationships with a few wizards. Plus Bill's marriage to Fleur raised him in the esteem of all the goblins at the bank. This was also coupled with the fact that a number of the goblins truly liked Harry. Harry couldn't understand what he had done to get the goblins to like him, until after the second lesson he asked Griphook about it. Griphook explained that it wasn't any one thing, but a series of events, going all the way back to how Harry had behaved during the Triwizard Tournament. They especially liked the way that Harry stood up to the Ministry over the past couple of years. It didn't hurt that Harry's accounts were so large, Griphook added, half joking.

The group living at Applegate also spent some time preparing for the next full moon. On the day of the full moon, the group arranged to meet at the Tower an hour before dusk.

"You lot ready to go?" shouted Bill.

"Give us a sec," said Harry walking into the main room of the Tower.

The other three teens joined Bill and Harry. Bill looked over them. They were each wearing dark trousers, cut to allow free movement, black, crew neck, wool jumpers, boots with built in wand holsters, a pistol grip crossbow and a web equipment harness. The harness held special bolts for the crossbows, vials of potions and an extra wand. Cadoc had provided them with several items that were popular in America among big game hunters. One of the items was animal scents. Bill and Remus decided that the 'buck' scent provided the most masking, so everyone coated their boots and other parts of their gear.

"This stuff stinks," muttered Ron.

"Yeah. But if it keeps us from becoming werewolf kibble, I can live with the smell," said Harry.

Before they headed out the door, Fred handed each of them a small black tangle of wires. "You put this end in your ear and this other end by your mouth. It will allow you to talk to each other without being too loud. We got the idea from a Muggle device that Kingsley showed us. A radio that security people wear."

As they walked through the door, each felt the slimy, cold, egg running down the back feeling of being Disillusioned.

"Thanks, Mad-eye," whispered Harry as he caught the heat signature of the hidden retired Auror.

"We need to talk when you get back," Moody whispered in return.

The four of them Apparated to Hogsmeade. There was going to be a special children's event that evening and Ron thought it was the most likely place for Greyback and his pack to show up, Harry and Remus agreed. Arriving in the shadow of the Hogshead, the four teens pulled their self shrinking brooms from their harness and took to the air. They began a sweep of the village. Harry and Ginny flew a perimeter sweep, while Ron and Hermione flew a criss-cross pattern over the main part of town. The devices that Fred had given them allowing them to stay in constant communication. The event was set to end shortly after five in the evening, with moonrise due slightly before five. Shortly after five, Harry spotted five dog-like shapes slinking to the edge of town. A few seconds later, Ginny spotted five more moving in from the opposite side of town. Ron flew off to join Ginny and Hermione met with Harry.

"Otter one to Falcon. Copy?" Harry heard as Hermione approached.

"What was that all about?"

"I always wanted to say stuff like that. Comes from watching too many movies as a kid."

"Whatever. We have about two minutes to take out that group. Let's just do it, OK?"

She nodded and they both swept into a dive. They pulled up and hovered about fifty feet over the group. This particular group consisted of two larger and three smaller werewolves, the smallest looking more like a larger puppy.

"I don't like the looks of this," whispered Harry. "Go non-lethal, I think these smaller ones are still kids."

Hermione nodded, tears running down her cheeks. Harry drew his crossbow and selected three blue bolts. He fired one at the largest in the group. It hit the creature in the haunch. A few seconds later another blue bolt lodged in the rump of the second largest. Switching to pale yellow bolts, Harry and Hermione shot each of the smaller werewolves with one.

"That was too easy," said Harry as he dropped to the ground to bind the now unconscious werewolves. The two full grown werewolves were bound in heavy chains and stunned. The three small ones while bound were not additionally stunned. Harry removed a tooth from the two adults, but did nothing to the others. Additionally, he suspended the two adults from a nearby, low hanging branch.

Screams from the other side of town alerted Harry and Hermione that things were not going quite as smoothly for Ron and Ginny. Harry and Hermione both took off on their brooms and crossed the village in seconds. It seemed that Ron and Ginny had easily dispatched the first group of werewolves, which also contained two younger werewolves. The problems started when they were binding their captives. A third group of werewolves emerged from the forest and at first turned on the downed werewolves, killing the youngest two first, then the other three. Ginny had time to remount her broom and take to the air. Ron, was trapped, with his back against a building brandishing a flaming piece of wood in one hand and his wand in the other. Three of the werewolves formed a rough circle around him, while the fourth and largest was making lunges at Ron. Harry, Ginny and Hermione switched to red bolts and each targetted one of the three circling Ron. In seconds all three of them were down, with at least two bolts in each wolf.

The largest, which Harry was convinced was Greyback, made a flying leap at Ron. Ron ducked at the last second and was knocked to the ground by the wolf. The wolf's snapping jaws missed Ron. Rolling, Ron tried to get a bit of clearance, but was unable to. The wolf, doing a quick turn around came back at Ron and placed its large paws on his chest. The wolf was preparing to bite Ron when an orange shape streaked from nowhere and landed on the wolf's back. The wolf howled in pain as the cat sunk its claws into the tender flesh of its snout and eyes. The distraction gave Ron the chance to roll out from under the beast and in a flash a large wolfhound stood where Ron had been.

With a deep throated growl, the hound launched himself at the wolf. The cat jumped clear of the wolf as the dog made his lunge. The two canines collided. Neither was giving any quarter. The growls and howls tore through the night and shook nearby windows. The two creatures rolled and growled. Massive paws and steel trap jaws moving in blurs almost too fast to see. After few minutes of this intense action, with neither one gaining the upper hand, Ron connected with a massive blow to Greyback's head. While Greyback was trying to shake off the blow Ron lunged in low, and sank his teeth into the werewolf's throat. Holding tightly, he shook his head. A loud crack was heard and Greyback fell limp. Ron dropped the still werewolf and retreated, favoring a rear paw.

Many Apparation cracks were heard as Order members and Aurors poured onto the scene.

Harry whispered to Hermione. "Get Ron out of here. I don't who would be more trouble if they saw him like this, the Aurors or his mother."

Hermione nodded and led the dog away.

Harry walked over to the now whimpering form of Fenrir Greyback. Drawing his wand he spoke a long complex spell, in ancient Greek. A silver light enveloped the werewolf. A loud scream erupted from his nearly ruined throat. It rang out for several seconds before abruptly stopping. When it stopped, on the ground was now the broken form of a man and a wolf pelt. Without saying a word, Harry picked up the pelt and walked off.

Back at the tree where he had suspended the other two adult werewolves, he cut them down. He also gathered the three young werewolves. Floating the five of them, he rejoined the crowd around the body of Greyback.

"I already collected the teeth from these two. The young ones I am taking. There were two more young ones that Greyback killed."

Tad walked over and dropped six more teeth into Harry's hand. "You all did good work here."

"No, two kids got killed."

"Two werewolves were prevented from becoming worse."

Harry's fist flew of its own volition and the Auror was not expecting it. Tad flew through the air and landed on his rump, to the laughter of several other Aurors, including Moody. Harry summoned Hermione's and Ron's brooms, shrank them and looking at Ginny Apparated away.

They took the still unconscious werewolves down to the pool room. Harry overrode Remus's locking charms and opened the door. Ginny, transformed back into her cat form stood guard, while Harry floated the three werewolves to the beach. Harry sealed the door. He removed the binding spells and then reversed the stunning spell on each of the werewolves. Before they were fully awake, Harry transformed into a wolf. He and Remus both let out long mournful howls. The three younger ones were now fully awake and they started howling. In wolf form, Harry could now notice the differences among them. The youngest and oldest were female. The middle one was male. He half heartedly tried to attack Remus, who put him down with a couple of clouts to the snout. He rolled over and bared his throat to Remus. Harry sauntered over and Remus rolled on his back to Harry. The youngster then did the same. Harry nipped each of them. The two females then came over and lay down at Harry's feet, he nipped each of them on the ear. Harry curled on the ground, the three youngsters curled up around him. Ginny climbed onto his back and curled up. Remus lay down behind Harry.

Several hours later, Harry was awakened to the sound of screaming and crying. The youngest, a girl of about seven was huddled next to him, wrapped in a blanket, crying. The other girl was sitting nearby, also wrapped in a blanket, drinking something. Remus was cradling the young boy in his arms, stroking his head. Hermione and Ginny were standing over Ron, who was still in his dog form. Harry stood and transformed back into his human form.

"'Morning."

Ginny turned to him, and with a casual wave of her hand, summoned a large mug of coffee from the table. She smiled at him as she hand it to him, "'Mornin'. There are about twenty people who want to talk to you this morning. Oh, and Tad said something about finding out who taught you to punch like that."

"Oh, that one is easy. Dudley. What does everyone else want?"

"Tad wants to apologize. Moody wants to grill you about how you saw him and everyone else wants to know what the hell that spell that you cast on Greyback was."

Harry thought for a few minutes and then called Moppy. "Can you get us some breakfast down here? And I want some clothes. Make it formal robes, not too...not something for a ball, more like for hosting..."

"I knows just what you'll be needing, Master Harry."

"Bring something for everyone else too. Especially these kids."

Moppy nodded and disappeared with a pop. A few minutes later, several elves were placing steaming platters on the table.

"The clothing is in the cabana, sir," said one of the elves. Harry tried to thank her, but could not remember her name.

Ron woke up as breakfast was being served. Remus and the children were not very hungry, but they were grateful for the tea and porridge that Moppy had sent down.

As Remus took the first spoonful, a large grin appeared on his face, "I see she does still remember. This is the first time since I've been back that I've actually had breakfast the morning after. Moppy remembered to make mine extra sweet, with just a touch of cinnamon and plenty of cream."

During breakfast, Harry found out a little about the three children. The youngest two were brother and sister. The boy had just turned ten and the girl would turn seven in a few weeks. The older girl was their cousin, and her thirteenth birthday was two days ago. The three of them were Muggles who had been attacked at a caravan park the previous summer. Their parents were killed in the attack. This had been the first hunt for the younger two, and the second for the older girl. She refused to talk about that first hunt.

The boy's name was David. His sister's name was Katherine. She preferred being called Katy. The oldest girl was named Maureen, but had taken to calling herself Raksha, since she had been bitten.

After breakfast they took turns taking showers. Ginny and Hermione helped the two girls dress in the unfamiliar clothing. They also treated several minor injuries that the girls had. When everyone was fed, cleaned and clothed Harry led the group to the portal and then to the Tower. The clamoring crowd quieted when Harry and the group walked down the stairs into the meeting room.

Before anyone could start shouting out questions, Harry stood before them and demanded their attention.

"Good morning. I know that our actions last night have caused an uproar." Several snorts and chuckles were heard. "Before you lot start firing nonstop questions, I have a few things to say. Firstly, I hope none of you have a problem with the actual purpose of last night. The stated goal was to eliminate Greyback. We accomplished this. In the process of doing that, we elected to save these three children. I hope that none of you hold that against me." There was a muffled grunt from somewhere back in the group. Harry noticed one of the newer members of the Order, looking like he was going to say something, but Fred and George were standing on either side of him.

"You were in Ravenclaw a couple of years ago. You graduated with Percy Weasley?"

The man nodded.

"What was it you were going to say?"

"Umm...that you should have let those creatures up there die."

Harry did not rage, he calmly raised his wand. Several people in what could have been his line of fire dived to the side. He pointed it at the former Ravenclaw. "For someone who comes from the house of the intelligent, you sure are stupid. You no longer have a place here." He quietly spoke a spell. A silver beam shot from his wand and hit the man in the face. He then waved his left hand and the man flew through the air and out the door, which slammed closed after he was through it..

"Anyone else. That is how Moldyshorts and the Death Munchers think. These children are the victims of a now dead, twisted, evil man. As such, they are now under my care."

He drew a small knife from his robes and made a knick in his thumb, a small drop of blood formed on it. He turned to the children. "Maureen Cauldwell, from this day foreward, you are a ward of the House of Potter. You shall be as a child of my house. I now mark you with my blood and call you Daughter." He pressed his thumb against the girl's forehead. There was a bright blue flash as he did this. There were several gasps from those in the room.

Harry did not turn around. He repeated the ritual with David and Kathrine. Then he turned around. "As you see, I have used an old ritual to adopt these three. Now they have my full protection. Any questions?"

Cadoc, standing in the rear of the room whispered something to Bill, who in turn walked over to Remus and then Moody. The four men all moved to stand behind Harry. Arthur Weasley soon joined them. Hermione and Ginny led the children back up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. Ron went to join his brothers. Harry and the five men retreated to one of the other bedrooms.

Cadoc was the first to speak. "Well done."

The other four nodded in agreement. Moody spoke next, "Lad, when you do something you don't do it by half, do ya? What you did in there makes it so even the Ministry can't touch them, even with all those new werewolf laws."

"I know," said Harry, with a grin.

"Dammit, you looked so much like your father doing that I almost had a seizure. Don't pull stunts like that so early on the day after a full moon."

"Not to rain on your parade, Harry, but what exactly do you know about these children?" asked Arthur.

"Other than they are some of the survivors of the attack on the caravan park last summer, not much. I know their names and ages. I know that their parents are dead and that they have only a grandmother, who thinks they were killed too, because that is what you all told her. Maureen is the oldest and is David and Katy's cousin. This was Maureen's second hunt and that she has started calling herself Raksha. This was David and Katy's first hunt."

"Aren't they a bit young for a hunt?" asked Bill.

"No, not really," answered Remus. "Greyback wanted to blood them around their seventh birthday. That would be roughly the same as a year old pup if they were really wolves. I am somewhat surprised that it is only Maureen's second hunt. I suspect that some other things have happened to her. She won't talk about any of it."

"That will take some time," said Arthur. "It took almost the whole summer to get Ginny to open up after her first year."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't until you were heading home from visiting me that she really started to talk about it."

"So what are you going to do next, lad?"

"I'm not sure. I want them to grow up and not worry about what they are. I can make Wolvesbane Potion so we don't need to worry about that. I just don't want them to go through what I went through or worse. If Umbridge were to get her hands on them. Merlin's nads! They are people and just children!"

The other five men nodded at Harry. They each clapped him on the shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

"Now, lad, you think I might be able to talk to them?" asked Moody.

"Sure, but be gentle, they've had a rough night."

Moody smiled and nodded. He left the room and Harry heard him knock at the other bedroom door.

Harry and the other four rejoined the rest of the Order. McGonagall stopped him.

"You need to meet with the Minister. He wants to see you in his office as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, stepped outside and Apparated to the Ministry.

Percy was waiting for Harry and led him directly to Scrimgeour's office.

"Well, that was some work last night. I want to congratulate you on a job well done. We do have one small problem though. Those three children are Muggles."

"Yes, they were."

"Were? How does one become not a Muggle?"

"I used an ancient blood oath and adopted them, in front of about thirty witnesses, this morning."

Scrimgeour sat, lost in thought for a few seconds, "Yes, that works. Good idea, by the way. They'd be considered Squibs now, at least legally. There has already been some muttering about getting them off of you and..."

"Eliminating the problem," said Harry. "Well, that toad can just learn to live with disappointment."

"Toad?" the Minister asked, then the puzzled look slowly faded and he burst out laughing. "Merlin's toenails! You're right!"

"So, I take it you liked my statement and we are now mates?"

"If you want to be."

"No, I'd rather we just worked together."

"You do know that last night is going to get you another medal? This one is probably going to be an Order of Merlin...third class, for each of you."

Harry shrugged, "I'm not doing this for the medals. I'm not Lockhart."

"No, you're not. Since you have taken the children into your care, you'll need to find a source of Wolvesbane Potion."

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"I've been brewing it for the past four months. I was able to learn it from Belby, himself. He signed for me." Harry started to draw a piece of parchment from his pouch.

"No need. If you can do that, then you should at least sit for your Journeyman's certificate."

"I'll think about that."

"Well, on to the final business," he passed Harry a sack, that jingled as it moved. "Ten thousand Galleons, the bounty on Greyback. I know you already have his pelt. By the way, what was that spell you used on him?"

"An ancient Greek spell. It is a judgment spell. If the werewolf is innocent of any wrongdoing it will break the curse. If not, it will still separate the wolf and the man, but it kills both in the process. Obviously, Greyback was not innocent."

"Yes, I guess that is true. Can you pass it on to the Aurors and MLE?"

"That spell is very difficult. I only know one of the items it looks for. If the werewolf in question has never killed or tasted human blood, then the spell has a good chance of working without killing him. But in the research that accompanied it, only two cases of over two thousand castings did it work that way. Using that spell would probably kill Maureen, the elder girl I saved last night. I don't want to do that to any kid. If she did kill or taste human blood it was no fault of her own. The sick bastard who did it is in his grave, that is enough for me. Now if you want to use it on the older members of Greyback's pack, then, maybe, I'll think about it. In the mean time, the only Auror I'll teach it to is Tonks."

Scrimgeour thought over what Harry said, "Fair enough. Most of Greyback's pack were already criminals, both the wizard and Muggle members."

"I know, they are a sick twisted lot. For them, I'll use it."

"May I ask where you found it?"

"Old family sources."

"Right. Again, I want to thank you."

Harry left the office pondering the recent changes in the Ministry's position. It still seemed to waffle nearly as much as it did under Fudge. He was a hero, again, this time getting an Order of Merlin out of it. He mused that by next week he would be back down in the muck and filth again.

Harry told the other three teens about the medal and what Scrimgeour said. He grabbed Tonks and taught her the spell. Hermione and Ginny had spent the rest of the morning dealing with Ron's mood and with the children. Harry found that having spent nearly eight months with Greyback's pack had taught them much about the Wizarding world, most of what they learned biased against it. He knew that there was a chance of them becoming bitter and resentful. He would have to ask McGonagall to see if either of the younger two were potentially magical.

That afternoon, the teens had short lessons with Rhys. After the lessons, Harry spent the rest of the time with Remus.

"Remus, have you ever tasted human blood?"

"No. I have never killed. I have never knowingly drank human blood. Why are you asking?"

"There is a potion that I can make, it may cure you. I need some of Greyback's fur or blood. Since I still have his pelt I can make it."

"What does this potion do?"

"Since you are a bitten werewolf, and your alpha has been killed, this potion is supposed to lift your curse. But only because Greyback has been killed."

"I don't want to try it. There seem to be too many risks."

"I thought you would say that, but I had to offer. Where are Bill and Moody?"

"They went off to the caves to see if there are anymore kids or anyone else."

"Yes, it seems that Greyback was a Secret Keeper and put the caves under Fidelius."

"That explains why nobody could find his lair."

That evening, Hermione cornered Harry, "Where are you finding all these spells?"

"A lot of them are coming from the Jevons books. Most of them are from the early sixteenth and fifteenth century ones. A few are from even older books. Why?"

"How are you reading them so fast?"

"I found some of my Mum's old books. There were about five Muggle speed reading books. By the time I finished with them I was able read about a hundred and fifty pages an hour, with ninety percent retention and comprehension. Then I found a spell of hers in the family Grimoire that doubled the speed and upped the retention to nearly photographic recall and the comprehension is still increasing." Harry pulled a small note pad and a pen from his pouch. He wrote down the spell and the list of books. After Hermione left, Harry grabbed the wolf pelt and threw it on the floor in front of the fireplace, in the study room.

The next two weeks forced Harry and the other teens back into their normal routine. As the weather in March started to change, Harry was eager to spend more time out of doors. Kat proved to be a very welcome guest on these outings. Late in March, on the next to last weekend, Rhys took Harry to the caves located on the property.

"There are very few who know that this, at one time, was Merlin's home."

"This is the reason for this estate?"

"Yes. Godric's lineage is that he is a descendant of Merlin. In his line there was always a son. You are descended from his second daughter, I am descended from the eldest. Dumbledore was descended from the daughter of the youngest son."

"Is there anything special about these caves?"

"These outer chambers, no. But there is an inner chamber, that is very special."

Rhys led Harry to the inner chamber. It was a room of crystal. Harry had to crawl through a small opening to enter it. Inside, the light danced around the room. Resting on a ledge of crystal, sat a harp. With the slightest movement of air the strings stirred and the harp seemed to play on its own. Rhys did not enter the chamber.

"Some of our ancestors believed that this room acted much like a Pensieve and that we, as members of this family could access the knowledge stored here. I do not know how true this is. But you may want to try. The procedure is somewhat similar to Occlumency. Except, instead of totally clearing your mind or erecting a wall you focus on a particular question. Then, according to the journal entries I've read, the answer will be presented as a series of memories."

Harry climbed out of the room without trying to find the memories.

"I was wondering, the entrance looks large enough, would it be allowable for Kat to move in here?"

"You are the owner of these caves now. You have final say in the matter. This land was handed over to your ancestors when mine left this country. Just as the scrolls of Merlin were placed in my family's care. I am too old and too in love with my own country to return here. The same can be said of the sons of my sons. No, this land is truly yours."

A few days later, Harry showed the caves to Kat. She accepted his offer and the teens spent the afternoon helping her get settled in them.

The only trouble was that Maureen had become moody and sullen. Molly had taken an instant liking to the children and began to tutor them. Not being magical, she taught them the basics of math and language skills. Maureen was an avid reader, so Harry acquired many Muggle school texts and allowed her to read any of his now extensive collection of fiction. As March drew to a close, so did Maureen. She refused to answer to any name except Raksha and she also refused to take the potion after her transformation in March.

One night, Harry found her curled up on the wolf pelt in the throes of a nightmare. After Harry awakened her, she broke down and began to cry. She told him what she could remember of that first hunt. She could not remember any details, but she knew that she had been part of the killing of an elderly woman and the two small children she had been caring for. She also knew that she had gone into 'heat' that transformation and that Greyback had 'taken' her. That did not disgust Harry as much as her final revelation of the night. That Greyback had had her to bed several times after that and that she was now a week late for her period, had Harry's blood boiling. If Greyback was not just a pelt on the floor Harry would have left the house to seek him out right then. His cry of outrage woke the entire household. Tonks sent her Patronus with an urgent message to McGonagall. Several minutes later, both Minerva and Madame Pomfrey, still in their nightdresses and dressing gowns showed up in the Arrival room.

Both women were outraged at Maureen's recounting of her treatment at Greyback's hand. Poppy quickly set to work, while Ron, Ginny and Hermione tried to calm Harry. Poppy emerged several minutes later, a grave look on her face.

"The good news is that she is not pregnant. The bad news is that she has been severely traumatized and needs time to heal. Molly, do you remember the state Ginevra was in after her first year."

Molly nodded.

"This child is worse."

Molly pulled back her shoulders, set her jaw and walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The beginning of April brought warmer weather and rain. Harry and the teens had taken their lessons with Rhys to heart and now appeared as very well rounded and cultured wizards, some would say of an earlier age. Hermione finally understood many of the little things that always seemed to drive her to distraction. While not everything had become second nature to her or Harry, being steeped for so long in the Muggle culture, they understood enough about Wizarding culture to be able to pick and choose what the wanted.

Harry adopted not only the traditional appearance of a head of an old family, but also wizarding dressing habits. Those times where he did choose to wear Muggle clothing, he dressed in a stylish, but conservative manner. Except when he dressed in a kilt. Ginny had seen the kilt in his closet on day, while she was looking for a jumper to 'borrow' and made a comment that she would like to see Harry wearing it. Fortunately, or as he later thought, unfortunately, Harry had walked in as she was making that comment to herself, and half-heartedly agreed to model it for her, if he could ever figure out how to properly put it on. After a session with Bill, Hermione, Remus and Cadfael, Harry had learned the proper way to wear it. Reluctantly, as he stood before a mirror, that he silenced, he agreed that he looked pretty darn good wearing it.

The four teens were gathered in the Hall, on the evening of April seventh. They were going out to a quiet little restaurant in Hogsmeade. Fleur gave them the once over and proclaimed them fit to be found in the most refined of wizarding establishments. With her pronouncement, the four teens walked out the door. They Apparated to Hogsmeade. At the restaurant, they were seated at a table in the corner. Harry sat in seat in the corner, commanding a view of the entire dining room. Ginny sat across from him, Ron on his left and Hermione on his right. As the entree was being served, another group was being seated at the neighboring table. Harry recognized Blaise Zabini as one of the guests. A silent signal to Ginny caused her to put her hand to her ear, as if checking her earring. Unseen by anyone else, a string snaked its way down her back and over to the next table. It blended with everything it touched, the portion of it that was against her hair, blended seamlessly with her hair. After listening to the conversation at the next table for a few minutes, her eyes grew wide. She kicked Harry's shin, lightly. Harry stood and excused himself. Once in the restroom, he sent a Patronus message to Remus alerting him to possible Death Eater activity.

Returning to the dining room, Harry walked into a scene of bedlam. Ron was standing over Blaise, his wand between Blaise's eyes. Ginny and Hermione, covered the rest of the table with their wands. The staff were trying to contain and break up the altercation. Harry strode to the table.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

All eyes turned to him, but no one said a word.

One of the members of Blaise's group sneered at him, "So, the great Harry Potter is not involved in something and feels left out?"

The appearance of the person who spoke was unfamiliar to Harry, but the drawling voice left no doubt to its owner.

"So, you weasel your way out of the hole the Americans dropped you into, Ferretboy?" Harry said, barely above a whisper.

"I served my time there and was released for good behavior. I see someone has wasted their time trying to teach the weasel manners. Though the Mudblood is looking better, one would almost think she is a real witch, looking at her now. And that weasellette..."

Harry made a slight movement with his left hand and there was a small pop. Instead of the disguised Draco, a small white ferret was now on the table. With a flick of his wand, the ferret was hanging upside down.

"Impressive, at last you've learned to keep your mouth shut." said a voice that sent chills down Harry's spine. There was a soft pop and the speaker vanished.

Several other people poured into the dining room. Tonks, moving to Ron, hissed, "Let him go. We've got him covered."

Ron slowly pulled his wand away. As soon as it was away from Blaise, Tonks grabbed the young man and forced him to the floor. A quick binding spell held him there.

Moody looked at the hanging ferret and said, "Let him down, lad. I've got him."

Harry nodded and released the ferret. Tonks pulled Zabini to his feet and the whole group left the restaurant. Harry threw a stack of Galleons on the table before leaving.

As he walked out the door, he heard several people muttering. Two of them were complaining about how Harry was so disruptive and was most likely as bad as any or all of the Death Eaters. Harry silently fumed.

Once outside, Moody asked Harry about what happened. As Harry started to tell Moody, a flash of red light streaked toward him and impacted his left shoulder. Harry cried out as he felt the bone shatter. He fell to his knees. Moody dove for cover. He tried to drag Harry with him, but Harry brushed him off.

"Show your face, you great coward!" bellowed Harry as he climbed to his feet, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" came the reply as a tall figure limped into the open. By his long hooked nose and stringy, greasy hair there was no mistaking his identity.

Harry, stood with his wand level. He made the move to cast a spell. It was blocked before it left his wand. A faint smile appeared on Harry's face. He rapidly cast four more spells in quick succession.

Snape snorted, "You may have learned to shut your mouth, but your mind is an open book. You will never win, you pathetic excuse for a wizard. You are nothing."

Harry let the insults slide and silently cast a splinting charm to immobilize his arm. Using a silent cantrip, he summoned a small vial from his pouch. Popping the cork, he transferred it to his right hand.

Snape cast another spell at Harry while he was downing the contents of the vial. With the slightest movement of his left hand, a brilliant gold shield erupted in front of Harry. There was a clanging sound as the spell impacted the shield and was reflected back toward Snape. A smile appeared on Harry's face. He threw a few more spells at Snape, who continued to block them.

"Worthless."

"Oh? How about this?" Harry smiled as he concentrated, occluding his mind. He threw three spells at Snape, two silently, and a bellowed, "_Petrificus_ _totalus_". The two silent spells hit Snape, the first, a bludgeoning hex knocked Snape to the ground. The second, the body bind, passed over his head and the third broke the bones in Snape's wand hand. Snape struggled to his feet pulling two vials from his belt. With a practiced flick he popped the cork of the first and drank it down. The second, he threw at Harry. It hit the ground a couple of feet in front of Harry and a thick cloud of smoke rose from the shattered vial. Harry jumped back and with a flick of his wand vanished the smoke. Snape was standing, flexing his fingers of his wand hand. Harry realized that the first vial must have been a bone mending potion. He sent two more spells toward Severus. For his part, Snape was now warming up to the duel. The two began exchanging spells furiously. Most of the spells were being blocked or deflected, with only the occasional low power hex connecting. Almost ten minutes into the duel, Snape made a slashing motion with his wand and a streak of purple fire shot towards Harry. With a soft pop, Harry vanished. He reappeared behind Snape and bellowed _"Lladd!_, the spell connected with Snape. His head rolled from his shoulders and hit the ground, his body falling to the side. Harry hung his head and slumped to the ground.

Harry awoke to the soft light of the early morning sun hitting his face. His left arm was bound in a sling. He sat up, dislodging a warm weight from his legs, the orange, tiger striped cat landing gracefully on the floor, before transforming back into Ginny.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Good morning, to you too." she answered, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"So what happened after I passed out?"

"Tonks hauled Zabini and the Ferret off to the Ministry. Moody verified that Snape shot first and that it was an unprovoked attack. The use of deadly force was justified when Snape cast that curse at you, so you are cleared there. You should see the divot it tore out of the street. I'm glad that the that divot wasn't out of your chest!"

"Me too. When Dolohov hit Hermione with it, it was only about half power."

"You now have another house and library."

"What?"

"Snape had no heirs, so the Ministry has awarded everything to you."

"Why?"

"You won. They don't need another reason. Moody, Remus and Minerva spent most of the night packing up the library. Good thing, because they had to leave quickly when Bellatrix and five other Death Eaters showed up. Moody stayed behind to see what they were after. Most of Snape's potions ingredients were sent here so Le Strange didn't find much. They burned the house down when they left. Moody couldn't stop it, and he got a little singed trying. Remus is in the library, going over the books. He is on his third pot of coffee. Hermione is taking over after breakfast. Mum is taking care of the kids today, I think they are going to spend the day with Kat, up at the cave. Bill and Fleur are back at the bank, handling the details of Snape's estate. And Madame Pomfrey will be by in about two hours to check out your shoulder."

"Good, I have time for breakfast."

As if on cue, Moppy popped in, carrying a laden tray.

After breakfast, Madame Pomfrey examined Harry and pronounced him fit to resume normal activities, "And by normal, I do not mean dueling experts in the field, no matter how evil they turn out to be. Unless of course, they attack you from behind."

"Since I'm not a student any longer, how much do I owe you?"

"This is Order business, Mr. Potter. And since you are kindly supplying the Order with most of its needed potions, then there is no charge."

The rest of that morning was spent either helping Remus or answering questions about the duel. At lunch, Moody pulled Harry away from everyone.

"So, lad, how are you feeling? Before you answer, I don't want to hear about your shoulder or any of that just 'fine' tripe."

"Like shit. Satisfied?"

"No, not really, but it will have to do. Any reason why?"

"Because I killed a man last night, why do you think?"

"No need to start acting like a spoiled brat. What you did last night you had to do. Remember, he blind sided you."

"I toyed with him. I let him think that I was not as good as I was. I should have ended it sooner."

"That's not what I saw. I saw you use a sound strategy. You were feeling out his strengths and he was underestimating yours. When he couldn't fight you fairly any longer he reverted to form and started throwing deadly Dark curses. You responded to deadly force in kind. But you responded, not initiated."

"I don't like it. This is not the first time I killed. Quirrell, that wasn't really me, but in a way it was. Then over the past year, I have killed werewolves, trolls and I don't know what all else. Last night, I killed a man. Not some twisted monster that used to be a man, but a living, breathing, thinking man. It makes me sick to think about it. Does it make me like him?"

"No, if you can feel sick about it and regret it, then you are not like he was."

"But I am a killer."

"What is the difference between killing and murder?"

"I don't know. The result is the same."

"Not really. Yes, somebody ends up dead. But killing is not the same as murder. Murder is a premeditated act that results in death, often for a reason like hate or profit. There are even some who find it enjoyable. Killing, is like putting down a rabid dog, it is a regrettable act that often needs to be done. Especially when it happens in a situation where it is either you or your opponent. Preserving your own life at the expense of your attacker's life does not make you evil."

"But..."

"Murder tears your soul. It splits it. Killing in self defense does not."

"I get that. So you are saying that I shouldn't get too worked up over this?"

"Not to belittle your emotions, no. You regret it; you know, logically, it had to be done; you accept it and then you move on. Yes, it can happen again, especially with the dangerous times we are living in, but don't let it drag you down."

Harry looked at the old Auror, he saw years of pain and sorrow etched in the lines on the old man's face. He knew that Moody was not just talking, he had lived it, many times. "Thanks."

"I'm just hoping to save you a little of the pain I've gone through. I used to go on a three day bender after I had an 'incident', until I learned a little of what I tried to pass on to you today."

The next few days were very frustrating, Harry was edgy and not very talkative. Also, for the first time, in ages, his scar was bothering him. He had learned Occlumency on his own over the past two years, and he knew that he was more than a passable Occlumens, now. He had kept Snape out of his head during their duel. But, Voldemort was definitely trying to pressure Harry. Also there was a rash of Death Eater attacks. There were no deaths and few serious injuries, but the level of panic and terror increased. Also on the morning of the eleventh, Hermione was reading a Muggle newspaper when she saw an investigative article detailing the rash of grave robbings throughout Britain. The article claimed that in the last eighteen months more than five thousand graves had been robbed.

Harry dropped his fork. Even Ron paused his eating.

"Five thousand! The Ministry knows nothing of this?" asked Harry.

"I doubt it," said Arthur Weasley, who was present on one of his rare mornings off. "Why would they be concerned with Muggle grave robbings?"

"Inferi," said Harry, coldly.

"Inferi? Surely not?"

"At least Dumbledore thought that Voldemort would use them again."

Remus thought for a few seconds. "Harry, you found several fire spells in the Potter Grimoires?"

He nodded.

"Was the incantation "_tanio_" one of them?"

He nodded again.

"Good. We need to use it. That is one your mother found in some decaying old book. It worked well against them last time. After breakfast we'll all go to the Tower and practice it on the beach."

It would have been a strange sight, had anyone been able to see it, as a group of about thirty people stood on the shore, pointing sticks out to the waves. The shouts of "Tanio" would have seemed equally strange, especially coupled with the fact that balls of fire shot from the sticks each time one of the people holding the stick said the word. The activity continued for over an hour. The youngest members of the group seemed to be the best at doing it. One of them, a young man in his late teens, could do it with both the stick in his right hand, and seemingly, the ring finger of his left.

Seeing this, the other three teens soon did the same.

"Stand back." said Harry. "Way back. I haven't tried this one before and it may not quite work the way I think it will."

Harry stood with his feet in the surf, pointing his wand out to sea. He waited until he was sure that everyone had stepped well back from him.

"_Cremare_!"

A wall of flame erupted from his wand and sped towards the ocean expanding on the way until it was about fifteen feet high and twenty feet wide. It rolled about fifty yards before dissipating.

"The incantation is '_cremare_' and the wand movement is a straight line from left to right, with a straight drop at the right end. The top should be at least a foot long and the drop should be about six inches."

Filius Flitwick, the diminutive professor of charms, shook his head, "Minerva, he'll replace one of us...maybe both, in the next two years at this rate. I have only ever heard of this wall of flame spell. I've never seen it. Where is he getting these?"

"The lost Jevons library. It was sitting in a vault all these years. He is the first wizard in that line in over a hundred years."

"Lily was an Evans? That can be an Anglicized form of Jevons, if my Welsh is correct."

"It is, and evidently, she was. The first witch in a line of Squibs so long they dropped from the rolls."

"It would have been fun having him in classes this year." said a wistful Flitwick.

They stepped up to the edge of the water and cast the spell.

Harry spent the week searching through his library. He had found five more obscure fire spells. Three of them were area effect spells, in that they created a sheet or wall of fire. One of the remaining two was another fireball. This one shot a series of small balls of fire. The last one produced a spear of flame. Moody knew one of the wall of fire spells, Remus and Flitwick knew the spear of flame. By the end of the week, Flitwick was a regular evening visitor. He would arrive in time for dinner and spend three or more hours researching in Harry's library. Harry introduced him to the book of cantrips. Filius instantly fell in love with the quirky little spells. For the first time, he regretted having to teach classes, he would rather spend his days lost in the stacks.

As the month of April continued to unfold, Harry was once again growing restless. The days researching ways to combat the Inferi had helped, so had spending time with Katy, David and Maureen. Ginny, Ron and Hermione also seemed to be bitten by the same bug as Harry. The four of them took to spending large parts of every afternoon roaming the grounds, often in pairs, though sometimes all of the together. Most of the time they did so on their brooms, but occasionally in their animal forms.

One sunny afternoon, near the end of the month, Harry and Ginny encountered the wyverns that Charlie had given to Harry. He spent half an hour chatting with them. Ginny looked as if she could partially understand what they were saying and even tried to form a few responses, but they always came out in English. The male wyvern assured Harry that not only could Parseltongue be taught, but that Harry should be able to learn most of the dialects of the reptilian languages.

Harry, translating for Ginny, relayed the conversation he had had. Ginny thought that it would be a good idea for her to be able to talk to snakes, at least.

That night, Cadfael and Rhys came for one of their increasingly infrequent lessons. After the lesson, Harry asked Rhys to show him how to turn memories in to the more detailed extracts he made. It was a fairly simple process, especially with two people. The first was able to extract the memories of the second and then duplicate them. Then both together would be able to sift and organize them. The final step, after making sure that there were no personally identifiable parts of the memory was to cast the spell to condense them into easily absorbed 'lessons'. There were spells to assist the whole process and it was even easier if the person supplying the memories was skilled in Occlumency, as that made one more aware of ones memories. Rhys guided Harry through the process to gather the memories that he wanted to turn into lessons. Harry was surprised how easy it was to do. They spent about half an hour removing bits and pieces of them to make them person neutral. The memories, after Rhys cast the spell, were reduced to two sessions.

"So this is the first Parseltongue extract?"

"As far as I know, yes. Never been much call for it. Most people think it is the mark of a Dark Wizard."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't think this one would go over commercially."

"Neither do I, but I want to have it available."

"Good idea."

Later that evening, Harry presented the extract to Ginny.

"I don't know, Harry. In some way I am afraid to do this. No, it doesn't make sense, it is like any other language."

"I understand. But don't get rid of it, please."

She nodded and dropped the vial on her desk.

After the regular Order meeting on the first Friday of May, Moody, Remus, McGonagall and Harry remained at the tower.

"Can we make a list of where exactly we stand?" asked Harry.

"The Ministry has captured twenty Death Eaters, so with those that were already being held that means there are now thirty eight in custody. Five have been killed, including Snape. Bellatrix, Pettigrew, Alecto, and a couple of others are still at large."

"Those are all the ones we know about, right?" asked Harry.

Moody replied, "Right. There may be more, lad, but at this time we just don't know."

"What about werewolves?" asked Harry, turning to Remus.

"Three or four may still be with him. After Greyback was taken out they faded into the background. The Dementors seem to have abandoned his side. They haven't returned to Ministry control, but they aren't bothering anyone."

"So our big problem is Inferi?"

McGonagall answered, "Yes, but they haven't been used in any attacks, yet. We also know that the vampires are not siding with him. In fact, one of the Death Eater deaths was due to a vampire draining him and then sending the dried husk back to Voldemort."

"Who?"

Moody was smiling as he looked at his notes. "Some young kid, Flint or something like that."

"There is only one Horcrux left," said Harry. "And we don't know where he is hiding."

"So all we have to do is to find where he is hiding, kill the snake that almost killed Arthur and then you take him out. No problem, we'll just charm his shoelaces together and be done with it." said Remus.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to resort to 'drastic' measures to find him," said Harry, tapping his scar.

"What?"

"This sodding thing. Use the link I have through this."

Moody responded, "Lad, if you do that you've got bigger ones or less brains than I do, and I've been known to be a little short on brains, myself."

Minerva snorted.

Harry walked into the drawing room, lost in thought. He noticed someone curled up on the sofa, in front of the fireplace.

He stopped at the small table, and poured a glass of chilled mead from the bottle sitting there.

"Would you like a refill, Ginny?"

A soft scream escaped her lips, "You prat! Don't scare me like that!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen asleep."

"Yeah, there is that." she said, yawning. "And I will take that refill."

He took the bottle and sat down next to her.

"Long night?"

"You could say that. We stayed around after the meeting working up a status report, at least that is what Moody called it. It was more like a list of what I...we need to do still."

"Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight. After breakfast? It's too depressing to think about and I'm too tired."

With a wave of his hand he extinguished all the lights. The fire was the only source of light left in the room.

"Umm...Harry? Did you move your ring to your right hand?"

"No, why?"

"Do you realize that you just put out all the candles without your wand or your ring?"

He sat up straight, "What?"

"You didn't use your wand or your ring to put out the candles. You used your right hand, because your glass of mead is in your left. So that means you did it wandlessly. And I heard you use 'nox' and not a cantrip."

"Umm...can we not tell anyone?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It just feels a little odd to me to talk about it."

"I won't. I decided to use that extract. Tonight is going to be my first session."

"What changed your mind?"

"I guess I just got over being silly about it. I know that it isn't really a mark of a Dark wizard, but there was that little bit of me saying that it was, because of that damn diary."

"I found out that I may have already had it, long before Tom tried to kill me. The Jevons line, besides being known as scholars, were known for the number of Parselmouths they produced. And not one of them, ever, was known to have gone 'Dark'. Several of my ancestors were reputed to be able to speak with other animals too. Kind of like Mrs. Figg and her cats. I swear that they really do talk to each other."

"You don't suppose that this is the 'power'?"

"No, Dumbledore always insisted it had to do with love...or my capacity to love or something like that. To tell you the truth, I am really beginning to believe the old codger was right. Ginny," he said, looking into her eyes, "I know what I asked your father was not what I really wanted to ask him. I couldn't say it then. I think I'm ready to say it now."

She looked back at him, a longing in her eyes. "Harry, what are you saying?"

"I love you. At least, that is the word that best fits. I don't know...I just feel...whole around you. That there was a hole in my soul, and it turned out to be Ginny-sized."

"I love you, too. I always have. I may not have shown it, in fact, I know I didn't."

"Shh..." said Harry as he leaned over and kissed her. "Ginny, I tried to push you away, once, to keep you safe. That was the dumbest thing I ever did. If you hadn't given me that very much deserved tongue lashing, I'd probably be dead right now. You gave me a reason to keep going."

"I...what? Harry, you're scaring me...what are you saying?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to. Just, looking at what I have left to do before this is over. It's so--daunting?--no, more like overwhelming." he sighed. "I'm trying to thank you. Remember what I told Bob? I think it is even more true now, than it was then. I think...and this is just my opinion, I don't have anything to base it on, that what happened tonight is because I finally have come to realize exactly what it is you are to me."

"What is it? What am I?"

"Love."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Harry sat up, light streaming in the window and a large warm lump on his left shoulder.

"Umm...Gin, wake up."

"Huh? What?"

"We are still in the drawing room."

She jumped up from the couch, spilling the bottle of mead that was still on the floor next to the sofa. She laughed.

"Let's go shower and change. I'll tell you what I promised after breakfast."

She nodded. They walked hand in hand from the room.

Ron glowered at Harry all during breakfast.

"What?" snapped Harry.

"Last night." mumbled Ron.

"What about last night...we were just talking."

"Who? Oh, never mind. You were supposed to fill Hermione and me in about what you stayed after the meeting for."

"Oh. I thought you were getting on me about falling asleep with your sister in the drawing room."

"What? No, I'm fine with that now. But are you ever going to tell us about the 'after' meeting?"

"Yes, meet in the study after you finish your breakfast," said Harry, clapping Ron on his shoulder as he left.

Harry grabbed a cup of coffee and left the rest of them to finish eating. A few minutes later, he was explaining everything to them.

"Yeah, my thoughts, too," said Harry. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"Talk to the Ferret-boy," said Ron, after setting down his mug of coffee.

"Right. He is still a ferret and locked in a cage somewhere in the Ministry," said Harry.

"So, have Tonks do it." said Ron, grabbing a pastry.

Hermione swatted his arm, "You just came from breakfast."

"Scrimgeour isn't going to be very happy with that idea." said Harry. "But it is either Malfoy or some other Death Eater, personally, I'd choose someone else, but I guess it is better to stick to the evil you know."

Hermione nodded, "You're right there. But he is more likely to know something."

"I don't know. He failed on all three missions we know he was sent on." said Ginny. "I'm surprised that he isn't pushing up daisies already."

"Well, you know Malfoy, he could fall into a manure wagon and come out smelling like a rose," said Harry. "But you're probably right about him not knowing much. As much as I hate to, I think I am going to have to use this damn scar to look for him. To do that I'm going to have to do some quick learning about Legilimency."

"You can't be serious!" shouted Hermione.

"Why not, though I'm not a dog," said Harry, grinning. Hermione through a small pillow at him.

A shriek forced them from continuing. The door burst open and two screaming children ran into the room.

"David ! Katherine!" Ginny and Ron both cringed at the very familiar bellow. "Get back her right now!"

Ginny turned to the to children, "It's better if you go. She will keep after you until you either she finds you or she builds up a list of punishments that would make your fingers sore just reading the list."

Both of the children paled. David looked at her, "Really?"

Both Ron and Ginny nodded. Ron added, "You don't know the meaning of punishment until you've spent a week degnoming the garden."

"What's that?"

"Degnoming? That is taking the gnomes that live in magical gardens and throwing them out. The only problem is they don't like it very much and fight back."

Another shout reverberated through the hall, the two children looked each other, then at Ron and Ginny, who just nodded, and then ran from the room.

"Wonder what they did?" asked Harry.

"Not me, mate, not me.," said Ron, grinning. "I figure the less I know, the less mum can yell at me about it."

Harry sat back in his chair, "We need to start going out and looking for clues as to were Voldemort is hiding. Is there any sort of listing of were Wizards live?"

"There is the Floo directory," said Hermione. "But, just like a telephone directory you can have an unlisted connection."

"I should have known that," mumbled Harry. "So we should start with that. See if any of the known Death Eaters are dumb enough to have a listed connection."

"There is only one problem with that, Harry," said Ginny.

"What?"

"The directory doesn't' list exactly where a house is located. You can't just Floo into somebody's house."

"Does it give at least a city or town?"

"Most of the time."

Ron though for a few seconds, "Harry, you probably have a bunch of old directories around here. They could be of some use, especially if they are fifty or more years old."

"Why that old?"

"Think for a second." Ron thumped Harry on the back of the head.

"Right, if they are older than Grindlewald then some of the Death Eater families may be listed in them," said Harry, a grin breaking out on his face.

Harry looked up. "Moppy, can you come here? Dobby!"

Soon the two house elves appeared.

"Can both of you gather up any old Floo directories? I want ones that are about sixty years old."

With faint pops both elves disappeared. Harry turned back to his friends. "If we are lucky we may find a clue. But how do we find and Unplottable house?"

"You don't. That is the whole purpose of doing it," said Ron.

"That is not quite true. You can go over old documents to see if there are any estates that drop off the maps," said Hermione.

"But to do that you have to have some idea where to look," said Ginny.

"True. I don't want to go through all the land records for the whole of England," said Harry. "There are records that go back a thousand years."

"Why don't we start looking for lost castles?" asked Hermione. "There are an awful lot of them and there is always the National Trust."

"National Trust?"

"A listing of old and famous houses and estates."

"So basically we are looking for a needle in a haystack, quite a few thousand square miles in size, with very few clues as to where to begin?" asked Ron.

"Right."

"I will start searching through the Muggle books and documents," said Hermione. "I have some, but we need to get more."

"Shopping trip? Where?"

"London or any big city. Carmarthen should be fine. They do have bookstores there."

"OK, tomorrow, shopping trip to Carmarthen. What exactly are we looking for?" asked Harry, grabbing a pen and notepad from his pouch.

"Books on old castles and estates. Tour books. We should even be able to find some old Survey maps. Any Survey maps from the 1840s or before should be helpful," she paused, lost in thought. "Any copies of old, before 1690, maps would be best. They will be expensive and probably come framed. The shops may even have prints of the oldest maps."

There was a soft pop and Moppy appeared carrying about five very old Floo directories. Harry took the books and set them on a table.

"What kind of shops should we look for?" asked Ginny.

"The tourbooks and such would be in just about any bookstore selling modern books. The maps and old books in bookstores catering to the collecting crowd. Antique shops, high class used bookstores, and the like."

"So we hit a couple of chain stores? And then the specialty shops?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "It would be best if we split into two groups. Harry you and Ginny?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we invite Remus?"

"Invite me where? Molly is taking the children to the Burrow, they want to see what a gnome is and we can't find any around here. So what are you up to?"

"Shopping in Carmarthen. Bookstores."

"In that case, count me in. Bill and Fleur will probably want to come along."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione swatted him.

"What was that for? I'm the one surround by bibliophiles!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Hermione stood up abruptly, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Yes, I do know what it means," said Ron, puffing out his chest, pompously. "I can read, you know. I just don't choose to. Anyway Harry, when did you turn into such a swot?"

"Ron, shut up, you're just digging yourself deeper."

A mischievous glint appeared in his eye, "Says who? I'm kind of enjoying myself." As he finished eight pillows hit him in various parts of his anatomy.

The day started slowly, the kind of books they were seeking turned out harder to find than Hermione expected. A couple of books about specific locations or buildings was all that they turned up after two hours of searching. After a quick lunch they moved on to the other shops. There they began to have a greater level of success. Harry found several old Survey maps of various parts of Britain. These maps ended up covering ninety percent of the country. From those Hermione was able to pick out more detailed maps of certain sections of the country. Ron found two very old books that seemed to be some sort of census data.

Harry was passing an antiques shop when he spotted a strange looking piece of furniture.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is this?" he asked the elderly woman who was minding the shop.

"That, son, is a dresser, for holding maps. It came from some government office, when they remodeled the office twenty years ago. My husband bought it an' since then it has just been collecting dust. Nice fine Victorian craftsmanship, but not a popular piece. Are you interested in it?"

"Yeah, I am. I have a friend who collects old maps, this would be a great place to store them."

"Considering that is what it was made to do." she said smiling. "I do have to tell you, though, there aren't any keys to it. so the bottom five drawers have never been opened. I suppose you could get a locksmith to open it."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to sell if all the drawers could open?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. My Bran never did see the sense in paying to fix something up when it wouldn't get us a better price."

"So how much?" said Harry, rubbing his hand over the piece. "I'll take it."

"Seeing that you are an honest looking kid, I'll give you my rock bottom price, 125£, but delivery will be extra."

"No, I won't need it delivered, we've got a way of getting it home."

"Suit yourself, then," she said shrugging, as she started to write up the sale. Ginny and Hermione walked in the shop before she got to far. Ginny's eye lighting up as she perused the merchandise.

"On second thought, that may not be all," said Harry, swallowing hard at the thought of what Ginny might be interested in. The two girls had paused in front of the case holding jewelry.

A few minutes later, Remus, Tonks and Ron entered. "What you got there, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'm buying this." Harry thumped the top of the piece of furniture.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"It is a map cabinet," said Remus. "It stores maps, flat."

The old woman nodded, "Remus...isn't it? You used to hang out with that Potter lad? I should have known this was for you."

"Um...Dylis? How's Bran?"

"Oh, he's fine, off to a sale today. Some estate in Cardiff. It's been what fifteen years?"

"More like seventeen."

"Who is the young man buying this, he looks like a Potter...wait, that can't be little Harry? My Lord! The last time I saw you, you were still in nappies."

Harry stepped over to the two of them. "Yes, I'm Harry."

"Well, lad. I thought you looked a little familiar. A lot like you father, at your age."

"How do you know my family?"

Dylis cupped Harry's face with her hands and said, "Your grandfather used to come in here a lot. He was a good man and a friend to my Bran. He did do the occasional repair for Bran. Excellent carver he was, your grandfather."

"I've been told."

"Oh, before I forget. Remus, Bran has been setting things aside for you. There is a large trunk of things in the back, he always said you'd be back in some day."

"If the trunk is as large as you hinted at, I'll need a hand with it. Harry?"

Nodding, Harry said, "Sure."

They let the old woman lead, staying a few steps behind.

"Are they Muggles?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but Bran had an older sister who was a witch. He used to grab things for us, before the Ministry could get them. Things that slipped into Muggle hands." whispered Remus.

Harry was not surprised to see a large steamer trunk, nearly full with various odds and ends. There were books, a couple of what looked to be real wands and all sorts of strange devices.

Dylis turned to Remus, "I'm not sure, but 500£ is probably a good price for all this."

Remus nodded. "Let's drag this out, with the rest. I'll probably have to ring up Joe and have him pick all this up."

Harry nodded, having forgotten about the Squib caretaker.

Ron was holding an old broom, it was dirty, the twigs were ruffled and some were bent, but he had a look on his face.

"Two Quid for that old thing." said Dylis.

Ron looked confused for a second, until Hermione whispered something in his ear.

"I'll take it."

"Just pile it up with my stuff, we'll settle up back at the house." said Harry, knowing that Ron wasn't carrying any Muggle money.

"Thanks, mate."

Dylis then waited on Ginny and Hermione, adding several items to Harry's pile. The whole process was interupted by an old man, walking in from the back room. He dropped a small box on the counter. "As I live and breathe, Remus! I always said that you would stop in again, someday."

"So I've heard."

Bran looked at Harry. "You must be James's boy...Harry isn't it? Well, that explains why you're back, then."

"Huh?"

"You must be of age now and have taken over the old Potter place, right?" the old man asked, smiling broadly.

"Yeah."

"Knowing that Remus here was one of your father's best mates, I imagine you've got him to show you around. Thick as thieves, they were. Remus, James, that skulking one...Peter, and the funny one...some star name...Re..Aldeba...Sirius...that's the one."

Bran looked over the stack of items that Harry was buying. "You lot give me hand unloading and I'll let you borrow my van to get all this home. I saw Joe in the pub on my way here, so you won't be getting him."

Harry nodded, "I need to finish paying for all this first, do you take charge cards?"

"From you, lad, I'd take a chit, written in pencil."

It was a hard half hour's work unloading and then loading the van, but Harry was glad for it. There were several more items that Bran insisted that Harry needed. Two of them were things that James had already paid for, a necklace and an intricately carved jewelry box. The others were items that had not made it into the trunk.

Tonks took the wheel, after casting several spells on the van. Harry looked at her.

"What? Do you think that Aurors actually drive?"

"Yeah, I thought that maybe..."

"I can, but this way is so much more fun," she said with a smile as the van darted into heavy traffic, avoiding all obstacles.

"So, my grandfather had Muggle friends?"

"A few. Some, like Bran, were a bit more than friends," said Remus, thoughtfully.

"Bran has been up to the house?"

"Probably, never when I was there, though. But, knowing your grandfather, I'd say it was very likely. And as that Bran had a sister who was a witch, it would be alright for him to know about your family."

Unloading their purchases was easy with the help of the elves. The dresser was placed in the library, along with a set of shelves for the new books. The trunk was moved to the study room, off the library. Harry was surprised that by the time he reached the library, an elf had the dresser polished and the locked drawers opened. He emptied his pouch, placing the maps on the table and handing the books to Remus. Ron sat in a corner, working on his broom.

"Hermione, can you handle the maps? Ginny and I will help Remus."

They had finished with both chores by the time Tonks returned, levitating two more boxes behind her. "More books. Bran is an interesting old fart."

Remus chuckled. "We were done, so since you brought them, give us a hand."

Ron was in a very animated conversation with Bill, evidently about the broom, as every once a while Bill would shout about it.

With all six people working on the books Tonks had brought, it took very little time to properly shelve them. Then, they moved on to the trunk. Inside there were about a dozen wands, a Sneakoscope, two Secrecy Sensors, a large pile of clothing, including several wizard's hats, various other items like self stirring spoons and a Staywarm tea pot. After a few minutes of sorting through the trunk, Hermione and Ginny went back to the library.

Harry was awakened early the next morning by Dobby popping into his room.

"Harry Potter, sir! Yous must come quickly! Miss Weezey and Miss Hermi found something!"

"What are you doing here? Why aren't...oh never mind, can you hand me a robe?"

Dobby obliged. Harry didn't pay much attention to what Dobby handed him, he just threw it over his head and walked out the door.

A bleary eyed Remus and a yawning Tonks met Harry outside the door to the library.

"Harry, you have to do something about that elf. No more sugar for him. It's too damn early in the morning to be so bloody cheerful!" said Tonks around another yawn.

"Don't blame me, he used to belong to your aunt, blame her."

Ginny was standing inside the door, holding a large mug of coffee. Harry put his arm around her and asked, "May I?". She nodded, he took a large gulp of coffee, "So what is so important that Dobby dragged us out of bed before the roosters are even up? And why Dobby, he is supposed to be at Grimmauld Place?"

"We found something. He's here because you asked him to find those directories and then Hermione sent him to look for more maps."

"Right, forgot about that," he said, drinking more coffee.

Ginny punched Harry's arm, saying, "Hey, get your own. I've been up all night, I need this."

Hermione sighed, "We are still waiting for Ron, so listen to her Harry, get your own."

Ron came walking in, carrying a large tray of pastries. "What?" he asked, noticing that everyone was staring at him. "I stopped in to ask the elves to bring something. I brought the tray with me because it was ready."

"Likely excuse," said Ginny.

"Enough, we will after we show you what we found." Hermione walked over to a stack of maps. "Remember what Mr. Weasley said after the giant attack on the Burrow? About ley lines?"

Everyone nodded.

"I found a map of ley lines, made in the late 1800s. It is a Muggle map. I overlaid it on the map that shows the castles and estates that have been 'lost' since the 1600s. Almost all of them are on at least one ley. Ginny then started plotting known Floo addresses."

"So? That is how you did it, but what did you find?"

"Ron, settle down. Eat an eclair, she'll tell you in a minute."

Hermione continued, "In the 1640s, Cromwell supporters destroyed a large manor belonging to a supporter of the Crown. This manor was located in Witlshire, here," she said pointing triumphantly to the map. The area indicated was at the juncture of three leys. "The manor belonged to one Tiberius Malfoy."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You did it! You two really did it!"

"But Malfoy Manor is Unplottable." said Tonks, slowly grasping what Hermione had found. "Only those who know where it is, and there were a few of those at the Ministry, can find it."

"Before the 1640s, it wasn't Unplottable and its location was known. Making something Unplotable doesn't erase its location from previously made maps. It takes something like the Fidelius to do that, and then maybe not completely. I found an old map of London, specifically the area around Grimmauld Place. I can see the house on it, but I'm not sure if that is because it map is old enough to show it or because I know it is there."

"So if they haven't cast Fidelius, we should be able to find the Death Eater's estates?" asked Harry.

"Some of them, at least. If we can find maps that may have the locations on them. A place like this, that has been protected since before the area was well mapped, won't be easy to find." answered Hermione.

"What if he is hiding some where else?" asked Harry. "Like Sirius did in the cave near Hogsmeade?"

"Then, mate, we are screwed."

"Not really, Ron. Back to the maps again. I doubt that there are many caves in this country that aren't on some map. There are even maps that show the location of Roman and early mines."

Tonks yawned, "You're saying that the best efforts by the Ministry have overlooked a vast store of information?"

Hermione nodded. "There are a lot of things that the Ministry and wizards, in general, tend to discount. We were lucky when we went after that cup. If it wasn't for the fact that my uncle was one of the investigators involved with it, then I don't think we would have gotten to it so easily."

"We would have Obliviated everyone," said Tonks,defensively.

"Can you Obliviate a video tape? Or a heat sensitive camera?" asked Harry.

"What?"

"A camera that sees heat...Hermione, do you think that we could use something like that to stake-out likely hiding places?"

"Yes. But in a heavily warded place electronics wouldn't work."

"Umm...I was thinking purely magical." Harry reached up and took off his glasses. Then he touched a finger to his right eye. He held out the lens to Hermione. "I wasn't going to ever tell anyone, but I got these before we took our N.E.W.T.s. Look through it."

Hermione took the lens and held it up. "What am I looking for?" Harry dimmed the lights in the room.

"Oh!"

He restored the lights and took the lens back.

"You have some sort of heat vision charm on them?"

Harry nodded. "Put the same charm on a pair of Omniocculars. They can record."

Remus nodded, "Good thinking. I'll talk to Alex about it."

"Tonks can you get us a dozen pair of Omnis?"

"Any other useful charms on those lenses,Harry?" asked Hermione.

"A low light one. Lets me see in near darkness as if it were much brighter...kind of like dusk as opposed to night. And yes, I can turn the charms on or off at will."

Tonks asked, "So you can 'see' through invisibility cloaks this way?"

"Yes, and Disillusionment charms. As long as they don't block body heat."

"We don't even have that, in the Aurors," she added.

"Harry, what about your sunglasses? Could we each get a pair with both those charms on them?" asked Ginny.

Remus answered, "I'll ask Alex."

"Ron, go get your brothers. I've just had an idea!"

"Which ones?"

"All of them. Fleur too. Remus, get over to Alex's shop as soon as possible."

The rest of the morning was spent gathering supplies. Tonks had trouble acquiring a dozen pairs of Omniocculars, as the only shop that carried any that was open was Alex's and he had only six pair. He agreed to enchant them with the heat vision and low light charms. He also made up a dozen pair of sunglasses with the same enchantments.

Bill, Fleur and Remus were off in one corner, working on ways to defeat the wards Harry was sure they would encounter. Hermione and Ginny were asleep on transfigured cots. Ron, Fred and George were working on adapting their balloon charms to work on other items. Harry was pouring over maps with Tonks.

That evening, Harry called a meeting at the Tower.

"So, lad, what's got you so worked up?" asked Moody as Harry stepped into the room.

"Wait until everyone else shows up, I don't want to explain everything a million times."

Moody nodded, grinning.

Remus called the meeting to order, and motioned for Harry to begin.

"As you know one of the biggest problems we have is knowing where Voldemort is hiding. It is likely to be someplace like Malfoy Manor, but because of the wards and the fact that no one actually knows exactly where it is we can't observe it, until now."

"What do you mean 'exactly where it is'?" asked someone. "I know where it is, in Wiltshire."

"Right, but exactly where in Wiltshire. Wiltshire is about 1380 square miles. Do you exactly where in all of that it is? Or do you know just an Apparation point or Floo address?"

"Yeah...just the Apparation point."

"Exactly. My point is that by know that you don't really know where it is. You can get there, but anyone there will know you are coming. By knowing the exact physical location we can observe without them knowing about it."

"I take it you found some way of getting this information without resorting to Ministry sources, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes. Short of putting a place under the Fidelius charm, we have come up with a way to locate a number of 'hidden' locations. I won't go into all the details about how, but we have a list of four locations, and are working on about a dozen more."

"What is this?" asked Diggle, pointing at the large map that Hermione and Ginny had pinned up while Harry had been talking.

"This is where we are marking the locations of the places we uncover. Red pins are places we are going to watch. Blue pins are places that we consider 'safe'."

McGonagall walked over to the map, took a red pin and poked it into the map in Leeds. She handed Harry a scrap of parchment. "Snape's address."

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"I am Headmistress," she said with a smile.

Harry nodded. "But his house has been cleaned out and ..."

"Yes, but the rest of Death Eaters know where it is. Observing it should not be a waste of time." said McGonagall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The day before the Solstice dawned, hot an humid. The threat of showers hung over the morning.

"We are going to get wet, again," yawned Ron. "We've been sitting here for two bloody weeks, now and haven't seen much of anything."

"Well, I don't suppose you have any better ideas?" snapped Harry.

"How about we go wake up the girls and then eat something before turning in?"

"We wait until we are relieved."

Ron glanced back at the tent, hidden among some brush and trees part way down the hillside. He and Harry were on the crest of the hill. Off in the distance was the barely discernable form of Stonehenge. Much closer, but still a fair distance away was the supposedly nonexistent Malfoy Manor. The current manor was located where it always had been, except the Muggles though it had been destroyed during the time of Cromwell. Most of the surrounding area had been supporters of his, but the Malfoys of the time had been supporters of the throne and had been burnt out by the locals.

Harry heard the rustle of grass behind him. He turned. "Ginny."

She handed him a large mug. "'Morning, see anything?"

"Not since midnight. Three people Apparated to the gatehouse."

"Do you think he is here?"

"I can't tell. For some reason, my scar isn't really showing me anything. It hasn't hurt much in such a long time..."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, joining them.

"Remember when I said that Dumbledore though Voldemort was blocking it on his end? Now, it seems a bit more than that. Almost as if he turned it off somehow."

"I see. As much as that thing has been a problem for you, I don't think this is a very good sign."

"Neither do I, and I'm a bit worried about it."

Just then, three soft pops came from the vicinity of the tent. Harry glanced downhill and noticed three red haired men walking toward them.

"Ron, your brothers are here. Time to go," said Harry, much to Ron's relief.

"Harry," said Charlie. "Mum sent breakfast along with us. She also said that the kids are wanting to spend the day at the Burrow and you shouldn't worry if they weren't there when you lot get home."

Harry nodded and dumped the rest of his mug on the ground. He then grabbed Ginny's hand before heading back to the tent. Ron and Hermione met them there.

Apparating back to Applegate, the four of them collapsed on sofas and chairs in their favorite sitting room.

Harry rubbed his face. "Damn, this is harder and more boring than I ever thought it would be. We've been at this, what, six weeks now?"

Hermione yawned, "Yes, and not much to show. We did find a couple more Death Eaters, but not many and we still aren't able to get close enough to Malfoy Mannor to do anything."

"Bill should have the 'ward bomb' soon," said Ron, reading a note on the desk. "He says that it will only punch a small hole, but it would enough to slip a pair of Ominis through it."

"Good, I'm heading to bed. Maybe I'll sleep all week. Harry?" said Ginny getting up.

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged and took Ginny's offered hand.

Hermione looked at Ron, "Not saying anything?"

"Nope, I figure that it's none of my business..."

"What?"

"I was going to add 'anymore' to that."

"Why?"

"Couple of reasons. No, I'm not going to list them. I still don't want to hear about anything that they may do, but after December and January, I guess I just don't have it in me to make a fuss over it anymore."

Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a kiss. It had a double effect, first it shut him up and second it shocked him enough to actually let himself go and not over-think it.

"Good," said Hermione, breaking the kiss, "then we can actually become a couple instead of playing at it."

"What? Why? I thought we were."

"No, Ron, we weren't. Now, we are," she said, as she kissed him again, smiling.

As dawn broke, Harry was rousted out of one of the most restful night's sleep he had had in a very long time by Remus pounding on his door. He jumped out of bed, dumping Ginny roughly on the floor in the process. It took several seconds for Harry to realize that he was still mostly clothed and so was Ginny. Remus opened the door when he heard Ginny's scream when she hit the floor.

"What is up?"

"Inferi at Stonehenge!" he shouted, ignoring Ginny.

Harry reached out a hand to help her up.

"What?" she asked, but Remus was out the door and across the hall pounding on Ron's door.

"Let's go to the Tower." said Harry, tossing her a plain robe.

She slipped it over her head and grabbed her shoes, before following Harry, who was just carrying his robe and shoes. The main room in the tower was in chaos when they arrived, Ron, Hermione and Remus, seconds after Harry and Ginny.

Moody was calling out orders to the few people in the room, when he spotted the teens. "Good, you're here. Take over here. I'm going to Stonehenge."

Ron and Hermione dropped into two chairs at the table, Ginny stomped to the map wall and Harry just spun in place looking around the room.

"What was that for? And what is going on at Stonehenge that the Inferi would be there?"

Hermione answered, "Don't you know, every year on the Solstice a bunch of Muggles that fancy themselves Druids show up and have some sort of ceremony there?"

"OK, I can see that as a tempting target, especially since it really is a magical site. Cleanse it from the Muggles and all that rot, by why aren't we there? I'm the one who dug up all those old fire spells."

"I guess Moody wanted folks who could be a bit more subtle," said Ron, munching on a pastry.

"Subtle? I can be subtle."

"Right, mate, I heard dad saying that Scrimgeour wanted to Obliviate the Queen after what we did at the Palace."

"Oh..." said Harry, deflating.

"Always this testy without your morning coffee?" asked Ginny, pressing a large mug into Harry's hand.

"Sorry. I guess I am a little out of it this morning." he said, taking a large gulp. "I guess if we are stuck here, we'd best get busy." Harry looked around and saw the other three nod. "So where did they all come from?"

Ron said, "I bet they came from Malfoy Manor. It isn't all that far from Stonehenge."

"But how did they get there? We've been watching it closely for the past few weeks." asked Ginny.

Harry slammed his fist on the table, "Damn! They took them in right under our noses!"

Hermione picked up on what Harry was thinking, "Right, a corpse has no temperature, we wouldn't have seen them!"

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron. "We should have thought about something like that happening."

Harry was about to say something, when a silver wolf burst through the wall. It hit him and a second later he shouted, "Come on! We're going in as the next wave."

The four rushed out side and formed a circle, standing back to back, before Apparating.

They reappeared at the outer edge of the great stone circle. The scene before them was like something from a cheap horror movie. Shuffling, animated corpses were everywhere. The screams from the injured and dying were splitting the early morning. There was an occasional bright flare as a Member of the Order or an Auror cast a fireball.

"Loosen up, Ron, swing around to my right, Hermione, left of Ginny."

Harry had just finished speaking when a corpse shuffled toward them. Four fireballs hit it. It burst into flames, putting out huge clouds of acrid, black smoke.

"Bubblehead!" shouted Hermione, before too much of the smoke drifted toward them. Without a second's thought the other three complied.

"Right,this way!" said Harry leading the teens toward the largest concentration of fireballs. They encountered several more Inferi along the way, but were only able to ignite three of them. They also found Tonks, Remus and Tad along the way. Tonks and Remus were battling back to back and Tonks nearly torched Harry when he reached out and touched her. Tad was found on his knees gasping for breath, as his bubblehead charm had given out and he had taken a face full of the heavy smoke.

As they progressed the smoke was growing thicker and it was getting much harder to see, even with the growing light of the sun rise. As soon as the sun cleared the top of the stones, there was a loud bang and all the remaining Inferi disappeared. Harry and the rest of his group wasted no time in Apparating out of the middle of the circle. They chose a spot about twenty yards outside the out ring of stones. Several other Aurors and Order members where in the same general area. Moody was furiously casting his Patronus. With nearly each cast more people joined the group around him. After about a minute or two, he quit.

"Alright, now it is time for damage control. Stun anything that moves. We'll sort it out after we have control."

Remus held Harry back. Moody came over to them. "Lad, you don't have to stick around for this. The Obliviators will sort out the Muggles and we'll be sending a lot of them off to local hospitals. I want you back out the tower trying to figure out where these bastards came from."

"We already know that. Malfoy Manor. It is the closest and most likely spot. it also looks like they had timed Portkeys on them."

Moody nodded. "Right, you can stay. Stun, then basic first aid, don't try to Obliviate anyone."

The four nodded and moved out with Remus and Tonks. An hour later, an exhausted Order returned to the Tower.

Moody was cursing furiously. "Damn, two hundred and twelve Muggles dead, another three hundred and forty two injured, half of those by being run over by everyone else! Two Aurors dead and fifteen injured, including Diggle. Can't anyone cast a bleedin' Bubblehead charm that's worth a damn?"

Harry was about to ask, but Moody continued. "Thirteen of those injured Aurors and Diggle were all suffering from breathing that damn smoke. I'd forgotten they smoked that much when toasted."

What should have been a day of rest and relaxation, the start of the summer season, turned into a nightmare. There were periodic reports of scattered sightings of Inferi. After the dawn attack, it seemed that any dark and isolated place became a hiding spot for them. The news did not get any better for the next week, with attacks by the Inferi becoming more frequent. The Order and the Aurors were able to destroy several hundred of them over the week, but there always seemed to be more. Muggle authorities were at a loss as to what was happening.

On the night of the thirtieth of June, Harry and the others were startled from sleep by several alarms ringing. It only took a few seconds to realize that they were the same alarms that rang when the giants attacked at Christmas. Everyone made met at the gate, but there was nothing there. Harry summoned his carpet and the brooms. They group took to the air to fly a sweep of the estate's perimeter. After an hour's flight nothing was found. Kat volunteered to walk a patrol of the perimeter, since it would take her a third of the time to cover it than anyone else, plus she had the advantage of being able see further due to her height. As soon as everyone returned to the house, the alarms rang again.

This time, they found a small group of Inferi encroaching on the wards. Harry began to suspect that someone was actually directing them against the estate. This repeated every time they returned to the house. When they found anything, it was no more than half a dozen Inferi.

Bleary eyed and in short tempers, everyone sat around the breakfast table.

"Looks like someone has decided that denying you, and the rest of us, sleep is the new tactic," said Remus, yawning.

"Seems so," mumbled Harry, staring into his Hagrid-sized coffee mug. "I'd say we are under siege. I wonder how they finally figured this place out?"

"I guess Wormtail. I wouldn't be surprised if they are watching all your other properties," said Ron.

"Yeah, well, I know this place shouldn't show up on any maps. I should probably put it under the Fidelius."

Remus thought for a few seconds, "I wouldn't. There are too many people who need to know about this place and it would be very draining to put the whole property under it."

"You'll set up shifts and fly patrols," said a gravelly voice. "And then the rest of you will ignore the bloody alarms."

"Good morning to you too, Mad-eye," said a sleepy looking Tonks.

Moody pulled out a potions case and placed it on the table. "Every one grab one and drink up. Pomfrey brewed this up for us, packs as much kick as that coffee the Arabs drink...that thick, super sweet stuff."

Everyone downed a potion.

"The Muggles are at wits end. Scrimgeour isn't far behind. These damn Inferi are going to be the undoing of us all. The Minister has been talking with that Blair chap constantly. I can't believe their army gave up using flame throwers. Idiots."

"How many Inferi are there?"

"From a few hundred, with new ones being made to replace the ones we destroy, to several thousand. No one really knows. But there have been over two thousand grave robberies in the past few months."

"There were a few hundred in that cave..." mumbled Harry.

"We found that cave. It's empty now," said Tonks.

Harry just raised his eyebrows. "There are still a couple of hundred Dementors left, if he could get them back, then we'd have a real problem."

"I think they've really scattered this time," said Remus.

A silvery, indistinct form floated through the wall and struck Moody, before disappearing.

"Damn!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Suit up, we're off to Hermione's house. It seems that your neighborhood is just crawling with Inferi. At least they can't get into buildings."

Hermione paled at the news, but quickly grabbed a robe and joined the others to Apparate.

"We'll do the same thing we did when we went to Stonehenge," said Harry. "Back garden?"

Hermione nodded. Seven pops signalled their departure.

There were no Inferi in the immediate vicinity of the Granger house when they arrived. They secured the perimeter before Hermione entered the house. Her father was watching the front door, armed with a shotgun. Her mother was in a small windowless room, a loo, off the main hall.

"Mum! Dad!"

Hermione's father turned, "What the hell are those things?"

"A kind of zombie."

"Creepshow and Night of the Living Dead?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, catching the movie references.

Hermione pulled Harry to the side, "Can we move my parents out of here?"

Harry thought a minute, "Sure. We'll take them to Applegate."

Hermione pulled her parents into a small room that looked like an office.

Harry turned to the others, "While she is getting that settled lets go make some zombie flambè."

They broke up into three teams, with Ron teaming up with Moody. The half hour that they spent patrolling the area resulted in three dozen Inferi being destroyed. The shuffling gait and slow movement of them made it fairly easy to destroy them, for someone who wasn't terrified by them.

Returning to the house, Hermione had several boxes to hand to Harry, who placed them in his pouch. Pulling a length of rope from her wand, Hermione started to make a Portkey, but Harry stopped her. He pulled a roll of paper from his pouch and unrolled it over office door. Tapping with his wand he stepped into the paper. The Grangers looked at it and, with much prompting from Hermione, followed.

"I didn't know you actually made any of those," said Ginny when she stepped through and saw Harry waiting for them.

"A few. That one is charmed to self destruct in about two minutes. Used the Howler charm for that," he said, proudly.

After Moody stepped through, but before the portal destroyed itself, several household items flew through it. Everyone looked at Harry who shrugged.

"I'll see what happened," said Moody, Apparating out.

Everyone cleared the Arrival Room and Harry led the Grangers to the second floor. Molly Weasley was up there with the three children. The Grangers chose rooms as far as possible from the children's rooms. Moody returned before everone made it back to the library.

"Seems like there was a Death Eater in the area. I'm sorry to say, Tony, but your house has been heavily damaged. Someone tried to blast it, but I guess they didn't count on it being that solidly built."

Hermione's mother was on the verge of tears, but Moody assured her that he would arrange for repairs.

Harry then explained the ceremony involving the wards. Tony Granger was thrilled to actually be able to participate in magic. Helen Granger was less thrilled, but agreed to partake.

Harry was sitting by the fireplace in his private sitting room, Ginny was sitting on the floor, nestled against his legs, "Dammit, Gin! I'm beginning to think I'm running an refugee camp here. What's next? The Creeveys?"

"I did get a letter from Colin this morning," said Ginny.

"What did he want?"

"Not much, it was a sort of 'let me know how you're doing' letter. He did great on his N.E.W.T.s and so did a few others, but it wasn't the same with it being only day classes. He did mention something about the Inferi and everyting else, but not much."

"That's good, I suppose."

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Hermione poked her head in and told Harry that Remus wanted to talk to him.

"What did you need?" asked Harry, meeting Remus on the stairs.

"I just received a letter from Augusta Longbottom. It seems that Neville has been injured and she was wondering if I knew of anywhere where it would be safe for him while he recovers."

"What happened?"

"She didn't say."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny and I were just talking about this, a few minutes ago. I guess Trelawney was wrong, my 'inner eye' seems to be working just fine. Yeah, tell her he can stay here."

The next morning, Harry met Neville at the gate. Harry was surprised when Neville walked through the gate without performing the blood ceremony.

"Gran told me I should just Apparate to the house, but I decided that I'd go to the gate. She said the wards should let me in," Neville said with a shrug.

Harry noticed that both of Neville's hands were heavily bandaged.

Neville noticed Harry looking at the bandages, "Don't ever try to catch a bucket of hot pitch. I was pruning some trees and sealing the cuts with pitch when the bucket fell."

"Ouch. But why would the wards let you in?"

"Oh, I brought a photo album that should explain it. Seems like you and I were pretty chummy as babies."

"Remus never said anything about that."

"I never said anything about what? Can I give you a hand with that, Neville?"

"You know darn well, wolfie, if you heard us coming you heard what I asked, about Neville and I being mates as babies."

"You never asked. Besides, there were several other children you were always around. I still haven't found those albums."

Confused, Harry asked, "Who?"

As they carried Neville's trunk up the stairs Remus replied, "Well, Neville was probably the one you spent the most time with. Lily and Alice traded watching the two of you. Susan Bones. Ron and after she was born, Ginny, but that only lasted a few weeks."

After dinner they sat around looking through Neville's album. There was one picture that embarrassed Neville and Harry to no end. There were four children in a bath tub, they looked to be about a year old. Harry recognized himself and Neville, but Hermione recognized the other two. Susan Bones and Lavender Brown, Hermione and Ginny were teasing Harry about it when Remus told the story about Harry and Ginny.

"It was the middle of September. Ginny was about a month old and Molly was doing something and needed a minder. Lily volunteered and so at nap time, a certain little boy would not go to sleep without his 'baba Gin-gin'."

Harry and Ginny both blushed, Ron muttered under his breath, "He still can't."

"I wish I could find that picture. It was so cute. Harry in the crib lying next to Ginny. One arm over her, he was sucking the other thumb and he had a blanket bunched in that fist. He cried for two hours when Molly picked her up. There was one more visit, two days later and Harry cried again, for two hours. After that, well..."

There a few nervous laughs.

Ron asked, "Where was I?"

"The first time that Ginny spent with Harry, Molly had to take you to St. Mungos. You had swallowed something, a Knut or two, and needed to have them removed. The second time, that was when your uncles were killed and you both were here. Then Lily and James went into hiding and the visits stopped."

By the end of the second week in July, all night time activities had ceased. By dusk everyone, magical and Muggle were retreating indoors. The number of daytime attacks had fallen off, but the night time attacks increased.

Neville was going to stay at least until his birthday, so Harry included him on the patrol schedule. Neville had passed his exams and was working with his grandmother to take over the management of the Longbottom estate. He was fascinated with Applegate. He was also appreciative of the various spells that Harry had found dealing with the care and management of a working farm.

Monitoring of the Malfoy estate was also increased with Harry and the others being put back into the rotation of those watching it.

Early on the morning of July 19th there was a raid by the few remaining Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy had been tried and was being transported to Azkaban. The Death Eaters attacked while the Aurors were waiting for the boat that would ferry them to the island. Draco was freed, along with two other recently captured Death Eaters. There was no attempt made to free those already on the island. One change that Scrimgeour had made, was that all prisoners were forced to wear a magical torc that would render them unconscious if they got more than two hundred miles from the prison. If they were more than four hundred miles or the torcs were forcibly removed the prisoner would be killed.

The evening of the 19th those watching Malfoy Manor noticed Draco and his mother walking in the extensive garden near the house.

There were no attacks by Inferi over the next three days, but there were several mysterious disappearances reported. The most chilling was the disappearance of a small girl. The four year old was the daughter of a witch and a Muggle.

Then evening of the 22nd found Harry and Hermione on the carpet flying a patrol around Malfoy Manor. Ron and Ginny were flying a counter sweep on their brooms. As the sun was setting, Harry heard a scream followed by what sounded like the terrified wailing of a small child. It sounded very near the edge of the wards. Harry put the carpet into a steep dive and flew to the area. Hovering about thirty feet from the ground, he scanned the area. Hermione spotted the small golden haired figure, backed up against a tree crying. Slythering around the child was a large snake. Harry recognized the creature.

"Hermione, I need a Portkey to someplace deadly. That's Nagini!" he said, handing her an arrow.

She muttered the spell and handed him the arrow, "It is set to go off in ten seconds."

Carefully fitting the arrow to the string of his yew bow, Harry fired the arrow at the large snake. It hit with a dull thud and a few seconds later the snake vanished.

Harry set the carpet down and Hermione stepped off, she began to call to the child. Frightened, but no longer screaming the child approached her. The little girl touched the low stone wall and screamed in pain.

"Damn!" swore Harry. "They have some kind of pain ward. I also bet that also alerted everyone in the manor."

Ron and Ginny flew down and landed near Harry and Hermione.

Several soft pops behind Harry alerted him to the arrival of someone. He spun, wand drawn. Noticing several red heads among the new arrivals he turned back to the girl, noticing several cloaked figures approaching on brooms, from the Manor.

George through something at the wall. It exploded a few feet above the wall with a crackle of energy. There appeared a ragged hole in the air, just large enough for someone to jump through. Without thinking, Harry dove through the hole. He scooped up the little girl and saw that the hole had closed. The flying figures were now close enough to start casting. Harry put up the strongest shield charm he could think of and dove through the wards, only to be slammed to the ground.

Spells were flying thick and heavy. The wards were preventing either side from closing on each other, so the accuracy of the curses hurled at Harry and the Order was low. But the wards weren't stopping most spells, so the Order was able to down two of the seven Death Eaters. One of them, a blond, waved a hand and it seemed like the wards peeled back in that area. Harry, seeing the opening dashed through it, dragging the girl with him.

The Death Eaters poured through after him and the battle once more picked up. Noticing a streak of green light heading toward him, Harry threw out his left hand and motioned, a large rock detached itself from the wall and intercepted the spell. It exploded, showering everyone with small, sharp shards and dust.

The blond Death Eater whipped of his hood, revealing the livid features of Draco Malfoy.

Harry and the others were retreating. Neither side seemed to hold any advantage, so when there were several pops behind Harry. A quick glance confirmed that the pops signified the arrival of the Aurors. Draco and the two remaining Death Eaters Apparated away. There was a loud crack as the wards slammed closed. A few seconds later, it seemed as if a black dome appeared over the estate and then it disappeared. One of the Aurors approached the low wall and stretched out his hand. When it came in contact with where the wards had been, brilliant blue flashes, much like lightening arced between him and the wall. He collapsed, his robes and hand smoking. Two other Aurors quickly pulled him back. Harry looked at the Auror's hand and noticed it resembled Dumbledore's hand after he had destroyed the ring.

The two Death Eaters that had been stunned outside the wards were quickly hauled off by the Aurors.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I thought you would have at least another minute or so to get back out," said George.

"Don't worry about it., said Harry, handing the frightened girl to Tonks.

They were about to leave when another group of pops stopped them.

"Potter, the Minister wants to speak to you," came Percy's shout, from behind Harry.

Harry turned to see Percy, Scrimgeour and two Aurors, standing about five yards behind him.

"Can we find someplace a little more private?" asked Harry.

Rufus nodded, "As long as it's not too far away."

"I have a tent on that low hill."

Harry and company spent the next hour being debriefed by the two Aurors that accompanied Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour turned to Harry, "I know that your group has been watching this manor and that the battle that occurred was a result of rescuing that little kidnapped girl, but did you use a Portkey during the battle?"

"Yes, I shot Voldemort's familiar, Nagini, with an arrow that was one."

"Why?"

"The snake, Nagini, was pursuing the girl. I couldn't cross the wards, so I shot it with the Portkey to end the pursuit."

"Good thinking, but were was the destination of that Portkey?"

"I don't know. I didn't make it."

"Who did?"

"Hermione. I was readying my bow at the time. I did ask her to make it to some place lethal, though."

"Miss Granger, where did you make the Portkey to?"

"The only place I could think of was Mount Etna, in Sicily."

"I thought so. A few minutes after the battle began here, there was a major eruption at Etna. It registered a large concentration of magic."

Hermione paled and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Don't worry. No one was injured and the Italian Ministry is not pursuing the matter," he said with a grin.

Harry let out a whoop and pumped his fist in the air. "Now I can go after the bastard!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The rest of July, until Neville's birthday was spent researching the old books in Harry's library. The number of spells that weren't in popular use was amazing. They spent most of each morning reading the books and an hour after lunch practicing the new found spells. Even Neville got into the research, especially when Harry showed him the collection of antique Herbals. Petros, the house elf in charge of the gardens showed Neville the collection of rare and unusual seeds that were collected by generations of Potters. Harry agreed to share the collection with Neville.

Voldemort's attacks became more brazen, but less successful. After the loss of Nagini, it seemed that some undefinable spark was missing from the attacks. Five more Death Eaters were captured and one killed. By Harry's estimate the only ones left were Draco, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and two that Harry didn't know their names. Alecto and Amycus were two of the recent captures. There were actually several more that Harry didn't know of, but the active number of Death Eaters was only ten. There were a dozen werewolves that had returned to Voldemort's service after the death of Greyback and five Dementors that were still loyal to Voldemort. A rogue vampire had pledged her allegiance to him, but had not performed any tasks for him. The Inferi were still a major problem, in that no one knew how many of them there were.

Another threat that hung over everyone's head was the fact that Voldemort's actions were being more noticed by the Muggles than ever before. The risk of full blown exposure of theWizarding world was growing everyday.

The teens had taken to spending a few hours a week wandering in Carmarthen. Ginny and Harry were sitting in a small cafe, in the August warmth, on the first Saturday of the month.

"This is our first real date since last Christmas." sighed Ginny.

"Yeah, I want this to all be over," muttered Harry. "Ginny, why didn't your mother get upset when we ran off then?"

"I don't know. I expected her to be much worse than she was."

"I'm not sure that I can take this much longer. I want more days like to day, I want it to end."

"Soon, Harry, soon. You've destroyed the last of the Horcruxes. Most of the Death Eaters are gone-arrested or killed. The Ministry is working on the Inferi and we are trying to find a way to combat Tom."

"I know, but somehow that doesn't seem to be enough."

Ginny looked at him, "Not enough?"

"I don't know," relpied Harry. "I think I should be doing more, but I can't figure out what that more is. Does that make any sense?"

"No."

Harry sighed, "I didn't think it would. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I think it is time to go after Tom. I'm tired of just reacting. I know we have a pretty good idea of where he is and who he has left, but somehow he is still launching attacks and it is just a matter of time before we loose him."

"That I can understand," said Ginny. "Let's just forget about it for now and go do something fun."

"Like what? I'm not really in the mood for a movie or anything like that."

"Let's just walk, then."

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

Something didn't seem quite right to Harry as they were walking. They had spent the past hour looking in various little shops and enjoying the pleasant weather, but Harry had the feeling that they were being watched or followed. Ducking into a well shaded alley, Harry drew out his wand and cast couple of detection wards. These particular ones were anchored to the caster and worked in the same manner a Foe-glass worked. He also set his watch to the Foe-glass mode. After another hour of walking, none of the detectors showed any activity, but the feeling of unease continued to grow. Ginny even began to notice something.

As they were walking past a bookseller's shop, Ginny cried out and was thrown to the ground, blood spilling from her hip. Harry dropped to the ground next to her. As he reached out to her, a high pitched whine flew passed his right ear. He was stung by small pieces of brick and mortar. Dropping flat to the concrete, he belly crawled to Ginny, who was quietly moaning. Another whine announced the flight of a third bullet, that impacted less than a foot from Harry's head. The other people on the street scattered and in the distance Harry could hear sirens. He wanted to just grab Ginny and Apparate, but there were too many Muggles around them.

"Ginny?" whispered Harry.

"It hurts," she hissed. "I can't move my leg."

"I need to move you, so it may hurt more."

"What happened?" she asked, between gasping breaths.

"We are being shot at by a gun."

"Gun?"

"Shhh."

Harry tried to get on his knees but another whine and cloud of concrete fragments forced him to stop. For a few seconds, he couldn't think of anything to do, then he remembered that he was wearing his ring. He stretched out his hand and silently cast the strongest shield charm he could think of. Then he started to move. He felt something strike the shield and bounce off. Unfortunately, a spray of blood and an anguished scream indicated that the ricochet hit someone nearby.

"Damn!" he yelled.

There was a soft crack behind him and his watch started beeping like mad.

Harry spun, on his knees toward the sound of the crack he had heard. There was nothing there. Then he noticed a slight shimmer moving slowly to his right, toward the building. He followed the shimmer, until it stopped and seemed to blend in with the brickwork. He blinked and turned on the 'heat sight' feature of his lenses. Suddenly, where he thought the person had stopped, the building erupted into a man-shaped glow of reds, oranges and yellows. Throwing out his left hand, he silently cast 'Stupefy', the now bright daylight washing out the tell tale red glow. He was rewarded by a low grunt and a dull thud. A silver shimmer washed over the downed form and a dark cloaked form was lying crumpled against the wall. Suddenly another spray of brick fragments caused Harry to hit the pavement, again.

Ginny was in pain and her breathing becoming more labored as she said, "Harry...it hurts...it is...worse..."

Harry took her hand, tears freely trailing down his face, "Hold on, Gin."

Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he saw four police officers moving forward, crouching behind some sort of shields.

He heard, vaguely, over the crackle of static, "Hold position...secure...victims..."

One of the officers nodded and made a gesture with the hand not holding the shield. All four of them moved out at a quick run. One of them ran to the downed Muggle. He reached down, moving his hand over the face of the man, shaking his head.

"He's dead, Jim," he said quickly joining the other three. They had formed a semi-circle around Harry and Ginny.

"Keep your head down, son. We'll get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere without Ginny."

"Look, kid, you can move so you go first. We'll get her out too, don't worry..." he was interrupted by a hail of impacts against his shield. Turning to one of the others, "You cover her! Let's move!"

Grabbing Harry, the officer, known as Jim started to move. Harry was looking at Ginny. There were tears in her eyes and her face was ashen. Suddenly a sickly green glow lit the area. Glancing up, Harry saw a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. At the same moment he saw a line of the same sickly green color speeding toward him. The officer caught it full in the chest and crumpled to the ground.

Harry dropped flat to the ground, next to the downed officer. As he reached out a hand to the man's neck he heard a soft groan and saw a flicker of movement from the 'dead' man. Harry glanced at the man's chest and saw amid the smoldering cloth of his vest several gleaming white plates. He was about to reach for one of them when Jim grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered, croaking out the words, a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Harry was about to answer when he heard another loud crack. He also saw a brief flash of red hair before the entire area was plunged into total darkness. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Grab the rope, Harry!" hissed Bill, the Weasley who Harry had almost noticed.

"Get the Muggles and Ginny too."

"Don't worry there is enough rope for them. Give me a hand, we've only got a minute or so."

For the first time in several minutes, Harry stood. He grabbed the two of the other officers, Stunning them as he did. The third could not be found. He twisted the rope into the stunned men's hands. Grabbing a length of the rope himself, he forced Jim to grab part of it. Bill's voice counted, "Three...two...one!"

Harry felt the violent jerk to the midsection that always accompanied Portkey travel. He barely stumbled when he arrived. He glanced around and noticed that they landed in the rooms set up as an infirmary at the Tower. Poppy Pomfrey bustled over to them and started looking over the injured.

"Put the Muggle in a bed, he's the worst. What happened to him?" she asked, starting to remove his ruined vest. "Then get Miss Weasley into the other bed. Granger, give her the pink potion."

Harry barely noticed Hermione. He was about to move to Ginny's side when he heard, "Potter, get over here. Sit down and roll up your sleeve."

Pomfrey grabbed what looked like two needles and a length of rubber tubing. "This man needs a transfusion. I don't want to risk a reaction to any potions, he is that bad. You have the only compatible blood type." She said as she jabbed one of the needles into Harry's arm. His blood started to flow into the tube and she clamped it off.

She handed him a goblet containing a smoky red liquid, "Drink two swallows of this, every five minutes you are connected. It is a blood replenishing potion." Then she jabbed the other needle into the injured man's arm and started the flow.

She began to vanish the man's vest, "Stop!" shouted Harry, "don't get rid of it. I need to see what it is madeout of. He took a Killing Curse to the chest and I think that thing stopped it."

Poppy dropped her wand and the silence in the room was absolute. "What did you just say, Potter?" she asked. "You saw it happen?"

"Yeah, he was holding my arm at the time, trying to drag me out of the line of fire. He took the Killing Curse straight to the chest."

Remus and Moody came over to Harry.

"Are you sure?" growled the retired Auror.

"Yes, I'm sure! I was there."

Madame Pomfrey recovered her voice and her wand, "Potter, sit down. This man needs your blood, please try to remain calm."

When Harry sat back down, she carefully removed the vest. Ginny moaned and Madame Pomfrey turned to her. Remus and Moody both came over to Harry's side, Remus taking a free chair.

Picking up the vest, he looked it over, "Not too much of a mystery, Alastor, take a look at these." He handed moody one of the squarish white plates.

"Some sort of a ceramic?" asked Remus, watching Moody stare at the material intently with his magical eye.

Moody walked over to look at the vest, "Yes, seems to be, but a highly unusual type. I bet it would stop all sorts of projectiles and edged weapons. What surprises me, though, is that he still has a chest to put back together. Look at the number of these that are cracked, shattered or just reduced to dust."

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, Remus handed him his goblet, "Drink up, you're starting to look a little peeky."

"Um...yeah, thanks. Have you two figured out how this guy survived?"

"You weren't paying attention?"

"Sorry, Moony, not really. So?"

"It seems those white things are some kind of ceramic. Most solid objects like that will stop a Killing Curse."

"I know that, but they tend to explode when they do. So why wasn't his chest turned into sausage meat?"

"That, lad is my question, too," said Moody, stomping back over to stand by Harry.

At that moment, Fred, George and a bound, cloaked figure appeared in the room. It was obvious that Fred had done something to the figure as he was rubbing his knuckles and the unconscious Blaise Zabini was sporting a same sized lump on his jaw.

"The git almost got away. He woke up right after you left," said George.

"Remus!" came a shout from Ginny's bed.

Remus ran over to Madame Pomfrey. She was levitating a small, dark gray ball in front of her. Remus cast a spell of his own on it and began to move it away from her. He calmly walked back to Harry, hovering the sphere in front of him.

"So what is it? I thought they were using some kind of gun."

Remus slowly twirled the sphere, "No, not a gun. Probably the Sling spell. This is set up as a Portkey. Zabini was probably going to activate it."

"But why didn't they used timed ones?" asked Fred, still rubbing his knuckles.

"Their aim sucked," said Harry, dryly. "If they used timed ones then they would have taken part of a building, a car, a dead Muggle and probably several feet of pavement."

"Probably right, Harry," said Remus.

Madame Pomfrey returned to the downed officer's bed. "I want all of you to clear out. I'm going to start working on him now. Mr. Potter, one more dose of potion and then, I'm sending you on your way."

Several hours, Harry was sitting next to Ginny. Some color had returned to her face and even though she was in pain, she smiled at Harry.

"Ginny, I don't know what you are smiling at, but you are starting to scare me. I know how much Skele-gro hurts, for an arm. It must be worse for a pelvis."

"It doesn't hurt as much as having your soul ripped out," she said, with a far away look in her eyes. "Plus, Madame Pomfrey has me on a pain potion."

"Well, that explains the not quite all there look," said Ron, coming around Ginny's bed to stand behind Harry.

"So, what do you want?" asked Harry.

"McGonagall is downstairs. I'll sit with Ginny while you talk to her. Dad is having his hands full trying to keep Mum calm."

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"She's with Remus. They are trying to figure out where the Portkey would have taken you too."

Harry stood and walked past the still unconscious police officer.

"Mr. Potter, there are a couple of items we need to discuss. The first is what to do with the Muggles."

"I don't know. The standard procedure would be to Obliviate them and return them to the scene, right?"

"Yes. But Miss Tonks..."

"Just Tonks!" she yelled from the other side of the room.

"Brought in a report that the fourth officer was found with his throat slit. These other three are suspected of being abducted."

"Ah yes, I guess do it anyway. Then bind, blindfold and gag them. Then put them in an alley near where it happened. As for Jim, we'll decide what to do after Madame Pomfrey says he's going to make it. Why are you asking me about this?"

She smiled at Harry, the pride obvious on her face, "It was always Albus's wish that someday you would take a leaderhip role in the Order. Over the past several months, especially, you have shown that you do have the qualities to become a leader."

"So, if I am such a good leader, why did I almost get Ginny killed today?"

"Stop that right there, Potter," yelled Tonks, coming to join Minerva and Harry. "You did absolutely nothing wrong today. It was Malfoy who led the attack. We still haven't found out how he knew you'd be there."

Harry smiled, "Shear dumb luck, I suppose."

McGonagall smiled, "You may be right there. But, back to the subject. Harry, we are going to start to include you on more of the planning meetings. You've earned it."

Harry nodded and turned to head back up the stairs when Arthur caught him.

"You did well today. Bill said you made sure that everyone got out of there. If he hadn't of shown up at that minute, he is sure that you would have done something spectacular."

"He's right. I hadn't quite figured out what, but I know it would would have been something to see," said Harry, fishing a large lump out of his pocket. It was a small bundle of the twins products.

"I see," said Arthur, staring at the handful of items Harry held out. "Molly and I never thought that their pranks would prove so valuable, I am glad, in this case, to be proved wrong."

"Er...I'm really sorry about Ginny getting hurt," said Harry, blushing slightly.

"Harry, it isn't your fault. What we've found out from Zabini is that young Malfoy has become somewhat obsessed with Ginny. The attack was meant to capture her. Something about him being convinced that she is destined to be his soul mate and..." Arthur trailed off, looking perplexed.

"And what?"

"This is the part I don't get, Zabini said something about becoming the mother of the Dark Lord's power."

Harry raised an eyebrow and then let out a laugh.

"That's not quite the reaction I thought you would have," said Arthur.

"You know what this means? Voldemort thinks that Ginny is a Horcrux. He thinks that the soul fragment in the diary was too small to over power her completely and that she has absorbed it somehow. It means that other than idiots who can't aim, she is fairly safe. Voldemort wouldn't want her to be harmed!"

Arthur's brow furrowed, "What?"

"You know that the diary was the first Horcrux, right?"

Arthur nodded.

"And you know that we've destroyed all the others. Everytime we destroyed one, some of what Voldemort did to himself was undone. Granted he is still a cut above the average wizard, but he is no longer this invulnerable super wizard."

"I follow that much, but I sense that you are about to come to a conclusion that I won't quite understand."

Harry chuckled, "Probably right. He thinks that Ginny became that first Horcrux, that somehow instead of being destroyed by it she absorbed it. That is the only thing that makes sense. He has probably given Malfoy the task of capturing her. He wouldn't chance getting too close to her himself. One of the the dangers of using a living being as a host for a Horcrux is the chance that it would throw out the soul fragment and send it back to you, or it would dissipate or move on."

"But how does that make her safer?"

"Simple, Malfoy can't do anything to really hurt her without risking the full wrath of Voldemort and after today's botched mission I think even he won't be dense or arrogant enough to pull anything like this again."

Arthur thought for a moment, "Yes, that makes sense. But I suspect that Molly will still want to be here all the time and not let Ginny out of her sight."

"So do I and Ginny will hate it. How are the children getting on?"

"Did you know that since Greyback has been killed their transformations have almost ceased?"

"Then it was true that Greyback wasn't bitten. That he went through the rituals to become a werewolf."

"It seems so. It was thought for a long time those rituals were lost, but we have found out recently that an old codex containing them was found about eighty years ago..."

"In Germany," said Harry, frowning. "Since a number of those rituals involve blood magic and potions, Muggles and Squibs, with the help of a single wizard can use them too. I guess the rumors of the German Muggle military trying to create a squad of wolf soldiers were true, too."

"I never heard of anything like that. How did you find out?" asked Arthur.

"Muggle history classes before I started Hogwarts. About one of the only classes that I could do well in, Dudley wasn't in that class."

"Ah, yes, history. That is something I would like to spend more time on. My hobby requires a bit of it, but I've never concentrated on Muggle history."

"Yes, so much has happened in the past three hundred years or so. I am beginning to think that the worst possible thing to have been done in that time was the Secrecy Act. Do you know that over in the States, that they have a very difficult time enforcing it and that they barely enforce it.?"

"No, I didn't. How do they not get in trouble with the International?"

"I don't know, but they don't have one tenth the problems we have here on this whole stupid blood superiority thing. Hell, most of the rest of Europe doesn't have that problem either." Harry stood and started pacing, "I just don't get it. We British are supposed to be the best there are. We are nothing more than a bunch of spoiled children. My stupid pig of a cousin would fit right in with Malfoy and that crowd. The only difference is Malfoy usually uses a wand instead of his fists. But this isn't what I wanted to talk about, I asked about the kids, sorry." "Harry, you should spend more time with them, after all you adopted them. Molly and I love having them."

"I know, but...this afternoon proves that I can't, not yet, at least. What I did may have been impulsive, but their condition was no fault of their own and I just couldn't leave them to the mercy of the Ministry, even if the laws are trying to be changed. They aren't totally gone, yet."

Harry spun and sat down again on the stairs, suddenly feeling drained. His shoulders slumped. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, "I know that I can't know exactly what it is like for you, but trust me, anyone who is in a position of authority has felt some of what you are feeling and, hopefully, understand. Look at me, seven children, a job that until recently was doing so much with little or no resources, standing up for what I believe in and so much more. I also know that there have been times when we haven't seen exactly eye to eye."

"I suppose," said Harry, glumly, "but, oh never mind. I am starting to get melancholy again."

"Harry, do you know why I never made a fuss when you and Ginny ran off to Albania?"

Harry shook his head.

"I know my daughter, Harry. Yes, I was worried, like any father would be, but I wasn't worried that she would be forced into doing something she didn't want. You see, Harry, I am convinced that she knows her own mind enough to be able to live with the results of her choices...the consequences, if you will. I also see that she is very good for you. Now, before you start slipping back into one of your moods, think about this. That woman, who now has you so worried and confused chose you, because of what she sees in you, I can tell you it isn't that bloody scar or your accounts at Gringotts, but what is in here." Arthur reached out at tapped Harry on the chest and then the forhead. "And here."

Harry straightened up, "Thanks Arthur. You headed that one off. Now that Ginny is safer than she's been in a long time, do I have your permission to properly court her?"

"Maybe. To do it properly, though, she would have to move back home. Properly that is, according Wizarding tradition."

"Umm...I never thought about that. But if it must be, then..."

Arthur laughed, a deep hearty laugh, "Oh, Harry, yes and as you know I don't really give a fig about most traditions. Just talk to her, first, don't assume anything. You know was they say about assuming?"

Harry started to laugh, too. Hermione coughed and interrupted him.

"Harry, Ginny is awake now and wants to see you. Also, Madame Pomfrey is finished with Jim. He is awake too."

Arthur nodded at Harry, "Go on."

Harry walked over to Ginny's bed. She still looked a bit pale, but not quite so far away. "So, you've only been asleep an hour or so. Why are you awake?"

"I can't really sleep and the potions don't last that long, because I daresent take a full strength one."

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, Ron said you were talking to Dad. Anything you want to tell me?"

Smiling, Harry looked at her. Something inside him felt all warm and fluttery, similar to how he felt before most Quidditch games, his palms started to sweat and his throat felt very dry. He reached for the pitcher of water sitting on Ginny's bedside table. He knocked it over spilling it everywhere. The resounding crash brought Hermione and Madame Pomfrey running.

Ginny lay there, trying not to laugh, it hurt too much to laugh and nearly as much to hold it in, "Nervous, Harry? Just what DID you two talk about?"

"Umm...yeah...can we talk about it later? Like when you are all better?"

Ginny looked up at him, "Yes, we will."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and spun to see Hermione hiding her smirk. Madame Pomfrey looked ready to pounce on him.

"I think I'll go talk to Jim."

Harry quickly made his way to the injured officer's bed.

"I am told you saved my life," whispered the man.

"Not, really, it was your vest that did most of the saving."

"I'm not sure what all this was about, but it was my job to save you, not the other way around."

"I know that, sir. But I couldn't just leave you there. You would have been killed and you have no way of really defending yourself against them, especially in the state you were in."

"Look, I've been told, by that man with strange eye, that something that I've always suspected to be nothing more than myth and legend is in fact real. In fact so real that it is what nearly killed me. He also said that your government has laws preventing people like me from finding this out and that before I go back my memory of the events of this afternoon would be modified."

"Yes, all that is true," said Harry, sadly.

"He also told me that one of my officers was killed and that the 'official' word was that I and the other two were abducted by the 'terrorists'."

"Yes, I think they are still using the 'violent splinter IRA group' as the excuse."

"So most of those kind of attacks back in the Seventies and early Eighties were your kind?"

"I don't know about that, as I really am only over eighteen. But knowing our Ministry, I'd say yes."

"I guess it is kind of hard to think of you as a kid. Your eyes...I've only seen eyes like that on the guys who are retiring from the force or the old combat vets from when I was in the Army. Any way, that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to thank you, not only for dragging me out of there, but I've been told I've got your blood running through my veins."

"Yeah, I was the only compatible donor."

"But why didn't they give some medi...potion?"

"Because you were in that bad of a shape. She didn't want to chance it. Sometimes potions do odd things when given to Muggles. Most of the time they work fine, but at a somewhat reduced efficacy. Other times they work too well and the third option...I don't really want to talk about."

"What are we talking something like a violent reaction to shellfish or something?"

"I guess, but much worse. Most of the time they can fix it, but the shape you were in, it would have been too much. So they gave me the potion instead and put a tap in my arm."

"You're serious, they really gave you a potion..."

"To make blood faster, yes. I ended up giving you about a gallon of blood, not more than two or three hours ago."

Jim's eyes grew wide, "Here I thought it was a pint or so. I guess I really was messed up? Why don't I feel worse?"

"Magic. You've probably got about two weeks worth of healing done in the past two hours. By morning you'll most likely be as good as new. Then I think the plan is to 'rescue' you from the terrorists."

"That is a lot to take in. But one other thing before I send you off. I was told that what I got hit with is always fatal, except for one other case...you."

Harry brushed back his hair, the scar on his head standing out. "You heard right. Except in your case there is an easy explanation. In mine, my mum had to die before I survived. She gave her life that I might live."

Joe let out a low whistle and a cough, "Wow, kid. I don't suppose you like talking about it?"

"No, but if we can swing something so they don't wipe your memory. I think I may talk to you about it."

"Brotherhood of the flashy green shit?" asked Jim, a smile on his face.

Harry smiled, "I guess.Maybe I should say that next time one of those idiots fires off that curse at me...'You didn't just shoot that green shit at me'."

Jim started to laugh, but broke down into a coughing fit. "I didn't know your kind went to movies."

"Most don't, but I was raised by my aunt and uncle, who are Mug...err...normal, bloody, boringly, insanely normal."

"So this...magic...it isn't like some sort of thing where everyone in a family is that way?"

"It can be. That is what is at the root of the problem. There is a nutter who is leading a fight based on the misguided notion that those who can show no trace of Muggles in their ancestry for many generations are somehow better than the rest of humanity. Actually most of them are just inbred morons who don't have enough active brain cells to do anything."

Jim spat, "Typical racist horsehit. My grandmum survived one of those concentration camps. She was a Gypsy or so they said."

"Exactly. But these people make Hitler look like a choirboy. But they are only about a quarter of the magical population and even that isn't quite right, because most of that quarter aren't so totally devoted to this horseshit, in fact, a large number of them are against it. The other three fourths is of either mixed heritage, one of those Purebloods who married out or don't have enough generations of magical heritage to count. They make up about half the population. The last quarter are those who are born to Muggle--non-magical families."

"So you have this Hitler type running around killing people. Nice. How did you, an eighteen year old kid, end up in the middle of it?"

"Long story, but the short version is that Tom--that is the wizard behind all of this--heard part of a prophecy that a kid born in July would be his downfall. And like any good idiotic tyrant he went about making sure that would actually happen. He tried to kill me when I was fifteen months old and sealed his fate. He has done things to pretty much make it that I am the only one who can kill him. And yes, before you say it, he needs to be killed in order to end this."

"I wasn't going to say it. Remember I was in the Army--the SAS, actually. I can understand that sometimes, like removing a tumor, a person needs to be killed."

Harry looked down at the injured man, "Yeah, like a tumor. So sometime over the next few months I am going to try and take him out. He has very little support left. Most of his followers have been killed or captured over the last two years. I have destroyed most, if not all his protections. Now it is just a matter of being able to draw him out to a fight. One that I have every intention of winning."

Madame Pomfrey coughed. Harry looked up. "It is time for my patient to rest."

Jim looked at Harry, "Yeah, I am feeling a bit knackered. Thanks again, kid. I hope to see you again, someday."

"Thanks, too. You helped me a lot, right now. And I hope to see you again," said Harry sticking out his hand.

Harry turned and left the room, wandering down to the main floor. Minerva was still there, talking to Remus and Moody. Harry approached them.

"Can we have Jim swear a blood oath instead of Obliviating him?" asked Harry.

Moody stroked his chin, "That is what we were just talking about. All we can do is ask Scrimgeour. If we do, Kingsley thinks he can pull a few strings and get him into the PM's security detail."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Again, this September Hogwarts would only be opened as a day school. There were even fewer students registered than the year before. So everyone had little to do other than concentrate on Voldemort.

August crawled slowly. Ginny was confined to bed for two days. James Church, the injured police officer had agreed to a blood oath, not to reveal the Wizarding World. His 'rescue' made the nightly news.

Remus and Harry came up with an idea to try to engage the Death Eaters in situations where either the Order or the Ministry was in control. The first phase, implemented before Ginny was out of bed, was to have the Order resume the watch on Malfoy Manor. Another step that was implemented almost as quickly was to start using the Sling hex, just like the Death Eaters who attacked Harry and Ginny did. There were more than a few people who had been upset with the fact Harry was using a bow and arrow in combat. No one could say anything about using a spell to do the same thing. The Ministry created several hundred of the special Portkeys, directly holding cells. Fred and George came through by adding two new spells to them. The first was a sort of detection spell. It would allow the Portkey to activate only if there was a certain amount of heat present, namely the average temperature of a human body. The second, from their years of creating jokes and pranks, was a spell that they had planned on using on the Slytherins the night of their Leaving Feast. It stripped the person it was used upon down to their undergarments and then turned the person one of several colors, all hideously bright.

From the interrogation of Blaise Zabini, it was discovered that there were more Death Eaters than anyone had thought. It seemed that, yes most of the British ones had been captured or killed, Rudolphus had made several secret trips to continental Europe to recruit some new blood. Most of the recruits, numbering about two dozen, were not really skilled wizards. They were more like street thugs and snapped at the chance to move up to murder and mayhem. Also, in addition to the two LeStranges and Draco Malfoy there were four other older Death Eaters. Zabini did not know their names. The dozen werewolves that Voldemort had had in July were whittled down to four. Zabini also knew that the number of Inferi had been reduced to less than two hundred and Voldemort was loathe to make any more, because the process, for some reason, had become too draining for him. Voldemort had a few Dementors still loyal to him, about two dozen. The rest had either been destroyed or deserted him.

The third week of August was the first where the Order met with some success in drawing out several Death Eaters. Six of those new recruits were captured, using the Sling hex.

Through the rest of August and the first two weeks of September, there were very few attacks. None on Wizarding targets and only a few scattered, not very effective ones on Muggle targets. These attacks were more like reminders that the threat was still around more than anything else. Ginny had recovered fully by the end of August and was eager to do something, and was very frustrated that there wasn't all that much to do. Moody insisted that Harry and the others keep a fairly rigorous practice schedule during those weeks.

Early in September, Harry received a letter from Horace Slughorn announcing a time to sit for the Journeyman's Potions Certificate. Harry had pulled an O on his N.E.W.T. potions examination (a low one, but still an O) after thoroughly studying both Snape's annotations to the standard text and his mother's and grandmother's notes and journals. He had also been tested and approved by Belby to brew the Wolvesbane Potion. Scrimgeour originally had the idea for Harry to sit the exam, but when Hermione heard about it she pestered him to write to Slughorn. Slughorn, who still thought of Harry as one of his 'Slug Club' members, didn't stop until he had a commitment from Harry. Harry returned from the examination tired and smiling, carrying a small cloth insignia and a single gold braid.

Ginny grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, Hermione engulfed both of them and Ron thumped Harry on the back. That night, even though Harry was dead on his feet, the teens threw and impromptu party.

The week following Harry being awarded his journeyman's certificate, he received several offers for more advanced study. Two were from within Britain, the other five from around the world.

He was also inducted into the Dark Arts Defense League, an honor that he almost turned down, until Cadoc and Bob convinced him that all the members were not like Lockhart. They also told him that there were two types of membership. The first was a dues paying general membership, that almost anyone who was willing to pay the fee could sign up for. The other, the inducted membership, was by far the more prestigious of the two. Lockhart had been a dues paying member, who by being the smarmy git he was, wormed his way onto many committees. Both Cadoc and Bob were members and told Harry that Lockhart was generally disliked at the international level, but neither one was sure how he was perceived in Britain or Europe. They also told Harry that he had no real obligation to attend any meetings or any other functions. In fact, he didn't even have to acknowledge the fact that he had been inducted.

Starting the third week of September, the elves began harvesting apples and making cider. The four teens were eager to learn the process. Ron wasn't really interested in the work involved, but went along with helping because he enjoyed the end results. It was also time to begin the grape harvest in France, so Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur made a trip to France that weekend. Fleur was right at home at the vineyard.

The trip to France was rather uneventful, but Harry did learn a bit more about wine making. He also discovered that the two properties produced a much wider range of beverages than he had thought they did. Of course, the main ones were wine and cider, but the elves at both locations also made mead, beer, ale and just about any other easily brewed beverage. In addition, both locations produced distilled spirits--brandy and cognac in France and firewhiskey and several other whiskey varieties at Applegate. Moppy even made some absinthe on occasion. He also realized that these activities were the main reason that both estates had remained self-sufficient for the many long years that no one was able to properly manage them.

Fleur spent a fair amount of time putting into practice some of what Harry had learned about wizarding culture. In many ways, wizarding culture, in Europe, had stagnated around the late 17th century, though in some areas it had advanced to late Victorian or very early 20th century. Harry and the others had been taught about the way Wizards viewed wine and other alcoholic beverages, but never much practiced the wine etiquette they had learned in theory.

The weekend was also a time for Ginny to finish her recovery. She had mostly recovered physically within a few days, but emotionally she seemed to be stalled. The first night at the estate, she finally broke down and spent nearly two hours crying, while Harry just held her. At the end, both Harry and Ginny strengthened their resolve to seek a quick end to Voldemort.

After their return to Britain, Harry decided that since Halloween had always been one of the times that Voldemort seemed to be most active, that he would be the one to initiate events, this year. His idea of an assault on Malfoy manner was readily accepted by the members of the Order. With little over a month to plan, they set to work. The idea was to try to draw the remaining Death Eaters into a position where they could be captured or otherwise neutralized. They were planning on having to deal with somewhere around fifty Wizards.

One morning, in the middle of October, Ron looked up from a series of maps he was studying and asked, "So how are we going to get them to show themselves? They will have plenty of cover if they stick to the main buildings or don't breach the wards."

"I was thinking that they would just do the same as last time. You know that the Ferret isn't going to change," said Harry, in an off handed way.

"Yeah, but even Zabini didn't say anything about him. I bet things didn't go to well for him after that last balls up he pulled."

Harry thought for a second and said, "You're right, Malfoy may not be in a position to do anything. He still has to be alive, though, otherwise the wards would have failed...wouldn't they?"

"Which wards?" asked Hermione, joining the conversation.

"The ones around Malfoy manner." answered Harry. "If Malfoy is dead, they would have failed, right?"

"I'm not sure, you should ask Bill," said Hermione. "He'd probably know."

Harry nodded and grabbed a sheet of parchment to write a note, but be for he started, Bill and Fleur walked into the room.

"How did you do that?" asked Ron, grinning.

Confused, Bill asked, "Do what?"

"I was going to invite you over for dinner, we have hit a small snag in the plan," said Harry.

"Oh?"

"Well, would the wards around Malfoy Manor still be up if Draco were dead?" asked Ron.

"They are very similar to the ones around here and he is the last, as far as we know, Malfoy..."

Harry and Ron shivered at the thought of Draco having an heir.

"So," continued Bill, "they probably would drop. Why?"

"We were trying to figure out whether the idiots would take the bait and return our attack," said Harry. "If Malfoy was still in charge of the house, then what we planned so far would work, but if he isn't, I'm not sure, now that Ron brought it up, that they would."

Bill sat down and examined the documents that Ron had been looking at a few minutes before.

"I think we need Moody to look at this," said Bill.

Later that evening, after dinner, Harry sent a message to Moody. He arrived a little before eight.

"I've got about an hour, so make it good," growled the former Auror.

"We've hit a bit of a snag," said Bill, handing several pieces of parchment to Moody.

He looked at what Bill had just handed him, stomped over to a chair in front of the fire and sat, reading through the stack, quickly.

"I'd say you do. It is an awfully big 'if' to be counting on that little shite to still be running the Manor. I know that there haven't been many attacks lately and that we think we have most of the Death Eaters captured, but you can never be too prepared."

"Constant Vigilance," muttered Harry.

Moody frowned at him and continued, "Right, lad. But this is a bit more than that. We are talking about nearly a total lack of any viable intelligence. We'd be hitting them blind. I'd say wait a while..."

"Look, I'm tired of waiting. Waiting nearly got Ginny killed. It did get Sirius killed. Hell, for that matter it got Dumbledore killed. If he had enough strength to petrify me, he could done Ferret-boy, too!" shouted Harry.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't do this," Moody growled back. "I'm just saying do it smart."

Ginny came up behind Harry, who had started pacing in front of the fire. She whispered something in his ear and he shot her a faint smile. Then he turned to Moody and said, "You're right. I just wanted to be the one to do something this time. HE always seems to have the initiative and we react. Halloween seems to be Tom's favorite night to do something and..."

"I understand," replied Moody. "After all this, I just don't want to see you hurt, lad. Smart always gets you more than plain brute force. If you really want to go ahead with it, then we've still a few days to come up with something workable."

With that, Moody stomped over to a table and swept everything on it into a pile and spread out the stack of parchments he had been reading. "Right, you lot, let's get cracking."

The morning of Halloween, Harry was in the library, pacing in front of the fire. Ginny walked in, carrying a tray which she set down on a table.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to relax. Tonight is it. Hopefully it will be all over..."

Ginny put her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. She whispered, "I know. I know. The plan will work."

"I sure hope so."

She led him to one of the couches and made him sit, before going to the tray and pouring a cup of tea. Harry took a couple of sips and yawned twice, before his eyes closed. Ginny barely caught the cup before he dropped it. She gently eased him down onto the couch, so he was lying there comfortably.

"He didn't even notice," she whispered to Hermione, who had just entered the room.

"I was watching, from the doorway."

Just before dusk, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and several members of the Order were standing on the hill a short distance from Malfoy Manor.

"That was a dirty trick," said Harry, trying to glare at Ginny.

"But you needed it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it was still..."

A quick kiss stopped him from saying anything else.

After Ginny broke the kiss, Harry asked, "Any word from Moody or Bill?"

Ron replied, "No, but that doesn't mean anything. Bill didn't expect to have anything ready until full dark."

"Oh, well, I suppose we should get ready then."

The rest shrugged and moved into Harry's tent. The crew changed into something that resembled Muggle combat fatigues, except everything was a dull, flat black. Everyone had at least one knife and a ranged weapon. Harry had his bow, Ron a crossbow, Hermione a sling and Ginny also had a bow. They also grabbed several 'anti Dementor' devices.

Just as the sun set, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny set off on Harry's carpet. Harry flew the carpet in a wide arc away from the Manor and circled around to the north side. The Order was going to conduct an all out frontal assault, while Harry hoped to sneak in from the other side. He was carrying one of the largest 'ward bombs' that the twins had been able to make. When the main assault began he was going to try to breech the wards and fly in. The one thing that Harry was worried about was what the Ministry would do. His status protected him from prosecution, but it didn't extend to everyone helping him.

'Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead,' he thought, wondering where that came from.

He didn't have much time for more thought, as the last of the twilight faded to black, a sound like a large gong crashing to the floor was heard and multi-colored light lit the area where Harry knew the rest of the Order to be.

"This is it," said Harry, dropping the device from the twins over the edge of the carpet. A few seconds later a flash of blue light and a loud crackling sound signaled that it had detonated. Harry steered the carpet through the glowing, ragged hole floating a few feet off the ground. When they were about two hundred yards from the large, imposing manor, he nodded to Ron and stood. Ron and Harry mounted their brooms and dove off the carpet, breaking to either side of the manor house.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, into the mouthpiece of the communications device she wore, "stick to the plan."

Harry nodded as he flew to a second floor window.

He pulled his broom hard to the left, then stopped, hovering at the window. An_'Alohamora' _later and Harry was climbing through the window. As he stuck his head into the room, he was hit by the overpowering stench of urine, feces and unwashed socks. Harry dropped to a crouch, pulled out his wand and started systematically searching the room with his eyes, for the troll he was sure to be in it. He spotted several overturned buckets, that were being used as chamber pots, piles of unidentifiable bones and what, at one time, had been a large, four post bed, its hangings shredded beyond tatters. The sound of hoarse laughter came from the remains of that bed.

"Potter," said the voice from the bed. "Welcome to my room, as much as it is. I have you to thank for its current decor." The owner of the voice stood and slowly approached Harry. The figure was gaunt and hadn't seen a bath in quite some time. Its hair was of some indeterminate color, far greasier and lank than Snape's had ever been. It was naked, except for some sort of collar around its neck. Harry noticed that the collar was attached to a stout chain, which, in turn was firmly attached to the floor.

As the figure approached Harry, it stepped through a patch of sunlight. Harry now had a good look at its face and the very distinctive scar pattern on it. "Malfoy," said Harry. "I was wondering if you were still alive."

Draco laughed, a hollow, mirthless laugh. "I guess I am. Come to gloat, Potter?"

"No," said Harry, calmly. Unseen by Draco, who had been watching Harry's wand hand, Harry thrust out his left hand, at waist level. A streak of red light shot from his fingers, catching Draco in the midsection. He dropped, wordlessly to the floor. Harry quickly made his way to the door and a few spells later was in the hall. Ron was crouched in a pool of shadow at the top of the stairs.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron, nervously glancing down the stairs.

"I was taking care of something...ugly," replied Harry.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry gestured and whispered, "Later."

Ginny and Hermione flew the carpet above the northernmost gable of the house and settled into a hover. Ginny laid out several arrows, all different colors, while Hermione pulled a varied selection of shot from a pouch at her waist. They had a clear field of view to where the twenty or so wizards and creatures were gathered, in front of the main entrance to the manor.

Bill and the twins continued to assault the main wards, the twins with their 'ward bombs' and Bill in the more traditional manner. The cracks of wizards Apparating suddenly filled the air.

Fred let out the breath he was holding as he noticed who the incoming wizards were. "Re-enforcements," he muttered.

Bill nodded, not taking his eyes off the intricately carved stone in front of him.

"Budge over, William," said a voice next to Bill. "I may not have followed you into Curse Breaking, but I did beat your marks in Runes."

"Whatever, Percy, can you take out the combination powering this beast?"

Percy looked at the glowing sigils and nodded.

Harry and Ron started creeping down the stairs. When they had nearly reached the ground floor, a thunderous crack shook the house. Several windows shattered and a loud scream rent the air.

"Looks like the stupid git actually tied the wards to himself," muttered Ron, shaking his head. "Think he snuffed it?"

"We couldn't be that lucky," said Harry, dryly.

The masked wizards and creatures congregated near the doors began to move toward the main gates, only to be halted by various gases, sparks, flames and other less identifiable things raining down on them from above.

The group at the main gate, now consisting of over fifty wizards, including a number in Auror's robes began to march down the path to the house. About a hundred yards down the path, the ground suddenly opened. A couple of hundred Inferi rose out of shallow 'graves'. Not missing a beat, the attackers, lead by Remus and Flitwick, immediately started with rolling waves of fire. Soon the feared Inferi were nothing more than smoldering piles of ash, spewing noxious fumes into the night air.

As the group advancing on the main doors neared the defenders, they began throwing curses at the attackers. Very few found a mark, however, as a large number of stone pillars suddenly sprang into existence between the two groups. The spell fire from the attackers seemed inordinately accurate and those hit instantly disappeared. Soon the group of defenders was whittled down to less than five. Spinning on his heels, Rudolphus LeStrange fled back through the now open doors. Once inside a loud crack signaled his departure.

"He won't get very far," whispered Harry, who was watching from the stairs, about to curse the man before he disappeared.

Ron nodded. "Time to move out."

Harry nodded and began making his way through the main hall.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall, the one leading to the ballroom exploded outward. Striding from the room, Voldemort entered the hall, flanked by Rudolphus, who was clutching a struggling Hermione. He held dagger to her throat. Another cloaked and masked figure held a similarly struggling Ginny.

"Ginny!" bellowed Harry.

Voldemort laughed. "So, Potter, you still have feelings for the little strumpet. Did she tell you how much she enjoyed my younger self?"

Harry snarled.

"Kill them, all three of them."

Harry locked eyes with Ginny and nodded slightly. "No. I surrender."

"Well, well," said Voldemort. "It seems that you have grown a brain, after all. Too bad. Kill them anyway, starting with the girl he has feelings for."

A woman screamed, somewhere behind Harry.

The masked figure made a barely perceptible nod and said, in a cold voice, "_Avada Ke_..." The girl disappeared. "_davra_." The green light left the wand, but since girl was no longer there, the spell hit the wizard square in the chest. A ginger haired cat scrambled out from under the falling wizard.

Rudolphus, not waiting for an order from his master, began to draw his dagger across Hermione's throat, only to have his arm nearly ripped from its socket as a large dog grabbed it in its mouth and pulled.

Voldemort leveled his wand at Harry and cried, "_Sectumsempra._"

The spell hit Harry in the chest. Loud gasps were heard throughout the hall. Harry, expecting his chest to now be laid open and blood gushing forth, was shocked to see that nothing happened. He then glanced at Voldemort, who was also astonished. Harry noticed that Voldemort's wand, while looking very familiar did not seem to be his yew wand that had reacted to Harry's the last time they traded spells. Voldemort looked at the wand in his hand and cast it to the floor in disgust. He drew another wand from his sleeve, in the same motion.

Harry took the slight pause to cast a few spells of his own. Flaming arrows leapt from his left hand while a vivid magenta beam arced from his wand. With a deft flick of his, Voldemort blocked the arrows and in the blink of an eye a shimmering silver shield, which rang like a gong when the magenta beam hit it, appeared in front of him.

When the sound died down, Voldemort said, "Impressive, for one of such little talent. Last time we met I was attempting to instill in you the finer etiquette of dueling. Obviously my attempts at increasing your feeble store of knowledge fell on infertile ground."

Harry snorted.

"Then, let's dance, boy."

Voldemort's hand became a blur of motion, with many spells streaking forth. Harry began blocking and dodging as many of them as he could, barely having a chance to send one back in return. Off to one side, he heard what sounded like a dog yelping in pain. The split second break in concentration was all it took for some sort of bludgeoning curse to connect with his left shoulder. The horrible popping sound and sudden loss of use of that arm told Harry that his shoulder was now dislocated. Voldemort paused for a second, a high, hollow laugh escaping his thin lips, before resuming his onslaught. With his left arm disabled, Harry was reduced to using only his wand. This left him unable to do anything other than block the incoming spells. Harry was pushed, relentlessly, back down the hall, toward where the group of others was gathered. He was also being pushed to the side of the wide hallway.

Harry's back slammed against the wall, after taking a particularly strong hit to his shield. The startling impact allowed a second bludgeoning curse through. It hit his right leg, above the knee. The snap of bones breaking was clearly heard, throughout the now silent manor. Harry bit back his cry of pain and slowly slid to the floor.

"As they say, all good things must come to an end. _Avada Kedavra!_"

As the streak of green light leaped from Voldemort's wand a large, ginger colored cat landed on his face, claws fully extended. With a vicious swipe of his free hand, Voldemort flung the cat away.

Instead of hitting Harry, the curse struck the wall above his head, showering him in chips of plaster and lath.

Harry raised his wand, pointed carefully to control the shaking in his arm and said, barely above a whisper, "_Accio, Bone of the father._"

At first nothing seemed to happen, but then Voldemort started to scream. It was an ear-splitting bellow of pain. Then his pale skin began to writhe. Finally a fine white powder exploded out from Voldemort, followed closely be a fine red mist. Harry slumped over.

"Odds bodkins!"

Harry was roused by the loud voice of Arthur Weasley, but he chose to remain still and keep his eyes closed.

"Now , Arthur," said Rufus Scrimgeour. "There is no need to be so upset, Pius only wants to bring him in for questioning."

"You were there, Rufus, you saw what happened. Tell me, did you see anything that warrants any further investigation? Also, remember the whole 'agent of prophecy' bit. That was your idea to pursue, if Percy is telling the truth. So just tell Thicknesse to take a long walk off of a short pier."

Sighing in exasperation, Rufus said, "You're right, Arthur...I'm getting too old for this shit. Thicknesse has about as much sense as a flobberworm. I'll keep him off Potter's arse. But, remember, I want to talk to him once he's off that Skele-gro."

Harry coughed.

"Oh, you're awake?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I guess so, it is a little hard to sleep with you two going at like two old fishwives," replied Harry, with a slight smirk. "I'm not in too much pain, so ask away, Minister."

"No need, right now, Potter," said Rufus.

"But I insist. This may be your last chance to talk to me. I'm going to make myself rather scarce over the next few months. Probably go spend some time on a nice sunny beach in some very out of the way part of the world."

"Very well, then, just be warned, most of what I'm going to ask you is probably going to end up in a press statement."

Harry shrugged. "If it has to, then, well...at least I don't have to talk to them, directly."

Scrimgeour laughed. "You've got me there. I'll try to keep it brief. I heard that it took you about five minutes to figure out my little bit of plotting."

"It was rather obvious, once I thought about it. But I have a question for you, why? To keep idiots like Thicknesse at bay?"

"Mostly, but I've learned something from the Muggles over the past two years...have you ever heard of 'plausible deniability'?"

Harry nodded. "We even guessed that.

"I really have only one question to ask. I was in the back, behind most everyone else and didn't hear what your final spell was."

"That's an easy one," replied Harry. "It was a simple summoning charm."

Scrimgeour raised his eyebrows, puzzled. "What did you summon?"

"You heard how he created a new body, right?"

Scrimgeour nodded.

"I simply summoned his father's bones."

Scrimgeour and Arthur both started chuckling, and quickly dissolved into deep laughter.

Gasping for breath, after a minute of so of laughing, Scrimgeour said, "I really am getting too old for all this. I'm never going to be able to go public with that, Potter."

"Well, simply say that I disenchanted his homunculus or constructed body or what ever you want to call it."

Several weeks later, after most of the ceremonies, celebrations and other nonsense had settled, Harry sat on the hill, by the entrance to the cave. Grawp and Kat were wandering off in the distance, the children were riding, what Harry wasn't quite sure, at least he thought they were horses, and Ginny was next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"It's really over," she whispered.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"What next?"

"I want to go across the Pond, spend some time learning wand crafting and such."

"Sounds like fun. Doesn't Kingsley want you to start at the end of the month?"

"I'm not sure I want to do that any longer. Besides, we still have a wedding to plan."

"Umm...don't you mean, Mum has a wedding to plan?"

"Yeah, I guess."


End file.
